


I, Human

by Red_Hope



Series: No Fate [2]
Category: Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2020-08-13 08:42:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 121,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20171401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Hope/pseuds/Red_Hope
Summary: The sequel to "I, Terminator". It's been nearly twenty-two years since Sarah Connor met the Omega terminator, Cameron Philips, who forever altered her life. On a regular work day, Sarah Connor receives a visit at Cyberdyne Systems from Cameron, who reveals that Sarah's daughter is under threat. However, it appears to both Sarah and Cameron that Cameron's exact mission is unclear leaving them to find the answers.





	1. Welcome Back

**Chapter 1 – Welcome Back**

The current date was June 26, 2030 with the early summer temperatures pushing the low seventies in Los Angeles. The sky was clear and a rich cobalt blue and nobody had seen such a hue since the summer of 2013 in the City of Angels. The streets bustled with crowds, especially because the tourist season had brought many visitors for fun and vacation.

On one particular busy street, the hovering traffic flowed down the roads while the people crossed the walkways in an orderly fashion. Several other streets intersected this main street along with a few alleyways. A darker alleyway was lined with bins of overfilled trashcans, and an unkempt homeless dug through the cans. But a few voices made him hesitate and fall back to his ratty shoes.

From the other end of the alley, two men purposefully strolled through the gloomy alleyway to get to the other side. They slowed though upon seeing the homeless and grinned at him.

The old homeless turned away and tried minding his business. He was slightly hunched over too.

"Hey, gramps," Hispanic man called to him. He and his friend, Marcos, neared the old man.

The homeless ignored the pair in hopes they'd leave him alone. But the Latino, Frederico, grabbed him and spun him around.

"You hear me, gramps?" Frederico snapped, but he had a grin. "Don't you know this is White Fence's territory?"

The homeless man recognized the gang's title and nervously replied, "I do."

"Then what the fuck are you doing here?" Frederico suddenly grabbed the old man's collar and shoved him against the building's side. "You need to get out of Boyle Heights."

"I'm just scraping up food," the homeless explained. His eyes were wide.

Frederico was enjoying the old man's fear. He didn't lose his grin, and darkness filled his eyes. "Marcos?" He held out his freehand and in a beat, he gripped a handgun.

The homeless trembled at the sight of the gun, which were rarely seen anymore. He held his breath when the barrel was aimed at him.

Frederico had wild eyes, and he opened his mouth to speak but faltered because of a low crackle behind him. Then a strong breeze lifted his short hair.

Marcos turned yet back stepped once at seeing the lightning bolts. "Frederico... man..." He reversed further.

Frederico lowered his gun, released the homeless, and turned around just as the blue bolts formed into a bright orb. He was shocked and more awed when a woman formed in the orb that'd burnt the ground.

Marcos glanced at his partner, who was seeing the same thing. He gaped at the nude, kneeling woman again.

"Jesus Christ," Frederico murmured. He stared at the large woman, who was squatted down with her hands flat against the concrete. His jaw went slack when the naked woman stood up to her full six feet.

The homeless man had peeked around his attackers and goggled at the blue-eyed beauty.

Slowly, the woman turned her head to the strangers, and her blue eyes suddenly illuminated with interest on the three men. But her gaze lowered to the handgun in Frederico's hand, and she faintly grinned.

Out on the active street, the people took no notice of the strange arrival from the small alleyway. Nor did anybody catch a few muffled cries before it all went silent again. On the block's corner, a newspaper stand had some customers that were browsing the latest news or watching the brief weather on the small, flat screen television.

From the alleyway, a tall and dark woman emerged in slightly baggy clothes that seemed more appropriate for a man. At her side was a hobbling man, who chatted away to her and waved his hand about in the air. He went quiet though when his new found friend started visually scanning the passing people.

"It is 2030," the woman acknowledged. She idly watched the hover cars that buzzed down the street.

The homeless man shook his head and grinned at the beautiful woman. "I don't feel so bad about my memory." He tilted his head and regarded the young woman. "Be careful on your walk... not that you can't seem to handle yourself." He found cool blue eyes back on him.

"Thank you for your help," the woman replied.

"Thank you," the homeless man happily responded. He said goodbye then separated from her.

The tall woman headed in the opposite direction and slowly neared the newsstand. She raised her left arm and proceeded rolling up her light blue sleeves, one by one. Just as she came to the stand, she fixed her collar but became transfixed by the television's weather broadcast.

The newsstand owner gave a bottle drink to his customer, who just paid for it. He then glanced at the tall woman before he helped a few other customers.

The woman broke away from the television when something else caught her attention. She shifted her blue eyes to the stall's right column where several magazine covers were posted. She drew closer to the column when one magazine's cover was of keen interest. She read that it was the BusinessWeek magazine and on the front cover was a dark haired woman poised in her business suit, folded arms, a stern face, and sharp jade eyes. Just to the left in bright red print it read: The CEO of Cyberdyne Systems Leads Technology's Fate!

"Hey, lady do you want a download or are you gonna stare at it all day?" the newsstand owner inquired. He was obviously irritated by the young, strange woman's presence at his stand.

The woman blinked out of her revere and looked up at the owner, who was behind his counter. She merely answered, "No." She then walked away but heard the newsstand owner's frustrated sigh. She ignored it and continued to her destination that wasn't far away. 

The blue-eyed beauty tucked her hands into her baggy jean pockets on her stroll down the sidewalks. She glanced at the sun and knew it was about three in the afternoon. As she passed people, she briefly scanned over their dress style, attitudes, and expressions. After her twenty minute walk, she slowed her pace at seeing a mostly familiar building that had distinct changes but was ever present here in Los Angeles.

She approached the front entrance and the glass door drew open for her. She removed her hands from her pockets and tapped her back to make sure her handgun was hidden from prying eyes. She could feel her light blue button-up top hid it. So she purposefully strolled up to the front desk and warmly smiled at the black suited guards.

"Hello, miss," the seated guard remarked. "Can I help you?" His partner was chatting on the phone through his earpiece.

"Yes," the woman replied, "I'm here to see the CEO."

The guard became amused but quickly frowned when he realized the woman was quite serious. He drummed his fingers once on his glass desk. "Do you have an appointment?"

"I was not aware that I required one." The woman slowly raised an eyebrow at how the guard grinned at her. "I'm a friend." She now rested her right arm up on the glass counter. "May I see her?"

The guard curiously studied the visitor, who was dressed a bit off, but he could never understand the young generations' dressing taste. "What's your name, miss?"

The woman locked her eyes on him and answered, "Cameron Philips... with a single 'l' too."

The guard narrowed his eyes, but he nodded and asked, "Can you step away while I make a call?"

"Of course." Cameron moved away from the security desk and went near the main entrance. But with a careful tilt of her head, she heard the guard's one-sided discussion.

"I don't know... she said her name is Cameron Philips with a single 'l' as she put it." The guard gingerly touched the piece in his right ear. "Yeah I can hold, Candice." He listened to the low beep for a minute then Candice picked up the line again. "Alright if that's what she wants then I'll send her up." He then clicked a button the side of his headpiece. He then waved for the visitor to come forward.

Cameron saw it and neared the desk again. She waited to hear what she already knew.

"She'll see you," the guard explained. "Do you have any identification with you that I can download?"

Cameron didn't falter and replied, "I did not bring any." She arched her eyebrow again. "Is that a problem?"

The guard narrowed his eyes but sighed and bent forward. He hastily tapped at the desk's touch-sensitive glass and watched the desk's surface screen. He then uploaded data to a temporary identification tag for the visitor. He hoped his boss wouldn't have his head but the CEO did okay it anyway.

"Here," the guard handed the visitor a digital tag. "The elevator will take you up to the sixth floor."

Cameron accepted the visitor tag, pinned it on her jean's belt loop, and simply nodded. She took a step around the desk, but she paused and shifted back. She flashed a polite smile to the guard and stated, "Thank you..." She glanced at his badge and finished, "Donald." She then strolled off.

The guard, Donald, rolled his eyes after the visitor went to the elevator lobby. He turned to his buddy, who finished up his phone call.

"Who was that?" the other guard asked. "Or rather what was that?"

Donald just shook his head, but he started hovering his hands over the touch surface and drew up the camera in the elevator that the visitor just entered. His coworker leaned over and stared down at the desk's surface screen too.

The visitor, Cameron Philips, strolled into the elevator, which was empty and void of anything but a touch-sensitive button for an emergency stop.

"Good afternoon, Miss Philips and welcome to Cyberdyne Systems," the elevator greeted. It then started silently lifting up the shaft. "You are going to the sixth floor. For security purposes, your badge will only allow you to access this level, the ground floor, and the visitor bathrooms." The elevator then hitched and in its feminine voice, it warmly added, "This is the sixth floor."

Cameron stepped out of the elevator but immediately stopped because her memory about the sixth floor was inaccurate to what it was today in 2030. She visually scanned fully remodeled floor that was now brightened by glass windows, lights, and was extremely modern.

"Cameron Philips?" a woman inquired. She was seated behind a front desk but popped up from her chair.

"Yes." Cameron approached the glass desk and took in the middle-aged woman's features. She noticed how the woman carefully looked over her.

"I'm Candice. If you could give me a moment..." Candice, the CEO's assistant, tapped her earpiece and buzzed the CEO. "She's here, ma'am." She bowed her head and listened to her boss's instructions. "I'll escort her in then." She tapped her earpiece's button then focused on the visitor. "Right this way, Miss Philips."

Cameron followed behind the assistant to the closed double-doors, which swooshed open as Candice came close enough. Cameron detected that the doors weren't sensitive to motion but rather something else like the badges.

Candice guided the visitor past a glass enclosed conference room then into the main office. She stepped to the side once the visitor was near her. "Mrs. Connor, this is Cameron Philips." She laced her hands in front of her.

Cameron stared directly at the CEO of Cyberdyne Systems seated behind a wood desk. She then found hard, green eyes lifted to her.

"Yes," came the CEO's husky voice, "I know." The CEO stood up from her desk chair and despite her petite figure, she filled the room merely by her presence. "I recall Miss Philips rather well." She shifted her eyes to her assistance. "I'll visit with Miss Philips for awhile if you can take my calls."

Candice though barely registered her boss's words because she was staring at the visitor's profile. She couldn't help but notice how Cameron Philips was so fixated on her boss.

"Candice," the CEO called in a curt tone, "if you'll excuse us."

Candice snapped out of it and quickly nodded. "Yes, Mrs. Connor." She glanced one last time at the visitor then left the office.

The CEO, Sarah Jeanette Connor II, tapped a touch-sensitive button on her desk then casually strolled around her desk. She wore a business suit that consisted of black pants with a red pinstripe and a matching jacket. Her cranberry blouse was crisp and the collar loose to reveal her sterling silver necklace just past her collarbone. She had black, wavy hair that brushed over her shoulders.

Sarah stood in front of her desk, leaned against it, and folded her arms. She put her head to one side and blatantly scanned Cameron Philips from head to toe. She came back up to Cameron's face and remarked, "Somewhere a young man lies naked in an alleyway."

Cameron arched an eyebrow but didn't argue Sarah's keen observation. She slowly clenched her hands because her systems were becoming jumpy under the older woman's piercing stare.

Sarah crossed her ankles and pressed more of her weight into the desk's corner. She needed the support due to the shakiness in her legs. But she didn't outwardly show her tension to her visitor. "It's been almost twenty-two years, Cameron."

"Yes," Cameron Philips, a terminator from the future, softly agreed with the long-time CEO of Cyberdyne Systems. "Twenty-one years, six months, and twenty days," she properly calculated.

Sarah distantly grinned at the terminator's precise accuracy, but she was still calm and serious. Her very old memories about Cameron Philips started surfacing, and she remarked, "You survived the explosion at the bank."

Cameron took a beat to understand what the CEO meant then it made sense. "The explosion was caused by the TDE. I had already transported through time."

Sarah slightly narrowed her eyes and inquired, "TDE?"

"Time displacement equipment," Cameron defined.

"Ah." Sarah realized it was a fancy title for a time machine. She slightly bowed her head and became focused on the present rather than the past. She used much of her energy to come off calm to the younger woman.

"So, you must be on a mission, again." Sarah watched the terminator's face and easily read the terminator despite it'd been so long. There were some things she didn't forget how to do. But what made her narrow her eyes slightly was Cameron's hidden hesitation.

"Yes." Cameron processed how Sarah Connor's jade eyes could bore into her. She never recalled it being that way, but she concluded that this Sarah Connor was very different from the one she once knew in 2008. But Cameron understood how time could change a human, and even a terminator. "I am here for Jean this time."

The CEO visibly stiffened and unfolded her arms. She gripped the desk's edge; her knuckles were white. She tried controlling her breathing because she didn't want the terminator to detect her emotions. She shoved down her fears and asked, "It's the Resistance again?"

"Yes, Omega detected another agent was sent back through time." Cameron slipped her fisted hands behind her back. She stood ridged with locked knees and an expressionless face.

"Is it another terminator?" Sarah clenched her jaw as she waited for the terminator's answer.

"It is unknown," Cameron reported.

Sarah stared down at her heels' tips. She tried thinking this out because if Cameron didn't know if the agent was human or machine then Cameron didn't know the agent's current position.

"I must protect Jean," Cameron informed. "She will not protect herself."

Sarah lifted her dark green eyes and remarked, "She doesn't need to."

Cameron tilted her head at this statement, but she didn't question it. But a silver reflection from Sarah's neck caught Cameron's attention, and she studied the familiar Saint Christopher necklace. But Sarah's voice drew her eyes back up to the human's hardened, aged features.

"What do you need from me, Cameron?"

The terminator flexed her hand behind her back and tried finding her words. She carefully replied, "I require your assistance."

Sarah stared long and hard at the terminator. She unknowingly dug her nails into her wood desk. She sensed her wild heartbeat, but she'd quickly learned how to keep her outward composure. "What is that you need to accomplish your mission?"

Cameron suddenly felt as if the office was small despite it was rather spacious due to all the windows. She lifted her chin some and fell back into her terminator persona. "For Jean to be properly protected I must be around her."

Sarah developed a suspicious look at the terminator's statement. She licked her dry lips then released the desk. "I can recall you posed as an LA cop, tracked my constant movements, and didn't engage me until the Reese Brothers made an attempt for me." She also knew this helped Cameron from mistakenly breaking the Timeline Directive. She folded her arms again. "But to protect my child, you want to disrupt her life and my household?" She now neared the taller woman, who was guarded with her. "You were very well prepared in 2008."

Cameron stayed still and her features revealed nothing, but her eyes held something that was hard to interpret.

"You're absolutely unprepared now," Sarah concluded. She searched the terminator's cobalt blue eyes and tried understanding this mystery. She became tense suddenly and hotly whispered, "You're lying." She immediately could tell her words impacted the guarded terminator, and she knew she was right.

Cameron had a clenched jaw as she attempted not faltering under Sarah Connor's piercing gaze. She felt how Sarah's strength washed over her and made her organic heart skip.

Sarah slotted her eyes because she was clearly annoyed at the terminator. "I thought we worked this out a long time ago." She shook her head and threatened, "If you hide the truth from me then I'll make damn sure you don't get within a mile radius of my daughter." She turned her back on the terminator and walked away in hopes the space would help her.

Sarah quietly but harshly remarked, "I won't have you turning my child's life upside down... like you did to me." She kept her back to Cameron and bitterly stared out the windows that overlooked Los Angeles.

Cameron had clearly heard Sarah's comment, and she dropped her head for a beat. She shut her eyes but looked up again with controlled features. "There is a threat to your daughter," she argued. She briefly faltered yet gathered herself and admitted, "But I do not know who, when, or how."

Sarah still had her arms crossed, and she drummed her fingers against her side. She bit her lower lip while she thought about Cameron's confession. She could tell now that it was the truth, and it oddly struck her. "This doesn't make sense."

The terminator studied the CEO's stiff back, and her lips pulled with a frown. "Jean sent me back to protect her younger self." She hesitated but better explained, "When I came to protect you in 2008, Omega knew for certain that John had sent back agents to kill you. But this time, the threat is unclear and could be multiple."

Sarah turned her head sidelong and quietly asked, "Was there an agent really sent back?"

"Omega received reports that time displacement equipment had been used by the Resistance. However, our spies are unsure of the agent's mission." Cameron patiently waited to see how Sarah would handle this vague information.

Sarah faced the terminator and summarized, "So my daughter and Omega just send you back to protect her from whatever for... however long it takes?" She approached the terminator again. "That's about what my understanding is right now."

"Yes," Cameron simply stated.

Sarah stared at the taller woman and seriously debated the uncertainty behind Cameron's vague mission. There were too many holes in it for Sarah to be satisfied that it made sense. But yet she knew better than to refuse the terminator's help if there really was a threat out there from the future.

"Alright," Sarah softly decided aloud, "I will help you." She was a few feet from the terminator, and she held Cameron's stare. "But you will do this my way. You will follow my rules and my orders." She saw how Cameron wasn't so sure, but she swore, "Otherwise you can find another time machine and head back to 2045."

Cameron took a deep breath at the older woman's almost hostile tone. She merely stated, "2047."

Sarah's eyebrows drew inwards, and she murmured, "What?"

"I came from 2047," the terminator explained.

Sarah was quiet for a beat once she realized that for Cameron it'd been two years since the events in 2008. For some reason, she'd thought it'd only been a few days or a week for Cameron, but she'd been quite wrong.

"I will follow your lead," Cameron promised.

"Good." Sarah broke away and went behind her desk. Her hands swiftly skimmed over the touch-sensitive desk. "It sounds like you'll be here for awhile." She paused and studied something on her desk's glass screen. "You'll need to..." She lifted her head and momentarily stared at Cameron's attire. "Fit in," she finished. She eyed her earpiece that rested on her glass screen, and it had a red circle around it. She waited for a specific download to complete with it then once the circle turned white, she scooped it off the glass surface.

"You are correct," Cameron agreed.

The CEO placed the earpiece into her right ear, adjusted it, and hit the blue illuminated button. "Candice," she ordered to the earpiece, which briefly beeped. Once Candice answered the other end, Sarah informed, "I'm going to take the afternoon off." She focused on her desk's surface screen and began shutting down her digital work. "You'll have to reschedule my meeting with Miles. But tell him if he still needs any short answers that he can give me a call."

Cameron carefully listened to the one-sided conversation. She already knew who Miles was and his great importance to Cyberdyne Systems.

"That's fine," Sarah agreed. She pushed her chair under the desk then opened a drawer. "I'll be in first thing tomorrow." She pulled out a few items from the drawer then closed it up. "Great." She hit the illuminated button on her earpiece then picked up her small, black pouch from the desk.

Sarah removed her earpiece but kept it in hand as she approached the terminator. "Let's go." She led the way out of her office, past the conference room, and out the main doors into the lobby area where Candice had her desk.

"See you tomorrow, Mrs. Connor," Candice called to the CEO.

Sarah looked over her shoulder to the assistant. "Make sure you filter my email too." She pointed a finger at Candice. "I haven't forgotten last time." She had a thin smile.

Candice sighed dramatically but had a grin. "I'm doing it now," she swore. She quickly moved her hands over the glass surface screen.

Sarah chuckled and went to the elevators with Cameron in tow.

Candice paused in the middle of her work and studied the visitor's backside. She just shook her head because she couldn't imagine what Sarah Connor had to do with that odd woman. Instead, Candice focused on her task so she wouldn't get chewed out again by her boss.

Sarah entered the elevator with Cameron beside her. She heard the elevator's low chirp so she ordered, "Go to the Garage floor."

"Of course, Mrs. Connor." The elevator silently began moving down at a rapid speed.

Sarah was silent on the ride but just before the elevator slowed near the basement, she mentioned, "Cyberdyne has one intelligence system that monitors everything throughout the facilities." She slowly turned her head to Cameron. "Guess what it was nicknamed."

Cameron raised an eyebrow but gave no guess.

The elevator drew open the door and commented, "Garage floor, Mrs. Connor." It held the door open.

Sarah glanced at the terminator yet started out from the elevator. "Thanks, Vicki." She heard the terminator right behind her.

"You're welcome, Mrs. Connor. Have a nice evening and see you tomorrow." The elevator's door sealed shut after the last occupant left.

The CEO walked through the parking garage that was packed with employee and visitor cars. "Needless to say I wasn't too thrilled they named the system Vicki after the one from that old I, Robot movie." Sarah now opened the black pouch in her left hand. "But, she's been worth every dollar."

Cameron idly listened to the human, who spoke to her like she was still a visitor at Cyberdyne Systems. She didn't make any comment and just followed the human through the garage.

Sarah Connor retrieved a pair of black sunglasses from her pouch. She pushed out the frame's arms and zipped her case. But first she placed her earpiece back into her right ear just as she spotted her hover car.

The distant hover car suddenly came to life by lifting off the concrete, blue ground effects lit up, and the doors only unlocked once Sarah Connor was in a certain range.

Sarah had her earpiece in place then put on her sunglasses just before she opened the door. But she hesitated at seeing the terminator's curious stare from over the car's hood.

"Are they HUG?" Cameron tried detecting the glasses' technology.

"Yes," Sarah answered. She then climbed into the hover car.

Cameron did the same, and she took in the car's interior that was more familiar to her than the cars in the twenty-first century.

Sarah Connor buckled up while her hover car prepared itself.

"Good afternoon, Sarah," the car greeted. "Automatic or manual?"

Sarah seemed to consider the request then replied, "Manual. Let's go to the Westfield Mall." She watched the steering wheel lower to her because she was driving.

"Westfield Mall," the car agreed. It then silently reversed out of the parking spot.

Sarah adjusted her heads-up sunglasses, which were already connected to the car's computer system. She also quickly buckled up then took the car's wheel after it switched into drive. She glanced over at the terminator, who wasn't buckled up. "You may want to put on your seatbelt when I'm driving manual."

Cameron took the advice just before Sarah zipped through the parking garage. She turned on her internal GPS and followed the route that Sarah took to get to the Westfield Mall.

Sarah pulled out into a busy street. She tapped her earpiece's button and ordered, "Chola." She listened to the soft beep then a stern voice greeted her.

Cameron arched an eyebrow at hearing the familiar name, but she merely listened to the human's conversation.

"Hey, Chola this is Sarah." The CEO carefully watched traffic, considered her GPS in her heads-up sunglasses, and talked to Chola. "I've been well. How are you?" She nodded a few times. "Well, I need your help to get a UR terminator put into the system."

Cameron slightly narrowed her eyes because she didn't expect for Sarah Connor to be that close to Chola. She suspected that Sarah had built up a relationship with Chola after she'd left in 2008.

"It's Cameron again," Sarah answered. "Yes, I know but it's her." She waited a beat then listened to Chola's list of items that Cameron would need to be in the system. "Make her name Cameron Philips this time. I'll send you a few photos." She listened to Chola's question and replied, "Make her age..." Sarah glimpsed at the terminator. "Make her twenty-five." She waited a beat. "Yes, put her place of birth as Los Angeles."

Cameron carefully listened and realized that Sarah had become rather resourceful in her older age. At this thought, she instantly calculated that Sarah had recently turned forty-two years old.

"Great." Sarah made a left turn at the next intersection. "How long you think it'll take you to get the download ready? Two days?" She listened to the undercover United Races agent's response. "That'll work. Give me a call as soon as it's ready." She developed a thin smile and replied, "You know I'm good for it." She lost her smile and nodded once. "Thanks, Chola. See you then." She hit her earpiece's button.

Cameron tilted her head and remarked, "You've befriended Chola Santiago."

"Yes." Sarah removed her earpiece and set it down in the nearby cup holder. "I've befriended many agents from the UR that are here." She glanced at the terminator before focusing on her drive. "It's quite the network, and I can supply technology to them through Cyberdyne."

Cameron processed what Sarah told her and suspected that Sarah had inadvertently joined the United Races by helping them. She was never warned by Jean Connor, Sarah's daughter, about her mother aiding the UR agents sent back in time. She considered whether there was other things that Jean Connor hadn't told her.

Sarah shifted her hands up on the wheel and braked the car to a slow stop behind a car. She focused on the hover cars in front of her. She tried not letting her nerves get to her about Cameron's arrival.

The terminator glanced at the human then studied the wedding band ring on Sarah's left hand. She turned her stare to the front window and asked, "What is his name?"

Sarah knew what Cameron was asking her. She coolly replied, "Charley... Charley Dixon." She hovered through the slow intersection but would have to make a right at the next street.

"When were you married?" Cameron cautiously inquired.

"August 29... 2013." Sarah hit the acceleration pedal and streaked down the quieter street until she came upon the mall. She followed the signs to the parking garage. As she looked for a spot, she mentioned, "He's a medical doctor at Ronald Reagan Medical Center. He also teaches at UCLA when he can."

"He works in the emergency room?" Cameron inquired.

"Yes." Sarah slowly pulled into a parking space. She parked the car then started getting unbuckled while the car shut down.

Cameron had thought about Charley Dixon and what Sarah told her. "He removed your sutures," she quietly concluded after a beat. She remembered younger Sarah telling her about a friend that was a medical student at UCLA.

Sarah glanced at the terminator, who finished unbuckling too. She repeated what Cameron stated, and she was briefly swarmed by old memories of Charley removing the sutures from her right shoulder from the bullet wound given to her by the T-888. She softly confirmed, "Yes." She climbed out of the hover car.

The terminator got out of the car, which silently locked after she shut the door. She took Sarah's side and followed her to the elevators that would get them into the mall. She remained silent while she processed all the changes in Sarah Connor's life. Indeed, Cameron not only felt like a stranger, but Sarah was a stranger to her.

Sarah Connor had removed her HUGs and tucked them away in the case, which was now in her pants' pocket. She was busy grasping that Cameron Philips had suddenly reappeared in her life but to protect her daughter. She also didn't like the fact that in the back of her mind it seemed like the terminator was lost. This thought uncomfortably nagged at Sarah, yet she decided she find out more at some point. But right now, Sarah focused on what to do with the terminator and what the cover story would be when she brought the terminator home.

**To be continued.**


	2. The Connor Home

**Chapter 2 – The Connor Home**

Cameron ran her fingers through her honey brown hair after she just finished getting it trimmed at the hair salon. She wasn't sure how Sarah Connor talked her into it, but she was informed, by Sarah, that her long tresses needed freshening up. Cameron had a couple of inches taken off, which left her hair just past her shoulders. Now that her hair was shorter and less weighted, it caused the end of her locks to curl up past her shoulders in bouncy fashion.

Sarah strolled along side the terminator on their walk back to the parking garage. She amusingly glanced at the terminator, who kept fiddling with her hair. "It looks better."

Cameron resisted a sigh and remarked, "Hopefully more appropriate for 2030." Not only was her hair style adapted to the time period, but she'd already changed into new clothes that Sarah bought her. Cameron was secretly surprised at finding out that in 2030 humans’ fashion style had come full circle and was similar to those in 2000s decade. In many respects, she was glad because her familiar jeans hugged her hips, her black leather belt shined, and her soft pink tank top was covered by her black blouse.

Sarah reached into her pant pocket and retrieved her headset. "Very appropriate," she promised. She adjusted the earpiece then tapped the button, which lit up blue. She softly ordered, "Jean." Her earpiece chirped in understanding and dialed the saved number.

Cameron dodged around a human in the mall and came closer to the older woman. She stayed beside Sarah and easily heard the young voice on the other end of the earpiece. She recognized it too.

"Hey, sweetie," Sarah greeted. "Are you home?"

"I'm almost there," Jean replied over the earpiece. "Are you still at work?"

"Actually, no." Sarah glanced at the terminator then focused on her conversation and walk through the mall. "I'm at the Westfield Mall, but I'll be home shortly." She knew by Jean's brief quietness that Jean was shocked.

"Mom, you never go to the mall," Jean pointed out.

"Well..." Sarah wasn't quite sure how to handle the situation, and she was winging it. Hell she was very use to winging major changes ever since she became the CEO of Cyberdyne Systems. "We actually have a guest that's staying in the house with us. She needed to pick up some things at the mall, and she not really familiar with LA."

"A guest?" Jean quickly shot back. "Who is she? Where is she from?"

Sarah could tell her daughter was very intrigued, but she seriously replied, "Her name is Cameron... Cameron Philips. She's from Nevada though." Her mind was quickly at work on the backdrop story for Cameron's sudden appearance. "I'm old friends with her parents. She's thinking about going to UCLA and wanted to spend some time in LA for the summer." She looked at Cameron. "A little vacation time."

Cameron arched an eyebrow at the smooth grin on the human's red lips. She was amazed how well Sarah fed the story to her only child. She almost believed it herself.

"UCLA, really?" Jean briefly hummed then checked, "Does she know what she wants to major in?"

"We haven't had a chance to discuss it, yet." Sarah bit her lower lip but mentioned, "Cameron will need your help, Jean... with getting use to the city and such."

"Not a problem," Jean promised.

Sarah quirked a small grin at her daughter's catch phrase that Sarah had started years and years ago. She and Jean were the few that used the phrase that Sarah had picked up from Cameron back in 2008. "Great," she softly replied, "I think you'll like Cameron."

The terminator tilted her head at the last comment.

"She's real smooth," Sarah jokingly added.

"Mom," Jean complained, "You're a CEO, not a teenager." She listened to her mother's low chuckle. "Have you talked to Dad?"

"Not since this morning."

"Does he know about Cameron?" Jean sensed what the answer was already since her mother told her everything anyway.

Sarah puckered her lips slightly, but she rounded a corner with Cameron at her side. "No, it's a bit unexpected." She reached into her pocket for her HUG case. "I need to go, but can you have dinner ready?"

"Sure," Jean answered. "Sushi tonight?"

Sarah held her breath at the idea of the terminator eating raw seafood. She quickly replied, "No, let's do something heavier. How do fresh burgers sound?"

"I'll get the grill started," Jean promised.

"Great. I'll see you in a bit." Sarah then said goodbye to her daughter, hung up, and removed the earpiece. She slipped it away as her and Cameron took the escalators down to the parking garage.

"UCLA?" the terminator prompted after a quiet minute.

Sarah scanned the terminator's younger features and remarked, "You're interested in UCLA. Your parents know I'm a prominent graduate from UCLA and asked for my help."

Cameron considered the story's background and sternly nodded. "Sufficient." She said nothing else and followed the human to the already started hover car. Her gaze raked over the car's trunk, which was packed with new clothes for Cameron that they'd bought this afternoon. But the terminator climbed into the hover car, and her boots met the car's all-weather mat. She buckled up.

Sarah put the car into automatic drive this time. She had on her heads-up sunglasses and took time to run through her emails from work. She scanned over them and found an expected email from Miles Dyson. She saw she also had an appointment tomorrow morning with him.

Cameron knew the CEO was busy so she remained silent while the car drove them home. She considered her internal GPS and noticed they were heading somewhat outside of the city. She'd thought that Sarah Connor would live within the city. But they were racing down Route 215 and out into more spacious lands. Finally after a thirty minute drive, they pulled into a community development that was made up of single-family homes that were spread out by a couple of acres.

Sarah took control over the hover car once they approached her house. Earlier the vehicle had slowed from a hundred twenty miles per hour to about fifty and now just merely thirty miles per hour. She spun the wheel to the left and slowly maneuvered the hover car down the gravel lane. Just ahead, the garage door sensed the car's approach and opened the far right bay.

Cameron exited the car after it shut off. She went to the trunk but noticed Sarah's hesitation to get the bags out.

"Let's wait 'til later." Sarah looked over her shoulder and studied her daughter's parked hover car. She tapped the trunk. "Later," she softly repeated and wrapped around the hover car. She guided the terminator through the side door that brought them into a foray.

"Mom?"

Cameron distinctly picked out the familiar voice. She followed Sarah up the steps and headed to the oversized kitchen. She hesitated upon seeing a much younger version of her designer.

Sarah Connor stepped aside once her daughter spotted her and Cameron. She smiled warmly at her child and started, "I want you to meet our guest."

Jean was behind a kitchen island, but she picked up a terry towel. She wiped her hands clean from the faint tomato juice after she'd been slicing one. She warmly smiled at the blue-eyed, dark brunette that towered both her and her mother. She abandoned her cooking and came around the island to meet the newcomer.

"Cameron, this is my daughter Sarah Jeannette Connor III," Sarah properly informed despite the fact that Cameron knew her daughter in the future.

Jean tossed her towel onto the island then held out her hand. "But everybody calls me Jean... not to confuse things." She grinned at her mother, who she was named after along with her grandmother.

Cameron took her designer's petite hand into hers. She instantly had a full reading on Jean's vitals and could tell Jean was somewhat nervous. She broke contact after their brisk handshake.

"Yes," Sarah muttered, "having three Sarahs does make it complicated."

Jean smirked at her mother. "I prefer Grandma's nickname for you."

Sarah clucked at her daughter because she didn't want the nickname brought up. Until her own mother's passing, she had to deal with the nickname because 'Sarah' was reserved to the eldest Sarah in the family.

Jean held her jokes back and focused on the guest. "Mom said you're from Nevada?"

Cameron studied the young woman's features and saw some of Sarah's features in Jean. She also saw other features that were not Sarah such as soft freckles. "Yes," she replied after a beat, "I'm from Vegas." She swiftly recalled that human's shortened the city's name. She did an instant calculation on Jean's age, who would be sixteen this December. "There aren't enough lights here in LA."

Jean chuckled and folded her arms. "Trust me, there's still plenty to do around this city like Vegas."

Sarah had listened to them carry on, and she briefly recalled something trivial from 2008. Cameron had told her that her daughter was a rather serious individual. Yet, Sarah always found quite good humor from her daughter much like the way she use to be, before her life changed.

"You will have to show me," Cameron tempted.

"Totally," Jean swore. She winked at the older woman then focused on her mother. "I'm almost done dinner... just need to throw the burgers on the grill."

"Get to it then," Sarah ordered, "unless you want me to do it."

Jean pointed a finger at her mother, smirked, and teased, "I don't like my food charred." She dropped her hand and went back behind the island again.

Sarah had a thin smile but mentioned, "I'm going to show Cameron around the house, get her settled into the guestroom, and get changed before dinner."

"Sounds good," Jean agreed. She glanced up but went to the fridge for the plate of prepped burger patties. "Dinner should be ready in about twenty minutes."

Sarah just nodded then signaled for the terminator to follow her. She started the tour through the house on the first floor, which comprised of several rooms like a connected dining room to the kitchen, an entertainment room, and a large office that was Sarah's.

But once upstairs, Cameron found the various bathrooms and bedrooms, which one was hers that was right next to Jean's room. Cameron noticed that the house was very plain and simple but rather warm too. She'd expected more technology, but she indeed found it to lack any. She considered why but decided to ask Sarah on the trip down the hallway.

"You do not have many modern conveniences," Cameron noted.

The CEO understood the terminator's statement. "I see enough technology at work... I try not to bring it home too." She stood at the top of the steps. She eyed Cameron, who was the very technology she was working towards today. "You should get those bags into your room." She left it at that and slipped away to the master bedroom nearby.

The terminator listened to the bedroom's door click shut then she went downstairs. She went directly into the garage and was surprised that Sarah's hover car unlocked for her. She retrieved the shopping bags easily and took them to her guestroom. Afterwards, she went to the kitchen and found that Jean was almost done with dinner.

"You want anything to drink, Cameron?"

"Yes," the terminator decided after a beat.

Jean nodded and moved around the island to get a glass from the cupboard. "Water, ice tea, milk, Dad's fruit drink?" She opened the fridge and quickly added, "A beer?" She quickly lifted her head and checked, "Are you old enough?"

"Twenty-five," Cameron supplied. She stood beside the island. "Ice tea, please." Before she'd entered the house, she'd pulled up her infiltration tactics so that she could easily mingle with Jean and Charley. At the thought of Sarah's husband, she asked, "Is your father at work?"

Jean was busy pouring a glass for the guest. "Dad doesn't get home until super late." She put the ice tea back into the refrigerator then handed the filled glass to Cameron. "He's a doctor in the ER."

"Yes," Cameron agreed, "your mother told me."

"Sit down." Jean signaled the stools tucked under the island. "The burgers are almost done." She glanced at the time on the convection oven. "Another three minutes," she murmured. She focused back on the guest. "So what you think of the house? It's pretty old fashion."

The terminator tried staying in the conversation despite she wasn't typically a talker. "Yes, I noticed there is little technology." She now sat rigidly on a stool, the glass in front of her.

"It's so unhype," Jean muttered. She leaned her hip against the island and seriously regarded the older woman. "How can your mother be the big, bad CEO of Cyberdyne Systems... the leading company in technology advancements, and your house is absolutely retro?" She let out a gigantic sigh but seriously mentioned, "Mom swears that technology will be our undoing." She picked up a plate from the counter.

Cameron glanced down at her glass, which had developed a coating of moisture around it. "Perhaps she is right."

Jean also picked up a set of tongs. She started for the glass door that would take her to the outdoor grill. "Technology is inevitable ever since man made the first hammer." She then was gone.

The terminator curiously thought about this, but she drank some of the ice tea. She enjoyed the tea's full flavor that was distinct and unusual because she detected pomegranate in it. She'd never experienced quite a nice flavor from a drink.

"I make it myself," Sarah informed in her husky tone directly behind the terminator.

Cameron had barely detected the human, who had been absolutely silent coming up behind her. She turned her head side long. "There is pomegranate in it and another fruit I cannot discern."

"Passion fruit," Sarah revealed. She too decided to have a glass of her famous tea. "Pomegranate is good for the human heart." She filled her tall glass then put the pitcher away. She came over to the island and stood on the side. "Jean is a good cook... she learned from her father."

At this, Cameron quietly asked, "What will you tell Charley?"

Sarah sipped on the red tea then lowered it near her stomach. "If you mean will I tell him who you really are, no." Her eyes flickered to the windows where she could see her daughter shutting off the gas grill. She focused back on the terminator. "Later tonight I want to go over some rules." Her face was void of any emotions, and her eyes a thick green.

Cameron just dipped her head in understanding and acceptance to Sarah's request. She didn't know how it'd play out, but she could tell Sarah was thinking, hard about Cameron's arrival. She said nothing though because Jean returned to the kitchen.

"I hope you like organic," Jean mentioned to the guest. "That's all mom buys." She set the grilled burgers on the kitchen counter by the sink. "We're a traaaditional family," she joked. She already imagined her mother's smirk behind her back.

Sarah set her glass down on the wood island and remarked, "You'll thank me some day."

Jean shot a sour look over her shoulder at her mother. "I'm not thanking you right now... not when it's too embarrassing to bring friends over to my archaic house." She already had dishes out and started organizing the three plates with food.

Sarah just listened but there was softness to her eyes at her daughter's teasing. Someday her child would come to understand why Sarah didn't let Jean grow so dependent on technology like the rest of humanity. Sarah couldn't let technology invade every aspect of their life including something as simple as cooking.

"You do not own a food maker?" Cameron inquired. She glanced up at Sarah but focused on Jean, who answered the question. She wasn't that surprised because in the future, Jean still made dinners for her family. However, Cameron now understood why Jean was so traditional because Sarah had raised her as such. In the future, Cameron learned that Jean had indeed come to appreciate what her mother was trying to show her years ago.

"No, I'm the food maker," Jean quipped. She turned and handed two filled plates to her mother and their guest.

"A very good one at that," Sarah complimented. She took her plate and glass, like Cameron, and showed the way to the dinner table.

Jean first poured something to drink for herself then followed suit.

Cameron sat down at the old wood table that shined from a thick coat of varnish. She determined it was an oak table that may have been handed down through generations, she suspected through the Connor family. She became comfortable and took in the stacked burger, which contained cheese, a tomato slice, lettuce, and some unknown sauce. She noted there was also corn and noodles mixed in a white sauce. Distantly, she recalled a similar meal in the future with Jean.

Jean was seated but faintly nodded at her mother then bowed her head. She laced her hands together in her lap.

"We always say grace before we eat," Sarah mentioned to the terminator. She mimicked her daughter's posture and sensed Cameron had easily done the same. She was surprised that it came so naturally to the machine, who she wouldn't suspect had any religious knowledge. Sarah set this thought aside and cleared her throat.

"Let us pray," Sarah softly started. "Bless us, O Lord, and these, thy gifts, which we are about to receive from thy bounty. Thank you for another healthy and safe day. Thank you for guiding Cameron to our home." She paused then properly finished, "Through Christ, our Lord. Amen." She listened to both Jean and Cameron echo back the amen. 

Sarah raised her head, yet she stared directly at the terminator. Her features were mostly hidden, but her eyes held wonderment in them.

Cameron regarded the confused human and knew what was on Sarah's mind.

"Are you Catholic too?" Jean inquired.

The terminator turned her attention to the teenager on the opposite side of her and Sarah. "I practice some, but I'm not a confirmed Catholic."

Jean nodded at this but picked up her burger. "The Connor side is Catholic, but Dad's side of the family is Methodist."

Cameron only had tidbits on the various religions from what future Jean had taught her. Like history, much of religion was destroyed by the Resistance because the only worship was to the AI, John. But Cameron was mainly taught about Catholicism since Jean Connor often practiced it in the future.

"But you and Dad had a Catholic wedding, right?" The daughter gazed at her mother.

Sarah was eating her sides first before her burger. She paused and softly replied, "Yes." She sensed the terminator's eyes locked on her, but she didn't meet it. She ate slowly because she was mulling over Cameron's earlier statement about practicing Catholicism. She tried discerning whether it was a lie, for Jean's sake, or if it was real.

Jean noticed her mother's distant attitude, but she held back from asking anything especially in front of a stranger. She switched topics and asked, "Are you originally from Vegas?"

Cameron immediately called up the data that Sarah had provided to Chola. "I was born in LA, but my parents moved to Vegas."

Jean just bobbed her head. "Any siblings?" She watched the guest shake her head, and Jean could relate since she was an only child.

Sarah knew she was being far too quiet than normal. She shoved aside her thoughts and paid mind to the present conversation. She warmly offered, "The dinner is good, J."

"Thanks." The daughter beamed at her mother's compliment. She had a fond smile whenever her mother used the nickname.

"You have any tests coming up soon?" Sarah checked.

Jean's happiness instantly deflated, and she sighed loudly. She had her fork in hand, which she poked at the noodles. "I have one on Friday in Lit." She waited for her mother's typical rant.

"Mmmm," Sarah murmured. She stayed stern despite her eyes glowed "Are you ready for it?"

"Mom, you know I hate Lit class." Jean shook her head and peeked up at her mother. "I'm a math wiz... not a Shakespeare idiot."

Sarah still held her stoic expression despite she easily related with her daughter. "But, even a math whiz needs to articulate themselves properly with English."

"Please," Jean debated, "math is a universal language with all humans."

Now Sarah couldn't hide her grin anymore. She indeed was a mechanical engineer first and foremost before she became the chief executive officer at Cyberdyne Systems. "Someday you'll come to appreciate all your English and Lit classes."

The daughter rolled her eyes and remarked, "Just like I'll appreciate a traditional house?"

Sarah smirked and pointed her fork at her child. "Exactly." She finished off her noodles and moved onto her burger.

Jean sighed then smirked at Cameron. "Do your parents band technology from their house?"

Cameron had put the partially left burger down on her plate. She easily handled the question. "My mother works with technology, but is... cautious with it." She then seemed to consider something and further explained, "However, my father thoroughly enjoys technology."

Sarah couldn't help a small snort at Cameron's response, and she bowed her head as a few smart remarks zipped through her head. She imagined that Cameron was using Omega and her future daughter as templates to Cameron's story.

The terminator narrowed her blue eyes at the older human beside her. She then seriously tested, "You do recall that discussion you had with my father about whether machines could have a soul or not?"

Sarah slowly lost her smirk and raised her head up. She suspected the color in her face had drained away. Her memories from 2008 when she and Cameron debated whether machines had souls or not drifted back to her.

Jean hadn't caught any of it because the discussion intrigued her greatly. "I think it's possible." She didn't notice how Cameron and her mother stared at each for awhile. "But mom thinks it's impossible." She now had Cameron's full attention on her, and Jean grinned. "Mom thinks machines are just like the Tin Man in the Wizard of Oz." She shrugged and clarified, "Could look and act like a human, but will never have a real heart like a human."

Sarah bowed her head and briefly closed her eyes. She felt her heartbeat accelerate when her daughter just disclosed her thoughts about machines to the terminator, who was her former lover. She slowly opened her eyes and stared at her mostly eaten burger. She now lost her appetite.

Cameron had her hands on the table, and her right hand curled into a first. She gradually twisted her head back to Sarah. "That is not what you told my father... at the time." Her emotions shined true in her eyes for the first time.

Sarah met the terminator's hot stare and her breath hitched at seeing the hidden blue glow behind Cameron's pupils. She hastily gathered her inner strength and coldly replied, "At the time, I was younger and foolish." She stood up and took her dishes. "I've grown up since then and have realized machines just break and cost a lot." With that statement, she walked away from the dinner table.

Jean let out a low breath at hearing her mother's nearly hostile tone. She couldn't quite figure out what'd passed between Cameron and her mother, but it was rather serious. She was confused yet decided it was safer not to ask about it. Maybe later she could find out more from her mother.

Cameron had her head slightly dipped as she gained control over her emotions. She reverted back to what was safe in her programming, her terminator side.

Jean quietly stood up and softly asked, "Are you done, Cameron?" She paused halfway from taking the guest's plate.

"Yes." The terminator lifted her head and politely added, "Thank you."

Jean couldn't read the older woman and just quickly scooped up the plate. She met her tense mother in the kitchen but didn't say anything. She washed off the dirty dishes and helped her mother put them in the dishwasher.

Sarah still had her glass, which she refilled with ice tea. She then placed a kiss to her child's cheek and warmly whispered, "Thank you for dinner."

Jean lost some worry at her mother's appreciation. She gently replied, "Not a problem."

"I'll be in the office if you need me," Sarah quietly mentioned. She drifted out of the kitchen and went to her office to catch up on her work.

Jean let out a low sigh but also poured more tea into her glass. She wandered back over to the dinner table and sat in her chair across from the silent guest. She noticed how Cameron tried remaining passive, but Jean was smarter than that.

"I'm sorry about Mom," the teenager offered. "You're not the first to get into an argument with her about technology, machines, and computers." She took a sip of her tea then set the glass down. "She's funny about technology..." She stared into her tea. "It's like she has a love, hate relationship with it." Jean shook her head.

Cameron finally studied the younger woman. "Why does she hate it?"

Jean shrugged and stayed silent for a few minutes, but she seriously considered it. "I sometimes think she resents how she ended up becoming the CEO of Cyberdyne. Like... if she could have done her life differently, she wouldn't have chosen to follow Granddad's footsteps." She let out a low breath and peered up at Cameron. "But she felt obligated and didn't want to disappoint Granddad. I mean it's a family business, and mom is third generation."

The terminator thought about this, but she better suspected why Sarah Connor hated technology on one side of the coin. She understood it better than Jean. "Will you take over Cyberdyne?"

"I don't know," Jean seriously replied. "I mean, Mom never asks or talks about it with me. I think she just wants me to live my life and not feel like I'm preordained to be the next great Connor CEO at Cyberdyne."

"Do you wish to take it over?"

Jean puckered her lips then slowly grinned. "Sometimes, yeah. I think about the stuff my Granddad told me about. How hype it is to be a big CEO." But she slowly lost her grin. "Then I look at Mom and all the sacrifices she makes day in and day out and think 'fuck no'." She couldn't help a laugh at her own cuss word.

The terminator nodded a few times but at the mention of sacrifices made her think of another aspect. It was something that future Jean had told her, a few times. "But your father supports her through it all?"

Jean swayed her head side to side as she thought about the past years. "Sorta." She leaned her arms on the table. "I mean I know Dad helped Mom initially get started after Granddad died suddenly. Dad was really there for her, but then he became sucked into his job as a doctor." She shook her head and mentioned, "It's not like he doesn't disapprove, but he doesn't approve either because he doesn't have a say in it. Mom is going to do it come Hell or high waters."

Cameron was perplexed because future Jean had told her that Sarah's spouse supported her through the ups and downs at Cyberdyne Systems.

Jean drank her tea then carefully set the glass down. She found it rather easy to talk to Cameron and especially because Jean didn't often have a chance to discuss such topics beyond the house's doors. "Honestly, "she softly confessed, "I don't get how Mom and Dad stay together because they have such opposite work lives." She grumbled and quietly explained, "Mom works all day at Cyberdyne while Dad is home resting. Then Dad works all night while Mom is sleeping... sometimes."

Cameron tilted her head and argued, "But they have been married for seventeen years."

"It'll be seventeen years this August," Jean agreed. But she was still serious and clarified, "Dad is just crazy about her. And Mom will work through any of their fights." She now smiled and admitted, "I admire them."

Cameron partially returned the smile despite Jean's talk about the marriage made her feel bittersweet. She processed both good and bad emotions about Sarah Connor being with Charley Dixon.

"Anyway," Jean brushed off, "I'm sorry for talking you to death."

"I don't mind," the terminator insisted. And it was true because she was use to such talks with Jean in the future but only more recently. She rarely held such meaningful, open chats with Jean when she'd first came online. However, as Cameron developed and grew she started to carry on deeper conversations with her designer. Cameron had learned a lot from Jean, and she could tell, despite Jean's youth, she could still learn a lot.

"I should really get my homework done," Jean muttered. She let out a low sigh. "It must be nice to be graduated from high school."

Cameron quirked a faint grin but seriously asked, "Are you in eleventh grade?"

"Actually," Jean corrected, "I'm in twelfth grade. I graduate in January." She considered her mental calendar and murmured, "January 31 I think... on a Friday."

"Yes," Cameron agreed, "that is a Friday."

Jean slightly felt her eyebrows hike up at Cameron's certainty about the date. "You must have the calendar memorized."

The terminator had a cool expression yet her eyes softened, faintly. "I have a photographic memory." She quickly processed that such an explanation would ease the human.

"Huh." Jean grinned at this and muttered, "That's hype."

"Will you go to UCLA for college?" Cameron prompted after a beat.

Jean released a dramatic sigh. "Of course." She put her arm on the table and slouched forward on her propped arm. "But Mom wanted me to defer the first semester so I can do something. I haven't decided what yet." She picked up her almost empty glass. "I just wish we had summers off from school like Mom use to back in her day."

Cameron considered this piece of information but seriously informed, "When schools instituted classes throughout the entire year it greatly improved academics and scores."

"Mmmm," Jean murmured, "that's what Mom says too. She said public schools had the worse math and science, and that American education was slowly declining compared to other countries like Germany."

The terminator slowly nodded, and she recalled this similar conversation with Jean in the future. "It's best if you do your homework. It is already eight thirty."

Jean glanced over to the kitchen and read the digital clock on the convection oven. "Yea, I better." She grabbed her glass. "We do at least have satellite television with like more channels than a sane person needs."

Cameron returned a faint grin. She picked up her glass and followed the small, petite human into the kitchen. She allowed Jean to rid of her glass since she wasn't familiar yet with how the Connors kept their kitchen. Then she followed Jean upstairs but slipped into the guestroom that would become hers. Cameron needed to organize the clothes that Sarah had bought for her at the mall.

The terminator first removed her hidden handgun from her back waistband. She set it down on the foot of the bed without much thought then shifted to the bags nearby. She noted there was no dresser like there would have been back in the early twenty-first century. But she moved away from the bed and approached a large mirror.

Cameron regarded her reflection briefly then focused on her original task. She detected the mirror wasn't real so she ordered, "Mirror disable." Unlike a human, she was able to see the mirror's millisecond flicker then it was gone. In front of her, the walk-in closet softly lit up and revealed empty hanging space and bins. Cameron collected the bags and went to work.

Just after the terminator finished organizing, she heard a knock at the door then it opened without her permission. Cameron turned and stepped out of the closet upon seeing Sarah Connor in the doorway. She registered the human's more relaxed and slightly darkened eyes.

"Let's talk," Sarah ordered, "down in my office." But her gaze fell on the gun sitting on the bed. Instantly, her features became irritated and centered on Cameron again. "And see that you get that out of sight, now." She started backing out of the bedroom. "I'll meet you down there." Then she was gone.

The terminator watched and heard the door shut quietly. She stared down at the gun she'd taken from the Latino back in the alleyway. With two wide steps, she quickly scooped up the handgun and took it to the nightstand by the bed. She put it away in the drawer for now and would secure it later. She then followed Sarah's cold trail to the office.

Sarah sat behind her desk but was talking on her earpiece. She signaled for Cameron to take a seat in front of her desk. But Sarah stood up and continued chatting for another minute.

Cameron took the right, wood chair but sat rigid. She regarded the human, who softly talked to somebody on the phone.

"Alright... I have to go," Sarah mentioned. "We'll talk more about it tonight when you get home." She'd gone to the window, which had a wood shade halfway down. "Yes, I'll be waiting." She peeked through the window but turned away. "Have a good night." She paused but softly replied, "Love you too." She hit the end button on her earpiece then came back over to the desk. She set her earpiece down on the desk's glass surface.

Cameron didn't comment on the phone call despite she knew it had to be Sarah's husband. She instead waited for Sarah to begin their conversation.

"There are some things we need to go over... rules you need to follow while you're in my house." Sarah sat down again but picked up a short glass that had an amber liquid in it. She first said, "You better commit these to your programming... your hard code." Then she drank the last few ounces of the whiskey in her glass. She set the gently set the glass on the coaster. She focused back on Cameron. "Because I promise you, Cameron if you intentionally break these rules I will have your chips."

Cameron grew tense at the threatening promise, but she civilly responded, "I understand."

Sarah leaned back in her chair and crossed her ankles. She carefully watched the terminator's face and especially those blue eyes. "First, Jean is not to find out about what you are and when you're from. You stick to the story that you're from Nevada and here for college." She laced her hands in her lap. "She is not to know anything about the future or her future. And you do not tell her about what happened in 2008."

Cameron slowly nodded but carefully swore, "If it is inevitable... if her safety is at risk, I will use my superior strength, skills, technology, and programming to protect her." She could already tell that Sarah wouldn't contest her.

"I agree," Sarah finally revealed after a moment. She then leaned her head to the right side and continued her laundry list of rules. "Second, I do not want to see any weapons in the open. You will secure them in my house. If you are with her, she is not to see them." But another thought about weapons came to mind. "Nor do you teach her how to use any weapon... even a pocket knife."

"I understand," Cameron softly promised.

Sarah went quiet for a beat and carefully studied the stiff terminator in front of the desk. She could tell her attitude greatly impacted Cameron, who had found safety in her terminator persona. But Sarah couldn't worry about it because this was about her daughter. It was about the one person that unconditionally depended on Sarah, and Sarah would do anything to keep Jean safe for as long as it was possible until the day arrived, until Judgment Day.

"Charley will not know anything about this." Sarah straightened up in the chair. "Tonight I will talk to him and explain to him that you're here for the summer on vacation. But you may be staying so you can go to UCLA. I know your parents and grandparents through my father, who was in the military with your grandfather." She paused because she could tell the terminator was recording the story's data. "Your grandfather helped my father get a few government contracts back in 2008 and 2009 when times were tough from the recession. So I owe your family this extra help."

Cameron only moved her head in agreement and continued to listen to Sarah.

"Third, you will keep me informed about any threats or leads you obtain." Sarah leaned forward some and tersely said, "This is my loop, and you defer to me." She rested back in the chair. "The fact that you've arrived here utterly unprepared and have asked for my help has me rather unnerved." She narrowed her eyes at her former protector. "You've broken the Timeline Directive by coming to me as your first move."

Cameron kept her eyes locked with Sarah despite how Sarah harshly targeted her. "Jean instructed that I integrate because I could be close to her younger self. It would prove safer than waiting until an agent made an attempt."

Sarah thought about it but murmured, "Funny how that wasn't suggested for the mission in 2008." She didn't wait for remark back and changed topics. "We also need to go over the security system in the house." She straightened up and put her hands on the desk's surface screen. "I have a complex security system hidden in this house that I had built into it." She hastily moved her hands over the touch-sensitive screen. "Nobody but me is aware of this security system." She paused and lifted her hooded eyes to Cameron. "You are not to disclose this to anybody, not even Jean and Charley."

Cameron quietly agreed and stood up when Sarah told her to come closer.

Sarah also climbed up from her chair and came around the desk. She stood beside Cameron but used her hands to control the surface screen. "I've dubbed the security system as Christopher." Simultaneously, she drew out her hands which caused a small diagram of the house to expand out on the surface screen. "Here are the house’s blueprints with the Christopher system in it."

Cameron committed the diagram into her memory files.

"These here," Sarah started, "are sensor cameras at all possible entrance and exit points." She then pointed at the pulsating red asterisks. "Do you see these?" She tapped one asterisk, which caused all of them to blink brightly on the screen. "These are hidden, sealed locations throughout the house where either a loaded handgun or rifle are located." She tapped an asterisk again then tapped a blue square to get them to blink now. "The squares are locations for ammunition."

Cameron folded her arms and looked at the human. "How are they secured?"

Sarah tapped a square to stop its blinking. "They're locked in steel boxes either in the wall or in the flooring depending on the location. They will only open with a verbal pass code." She met the terminator's gaze. "They are also electrified at all times until the pass code is given."

"Will all boxes open if the pass code is given?"

"No," Sarah replied, "only the room you're located in or what's closest." She looked down at the surface screen. "Christopher has voice recognition to help with authentication." She hesitated at an old memory. "But terminators can copy human voices so in that case I added biometric authentication for when the person opens the box. If Christopher doesn't detect it's an authorized individual, it will immediately relock the box and resume the electricity."

"Sufficient," Cameron murmured.

Sarah silently agreed, but she continued explaining the security system. She pointed at the 'w' letter located at the various doors. "At each door, there is a weight sensor that reads each entering individual's weight." She peered up at the terminator again. "I've given Christopher my weight, Charley's, and Jean's. However, if it detects a different or especially an excessive weight then I'll be alerted." She looked back at the screen, circled her fingertip around the 'w' by the garage to kitchen door, and pulled up a feed. "Here's your weight."

Cameron tilted her head at seeing her accurate weight tracked by the security system. She was intrigued by Sarah's comprehensive system.

"But... we'll add you." Sarah kept the feed pop-up screen open. With her right hand, she opened the settings window in the upper right corner of the desk. She moved through the settings until she came to the weight sensor's approved list. She then grabbed Cameron's weight, slid it across the desk, and dropped it into the approved list. Now the approved list requested a name for the new weight.

"Add the new weight as Cameron Philips," Sarah told the system. Once the name populated on the list with the weight, she saved it and closed out of the settings.

"If for some reason," Sarah mentioned, "a terminator gained access to my house when Jean is home alone then..." She pulled up a camera's video feed to a small, dim room. "There is a panic room for her to hide in until I can get to her." She lifted her head and ordered, "Christopher, open the panic room."

"Yes, Mrs. Connor," the security system chirped through the office.

Cameron hadn't expected the system to have a voice in the house like Vicki back at Cyberdyne Systems. But she lifted her head at hearing the loud swoosh behind Sarah's desk.

Sarah stepped around her desk and led the way to the open, secret panic room. "There are enough supplies in here for three days, a small bed and bathroom, and a control center too." She found that the overhead lights were enough. She turned to the open doorway and explained, "The door is reinforced steel with coltan coating. The door is also electrified when it's sealed but will be dead in the brief second it opens or closes for safety reasons."

Cameron scanned the interior of the panic room and was impressed by Sarah's preparation for a home invasion. "Any weapons?"

"In the floor, yes," Sarah answered. She folded her arms. "The walls are steel plates, filled with concrete for reinforcement, and electrified too."

The terminator ran her hand along the wall and casually informed, "A triple eight could rip open the door in thirty minutes." She turned her head to Sarah. "If it was not electrified." She then considered this extra hindrance and decided, "This will take a triple eight an extra thirty minutes."

Sarah couldn't decide whether or not she liked Cameron's assessment about the panic room. There were many times she'd updated and modified the panic room as new technologies became available. "Christopher won't recognize Jean's voice except to open the panic room. Once she's inside of it, it will not open from the outside."

Cameron exited the panic room. "Only she can open it from the inside," she deduced.

"Yes." Sarah moved out of the panic room. "Seal the panic room, Christopher." She listened to it shut behind her as she and Cameron went back to the desk. "The security system has other features and sensors, but I'm not going to go through them all." She started moving her hands on the screen again. "Because you'll see them for yourself." She went into Christopher's security control panel and opened it up wide on the screen.

Cameron curiously watched what the human was doing on the surface screen.

"As you probably know, we have Wi-Fi throughout the house," Sarah mentioned. She placed her left hand on the surface screen now too. "You're welcome to use it but try not to draw attention to yourself by downloading the entire internet."

Cameron tilted her head and couldn't discern whether it was a joke or not.

"Christopher has a secure uplink with one of Cyberdyne's satellites for communication purposes." Sarah pulled opened the communication settings and prepared to make some edits but paused and lifted her head. "Christopher, turn on your Bluetooth. I want you to make a sync in a minute." She focused on Cameron and checked, "You do have Bluetooth, right?"

"Yes," Cameron replied. She took that as an order and switched on her Bluetooth chip. She scanned for the security system's Bluetooth.

"Christopher, pair with Cameron and use the code zero, zero, zero, seven."

"Pairing with Cameron," Christopher agreed.

Sarah turned back to the surface screen and prepared to make the needed changes to the communication settings.

"Paired," Christopher announced.

Sarah was hastily moving her hands over the screen. "Christopher, upload your satellite communication data to Cameron." She heard the system beep in recognition.

Cameron received data on what satellite to communicate with to be able to open an access portal to Christopher.

"Give me a second," Sarah murmured. She made a few adjustments to the satellites communications then ordered, "Alright, try to connect to Christopher through the satellite uplink." She kept her attention on the screen and waited to see Cameron making her attempt. She didn't have to wait long when an unapproved uplink was trying to connect to her security system. She quickly grabbed it on her screen and slid it into the safe uplink box.

Cameron was instantly granted access to Christopher, and she was inundated by security data about the Connors' home.

"I'm giving you super user access," Sarah explained to Cameron. "You'll be able to work with the security system and control it for the most part." She started backing out of the security settings now that she'd setup Cameron as an administrator. However, Sarah made sure she still retained highest administration access in case Cameron somehow became a threat. She then turned to Cameron and mentioned, "When I built this system, I kept in mind that someday you may be back."

The terminator indeed found this to be true because the security system was well designed. She could easily communicate with it and had hundreds of various streaming feeds that told her about the house. She now understood all the sensors that Sarah hadn't bothered mentioning. She finally set her data feeds aside now and came back to the present.

"Your ability to control Cyberdyne's systems back in 2008 was rather handy." The CEO folded her arms and leaned her hip against the desk's edge. She saw how the terminator's distant blue eyes finally centered on her. Sarah revealed a small grin and quipped, "And you can flush the toilets now." She moved away from Cameron and went back behind her desk.

The terminator was caught off guard by the unexpected joke, and she wasn't sure how to respond so she stayed quiet. But she faced the desk when Sarah went behind it.

"I think that about covers it." Sarah crossed her arms and tried thinking if she'd forgotten anything. Her head was slightly bowed. "We'll work out the money situation after you get your identity downloads," she muttered in open thought. She lifted her head and mentioned, "I expect you to always keep your cover as a human. If you do anything beyond humanly possible, you better have a damn good reason." She tilted her head to the side. "Not only may Jean see it, but we could have problems with the public and authorities." She waited a beat but explained, "I can make some things disappear but not everything."

"I understand," the terminator promised.

"Good." Sarah stood behind the desk chair and gripped the backside. "I have to finish some work, but I will let you know how Charley handles this."

Cameron just nodded and remained silent. She quietly left the office but sensed that Sarah watched her until she was out of view.

Sarah distantly stared down at the surface desk. She came out of her thoughts, tapped the chair's back, and picked up her empty short glass. She slowly made her way to the opposite wall that was lined with bookshelves. Over the years, Sarah had started collecting books because they were obsolete by 2020 when the Digital Law was passed by Congress. As years passed, it became harder and harder to find printed books, but Sarah had developed a network.

But the CEO wasn't interested in her books tonight; she instead went to the right corner shelf that was about waist high. She picked up an unmarked bottle that was halfway filled with amber whiskey that was aged to perfection in thirty years. She poured her empty glass nearly to the top then sealed the whiskey bottle. She wearily recalled this was her third glass, and she suspected another would follow it.

After she tucked the Talisker whiskey bottle, she made her way back to the desk in the low lit office. She sat first then took a slow drink from the glass, and she savored the whiskey's brief cinnamon twist then the lingering dry finish. Sarah set the short glass down and returned to her waiting work that'd piled up after she left early today.

**To be continued.**


	3. Keepsakes

**Chapter 3 – Keepsakes**

The Omega terminator was resting in the middle of the double bed and had been watching television all night. Her internal clock told her it was just fifteen minutes past six o'clock in the morning. With a careful tilt of her head, she confirmed the movements from the master bedroom and suspected it was Sarah getting up for work. Shortly after, she heard a shower running for twenty minutes.

Throughout the night, Cameron utilized the internet to do basic research on today's time period such as trends, economy, education, and current world news. She then spent some time learning the house's security system until she fully understood it. She was rather confident that Christopher, the security system, was an effective deterrent for home invasions. However, Cameron knew Christopher could not halt a terminator, who would want to kill Jean Connor. If anything, Christopher would prove to be an excellent alert system if a Resistance terminator made an attempt for Jean.

Just before seven o'clock, Cameron looked at the door after a soft knock. She was lying on top of the bed sheets and sat up just as Sarah entered the room.

"Morning," Sarah greeted to the terminator.

Cameron only nodded in return and remained seated on the bed. She could see Sarah's hair was still damp from the earlier shower. Also a soft, fragrant scent drifted to her that she enjoyed too.

"There's something I need to show you," Sarah mentioned, "before I go to work."

The terminator had never changed out of her clothes and even still wore her boots. She knew it was inaccurate for a human, but she just didn't care last night. There was too much she had to do and a lot on her mind after her meeting with Sarah last night. But Cameron stood up from the bed, turned off the television as she passed it, and followed Sarah out of the room.

"I talked to Charley," Sarah softly told the terminator on the way down the stairs. "He's fine with everything, but he'll probably ask you questions today when you see him." She glanced back at the terminator, who was a few steps behind her. "Be ready for it."

Cameron didn't comment back because she was already prepared for such a situation.

Sarah hurried down the steps but tried not letting her heels make too much noise. She considered how Cameron hadn't spoken at all, which greatly reminded her of when she first met Cameron back in 2008. But she led Cameron to a back sliding door that went out into the yard. She noticed the day was fairly warm and would most likely peak into the eighties today.

Cameron took the human's side as they trekked across the open, freshly mowed lawn. She determined they were most likely headed to the large structure set away from the house and garage. She'd spotted it last night with her night vision, but she didn't bother to ask about it. Now she indeed wondered what it was and what rested behind the large door.

Sarah stepped up onto the short concrete pad that came out from under the door. She flipped open a keypad cover and hastily punched in a code. "The PIN for the garage door is 2008." After she punched in the last digit, the door immediately rolled up at a slow pace. Once it was high enough, she ducked under it and searched for the light switch despite the early sun was revealing the contents.

Cameron went under the still lifting door, and she stopped short as her keen vision focused on large red familiarity. Once Sarah turned on the overhead lights, she moved closer and raised her hand to the shiny chrome. Cameron gingerly ran her fingers over the chrome and traced the blue oval emblem in the center of the grill.

Sarah approached the terminator, who was captivated by the antique before them. "I couldn't get rid of it." She had a bittersweet smile. "I couldn't let it go," she confessed.

Cameron slowly pulled her stare away from the Ford F-350 and gazed down at Sarah Connor. "For all these years?"

"Yes," Sarah murmured. She broke her eye contact and stared at the truck's shiny grill. "I've never used it much... but I kept it maintained, myself." She reached into her slacks' right pocket and produced a set of keys. She held them out to Cameron. "It's all yours... again."

The terminator clearly showed surprise. But as she took the keys, she noticed that the Harley Davidson's key was hooked to the chain too. She cupped the keys in her left hand but grabbed the motorcycle's key. "You have the motorcycle too?"

"Of course." Sarah signaled for the terminator to follow her, and they went behind the F-350. She stepped aside and allowed Cameron to see the old motorcycle.

Cameron came up to the Harley motorcycle and touched the leather seat that was in mint condition. But what she hadn't expected was that the motorcycle was now red like the F-350.

Sarah leaned her shoulder against the truck's bed and folded her arms. "I repainted it after a couple of years... had all the police decals removed." She found curious blue eyes on her. "I just didn't think it would be safe. So I matched it to the F-350's red." She pushed off the truck and neared the terminator. "I bought two new helmets... for some dumb reason." She huffed and muttered, "Not like I can drive it." She'd wanted to learn how to ride a bike, but she never allowed herself to do it.

"Charley does not use these?"

Sarah instantly looked up at the terminator. "He knows not to touch them." She scanned about the large garage. "I built this workshop just so I could store and work on the truck and bike." She faced the terminator. "He knows they're my pride and joy." She revealed a grin at the terminator.

Cameron couldn't believe that Sarah went through so much trouble over material items. Yet, she found it warmed her despite all the coldness she'd received from Sarah. She didn't want Sarah to see it on her face so she turned around and looked over the rear of the truck. She noted something and mentioned, "You fixed the rear window."

Sarah looked up at the window. "Yes, I had it replaced since it was cracked." She then considered any other changes made to the truck. "I also repaired other damage from when we hit that Ford Edge. Then I removed the radio and replaced it with an updated model that could handle HD stations." She looked at Cameron. "It's still original equipment... I like it that way."

Cameron glanced down at the human. "You maintained it yourself?"

"Yes, I drained and replaced the oil every six months. I also swapped out the oil filter once a year." Sarah tilted her head and thought about the regular service work she did to it. "I replaced the air filter, spark plugs, and the spark plugs wires because they were aging." She shrugged and explained, "Luckily, Ford is very good about still making parts for older vehicles."

Cameron tried imaging the petite human working on the rather large truck. Her stoic features slightly softened at the visual her new imagination conjured up.

"I haven't replaced the oil or filter in about nine or ten months," Sarah sadly admitted. "I've been meaning to do it... just not enough time anymore." She let out a low sigh. "I suggest you do it soon." She twisted to the left on her heels and pointed at the wall. "All my tools are in those various cabinets... you'll find everything you need in this garage." She then pointed at the closed door at the far end. "In there are spare parts and different lubricants and greases." She dropped her hand to her side. "I know I have at least half a case of oil filters left, twenty or so gallons of oil for the truck, and plenty for the bike."

Cameron considered another aspect and checked, "Do you have shop manuals or service manuals?"

"Yes," Sarah replied. "In that same room, I have your old Dell laptop in there. I managed to get my hands on Ford's old diagnostic tools and software from decades ago. So you can actually hook it up to the truck for testing. The laptop also has the service manuals on it."

Cameron just nodded despite she didn't expect Sarah to also still have her laptop.

"The battery on the laptop is pretty much useless so you'll have to keep it on AC power." Sarah now started walking away and heading out of the garage. "I wouldn't suggest going out on the roads until we get your digital documents."

The terminator walked with Sarah back to the house but this time their walk was much slower than earlier. "I will take care of your truck, bike, and tools." She could tell the human was attached to them all.

Sarah was quiet for a long minute then softly replied, "I know you will." She put her hands into her slacks' pockets on the walk through the backyard. "You understand the meaning behind them." She left it at that and mentioned, "Jean usually gets up around eight thirty, gets on the road at nine thirty, and needs to be at school by ten."

"What time does she finish?" the terminator inquired.

"Not until about four o'clock." Sarah thought about her mental calendar. "Although, she'll be having try-outs for soccer soon... I think that may be next week."

Cameron was vaguely familiar with the sport, but she never found a need to research it, until now. "She gets home at four thirty then?"

"Typically," Sarah answered. "Sometimes she stays late to get homework done or she has a major research project due." She climbed up the steps onto the wood deck but stopped beside the closed, glass door. She pulled out her hands but in her left she had an earpiece. "You'll need this." She held it out to the terminator.

Cameron retrieved the earpiece and looked over it briefly.

"I've programmed it with numbers like mine, Jean's, Charley's, and also Chola's. I don't suggest you contact Chola just yet." Sarah edged closer to the door but carefully added, "She'll probably alert the UR network that you're here."

Cameron tucked the phone earpiece away in her pocket. "What time do you finish work?"

"I never stop working." Sarah flashed a grin at the terminator then went into the house.

Cameron hadn't expected such a response, but she followed the human.

"I get home around six... just in time for dinner," Sarah explained. "But about three or four times out of the week, I get home later than that." She was heading back to the stairwell. "If something comes up then call me without a second thought." She headed up the steps while she softly explained, "Jean's safety is my priority above anything else in my life."

"I know," Cameron replied, "and it is my mission, always."

Sarah was satisfied that she and Cameron were at an understanding. She separated from the terminator and went back to her bedroom. She quietly finished getting herself prepared for work and left the house fifteen minutes later. She didn't see Cameron anywhere, but she knew Cameron was watching and always would be watching. Some part of Sarah felt a new security at knowing the apt terminator was here to help protect her daughter's life. She just hoped no attempts were ever made by the Resistance and that Omega was wrong.

Cameron had slipped away into the large bathroom that she shared with Jean. She took a shower and cleaned away any dirt she'd collected from the brief brawl in the alleyway yesterday. She enjoyed the warm water that soothed her skin and organic muscles. She then started getting dressed after toweling herself dry.

By eight thirty, Cameron indeed discovered that Jean had awakened and took a shower too. But Cameron was downstairs, and she prepared a breakfast for the teenager. She made an accurate calculation that Jean would be ready by nine o'clock.

Jean had smelled the breakfast food not long after her shower. She made her way into the kitchen and was surprised by the full plate of food handed to her. She ogled at the steaming eggs then peered up at the guest. "You can cook too?"

Cameron gave a grin and merely replied, "Yes." She then suggested, "You should eat it before it gets cold."

Jean didn't argue and went to the dining room table that already had a fork and napkin for her. She rarely had a hot breakfast meal unless it was on the weekends when she had more time. "Did you already eat?"

"I'm fine," the terminator replied. She was getting two filled glasses of orange juice, and she joined the human. "Is it alright?"

"It's so hype," the teen replied. She was busy shoveling the eggs.

Cameron put a glass down for Jean then sat down with hers. She studied the young human across the table.

Jean curiously stared at Cameron's neck where there was a blue tattoo. She wanted to ask about it last night, but she'd never done so. She took a sip of her juice then inquired, "What's that tattoo?" She pointed at it once then went back to her meal.

"It is the Greek letter for omega," Cameron replied.

"Hmmm. Doesn't omega mean final or last?" Jean prompted.

The terminator tilted her head at the young human's question. "It literally translates from Greek as the 'great o'. However, in religion it is often referred to as the last or final."

Jean nodded her head a few times. "In the New Testament," she agreed. She thoughtfully went over it in her head and properly recited, "God declared 'I am the alpha and the omega'... the beginning and the end."

"Yes," Cameron agreed. She recalled a similar conversation with Jean in 2046.

"But why do you have the Greek letter tattooed to your neck?"

Cameron had already worked up an easy explanation. "I believe that omega, the end, is really a beginning to something else... perhaps something better."

Jean thought about the older woman's explanation. "We usually fear death." She peered up from her almost cleared plate. "Humans fear doomsday too, which is essentially the end." She slightly grinned as she traveled Cameron's same thoughts. "But it could just mean another start."

"Yes," Cameron softly agreed. "All things must end, and they must begin."

"Hmmm." Jean set her fork down and asked, "So, you don't fear the end?"

The terminator seriously considered this question because it now applied to her, too. "No, I do not."

Jean softly hummed at Cameron's confession. She took a sip of her juice then switched topics. "So what are you going to do today?" She felt bad that today was Thursday, and she couldn't entertain their new guest. "I don't get home until like five or so."

Cameron held the glass of orange juice but hadn't drunk from it yet. "I plan to work on the truck and bike."

Jean was in the middle of eating her toast, and she nearly choked on it. She put the half eaten toast down and coughed a few times. She grabbed a drink of her orange juice. She then hoarsely whispered, "Mom's truck and bike?" She lightly patted her chest and cleared her throat.

"Yes."

Jean stared in disbelief at Cameron then whispered, "You're serious?"

Cameron tilted her head at the rhetorical, almost silly, question. "Yes," she repeated.

"Nooo," Jean murmured. She shook her head and hastily explained, "Mom doesn't let anybody touch her antiques." She went back to her food. "One time I took the truck out for a ride when Mom was at work. When she found out, I thought she was going to ground me until I was eighteen." She forked the last of her eggs. "After that incident, she put a garage door lock on it with a keypad so I couldn't get to it."

Cameron didn't expect Sarah Connor to be so possessive and protective about the truck and motorcycle.

"I've never even seen her use that old Harley," Jean ranted. "She says she has a motorcycle license, but I don't think she knows how to use it." She evilly smirked and chided, "Who would have thought a mechanical engineer doesn't know how to use a motorcycle?"

"If she didn't," Cameron debated, "she could quickly learn it."

"True," Jean granted. She became more serious and thoughtfully considered that this seeming stranger, Cameron, was given the code into the antique workshop, allowed to touch the antiques, and probably even use them. Then as she thought more about it, she realized that Cameron would use her mother's tools if she was doing work on them.

"Mom must really trust you," Jean muttered between her bite of toast. "I can't wait to get her for this one." She shook her head a few times.

Cameron didn't pursue the topic any further because she didn't want Jean mulling over it too much. She instead took the empty plate when Jean picked up the last piece of toast. She started cleaning up the small mess she'd made from breakfast.

Jean saw the time on her digital watch and quickly jumped from her seat. "I need to get in fourth gear," she muttered and rushed back up to her room for her book bag. She rushed back down stairs, and her pack rustled behind her. She started to the garage door in the kitchen, but she reversed a few steps.

"Cameron, thanks for breakfast," the teen called to the older woman.

The terminator looked up from the sink and nodded. "You're welcome." She then recalled a typical sentiment. "Have a good day."

"You too." Jean smirked and teased, "Have fun with the antiques." Then she dashed through the open door and into the garage. She rushed to her hover car that waited for her.

Cameron put away the clean dishes but went to the glasses on the table. She saw Jean's was mostly done, but hers was pretty much filled. She drank hers on the way back to the kitchen and finished up with the dishes. Afterwards, she planned on inspecting and tuning up the truck and motorcycle. She soon found her way out to the garage that was set away on the property.

Around eleven o'clock, Cameron received an alert about movement in the Connor house from the security system. She instantly determined that it was Charley Dixon getting up from his long night at the hospital's emergency room. She considered whether she should go in to meet him but decided just to continue her work on the motorcycle.

But it wasn't but an hour later that Cameron heard footsteps coming into the workshop. She was knelt beside the Harley Davidson and was cleaning out the carburetor's bowl. She'd planned to replace the fuel element in the carburetors. But she carefully set down the bowl upon hearing a man's voice.

"Sarah said you're good with your hands and fixing machines."

Cameron had stood up with a rag in her hands. She cleaned off the grime as she faced the human that was behind her. She took in Sarah's husband, who was probably about five foot and six inches so Cameron easily stood higher than him. She also assessed he was rather slim figured for most men.

"I'm Charley Dixon," he properly introduced. He smiled and held out his hand.

The terminator stepped forward and took the small hand into hers. "Cameron Philips," she replied.

"It's nice to meet you," Charley added. He drew his hand back and glanced at the motorcycle behind the stranger. "Working on the bike?" He slid his hands into his slacks' pockets.

"Yes," Cameron replied, "it needed an oil change and the fuel element replaced." She also glanced at it but focused back on Charley. "I apologize for any inconvenience with my arrival." She balled up the rag into her left hand.

"No," Charley brushed off. "Sarah said she completely forgot to tell me last month about you coming." He folded his arms and slightly bowed his head. "She gets pretty caught up at work." He peered up and showed his soft facial features. His brown eyes glowed with amber that matched his freckles. "But it's nice to have somebody at the house."

"I plan to look into UCLA," Cameron mentioned.

Charley nodded a few times. "Sarah said you were thinking about going there. I'm sure between her and I, we can get you in there." He offered a friendly grin. "I wouldn't worry."

"Jean said she will be going there."

Charley's grin shifted into a proud smile, like any father. "She's excited to go, I think. She's not quite sure what she wants to major in, but she's a lot like her mother." He regarded the guest and asked, "Have you decided yourself?"

"I'm undecided right now."

Charley furrowed his eyebrows and carefully studied Cameron. "Sarah mentioned you were in the service for a few years after high school. I know your grandfather was in the Army at the same time Sarah's father."

Cameron hadn't realized Sarah made up the part about her being in the service. But Cameron figured it would easily explain away why it'd taken her this many years to go to college if she were twenty-five. "Yes, my parents told me they kept in touch with Sarah. After I mentioned I was interested in UCLA, they contacted her and asked if she could help." Cameron hoped she didn't have any holes or inaccuracies in her story compared to what Sarah told Charley.

"That's what Sarah told me," Charley agreed. He now uncrossed his arms and pivoted on his feet so he could take in the pickup truck. "You'll be using Sarah's truck and bike...?." He knew the answer and turned his head to Cameron. "She loves that truck a lot... I'm surprised she's letting you use it."

"I mentioned to her I use to drive one similar years ago," Cameron explained away. "I had to sell it because I couldn't keep it at the time." Her eyes traveled over the Ford F-350 and memories from 2008 floated back to her.

Charley now understood the connection between Sarah, Cameron, and the truck. He then asked, "Did she show you the fuel pump just outside?" He pointed over his shoulder.

"No." Cameron returned her attention to the small man.

"Here, let me show you." Charley took Cameron outside the workshop, around the side, and brought her to the fuel pump. "The left hose dispenses diesel for the truck." He put his hand on the yellow nozzle then grabbed the right nozzle on the opposite side. "This one dispenses gas for the bike." He then showed Cameron the fuel tank meters. "When these get down to like... three or two hundred gallons left, I suggest you tell Sarah." He was knelt in front of the small meters that were attached to the side of the garage. He twisted his head around to the tall, dark woman. "She'll order more fuel and get it delivered here."

"Is there a key for the locks?" Cameron had noted the padlocks on the fuel dispensers.

"Yes, I think Sarah keeps them in the workshop's office. I'm not sure where but just give her a call if you can't find it." Charley stood next to Cameron again. "But we had to get these fuel tanks for the truck and bike since it's getting harder and harder to find gas stations with these hover cars." He slowly strolled back to the front of the workshop. "It's easier finding them on main highways and populated areas but as you get further away, it can get harder... especially for diesel."

"But the hover cars have been far more beneficial for the environment," Cameron reminded.

"I won't argue that," Charley agreed. "But sometimes I miss the hum of a combustion engine." He smirked at the young woman. "You probably weren't alive in those days."

The terminator knew her birth year, for her cover story, would be 2005 when combustion engines were at their peak in human's lives. But yet she tried joking, "I vaguely recall the smell of gasoline."

Charley chuckled and started moving away from the young woman. "Well, you're about to remember it now." He then offered a smile. "I have to get to the university before my classes start this afternoon."

"Thanks, Dr. Dixon," Cameron formally offered.

Sarah's husband quickly shook his head and corrected, "Just call me Charley, please." At Cameron's nod, he called, "See you later, Cameron."

"Have a good day," the terminator replied. She briefly watched him return to the house then she went to the waiting Harley Davidson. For the rest of the day, she worked on the motorcycle then later on the pickup truck. Cameron thoroughly inspected the truck from top to bottom and front to end for any wear and tear, defects, or regular upkeep. But just after five o'clock, the security system, Christopher, alerted her that Jean Connor had arrived back at the house and parked her car in the garage.

Cameron was currently under the pickup truck, but she heard the teenager's footfall in the workshop so she wheeled out on the creeper. She sat up once she was past the grill of the truck.

Jean chuckled at the grease either on Cameron's face, arms, or tank top. "That's my favorite kind of makeup." She strolled over to the older woman and mentioned, "I would help but I rather not have Mom after me, again." She studied the truck's hood that was up in a vertical position.

Cameron responded with a faint grin.

"How's it look?" Jean inquired.

"It is in excellent condition," Cameron reported.

"Have you started it?" After Cameron's head shake, Jean brightened and quickly argued, "We should start it."

The terminator arched an eyebrow and replied "Not until I replace the oil."

At this news, Jean edged over to the truck, squatted down, and indeed spotted the filled oil pan. "True," she softly agreed. She lowered onto her right knee. "There doesn't seem to be much rust."

"No." Cameron lowered back onto the creeper and pushed herself back under it. "However, it appears the hoses may have aged."

"Which hoses?" Jean inquired.

The terminator glanced at the hoses that concerned her, but she could barely make them out. "I believe the radiator hoses are too old now."

"Hmmm." Jean stood up and went to the front of the truck. She pressed her body into the grill, lifted on her tiptoes, and studied the radiator. She couldn't help but grab the upper radiator hose, and she squeezed it. "It seems pretty solid though." She didn't detect any irregular bends in it.

"It is running a bit hotter than it should," Cameron mentioned from under the truck. She was using a strap wrench to free the oil filter. But with her left hand, she carefully forced the filter free.

"It could be the thermostat," Jean debated.

"No." Cameron replaced the filter and closed up everything. "Your mother's records show she replaced the thermostat only nine months ago."

"It could be just about anything though." Jean went through her mental checklist on the coolant system. "It could be as simple as the radiator cap to the damn water pump."

"I suspect it's the hoses," Cameron informed. "They're rather old and overtime the inner wall of the hoses separate."

"There by creating a vacuum lock in the system," Jean murmured in realization. "It blocks the flow of coolant through the system."

Cameron wheeled back out from under the truck now that she had it mostly closed up under the truck. "Yes, exactly." She sat up and mentioned, "You're knowledgeable about early twenty-first mechanics."

Jean gave a sharp grin and reminded, "You are talking to the daughter of Sarah Connor." She folded her arms. "Mom didn't let me touch the truck or bike, but she did let me watch her and explained it to me. I picked up a few things." She shrugged though and sadly added, "If I really had to wrench on these old things, I'm not sure I could do it."

"I'm confident you could," Cameron argued. She stood up but had a rag in hand to clean off the grease.

Jean was pleased by the older woman's compliment. "Thanks." She gave off a low sigh. "I wish I could stay and help, but I have a lot of homework to do." She started out of the workshop, but she saw Cameron was headed to the office door nearby. "I'll let you know what's up with dinner."

Cameron only nodded and briefly watched the teenager go before she ducked into the office for the truck's oil. She continued the truck's oil change that only took her another half an hour. After she changed the oil, she crept under the truck and bolted the oil pan into place then made other necessary checks.

But shortly, she heard the distinct sound of heels against concrete, and she knew who was in the workshop now. Before she could roll out from under the truck, a strong hand wrapped around her ankle and pulled her out from under the truck. Cameron slowly inclined her right eyebrow at Sarah Connor's amused features.

"How goes it, grease monkey?" the nicely dressed CEO inquired.

The terminator lowered her torque wrench across her waist, which caused a low clank thanks to her belt buckle hitting the metal wrench. "It is in excellent condition." She then hesitated and checked, "Grease monkey?"

Sarah chuckled and softly explained, "It's old slang for a mechanic." She became more serious. "You are finishing up an oil change?"

"Yes," Cameron answered. "I did an oil analysis from what drained out of the engine. I found the analysis to be rather satisfactory. There is very little aluminum content, which shows low wear on the engine."

Sarah furrowed her eyebrows at the mention of an oil analysis because she had nothing on hand to do such detailed testing on oil. "How'd you manage that?" She had a few ideas, but she waited for Cameron's explanation.

"I can analyze anything I touch," the terminator factually stated.

Sarah grew more perplexed and double checked, "Through your skin, you can analyze whatever you touch?"

"Yes," Cameron confirmed. She then added an example, "If I were to touch you, then I can obtain a reading on your vitals such as pulse, water content through your perspiration, body temperature, blood pressure, and respiratory rate."

Sarah hadn't known this prior, but it made sense to her too. "Good to know," she murmured. "Well, I'll let you finish up." She wanted to get change too so she quietly left the workshop.

Cameron lowered her head back on the creeper and considered Sarah Connor. She set aside her thoughts and pulled herself under the truck. After she finished properly tightening the oil pan bolts, she got out and went in the truck's cab. She started the truck with a turn of the key, and she enjoyed the F-350's rhythmic growl. She was content and shut off the engine.

Cameron properly disposed of the old oil out in a recycling container then cleaned up her mess. Last, she went into the office that had a small sink and mechanic's soap. She used the pumice orange soap and thoroughly worked off the grease and dirt that'd traveled up her arms. She also washed her face with regular soap then dried off.

The terminator shut off the lights in the office and closed the door behind her. But she stood by the door and stared back at the Harley Davidson that she'd tuned up this morning. She recalled the rides she'd had on it back in 2008 for almost a month. Cameron broke from her stare and started for the bike with full intent to use it this evening. She had a perfect destination in mind. First though, she wheeled it out to the fuel pump to top it off.

Back in the Connor house, Sarah had changed into a pair of jeans, sneakers, and short sleeved black top. She shut off her television after listening to the latest news and went down to Jean's bedroom. She poked her head into her daughter's room.

Jean was bent forward and hastily typing away on her thin notebook's touch-sensitive keyboard. She was bobbing her head to whatever was blasting in her wireless earphones. She didn't even notice her mother.

Sarah was about to call to her daughter, but she faltered at hearing a distant but distinct rumble from behind the house. She instead closed her daughter's door and went to the end of the hallway where there was a curtained window. She drew open the curtains and instantly spotted the tall, dark terminator on her Harley Davidson.

"Damn," Sarah hissed. She rushed through the hall then down the steps only to explode out of the front door. She slowed her run to a fast walk just as the terminator drove down the overgrown road from the workshop.

Cameron could tell by the human's expression that she was not pleased so she slowed down to Sarah's side.

"You can't ride that on the roads," Sarah instructed.

Cameron debated how to reply, but she decided on honesty. "I will stay under the speed limit so I won't be pulled over."

Sarah put her hands on her hips. Why did she suddenly feel like she'd have to lecture the terminator? "It's not smart."

The terminator tilted her head back and remarked, "Apparently I am not under your keen observations lately."

Sarah took a deep breath and dropped her hands. "Are you trying to draw attention to yourself?"

"I am not." Cameron hadn't fought at all with the human since her arrival, but now she couldn't help being defensive. For just a few hours, she wanted to feel free from her mission like she often did back in 2008 when she rode the motorcycle.

Sarah waited a beat and softly concluded, "I can't really stop you."

"No," the terminator agreed. She dropped her left hand from the handle. "But you could come with me... in case I do get pulled over." She glanced back at the house behind the petite human. "Jean will be fine." She focused back on Sarah. "I'm aware of everything happening in the house."

Sarah hadn't expected the offer. She couldn't deny that it interested her because she loved the motorcycle as much as the truck. She'd never ridden it since 2008 with Cameron and only hauled it on and off the pickup truck. She didn't like leaving Jean alone, but she often chided herself for being too motherly at times. How could she expect her child to grow up if she was always blatantly protecting Jean from the world? Someday soon it would no longer be possible.

Cameron could tell she may be winning Sarah over. She twisted around and unhooked one of the two helmets, which she held out to Sarah.

The CEO swallowed and stared at the silent gesture. After a few heartbeats, she raised her right hand and pressed her palm into the crest of the helmet. "Just wait a minute, okay?" She patted the helmet once then jogged off to the front door.

Cameron lowered the helmet to her left knee and indeed waited for the human. But she had to wait about seven minutes until Sarah returned with two coats in hand.

Sarah had also changed her sneakers to boots for safety reasons. She easily swung on her black leather jacket so she'd stay warm during the ride, especially because she suspected they'd be riding after sunset. But in her left hand, she had hooked another jacket that was made from navy canvas. She presented it to the terminator.

Cameron had the running bike balanced between her legs and the helmet on her left knee. She hesitated but gingerly took the familiar jacket from the human. Again, she was stunned that Sarah had kept another item of hers, personally hers. Cameron had liked the navy blue canvas jacket, and she stood up to put it on with a simple shrug.

Sarah was pleased that the jacket still fit the terminator. "It'll get cold." She took the helmet from the terminator's knee and put on the half helmet. She adjusted the chin strap then retrieved her HUG from her jacket's pocket.

The terminator knew she needed to wear the other half helmet if she didn't want them to get pulled over, by law. She grabbed it and easily fitted it to her head. She sensed that Sarah was situated in the seat so she sat down too. Before Cameron took off, she zipped up her jacket then shifted her boots into place on the foot controls. She revved the engine and put it into gear.

Sarah snaked her arms around the terminator's waist and hooked the firm stomach. She adjusted her boots on the passenger pegs and became comfortable. She briefly focused her eyes on the HUG's GPS mapping as they drove through the development's streets. She could only guess what Cameron had in mind for a joy ride, but she didn't plan to ask.

Cameron ordered her HUD to dim slightly because of the western sun. She was grateful for the windshield on the bike that blocked the few summer bugs. She shifted the bike into the next gear and sped up the ride as they hit main roads. Her internal GPS instantly mapped out the fastest route to her destination. She developed a thin smile at the fact she'd won over Sarah Connor for this round.

**To be continued.**


	4. From Philips to Phillips

**Chapter 4 – From Philips to Phillips**

Cameron Philips slowed the Harley Davidson as she maneuvered it over the crest of the hill. But she throttled the engine just a bit so they came closer to the cliff.

Sarah had become tense once she realized where they were headed after Cameron left the city on Route 1. She shifted her left hand onto the terminator's hip then removed her HUG from her face. She scanned the local terrain that hadn't changed in almost twenty-two years.

The terminator shifted the Harley into park and leaned the bike to one side. She pushed out the kickstand and shut off the engine.

Sarah dismounted the heavy bike and stepped aside while the terminator checked that the bike wouldn't topple. She then peered up at the taller woman that came to her side. "Why here?" Cameron had brought Sarah to the location where they'd destroyed the T-888 back in 2008. It truly unnerved Sarah because of her memories about this place.

But Cameron didn't seem bothered at all. She removed her helmet and coolly replied, "I come here for the sunsets." She set the helmet on the sissy bars then walked away and approached the cliff that overlooked the Pacific Ocean. Indeed she had a beautiful view of the sunset that kissed the western horizon.

Sarah oddly studied the terminator's back. However, she removed her helmet and set it on the bike seat. She put her sunglasses on her head then quietly neared the terminator. She could understand Cameron's pleasure from the breath taking sunset. She admitted it'd been a long time since she actually watched one. She came up to the terminator's side and folded her arms.

Cameron stood silent and still. She let the sunset's symphony fill her HUD and the colors warmed her. She was always dazzled by sunsets. She also discovered a serenity that silenced her constant data analysis in her systems. For a brief twenty minutes, she was not a terminator but just another individual watching the sunset. She could be Cameron.

Sarah sensed that the terminator was lost in the sunset. She stole a brief glance at the terminator's profile, and Sarah saw hidden vulnerability. She witnessed the human in the terminator. Sarah shut her eyes upon seeing Cameron's new depth that had been developing in 2008. But now Sarah couldn't deny that Cameron was more than a machine.

After a minute, Sarah shifted behind the terminator and took a seat on a large boulder that protruded from the ground. She propped up her soles against the rock's side, and she hunched forward. Yet, she lifted her head and wistfully watched the last minutes of the ruby sun. She couldn't silence her ramped thoughts that plagued her this evening. She felt silly for going on this adventure tonight because it left her alone with the terminator. She almost felt open to the terminator, who had obviously grown rather keen on human emotions.

Once the brick red sun faded behind the horizon, Cameron broke her stare and looked over at Sarah Connor. She took a slow, deep breath that almost seemed to refill her. She neared the seated human but sat down on the ground, next to Sarah's propped up legs.

Sarah lowered her gaze to the larger woman nearby. She gently asked, "You watch the sunsets here... in the future?"

"Yes." Cameron didn't reveal why or how this habit had developed in her. She refused to let the hardened human know that she'd come to this location in the future because it was the very spot that Cameron discovered her emotions were solely hers, not programmed in her. Cameron couldn't confess to Sarah that this overlook made her think about Sarah Connor. Nor would she tell that she'd wait until the night cloaked her, and she could see the stars overhead. After awhile the overlook had become a sacred haven for Cameron.

Sarah nibbled on her bottom lip but wouldn't press the terminator further. She wasn't sure she could handle anymore than the simple acknowledgment that the terminator had a human like habit. She instead thought this would give her an opportunity to find out more on the terminator's mission.

"Tell me why you are here, Cameron."

The terminator twisted her head around and her steeled features revealed nothing. "I have told you."

Sarah shook her head and argued, "I don't think you've told me everything." She dropped her boots to the ground. "It just doesn't add up... your mission doesn't make sense."

Cameron just shook her head at Sarah's doubt. She stared back at the sunset's remaining light show. "You are bitter... you want to remind yourself that I'm just a machine." She shifted her hand onto her knee. "You want me to have a set mission because that'll give you comfort that I have a focus besides us getting close again."

Sarah was jarred by the terminator's perceptive assessment on what was happening now. She slid her right hand down onto the rock and harshly gripped it. "Close? Again?" She shook her head and insisted, "There is no again."

Cameron let out a low sigh and muttered, "You have proved my point." She lifted her hard blue eyes to the human. "You don't trust me, Sarah."

"I don't believe this whole cockamamie mission," Sarah hissed.

"My mission is to protect Jean," Cameron reminded. "It may not have specific threats listed out that I can check off. But she is my mission." She tilted her head and asked, "Why is that so hard to believe?"

"It's not that simple... it's never that simple with the UR, the Resistance, Omega... you."

Cameron turned her head away at Sarah's obvious doubt. She shut her eyes once she registered the bitter undercurrents in Sarah's voice. She softly whispered, "Twenty-two years is a long time." Her eyes drifted open. "For a human," she sadly added.

Sarah hadn't expected the conversation's new direction. She tried gauging what was Cameron's point.

The terminator stayed silent then curiously tested, "What is the highest FLOPS rating for a supercomputer today?"

Sarah, the CEO of a leading technology company, faltered at the pop quiz question. "I believe it's up to thirty-three zetaflops now. The supercomputer is at the University of Texas and pushes thirty-three ZFLOPS at ten point twenty-six terahertz." She noticed how the terminator seemed amused by this record.

The bemused terminator peered back up at the human and casually informed, "I can do thirty-three ZFLOPS on standby." She noted the human's now annoyed features. Cameron became more serious and explained, "I typically average seven hundred novettaflops at about fifteen point eighty-three yottahertz."

Sarah attempted fathoming how a computer, Cameron's physical size, could accomplish such a measurement. The best supercomputers in 2030 that took up a large office didn't match seven hundred novetta floating point operations per second. Nor were there any CPUs that worked in yottahertz, yet. She let out a held breath and murmured, "Impressive."

Cameron ignored the compliment and looked back at the sunset light. "I process immeasurable amounts of data in a week."

Sarah had no argument to Cameron's fact. She thought more deeply about what Cameron was telling her, and the logic hit her. She bit her lower lip then mentioned, "There's this misnomer in human culture where we say that one human year is equal to seven dog years."

The terminator agreed it was a misnomer, but she held her silence.

Sarah bobbed her head a few times after it made complete sense to her. She softly whispered, "Two years is a long time for a computer."

Cameron lifted her left leg and wrapped her arm around her knee. "Yes," she agreed. "Two computer years equates to about twenty human years."

"But a computer's lifespan," Sarah argued, "is expanding greatly." She focused down on Cameron. "Granted technology is constantly evolving but so can a computer."

"If it is properly upgraded, yes." However, Cameron also reminded, "But when does it become a different computer after so many upgrades?" She eyed the human, who was a mechanical engineer. "Perhaps after the CPU is upgrade or the storage array?"

Sarah sighed at this heavy debate and replied, "I don't think we'll find that answer tonight."

"No," the terminator conceded.

Sarah wondered how she and Cameron seemed to end up in another hefty conversation in this same spot similar to back in 2008. But a sudden vibration in her jean pocket caught her off-guard, and she jumped up from the rock.

The terminator curiously studied the human, who fished out her earpiece and hooked it to her ear.

Sarah hit the blue lit button after she had it properly in her ear. She was pleased that it was Chola calling her. "I'm alright. How about you?" She sat back down on the rock. "You do already? That's great." She propped her right boot against the rock's side. "Well, Cameron and I can come by tonight and pick it up."

Cameron was glad that her digital documents were complete. She wasn't opted on waiting another day or two.

"Alright," Sarah agreed. "We can probably be there in forty-five minutes to an hour." She lowered her stare to the terminator seated next to her. "Can you tell me your address so I can give it to Cameron?" She carefully listened to Chola and repeated it aloud for Cameron. She then promised, "I'll call you five minutes from your place. Thanks, Chola." She ended the call.

"It will only take us thirty minutes," Cameron promised.

Sarah was glad to hear it. "Let's get moving then." She put away her earpiece in her pocket.

The terminator climbed to her feet and easily surpassed the human's petite size. She lowered her cool blue eyes to Sarah.

Sarah detected that Cameron wanted to say something so she moved away to avoid it. However, a large hand pressed into her leather-clad stomach and cut her off. She twisted her head up to the terminator.

Cameron shifted closer to the human's side and didn't remove her touch. She bowed her head closer and locked eyes with Sarah. "I admit that my mission is vague... even for me." She watched Sarah's features for any indicators to Sarah's emotions. "But I am here to help."

Sarah turned away and stared at the crisp green grass around them. She brushed her hair from her face when the breeze caught a few strands. "I held out... wasting years on thinking you'd be back." She shut her eyes at her own admittance. She didn't want to tell this to Cameron, her former lover. She was trying to be strong and hard, but some resolve cracked at Cameron's touch and concern.

"You are bitter... angry at me for leaving," Cameron concluded. Her monotone faltered with emotions.

Sarah lifted her head again and looked out at the world. "Maybe I am angry and bitter." She peered up at Cameron finally. "I wasn't suppose to... to feel for you. I wasn't allowed it because it wasn't meant to be fated." She indeed showed crossed emotions on her face. "All my life, I have had no say or choice in what I want but instead I'm suppose to follow this goddamn path that brings Apocalypse to the world."

Cameron tasted the human's slowly developed dark fiery after so long. She moved a bit closer until she almost brushed against the human's side. She then gingerly slipped her left hand under Sarah's jacket and pressed her palm against Sarah's lower back.

Sarah dropped her head, and her eyes fluttered at the feel of Cameron's hand against her skin. She clenched her teeth and hotly whispered, "I help bare evil to this world." She shook her head. "How do I live with that?"

"You do not bring evil to this world, Sarah." Cameron searched the human's dark profile. "You bring good... you give humans hope."

"It's my technology that brings terminators to life," Sarah snapped. She instantly looked up at Cameron now. She gripped the terminator's right arm with her hand. "I gave John hunters and killers."

"Only because John wiped out their original programming and reprogrammed them to kill," Cameron quickly explained. "There was nothing you or the government could have done to stop it." She could tell her words hadn't completely settled the distraught human. "If it wasn't for your research then Omega and your daughter could never build terminators for the UR. If the UR didn't have your research then there'd be no hope of survival."

Sarah just wasn't positive anymore. There was many times where she wanted to just give up and disappear from her fate. However, she kept driving forward and pushed Cyberdyne harder to develop the fated terminator that would either kill or protect humans. Through the days, she kept asking herself one question that never had an answer.

"Why me?" Sarah whispered to Cameron. She brought her hand up to her chest, and her fingertips touched her Saint Christopher necklace. "Why is it me?" She gazed up at the terminator.

Cameron frowned at the human's question that could never be truly answered. But at Sarah's pleading features, she felt her own resolve crack, and she sadly admitted, "I do not know." She reached up and lightly touched the human's jaw line. "I ask myself why I was chosen as the Omega terminator." Her frown grew deeper. "I have not found an answer."

Sarah didn't expect the terminator to know either. She understood why Cameron asked a similar question because Omega and Jean's theory about humane terminators rested on Cameron's shoulders. Sarah would bring the terminator technology into the world, but Cameron would either prove or disprove that machines could become sentient beings.

"I may have not chose this," Cameron started, "but I will succeed. I will break my mold." She found curious green eyes upon her. "I have a heart... I have a soul."

Sarah looked away and muttered, "I don't... anymore." She now broke out of Cameron's hold and walked away.

"That's because you let it go," the terminator explained. She saw Sarah stop so she approached the human's backside. "You put your heart and soul into Cyberdyne. It will take it all away if you let it."

Sarah gazed sidelong at the terminator. "But that's my fate, remember?" She turned her head slowly as Cameron came in front of her. "I'm doing what you asked of me." Her eyes glistened in the last rays of sunlight.

Cameron clenched her hands at her sides.

"I didn't turn or look back once you got out of the truck," Sarah swore. "But I kept hoping..." She suddenly grabbed her necklace and held up the Saint Christopher charm in midair. "I had faith in your words... that what I'm doing is right." She dropped the necklace to her chest. "For some reason, God has granted me the strength to live with this curse I learned about back in 2008."

"It is not a curse," Cameron refuted.

"It's certainly not a blessing," Sarah yelled at the terminator. Her eyes burned hot from her emotions.

Cameron quickly compiled her logic and stated, "If you see it as a curse then what was between us in 2008 was evil."

Sarah sharply lost her ire and her angry features dulled.

"You must regret what we shared," Cameron concluded. She became bitter herself at how Sarah wouldn't find the light out of the darkness. "It was not special as you said." She narrowed her eyes and whispered, "You lied to me, apparently."

"I never lied to you," Sarah fought in a weak tone.

The terminator didn't believe it for a beat. "Perhaps not at the time, but now you see it as a mistake and hate yourself for giving in, for being weak with me." She shook her head. "My opinion didn't change."

"It was all heat of the moment," Sarah muttered. But she didn't seem to convince herself. "I was a kid," she weakly added. "I was foolish."

"I was not foolish," Cameron rebuked. She found distraught jade eyes on her. "What we had was unique, and you still know that today." She deciphered Sarah lied to herself in hopes that Sarah would believe the lies and could let go. But in reality, she and Sarah could never let go what was between them from so long ago despite they both were told to do so.

Sarah stood fixed on Cameron. She hadn't expected for Cameron to see through her like she was transparent. She'd spent nearly twenty-two years desperately convincing herself that what happened in 2008 meant nothing to her. Yet, she clung to solid reminders from the past like the Ford F-350, Harley Davidson, and Cameron's jacket. There was always a shard of her that firmly believed Cameron would return one day. Now Cameron was back, and Sarah was forced to confront a past she both hated and loved at once.

Through time, Sarah's bitterness about her fate made her loathe ever meeting Cameron. But she realized that she allowed her darker emotions to get to her. Perhaps she wasn't as strong as she believed earlier. Sarah fell into her own trap.

Cameron knew that Sarah was working through the surfacing emotions. She read each of them on Sarah's face then Cameron's instincts drove her feet forward. She just knew by the sudden dread on Sarah's face.

Sarah lost her long ridden strength through her next exhale. She started sinking to the ground from the weakness. But she never fully fell because Cameron had her.

Cameron stilled the weaken Sarah Connor. She had her knees bent enough but her arms were solidly around the human's petite waist. She then slowly stood them back up. She felt Sarah grasp her hips.

"I..." Sarah faltered at her words. "I can't keep..."

Cameron understood the unfinished statement. She bowed her head closer and confidently whispered, "You don't have to anymore, Sarah." She read the unasked question in the human's eyes. She simply informed, "I'm here for the duration."

Sarah just wasn't sure, but she couldn't handle anymore for right now. She could only move in closer and hugged the taller woman.

The terminator adjusted a bit and returned the warm hug. She felt Sarah's cheek pressed against her chest, and she lowered her head down. She was quiet for awhile but made a last attempt. She whispered, "I'm here to help... let me."

Sarah reached up and grasped the side of the terminator's neck where the blue Omega tattoo proudly displayed. She let out a low but shaky breath and replied, "I... I just need time." She lifted her head up and met Cameron's curious gaze. "So much is happening right now. I just need time to get my head around it... please."

Cameron nod then promised, "We have time now." She relaxed at seeing Sarah's smile despite it was wistful.

Sarah moved her hand and rested it on Cameron's shoulder. She seriously mentioned, "I'm not the same Sarah Connor you once knew."

Cameron tilted her head at such a statement that didn't bother her. "I know." She arched her right eyebrow and informed, "I'm not the same Cameron Philips you met in 2008."

Sarah was caught off guard by Cameron's declaration. However, it was very true, and Sarah knew it. "Yes," she murmured, "I can see that now."

The terminator sensed that the human had regained her strength so she slowly withdrew. "We should go."

Sarah silently agreed and broke away from the younger woman. Together, she and Cameron continued the walk to the Harley Davidson that shined in the early night. She sadly smiled and mentioned, "I'm glad I kept the truck and bike."

"You enjoyed the size of the truck," Cameron concluded.

"And that Power Stroke." Sarah added a warm hum to her words. "But I like having the bike's power just under us and the open ride."

Cameron could relate with the human. She collected Sarah's helmet and handed it to her first. She then grabbed hers and started putting it on too.

Sarah faltered because she remembered her promise to Chola about a five minute approach phone call. She pulled out her earpiece and hooked it in place. She then put on her half helmet followed by her HUGs. Once she had it situated, she climbed onto the bike behind the terminator.

"Night vision," Sarah softly ordered to her heads-up sunglasses. Shortly she viewed the world in shades of green that gave her better details.

Cameron waited for the human to get comfortable then she started the motorcycle. She throttled it once too before she sat down.

"You good on directions to Chola's?" Sarah checked.

"Yes." The terminator placed her boots on the controls then put the bike into gear. "Perhaps we should do dinner afterwards." She switched on the bike's large headlight.

"I was thinking the same thing." Sarah encircled the terminator's waist.

"Hold on tight," Cameron instructed. She was concerned the downhill ride would be harder on Sarah than when they came up the path. She took it slow and careful though. Luckily, her own night vision and superior strength gave her a great advantage over the dark terrain.

Sarah indeed clung tightly to the terminator. She wasn't worried in the least because she trusted Cameron. But she did take in some of the view through her night vision. But soon enough, her and Cameron were on a motorway and headed back to Route 1.

Cameron kept their speed around seventy despite Route 1 allowed them to do a hundred miles per hour. But she knew the higher speeds were more adequate for hover cars rather than wheeled vehicles like the Harley Davidson. She sensed that Sarah sat closer to her than earlier, and she suspected it was due to the temperature dropping after sunset. At this thought, Cameron sent an order through her chassis to increase her overall body heat in hopes it'd keep Sarah Connor warm.

Sarah was chilled, but she noticed that Cameron slowly became warmer. Initially she thought she was imagining it, but Sarah was positive that Cameron's body had warmed up considerably. She made a mental note to ask about it later.

On the ride into Los Angeles, Sarah spied three hover motorcycles that came up on their left in the fast lane. She stole a glance at them because they'd slowed down near them. She wondered if it was because they were riding a historic Harley Davidson while they rode more modern hover bikes. But what surprised her was that Cameron freed her left hand and held it out to the bikers. In return, the bikers also held out their hands then zipped off. Sarah was slightly slack jaw at the fact that Cameron knew the traditional greeting between bikers.

Once they were in the city again, Sarah was able to talk somewhat to Cameron over the motorcycle's heavy growl. She brought her lips close to the terminator's ear and requested, "Can you pull over when we're five minutes out from Chola's?"

Cameron easily heard the human due to her excellent hearing. She just nodded then made a left onto a busy street. She carefully maneuvered between the hover cars but made another left at the next intersection. She knew they were not far, and she spotted a wide shoulder so she pulled over for Sarah.

The CEO freed her right hand after the terminator stopped the bike. She hit her earpiece's button and ordered, "Chola." She only had to wait three beeps then Chola's voice greeted her. "We'll be there in five." She waited a beat. "Great... bye." She ended the call and put her arm back around Cameron's waist.

"Did you bring a gun, Cameron?" Sarah noticed the terminator's hesitation then there was the confession.

"No, I did not." The terminator's displeasure was obvious in her tone.

Sarah let out a low sigh and muttered, "Damn." She considered their options plus her past visits to Chola's place. "We should be fine. It's never Chola that worries me but her second in command on the other hand is another story."

"Who is he?" the terminator checked.

"Carlos," Sarah supplied. "He's probably created your identity... that's his specialty."

Cameron nodded then suggested, "Point him out to me."

"Oh I probably won't have to," Sarah argued. "You'll know, right away."

The terminator decided not to ask and instead put the bike into gear. She followed her internal GPS to the address that Sarah had given her earlier. She slowed the bike down once they pulled into a large community block that had several people walking past and scattered parked cars. She spotted Chola's house address on the mailbox, turned on the right blinker, and slowly pulled into an open spot on the curb.

Sarah dropped her feet to the ground from the pegs. She climbed off the bike while Cameron popped out the kick stand. She removed her helmet and set it on the sissy bars. She then put her HUG on her head then waited for Cameron.

The terminator shoved the Harley's keys into her jean pockets then took off her half helmet. She stacked it on Sarah's then took the human's side for the walk to Chola's house. She zoomed in on the two large men that sat on the porch.

Sarah noted that the terminator was protectively close to her, and she faintly grinned at old habits. She went up the porch steps first and only nodded at the guy on the right, who got up and opened the front door for her.

Cameron briefly assessed him but followed Sarah into the more modern house. She stayed behind Sarah but was very close by. She quickly scanned over the living room they'd just entered. But she focused on the only human that was familiar to her besides Sarah.

From a sofa, Chola Santiago gracefully climbed to her feet and focused on the two visitors. She still had stone cold features and her skin beautiful dark to match her rich brown eyes. Her ruby red lips were striking. She glanced up once at Cameron but held out her hand to Sarah.

Sarah stepped forward and took the UR agent's equally small hand. "It's good to see you."

Chola's hard features broke with a faint smile. "You too, Sarah." She released hands then turned to the tall terminator behind Sarah Connor. "It's been awhile, Philips." She tilted her head and remarked, "You haven't aged a damn day."

"Connor's food works miracles," Cameron joked with the older woman.

Sarah furrowed her eyebrows and curiously peered up at the terminator.

Chola cracked a brighter smile and held out her hand to Cameron. "The perks of being the Omega terminator, I take it." She briskly shook the terminator's hand. She stepped back after the handshake and became her usual serious self. "I have the digital documents ready to go."

"What you need in return?" Sarah prompted after a beat.

Chola considered the offer and folded her arms. "Trade is always good, Sarah."

"Not cash this time?" the CEO checked. At Chola's negative response, she put her hands on her hips. "I'll get some drops done. We'll work out a day and time later."

Chola nodded in agreement then she turned her head sidelong. "Consiga a Carlos," she ordered in Spanish to one of her men sitting in the living room. She then looked at Sarah again. "How is Cyberdyne?"

"Busy," Sarah reported, "We're getting back into government work."

"Excelente," Chola agreed. "The government spends big."

The CEO bobbed her head because it was true. "It's always good money." She then slightly tensed at seeing Carlos quickly approaching them.

"Connor." Carlos appeared to be in his late thirties and had dark features not only from his complexion but also his aura. He held out a black stick to Sarah Connor.

Sarah took the stick that had Cameron's documentation. "How are you, Carlos?"

"Bueno, bueno," Carlos replied. He slowly smirked and glanced up at the tall, dark woman behind Sarah Connor. "She looks more like twenty-one, Connor... rather than twenty-five."

"Does it matter?" Sarah rebuked. She reached up for her HUG but paused and mentioned to Chola, "Can I check this?"

Chola held out her hand at the stick. "Please." She waited for the CEO's decision about the fake documentation.

Sarah put on her HUG then ordered, "Bluetooth enable." She saw it came on then she ordered, "Pair." She watched the meter's progress as it paired with the stick. In a moment, her HUG's screen filled with citizenship data about Cameron such as place of birth, age, height, weight, and so on. But she frowned at a detail and quickly removed her sunglasses.

"Good huh?" Carlos had a wicked grin.

"You put her in the system as Phillips... with a double 'l'," Sarah chewed out. Her angry expression centered on the small man.

"Carlos?" Chola looked at her second in command and glared at him. "Didn't you pay attention to the email forward from Sarah about what to document?"

"May I see it?" Cameron prompted the CEO.

Sarah suspected Cameron could easily link up to the stick, but that would also break Cameron's human cover. Only Chola was aware of Cameron's true nature unlike Carlos or the others. So she handed over the sunglasses with the stick. But she glowered at Carlos.

"It is a minor mistake," Carlos refuted. He held out his hand at Cameron. "Who is going to care if it's one or two 'l's in her name?"

"It's the details," Sarah snapped. She was use to stupid mistakes in her company that could be costly. "It's Philips like the damn television." She pointed at the large wall television in the living room that was indeed made by Philips. She shook her head and dropped her hand. "Did you screw up anything else?"

"No," Cameron reported, "the rest is flawless." She removed the HUG and returned the items to Sarah.

"It's no big deal," Carlos argued. He looked between Sarah and his leader.

Chola crossed her arms and looked from Carlos to Sarah. "We can change it if you're really worried about it." She peered up at the terminator.

Sarah turned to the terminator and murmured, "It's your call." She put her HUG back on her head.

"It's not worth correcting," Cameron concluded.

"Fine," Sarah agreed. She shifted back to the UR agent. "I'll get in touch with you about the drops later."

"Bueno." Chola held out her hand. "Call if you need anything else, Sarah." She shook hands then also took the terminator's hand. She softly promised, "I'll let the network know you're back."

Cameron bowed her head in appreciation. "Take care, Chola."

Chola shifted closer to the terminator and whispered, "Keep them safe, Philips." She didn't wait on a response and walked away from the group.

Carlos back stepped once but offered, "Hasta la vista, Connor." He slid his hands into his pockets, glanced at the taller woman, and turned away to leave.

Sarah huffed and muttered,"Él es estúpido." But she quietly left the house with Cameron in tow.

Cameron still had a faint smirk at Sarah's earlier remark about Carlos. She returned to the bike with Sarah and put on their helmets. "Where do you wish to eat?"

Sarah considered their options while she hooked on her helmet. "You still like seafood?"

"I rarely eat it," Cameron confessed.

The CEO grinned and asked, "Ever have sushi?" At the terminator's arched eyebrow, she easily made her decision. "Search up Sushi Sasabune... it's down near the ports and such."

"12400 Wilshire Boulevard?" the terminator checked. She mounted the bike then waited for Sarah to get on it too.

"That's the one," Sarah agreed. She sat down comfortably on the seat. She gripped Cameron's hips and listened to the Harley's throaty growl.

Cameron considered her new identity and amusingly inquired, "Can I now speed?"

Sarah couldn't help a small laugh and argued, "Do you want to keep the bike?"

"You prefer that I drive it with you on it," the terminator concluded. She had a faint smirk because, like Sarah, she knew it was the truth.

Sarah squeezed the terminator's stomach extra hard then needled, "Don't let it get to your head."

Cameron had a small smile but put the bike into gear and pulled out into the empty street. "Sushi Sasbune has excellent reviews."

"Oh I know," Sarah murmured. She was easily heard though over the motorcycle's engine.

Cameron said nothing back and focused on her drive to western Los Angeles for Sarah's restaurant pick. It only took them fifteen minutes, and they pulled into the somewhat packed parking lot. She found a small open spot for the bike and parked the bike.

"Let's take the helmets in," Sarah suggested.

The terminator silently agreed after she removed hers. She tucked it under her right arm then unzipped her jacket. She followed the human into the restaurant's entrance.

"Good evening," a young Asian woman greeted the pair. "Two?"

"Yes, please." Sarah unzipped her jacket while she followed the hostess to their booth seat. "Thank you."

"Enjoy," the hostess offered then slipped away.

Cameron took a booth seat while Sarah had the other. She put her half helmet down the booth then sat down.

Sarah took off her leather jacket and covered her helmet with it in the booth. She scooted into the booth and became situated just as their server arrived at the table.

"Good evening, ladies." The server was Asian too and wore a traditional full wrap. She handed the guests two hot, damp hand clothes for cleaning. "Would you also like a sushi menu?" She set down the menus in front of them.

"Yes, that'd be great."

The server nodded at the older woman. "What would you like to drink?"

Sarah considered it and requested, "Kurashizuku."

"Ochoko or masu?" the server checked.

"Ochoko," Sarah replied.

The server nodded then looked at the younger woman. "You, miss?"

The terminator wasn't quite use to being addressed formally. But she easily replied, "Ice tea."

The waitress softly bowed then walked away with the used hand towels.

Cameron focused back on the human. "You like rice wine?"

"Only with sushi," Sarah answered and grinned. She looked down at her menu. "You may want to order a regular entree in case you don't like the sushi."

"Are all rolls raw?" the terminator inquired.

"Most but if you see tempura then it's been cooked... fried actually." Sarah broke the conversation at seeing the server returning to their table. She took the digital sushi menu and set it aside. She then watched the server pour her first cup of unfiltered sake from the glass bottle.

"I'll will be back shortly for your orders," the waitress promised. She then went to another table of hers.

"Let's see..." Sarah shifted the digital sushi menu around so both her and Cameron could see it on the table. "I'm going to mark a few I like myself." She started tapping various rolls on the touch-sensitive screen.

Cameron tilted her head and asked, "The Mexican Roll?"

"Mmmm." Sarah tapped that roll twice to get two because it was one of her favorites. "It's tempura shrimp roll with rice, avocado, lettuce, and a type of spicy sauce on the top." She then tapped another roll for one order.

"The Maryland Roll?" the terminator inquired again.

Sarah had a small grin at the terminator's curiosity. "It's rice, crab, and Old Bay spice." She then turned the menu to the terminator. "Add anything you want to try."

Cameron drew the small menu closer and scanned over the menu by moving her index finger up and down.

Sarah returned to the main menu in front of her. She rolled the menu's touch-sensitive screen upwards until she came to the entrees. "I think I'll do a miso soup."

Cameron had seen the appetizer earlier. "Is it good?"

"At first, it doesn't taste that great, but it grows on you."

The terminator considered this silently but went back to the sushi menu. She tapped the Dragon Roll for one order. She then put the menu aside and returned to the main menu.

Sarah sipped on her sake and enjoyed the cold sweetness from the rice wine. She set down her cup just as the server came back. She and Cameron gave their orders, and Sarah was pleased that Cameron was trying out the miso soup.

Cameron tried her ice tea and found the flavor to be from a homebrewed style rather than from a can or bottle. She preferred it that way, but she'd already decided that she hadn't tried any others better than Sarah's red tea back at the Connor home. She'd had a few types since returning to 2045 after her experience with younger Sarah, but now none matched Sarah's home brewed red tea.

Sarah put down her small ceramic cup after she finished off the sake. She would refill it in a few minutes. "Here..." She reached into her jean pocket and retrieved the stick. "All yours." She held it out to the terminator.

Cameron obtained the stick and held it up. She did an instant connection with it and downloaded the files into her system for backup purposes. "Thank you," she seriously offered after she put the stick away.

"Not a problem," Sarah brushed off. She caught Cameron's curious glance because Sarah used Cameron's old catchphrase from 2008. She quickly prompted, "So, how's the war going against the Resistance?"

Cameron let out a low sigh and placed her arms on the table's edge. "We've lost key, strategic locations."

Sarah narrowed her eyes at this news. "Like what?" She picked up her sake bottle and refilled her cup.

"We lost control of Serrano Point's power plant only a month before I returned here." Cameron was obviously displeased. "Either we had to give it up or watch it melt down thanks to John's move."

Sarah leaned back but held her refilled cup near the table's edge. "Can the UR get it back?"

"It will be very hard," Cameron replied. "The Resistance has better aerial support than the UR." She could tell that Sarah didn't like this information. "The UR's planes are operated by humans-"

"And the Resistance has computer operated ones," Sarah guessed.

"Yes."

The CEO let out a low sigh and shook her head. "That figures." She drank more of her sake and mulled over the Resistance's strength.

Cameron considered the factors and mentioned, "The plant benefited us greatly because much of the power supplied a terminator factory." She let out a low sigh and confessed, "Without Serrano Point, our terminator production is down."

Sarah shook her head a few times at the snag the United Races now had thanks to the loss of Serrano Point. "It can't be the only terminator factory in the UR?"

"It is not," Cameron agreed. "However, it was a major factory that produced about three to five hundred terminators per month. Most other factories produce between two to three hundred per month."

Sarah tried fathoming how in the future there were factories pushing out terminators like they were automobiles. "Are the UR terminators..." She wasn't sure how to handle her question, politely without bothering Cameron. "Are they governed by Omega?"

Cameron studied the human's features, and she debated how deeply to go into the future. She'd told much to Sarah back in 2008, and she wondered how much Chola may have told Sarah. But after a moment, Cameron decided the Timeline Directive no longer applied to Sarah Connor. "Yes."

Sarah toyed with her refilled cup of sake. She stared at the pearly liquid in her cup. "So you're still the only UR terminator that has free-will?" She peered up with hooded eyes.

"Technically, yes." Cameron sat back in her booth seat rather ridged. "Most UR terminators are on read-mode only... the terminators who are soldiers. But terminators who are not in the field have been given controlled read-write mode. They also may have learning chips depending on their mission, but there are very few."

"Learning chips?" Sarah prompted.

Cameron knew she'd opened a can of worms by dabbling into this topic. "Not all terminators are built equally or the same. A terminator may be equipped with a learning chip, which will allow them to grow and develop. However, Jean is unsure what the long term developments will be. Those terminators are carefully monitored by Omega."

Sarah thought about this information, and she became curious. "But they trust you." She narrowed her eyes and her hand fell from the cup. "They sent you back when they know they can't monitor you."

"Yet I am the most suitable terminator for the mission," Cameron reminded. "I can easily adapt to posing as a human."

"It also gives you the best chance to experience and learn to be a human," Sarah muttered. She started seeing a few more puzzle pieces. After a long minute of deep thought, Sarah whispered, "Jean was counting on me taking you in." She sharply focused on the terminator. "It doesn't make sense for them to order you to not make any contact with me in 2008 then order the absolute opposite on your mission for 2030."

"It is... contradictory," Cameron agreed. But she and Sarah held back anymore conversation because the server arrived with their soups. She curiously studied the stock soup that had small pieces of tofu.

Sarah took the spoon that was provided to her. Once the server was gone, she stated, "There's more to this mission than I think Jean told you."

The terminator was stirring her soup just so she could determine the contents. "Perhaps you can ask her when we return to the house."

Sarah paused from taking her first taste of the soup. She glanced over at the terminator and realized it was a joke after a beat. "Funny," she muttered. She tried her miso soup, which warmed her stomach and chased away the last of the cold from the ride here.

Cameron tempted her tastes buds and merely drank the stock first without any tofu or seaweed.

Sarah smirked at the terminator's squinted features. "Try the tofu with it." She eyed the cautious terminator, who indeed tried the tofu next. "About the sixth mouthful, you'll love it." She chuckled because Cameron shot her a dubious look. But Sarah easily ate her soup, and it gave her time to think about the future. She set aside her empty bowl and took her sake cup.

"Is Jean married in the future?" Sarah sipped on the rice wine.

"Yes." Cameron finished her soup then set the bowl aside too. "However, I don't expect she'll be married much longer." She had a frown and explained, "Her husband is very displeased with her constant work with this new project."

Sarah had an annoyed face but asked, "What project?"

"I'm unsure," Cameron confessed. "Neither she nor Omega will disclose it to me. But I suspect it has to do with new terminator technology." She picked up her ice tea glass.

"Her husband doesn't like how focused she is on the project?"

"Yes." Cameron set her glass back down. "He feels he has to compete with Omega for Jean's time. What free time Jean has, she often spends it with her son."

Sarah lost her ire because Cameron's words made her think about her, Charley, and Jean. She often did the exact same thing with Jean and Charley. But at the mention of a son, she started softening and checked, "I have a grandson?"

Cameron caught the human's excitement and pleasure so she couldn't help telling Sarah more about Jean's son. "Yes, he turned six in February."

Sarah had a smile at thoughts of a grandchild. She did the mental calculations that her grandson would be born in February of 2041, after Judgment Day. She sadly realized she would already be dead before he would be born. She cleared away the dark thought and asked, "What's his name?"

"He is named after your father," Cameron replied.

"John?" Sarah tempted. But her stomach twisted at the thought of her grandson having the same name as the Resistance's AI.

Cameron shook her head. "She named him Jonathan after your father. She didn't want him to have the same name as the AI." She tilted her head. "But we call him Johnny for short."

Sarah chuckled at the nickname for her grandson. She liked it, a lot. But she peered up from the sake when Cameron gave a dramatic sigh.

The terminator drummed her fingers once against the table and mentioned, "He calls me Aunt Cammy."

Sarah quickly covered her mouth in hopes it'd stop her laughter. But her green eyes went bright from amusement.

Cameron shook her head a few times. "Sometimes he torments me further and calls me Auntie Cammy." She focused on Sarah's amused features. "It is very inaccurate. Jean says I let him push my buttons."

Sarah dropped her hand to her lap, but her body trembled from silent laughs. She finally gained control and asked, "Does he know you're a terminator?"

"Yes, and he loves to brag that his aunt is a terminator." Cameron let out another sigh. "At school, he tells other kids if they don't leave him alone that his Aunt Terminator will find them." She grinned at the human, who was softly laughing.

"It sounds like you two get along famously," Sarah teased.

"Johnny is family. I'm often there for him when Jean is too busy," the terminator seriously informed. "I protect him like I protect Jean or you."

Sarah stared at the terminator for a beat. She noticed how Jean's husband wasn't included in that list, which told her that Cameron selectively chose family members like any normal human would do. "It sounds like you've developed a good relationship with Johnny."

"Yes." Cameron thought more about it and revealed, "I was cautious with Johnny when I first came online. He was three years old at the time, and I initially avoided him because I was confused by young humans." She was thinking back on her memories from those days in 2044, but she focused back on Sarah. "But we grew very close after I returned from 2008. As he's grown, so have I, and I learn much from his growth."

Sarah had a smile during the terminator's story. She admired the terminator for stepping outside her safe box and becoming close with a child human, especially her grandson.

"At night before he sleeps," Cameron continued, "he often asks me to tell him the same story about you and me from 2008." She noticed Sarah's furrowed expression so she elaborated, "He likes the story about our fight against the triple eight in the factory." She shook her head and mentioned, "After each time I tell the story, he repeats that he hopes to grow up to be..." She knew the exact word but hesitantly said it. "To be as cool as Grandma."

Sarah huffed, but she had a wild grin. She didn't comment back because the waitress showed up with their plate of sushi. She also received her chopsticks and saw that Cameron wasn't so sure about them. She merely waited until their server was gone then she grinned at the terminator.

"Here, let me show you." Sarah could tell the terminator needed a fast lesson on chopsticks. She held up her hand with the chopsticks properly set between her fingers. "Like this... you want your thumb here." She watched the terminator mimic her etiquette. "You only move the upper stick while the lower remains stationary." She demonstrated it by picking up a sushi roll from the large, square platter.

Cameron easily followed Sarah's lead and took a roll. Like Sarah, she set the roll down on her small plate.

Sarah chuckled at the fact that Cameron was an instant learner. It was something she greatly appreciated after dealing with so many levels of intelligence at her company. "Soy sauce," she reminded and picked up the small soy sauce container. "That green item there on the side of the plate," she explained, "is wasabi. It's a paste material that's made from horseradish in it. It's wicked strong." She grinned at the terminator. "It'll clear out your sinus in about ten seconds."

"What is this?" Cameron pointed at the other item by the green wasabi. She could easily research it, but she enjoyed Sarah's version.

"The Japanese call it gari. It's sweet, pickled ginger that's cut into thin slices." Sarah shook her head and watched the terminator take the soy sauce. "I don't really use either. I just like the roll's flavor with the soy sauce." Sarah picked up her California roll with her chopstick and grinned at the terminator. "Try it."

Cameron rarely had seafood due to its rarity in the future. But what little she'd had, she always enjoyed but none of it had been raw. She picked up her roll, dipped it in the soy sauce, and popped it into her mouth. She slowly ate it because she was tasting every flavor in the roll.

Sarah had a smirk because she knew the terminator was doing a full analysis on the sushi. She took her rice wine and finished it off then refilled it from the chilled bottle. By her second sip, she saw that Cameron had fully eaten the roll. She amusingly asked, "How was it?"

"Satisfactory," the terminator merely answered.

Sarah chuckled and used her chopstick to push a yellowfin tuna roll closer to the terminator. "Try this one." She then scanned over the plate and noticed one she hadn't ordered. "Did you get this one?" She pointed at the bright yellow roll that had gold leaf on it.

"Yes." Cameron was dipping her next roll in the soy sauce. "I read it has mango on it. I have never had mango."

The CEO shook her head and just went back to her meal. She and Cameron silently ate for a few minutes because Cameron was so immersed with doing analysis for each roll. Sarah suspected at the end of dinner, Cameron would have a list on the sushi in order from best to worse with detailed reasoning.

Eventually, Cameron broke from her silence and resumed talking with Sarah. She and Sarah discussed more about the future and what was happening between the Resistance and the United Races. But eventually, Cameron started asking about what had happened to Sarah since 2008. Finally, Cameron started feeling comfortable with the human, who was her first and last lover. She could tell that Sarah had settled down a considerable amount compared to yesterday.

After the two finished off all the rolls, Sarah ordered a dessert that was rather common Asian variant. Just after the server left with their empty plate, a new customer came into the restaurant and started passing their table. But the woman back stepped after she caught something of interested in the booth seat.

"Is that your motorcycle out there?"

Sarah lifted her eyes to the younger woman, and she became slightly leery. "Yes, it's mine." She noted the woman was looking at Cameron's half helmet. "It's a 2008 Harley Davidson."

"What model?" the woman curiously inquired.

"It's an Electra Glide," Sarah replied.

"It's absolutely beautiful," the woman complimented. She then held out her hand. "I'm Heather."

Sarah took the young woman's hand. "Sarah." She then looked at the terminator. "This is Cameron."

Heather focused on the woman, who was about her same age. She had a sexy smile and admired the beautiful woman. "It's really nice to meet you, Cameron." She shook Cameron's hand too then stepped back once from the table. "Where did you buy it?"

Sarah shook her head and explained, "It's been in the family for some time. I'm really not sure the exact history. But I'm only the second owner."

"Wow," Heather murmured. She glanced at the two women then a thought came to her at seeing Sarah's wedding band. She faltered but gathered her courage. "Are you two married?"

Cameron arched her right eyebrow.

"Yes," Sarah started but realized her mistake. "Not to each other," she hastily added. She then sensed that Heather was clearly interested in Cameron because Heather kept looking at the terminator. She bit her lower lip to stop a smirk. She easily understood Heather's keen interest in the beautiful, blue-eyed terminator.

"Actually, I can't operate the bike," Sarah started after a beat. "Cameron drives it, but I do all the mechanical work on it." Her eyes filled with mischief once she saw how her words entertained further thoughts in Heather's head.

"Really?" Heather turned her attention to Cameron. "Do you have a hover motorcycle too?"

"No," Cameron replied, "I prefer the older style much more than the hover bikes."

"I do too," Heather quickly agreed.

Sarah was sipping on her sake while Heather gushed over Cameron. She set down her cup and casually mentioned, "Actually, Cameron is single... Heather." She drew out the young woman's name in a husky tone. She warmly smiled up at Heather and her eyes twinkled. "She's also gay... and looking."

Cameron briefly stared in disbelief at Sarah Connor then she slotted her eyes as she quickly caught Sarah's plan. But she saw that the human, Heather, was transfixed on her again. She weakly smiled at Heather and clenched her right hand, which was under the table.

"Why don't you give Heather your number... or email at least," Sarah suggested to the terminator. She hid her wicked smile behind her sake cup.

Heather was beyond shocked at her good fortune. She swept back her blond strands behind her right ear. "We could hang out."

Sarah bowed her head after she put her sake cup down. She closed her eyes in pure desperation to control her burst of laughter that was behind her lips.

Cameron gritted her teeth at Sarah's trick. But she quickly came up with a way to get out of it and pleasantly smiled at Heather. "Yes, actually that'd be nice." She spotted Sarah's sharp head lift, but she ignored it. "Sarah and I were just discussing how hard it is to find a good date in LA."

Sarah folded her arms, leaned back against the booth, and waited for this one.

"Oh I know," Heather enthusiastically agreed.

Cameron smiled and shifted her fake smile to Sarah. "I just don't get why nobody will go out on a date with me just because I'm a single mother."

"Single mother?" Heather weakly checked.

"Yes." Cameron focused back on Heather. "I have three boys... one from each marriage." She noticed how Heather paled so she kept going with it. "Sarah suggested I try women because then at least I don't have to worry about getting accidentally pregnant again." She let out a dramatic sigh. "Their fathers are so... well you know..." She peered up from her sushi plate. "Hard to stay in touch with for any financial support."

"Right," Heather muttered, weakly again.

Sarah bowed her head and bit her bottom lip even harder than earlier. She had to hand it to the terminator, who had obviously grown just as devious. Her body started shaking from silent laughter.

Cameron was about to fire off another rant, but Heather stopped her.

"I have to get my take out order... I'm sure it's ready by now." Heather edged away from the table. "It was nice meeting you... both." She offered a fake smile.

Cameron acted put off by Heather's sudden leave. "Did you want my number at least?"

"No but thank you for the offer." Heather backed away further.

"Nice to meet you, Heather," Sarah offered to the young woman. She caught Heather's nod then she turned back to the terminator. "Touché... touché."

Cameron shook her head a few times then declared, "You have grown much more obnoxious, Sarah Connor."

"And just to think you told me it was enduring," Sarah teased. She refilled her sake cup and noted she only had a quarter of the bottle left. She smiled at seeing the fried ice cream delivered to their table. She and Cameron shared the large fried ice cream then eventually the bill arrived. Sarah paid for it and left a good tip for the server.

After Sarah finished her sake, she scooted out of the booth like Cameron and gratefully stood up. She stretched her legs a little then grabbed her helmet and jacket from the booth seat. She took the terminator's side once they were outside.

"Do you drink often?" Cameron inquired. She'd never seen the human drink until last night and wondered how often the occurrence was with Sarah.

Sarah shrugged and merely explained, "It helps me sleep at night." She shrugged on her jacket because the night was a little chilly. "I can't shut my brain down otherwise." She followed the terminator through the parking lot to their motorcycle that was under the light post. Once they came to the bike, she put on her helmet after she lowered her HUG to her face.

Cameron climbed onto the bike and adjusted her half helmet carefully. She then noticed how Sarah hesitated from getting on the bike.

"I think I may have had too much sake," Sarah admitted. She touched her own cheek, which was burning up from the alcohol but she truly couldn't tell. "I forget how strong that stuff can be." She cleared her throat then made an attempt to get on the motorcycle behind the terminator.

Cameron quickly helped Sarah so she wouldn't hurt herself. "You should have stopped halfway through the bottle."

"That suggestion would have been nice earlier," Sarah mildly teased. She really didn't care because she wasn't operating the bike. All she had to do was hold onto Cameron and enjoy the ride. She hooked her arms around the terminator's waist and leaned into her. "Just don't jerk the bike around too much because I'd hate to throw up that hundred dollar meal."

"Your jokes are getting less comical as the night progresses," Cameron mentioned. She started the engine and backed up the bike from the parking spot.

From Cameron's side profile, Sarah saw that the terminator had a faint grin. "That's why you're smirking huh?" She patted the canvas covered stomach. "You're not so good at hiding your emotions anymore like you use to be."

"Perhaps I wish for you to see them," the terminator argued. She put the bike into gear and quietly rolled out of the parking lot.

Sarah hummed at the truth behind Cameron's good point. She didn't say anything back because the ride was getting louder from the engine. She clung tighter to the terminator as the bike gained speed on the street. After a few minutes, she slowly worked her right hand under Cameron's jacket and tank top. Her wits were only half there, and Sarah didn't care about any consequences either.

Cameron visibly stiffened when the human's warm hand touched her skin. She hadn't expected such a daring move from the withdrawn human. But she suspected the rice wine had greatly impacted Sarah's normally high guard.

Sarah detected the terminator's surprise about her move, and she grinned. She soothingly ran her thumb across warm skin just near Cameron's belly button. She moved her head in closer and whispered, "For twenty minutes, I just want to forget."

Cameron heard the ache in the human's voice. She wasn't exactly sure what Sarah wanted forget, but she suspected it was their assumed roles that the future wrote for them. She understood Sarah's need so she relaxed again in the human's embrace. She then felt Sarah hug her harder for a few beats then calmed again. She suspected it was in appreciation to her agreement.

Sarah rested the side of her face against the terminator's broad, muscular back. She shut her eyes and allowed the earlier alcohol to sooth away her inner conflicts. She easily enjoyed Cameron's closeness and the motorcycle ride back to the house without feeling any guilt, for now.

**To be continued.**


	5. The Lies and Truth

**Chapter 5 – The Lies and Truth**

Cameron Phillips slowed the motorcycle to a stop in front of the shut workshop. "I didn't close the garage door."

Sarah thought maybe her daughter had done it. She climbed off the bike. "I got it." She went to the keypad and punched in the code for it to open up.

Once the rolling door was high enough, Cameron drove under it and past the Ford F-350. She carefully parked the old motorcycle behind the pickup truck and shut off the engine.

Sarah turned on the overhead lights and walked down to Cameron. She also removed her helmet and sunglasses. Just as she was about to say something to the terminator, she heard her name called by her daughter.

"Hey, Mom!" Jean jogged into the workshop. She came up sharply on her mother. "Where you been?" She'd run through the house and across the backyard when she heard the motorcycle minutes ago.

"I told you Cameron and I were going for a ride," Sarah reminded. She faced the terminator, who held out her empty hands in hidden offer. Sarah took the offer and tossed the helmet to Cameron.

The terminator hooked the helmet next to hers on the sissy bar.

"Yeah a joy ride... not all night," Jean argued. She had a distraught look. "Dad is hot."

"What?" Sarah positioned her heads-up sunglasses on her head. "Is he home?"

"Yes." Jean shifted closer to her mother. "He took the night off from the hospital so he could surprise you. He wanted to take you out to dinner tonight."

Sarah mentally groaned at her mistake. She sensed the terminator right behind her. "Why didn't somebody call me when he got home?"

Jean sighed and put her right hand on her hip. "When he got home, he asked me where you were. I told him you went for a bike ride with Cameron." She glanced back at the tall, blue-eyed woman behind her mother. "I told him you probably weren't going to be long. Next thing you know, it's like seven thirty and he's hungry so I just made dinner for us."

Sarah rubbed her hot brow and was quickly waking from her alcoholic haze. She needed to work up a good excuse because telling her husband that she was at a United Races agent's home wouldn't cut it.

"I tried doing as much damage control as I could," Jean mentioned.

"You should have called me," Sarah muttered to her child.

Jean only shrugged in response but stepped aside when her mother hurried past her. She glanced once at Cameron and teased, "I hope it was a good ride at least."

Cameron only responded with a grin, but she became serious again. She and Jean followed Sarah out of the workshop. However, Cameron shut off the lights and hit the close button for the garage door.

Jean caught up with her mother and softly told, "I thought about calling but... you looked too excited about the bike ride with Cameron. I mean you ran out of the house." She faltered in her next steps because her mother suddenly stopped cold. She looked back at her mother's shocked features. "I didn't want to bother you."

Sarah sighed but she sensed Cameron had caught up to them. "It's alright, J." She continued her fast walk back to the house's deck, she hurried up the four steps, went through the sliding door, and left it open for the stragglers.

Jean went halfway up the steps but looked down at Cameron. "Did she at least have fun?"

Cameron paused on the bottom step and seriously considered the question. "Yes." She caught Jean's brief smile before Jean went into the house. Cameron quickly followed her.

Jean came up short after entering the house. She suspected her mother had gone upstairs to see her father so she half turned to Cameron, who had just closed the door. "You're velcroing to me." She grabbed the older woman by the wrist and brought her along. She didn't want Cameron going upstairs and overhearing her parents' talk.

The terminator raised a curious eyebrow at the human's backside, but she allowed to be hauled away to the entertainment room. She followed Jean's example and took a seat on the overly large, rich blue sofa.

Jean verbally ordered the television to turn on, and she told the television to do a scan through her preset favorite channels. She found nothing of real interest so she chanted a few station numbers that she had memorized and still didn't find anything she liked. She sighed at the local ABC station's regular night lineup.

Cameron considered the various stations she'd watched last night. She then ordered, "MHTV."

Jean oddly glanced at the guest then turned back to the television, which now had Music History Television. She'd watched the channel a few times in the past, but she was never quite fascinated by it. After a minute, she prompted, "You like music history?"

"I like history," Cameron replied.

Jean kicked off her shoes and decided MHTV was a fine choice since she had nothing better in mind. She pulled up her legs onto the sofa and snuggled deep into the comfy sofa's cushions. "Oh, this is the music Mom just loves. What they call it?"

Cameron was carefully listening to the show, which was fifteen minutes into the episode about a unique era in the humans' music history. "It is called 80s music."

"Yes," Jean agreed. "Mom still listens to this stuff. She swears that big hair made the music so good." She let out a few snickers.

The terminator had a wistful smile at the human's talk about Sarah. At a thought of Sarah Connor, she slightly tilted her head and her eyes glossed over from her internal processing. She faded MHTV's episode to the background and instead pulled up the audio feed from the security system. She filtered through the audio feed until she only had the master bedroom's, and she could listen to Sarah and Charley's conversation. She instantly detected their conversation had fallen into an argument by their tones.

"Charley, you could have just called," Sarah snapped. She was standing beside their bed, arms folded, and stared at her husband's back.

Charley was slouched forward, his hands rested on the window's sill, and he stared out over the cleanly cut lawn. He could vaguely make out the worn path that led to Sarah's workshop. "That sort of defeats the purpose behind a surprise, Sarah."

The CEO let out a heavy sigh and remained still. "I didn't plan to be gone that long."

Charley was quiet for a moment then he straightened up. He turned and harshly remarked, "You're a planner, Sarah. I don't believe you didn't know you'd be gone for awhile."

Sarah slightly narrowed her eyes, but she approached him and suspiciously asked, "What's this really about, Charley? I mean I didn't intentionally mean to upset you or ruin your surprise. Nor is the night a total loss." She stood a few feet from him. "We can plan for a dinner tomorrow night."

Charley huffed at how Sarah used the word 'plan', like always. "So you want to include me in your plans?"

Sarah was clearly stunned by her husband's question and harshness. "What the Hell is that suppose to mean?"

"We planned everything together," Charley quickly replied. "It was always together. Now, if I want to make plans with you then I'm better off calling your assistant to make an appointment with you." He was upset and walked away from his wife. He went around the bed to his side but turned around and studied his wife's distraught profile.

"You know that's not true, Charley."

"No, you know it's true," he cut off. Charley had a taut expression, and his voice carried heavy emotions. "You have plans for everything... for everybody, but me. When did I stop figuring into it?"

Sarah stared at the wood floorboards, and she shook her head. She glanced over at him and quietly but coldly reminded, "Around about that time you took the university job without telling me first."

"For Christ's sake," Charley snapped. "I had a small window that I could accept the offer, Sarah. I had to make a decision by the end of the day."

Sarah nibbled on her bottom lip then shook her head a few times. "Again... you could have just called." She bitterly smiled at her spouse.

Charley wiped his frustrated expression away from his face then quickly came over the Sarah. He kept his voice down but it was hot. "You knew a long time ago that I wanted to be a professor at UCLA. We talked about it back when I was in med school." He fisted his hand at his side. "You just didn't like that I didn't include you in my plans. It hurts, doesn't it?"

Sarah tightened her arms across her body. She wouldn't reply or react despite they both knew the truth. As a child and teenager, she was never the planner and was more free spirited. But after her fateful meeting with the Omega terminator, she'd learned from Cameron how to be a planner and to be prepared, for anything. She hated surprises and looked for every angle possible.

Charley shook his head a few times and muttered, "Ever since Cyberdyne." He clenched his jaw tightly and his eyes brimmed with dismay. "You changed into this... into this machine." He was breathing heavily, and he could tell his wife wouldn't speak now. She'd recoiled into the safe place in her head where no human could touch her. "Into the very thing you're trying to perfect every day." He swallowed against the formed lump in his throat. "I would say your mission is complete... you made the perfect machine." He then walked away from her and headed to the door.

Sarah lowered her head, but emotions were void of her. She wouldn't call him back because she knew he needed space.

Charley had the door half open yet turned back and softly called, "Congratulations, Sarah... Connor." He then quietly left and went downstairs. He distantly heard the television in the entertainment room, but he didn't want to disturb his daughter by his upset appearance. He and Sarah rarely let Jean know they were in arguments because it was easier on Jean. So, he decided to head to UCLA and catch up on any work despite he could do it from home. He just had to be away.

Sarah remained motionless in the house until she was sure her husband was probably gone. She briefly closed her eyes and willed her feelings to stay silent. She inhaled deeply until her lungs were completely filled then she let it out slowly. Sarah felt her control resurface, but it wasn't enough. She knew it was up to her, thanks to Charley, to go to Jean and make it appear as if everything was fine. But first, Sarah went over to the nightstand on her side of the bed.

"Alpha, omega, phoenix," she softly ordered. There was a low click from the nightstand's drawer, and Sarah pulled it open now that it was unlocked by her voice command. She studied the black Glock that was very familiar to her since 2008. But her eyes flickered past the three bullet magazines and settled on the glass bottle.

Sarah retrieved the small bottle that was three-fourths filled with amber scotch. She left the drawer open but unscrewed the metal cap from the bottle. On her slow trek to the bathroom, she easily drank the liquor that beautifully burned down her throat and eased her taut inner stomach. Once in the bathroom, she set the half empty bottle down on the large sink counter. She then started washing her face in hopes it'd clean away any possible emotions.

Eventually Sarah emerged from the bathroom and resealed the scotch bottle, which was about a third filled compared to earlier. She shut the drawer, and it locked behind her. Sarah combed her wavy hair back now that she felt better in control of her world thanks to her only support. She started downstairs in search of her child.

Cameron ended the audio feed once Sarah's position was outside the master bedroom. Her slightly hazy blue eyes became rather lively, and she focused on the MHTV episode about 1980s music.

Jean was grinning at the brief clip about a singer name Rod Stewart. She chuckled at his dancing, dress style, and singing on stage back in the 1980s. But she instantly spotted her mother entering the room. "Hey, Mom."

Sarah eased a warm smile at seeing her daughter. "Hey." She glanced over at Cameron, who sat on the other end of the three seater sofa. She then looked over at the television on the wall. "What are you watching?"

Jean wasn't exactly sure so she turned to Cameron for help.

"It is 'Big Hair and Big Hits in the 80s' on MHTV," the terminator informed.

Jean furrowed her eyebrows and wondered how Cameron figured that out since there hadn't been any indicators on the show's name. She shrugged it off and remarked, "It's your... groovy music, Mom."

Sarah rolled her eyes at her child's attempt at a word from the 1980s. "They used that word in the 60s, girlie." She smirked and came over to the pair on the sofa. She realized her only option was to take a sofa chair or sit between Cameron and Jean. She didn't want to be separate from Jean so she was forced to the middle seat.

"Where's Dad?" Jean inquired.

Sarah sat a bit closer to her daughter. She propped her right arm on the back of the sofa, near her daughter. "He had to get back to UCLA and finish up some work."

"Work, work, work," Jean grumbled.

Sarah gave a lazy smile and squeezed her daughter's opposite shoulder. "We have to pay for your big, private education."

"Don't you mean my big college education?" Jean teased.

The CEO chuckled and slouched back in the sofa. "No, that'll be freeeee tuition thanks to your father."

Jean laughed and debated, "I thought it'd be from your hefty alumni donations."

Sarah casually shrugged. "Same pair of jeans, just different pockets." She relaxed back in the sofa and stretched out her legs. She switched her attention to the television.

Cameron had been listening, and she furrowed her eyebrows at the strange idiom. She couldn't quite decipher it, but she quickly did research on it.

"Now who is that guy?" Jean pointed at the television.

Sarah became wistful and replied, "That's Michael Jackson."

Jean grew wide eye when the pop icon singer did a strange dance move. "What was that?"

Sarah grinned at her daughter's interest. "It's called the Moonwalk."

"That's so hype," Jean muttered. She was able to see it a few times more, but then she listened to the narrator's discussion about the singer's sudden death in 2009. "He died at fifty?"

Sarah sighed deeply and mentioned, "I had concert tickets too. I was suppose to see him in London."

Jean was listening to the portion about Michael Jackson's death, and she goggled at how over a million fans were expected to see the fifty concerts at The O2 arena. "How'd you get a ticket?"

"Your grandfather," Sarah replied. "It was a part of my graduation present. I still went to England and Ireland for my trip."

"Wow," Jean murmured. She hadn't known her mother was going to see the famed pop icon back in 2009. "He's a really good singer."

"Mmmm," Sarah softly agreed.

After the narration about Michael Jackson, Jean looked between Sarah and their guest. "Cameron said you both had a good ride."

"Yes." Sarah finally acknowledged the terminator at her left side. "We watched the sunset then had dinner."

Jean smiled at the fact that her mother had a nice time. But she quietly asked, "Everything alright though?"

Sarah easily deciphered her daughter's concern and promised, "It's all settled." She tugged on her child's shoulder for assurance.

Jean faintly smiled as her shoulder bumped against her mom. However, she was obviously relieved because she recalled how annoyed her father was earlier tonight. She relaxed back into the sofa and focused on the television.

Sarah slouched back too and crossed her ankles.

Cameron curiously wondered why Sarah Connor lied to Jean or led Jean to think everything was okay between Sarah and Charley. She'd concluded that Sarah and Charley hadn't settled their differences, and Charley was especially upset while Sarah seemed indifferent. She recalled her conversation with Jean this morning about Sarah and Charley always working out their differences, and Cameron wondered if it was true or not.

The terminator couldn't determine why Sarah was lying to Jean. She broke from the television and curiously studied Sarah's profile. She noticed how beads of sweat were around Sarah's hairline despite Cameron's readings showed the house to be a comfortable seventy-four degrees.

Sarah detected the terminator's long stare so she rotated her head to the terminator's direction. She said nothing that didn't already show on her face.

Cameron read the fine details in Sarah's face and eyes. What bothered her further was the fact that Sarah's pupils were rather dilated. She'd seen it happen earlier tonight during dinner thanks to the Japanese sake. She'd noted Sarah's reduced dilation once they'd returned to the house; however, it'd returned now. She had to know if her suspicions were true so she stretched out her hand, and she pressed her fingertips to Sarah's exposed wrist.

Sarah glanced down at the feather touch to her left arm that rested on her leg. She furrowed her eyebrows and tried understanding why Cameron touched her like this.

The terminator instantly read Sarah's slowed vital signs. She then was able to do an analysis on Sarah's perspiration and what the contents were in it. Her detailed analysis determined that the human was indeed drunk.

Sarah nearly asked what Cameron was up to until it struck her what was happening, but it was too late. She quickly broke their physical contact and shot the terminator a dark warning look.

Cameron was close to stating Sarah's drunken state, but she faltered because Sarah's eyes dangerously slotted at her.

Sarah tilted her head towards Jean and arched her eyebrow in reminder. She hoped the terminator would recall her daughter's presence.

Cameron slightly lifted her chin in silent resignation. She was clearly displeased, yet she clung to silence and returned to the television episode on MHTV.

"Didn't Grandma love Tina Turner?" Jean brought up to her mother.

Sarah broke her matching stare with Cameron and recalled her child's earlier comment. "Yes, she still does actually."

"Oh wait, I know that song," Jean recalled, instantly. "Grandma does play it still." She wildly grinned and sang the lyrics as Tina Turner sang them too. "That's only the thrill of boy meeting girl, opposites attract." She tapped her shoulder against her mother's to get her to sing.

Sarah easily recalled her mother's favorite song that she also heard one too many times. She couldn't deny Jean and jointly sang, "It's physical... only logical. You must try to ignore that it means more than that."

"Ooooh what's love got to do, got to do with it," Sarah and Jean sang loudly with Tina Turner. "What's love but a second hand emotion. What's love got do, got do with it? Who needs a heart when a heart can be broken?"

Jean then started laughing once the Tina's voice faded away and the narrator spoke again. She shook her head and mentioned, "Grandma says that song makes her think about Granddad."

"I know," Sarah agreed. She then softly repeated, "I know." She breathed deeply despite her body was now mellow.

Cameron hadn't expected the mother and daughter to chime in with Tina Turner. She lowered her eyebrow after they went quiet, and she researched the rest of the song's lyrics. In 2008, she'd found that 1980s music was rather insightful about human emotions, especially love. She'd also come to find many songs from the 1980s pleased her.

After about ten minutes, Sarah patted Jean's knee and started getting up. "I need to do some work before it gets any later."

"Work, work, work," Jean repeated again in an annoyed tone.

Sarah was on her feet, but she turned back and bent over her child. "School, school, school," she teased back and kissed Jean's cheek. "Make sure your homework is done." She started leaving but turned back and told both younger women, "And don't be up late, kids." Then she was gone.

Jean waited until her mother was out of earshot and smirked over at Cameron. "You're twenty-five and still being called a kid huh?"

"Apparently," Cameron remarked. She huffed, quietly.

The teenager smirked and needled, "If you were a year younger than Mom, you'd still be a kid."

"Then she views your father as a kid?" the terminator inquired. She was rather serious and looked at the young human.

Jean furrowed her eyebrows and really considered it. "Huh... she could. I never thought about it." She shrugged and explained, "She calls Grandma a kid at times so just take it as a term of endearment." She now started shifting on the sofa but still talked. "Mom can be wicked post-modern, but I love her." She stretched out on the sofa, her head brushed against Cameron's thigh.

"Do you have enough room?" Cameron checked.

"Word up," Jean answered. She tossed her legs over the sofa's arm.

The terminator blinked once; however, she received no definition for Jean's response in her dictionary. She knew enough that Jean's response was positive since Jean wasn't moving around and appeared comfortable. So, Cameron referred to the internet and searched for a modern, urban dictionary to help understand teen slang. She started downloading it to her system as a supplemental dictionary.

For another half hour, Jean watched the rest of the episode on 1980s music then she told Cameron she had to finish her homework. She started leaving but backed up into the entertainment room and tapped the wall once.

Cameron looked from the television to the human.

"Don't forget to voice off the television." Jean nodded back to the main part of the house. "Mom gets hot when stuff is left on and nobody is utilizing." She then smiled and said goodnight to the guest before she headed upstairs to her room for the night.

Cameron was left alone in the entertainment room and switched to the Ancient History Channel now. She'd wait an hour or two before she confronted Sarah in the office because she hoped Jean would be asleep or in bed by that time. She was bothered by Sarah's excessive drinking tonight.

It was just after eleven o'clock when Cameron made her way to Sarah's office where she knew Sarah was located. She pushed open the closed, framed glass door and locked her eyes on the working human.

Sarah stopped typing on her touch-sensitive screen. She briefly bit her bottom lip upon seeing the terminator's rather determined aura. "You know," she started first, "you're getting pretty obnoxious in your old age." She recalled Cameron's earlier trick with reading her vital signs.

Cameron approached the seated human, who stayed behind her desk. "You set a prime example."

Sarah leaned into her chair and tilted her head back to get a better view of Cameron's face. She waited a beat in hopes her temper wouldn't get the best of her. She fairly warned, "I rather not get into a fight with you."

Cameron tilted her head and folded her arms. "So you don't have to lie to Jean about our fight too?"

Sarah almost snapped back, but she faltered because she didn't initially understand how Cameron knew about her fight with Charley. Then it slowly dawned on her that most likely the terminator had eased dropped on her and Charley. "You listened to our conversation?" Now her eyes lit up from fire.

"Yes," the terminator stated, without regret.

Sarah suddenly stood up and snapped, "What Charley and I discuss in our room is private." She eyes wildly searched the terminator's stoic features. "It is not for your goddamn analytic research on humans."

"It was not for research," Cameron refuted.

"I don't give a fuck what it was for," Sarah yelled. "I didn't give you the keys to this house to break my privacy or any family member's privacy."

The terminator instantly fell behind her mission as protection and stated, "I must be aware of all on goings in the house for Jean's sake." She lifted her chin slightly and coolly added, "A threat can come from any direction."

Sarah was jarred by what the terminator was insinuating to her. She pushed away from her desk and came around to the terminator. "If you think, for a second, that I or Charley are a threat to my child then we have a serious problem." She pointed a finger at the terminator. "You are problem... you are a threat."

"I am not," Cameron stated. "You and Charley are a threat because Jean worries about you. That makes her vulnerable because she cares."

"I am not the problem," Sarah grounded out.

"Humans are the problem," Cameron explained, "as much as they are the solution. There is only one way for Jean to be truly safe. She must be alone."

Sarah shook her head and whispered, "What kind of life is that?"

"Jean's life... someday soon." Cameron clenched her hands and sadly added, "It's already your life."

Sarah was rocked by the cold truth behind the terminator's perception. She reacted poorly and hissed, "What the Hell do you understand about life?"

"I understand a lot more than you think," Cameron replied. She then suddenly grabbed the human's nearest wrist and held strong.

Sarah tried breaking free, but not only was her self-defense rusty but her body was slow against the powerful terminator. "Cameron," she threatened.

Cameron lifted Sarah's arm up between them and factually stated, "Your blood alcohol content is currently point twenty-one percent." She was rather displeased, especially when she spotted a small glass on Sarah's desk that most likely contained alcohol in it. "Most humans would be highly intoxicated at such levels, but you have developed a strong tolerance." She lowered her head closer to Sarah's and murmured, "You have been drinking heavily for many years." Cameron now had her answer from earlier tonight after their dinner about how often Sarah drank.

Sarah jerked her arm, but she was still solidly locked by Cameron's grip. She bared her teeth a bit and wasn't sure what to say back to Cameron's analysis.

But abruptly Cameron released the human and stated, "You hide many things from Jean... too many."

"They are things she doesn't need to know," Sarah bit back.

"She is stronger than you think," the terminator argued.

"I don't care how strong she is," Sarah hissed. She pointed a finger at the terminator. "But she's my child, and you can't make those calls." She lowered her hand. "Don't you dare show up in my life suddenly again and shake up my family."

"I'm merely making observations," Cameron argued. "Jean in under the impression that your marriage is strong and stable. However, it is obviously not and at some point, she will find out." She tilted her head and added, "She also believes her relationship with you is open and honest, but you lie to her constantly."

"I protect her," Sarah snapped, "Who are you to judge?" She clenched her hands at her side.

Cameron was not at rattled by the human's anger. She remained calm and fully in control of her emotions despite she was quite displeased and now worried about Sarah Connor. "Apparently I am nobody because my opinion is empty to you." She understood that Sarah was lashing out and targeting Cameron for it. There was nothing that Cameron could do to calm the angry human so she turned away.

Sarah remained poised by the desk and watched the terminator go to the door. She gripped the desk's side and her jaw was clenched tight but trembled too.

Cameron hesitated from drawing the glass door open and glanced back at Sarah. "Perhaps you should consider yourself for once. How can you help Jean if you cannot help yourself first?" Then she quietly left the office and the human.

Sarah still clenched the desk but more out of support because her anger was changing into upset. She waited until Cameron was gone then she slowly knelt down beside her desk. Her right hand clung to the desk, but she hunched forward. She hated how the terminator could make her feel broken, again and again. For all these years, Sarah swore she had control over her life but Cameron's return now seemed to break her down and chase away her inner safety.

Some time passed before Sarah managed to get back on her feet. Her face was cleaned away of emotions, and she found her way behind the desk. She pulled open a drawer and fished around in it until she found a set of old, black keys. She gripped them tightly while she shut down her surface computer.

Sarah combed her fingers through her black hair as she quickly left her office. She'd switched off the lights then went directly to the sliding glass door. She knew that Cameron would easily detect her, but she didn't care and unlocked the door. She slipped out the door, shut it, and hurried off the deck and into the backyard. She made a beeline to the workshop and punched in the door's code. Once the door rolled high enough, Sarah ducked under and went to the Ford F-350.

Shortly the red pickup truck roared to life then the headlights poured out of the workshop. After a few moments, the Power Stroke whistled loudly from the rear of the truck as it drove out of the workshop. The Ford F-350 sped down the worn path that connected with the main driveway, and a dust cloud followed it all the way.

Sarah adjusted the satellite radio until she had a station she often enjoyed. She drew her seatbelt across her chest once she came to a stop at the main intersection in the housing development. She flicked on the right blinker then pulled out onto the quiet road that'd take her to the highway. She had a certain destination in mind.

The ride into Los Angeles took forty-five minutes but another fifteen for Sarah to make it through the city. She hadn't driven the truck through the city in a long time, and she was grateful that it was late at night. She was careful and drove fairly slow. Thanks to the lowered driver's window, she lost some of her alcoholic haze that she'd succumb to awhile ago.

Sarah pulled her foot off the gas pedal and made a right turn. She grew tense and her stomach twisted tightly, but she forced herself to do this after so long. She wasn't sure why she thought she had to do this yet here she found her destination straight ahead. Despite most of the buildings were different, the street was much the same and the area still zoned for commercial.

Sarah carefully braked the truck and pulled off to the right onto the curb. She parked the truck behind a hover car then shut off the headlights but left the engine running. Sarah hit the auto down button for her window and rested her left arm on the door. She became fixated on the old grocery store across the street.

But for Sarah Connor, she no longer saw a grocery store that was built back in 2009. Instead her memories redrew the building as being circular and at the top it proudly displayed Security Trust of Los Angeles. Sarah could still recall the parked cars out front and the customers, who either entered or left the bank. Despite she'd only had brief glimpse of the bank in 2008, she vividly remembered it to this day.

After awhile, Sarah broke her stare and dropped her head against the seat. She shut her eyes and covered half her face while she fell back into emotional memories about that day. However, a low motorcycle growl pulled her back to the present, and she straightened up once she was sure it was an old motorcycle. Beyond the front window, Sarah indeed spotted the old motorcycle and Cameron Phillips' large form seated on the Harley Davidson.

Cameron drove from the opposite direction and approached the truck that stood out compared to the hover cars. She came to a stop across the street from the Ford F-350, and she parked the bike along the curb in front of the grocery store.

Sarah's immediate reaction was annoyance because the terminator followed her. She felt as if her privacy again was invaded by the nosy terminator. She shoved open the truck's heavy door, slammed it, and started across the street.

The terminator had killed the bike's engine and set her half helmet on the seat. She only made it a few feet before Sarah was in her space. She could easily read the human's returned anger.

"Did you have to follow me?" Sarah instantly blasted.

"You are endangering yourself by driving drunk," Cameron rationalized.

"I am not drunk," Sarah snapped. "I'm not slurring, staggering, or have slow reaction."

Cameron folded her arms because she did not fully believe that Sarah wasn't physical impaired to some degree. She then stated, "Regardless, your blood alcohol content far exceeds the legal limit in California."

Sarah briefly stared in amazement at the terminator then laid into her again. "Oh I forgot you posed as a cop so long ago."

Cameron narrowed her eyes at the human's sarcasm. "You are acting irrational and argumentative. Your judgment has been badly impaired."

"Oh you're good on the compliments still," Sarah needled.

Cameron was not at all deterred and instead asked, "Why did you come here?"

Sarah pointed to the grocery store behind the terminator. "Because I wanted to reflect back on my favorite goddamn day." She lowered her arm and her wild eyes stayed locked on the terminator. She could tell for once she had Cameron speechless. She then mentioned, "I never came back here, like you asked... until tonight."

Cameron tilted her head and quietly tempted, "Then why now?"

"Because you're back," Sarah simply answered.

Cameron didn't like that the human returned here, and she too held bad memories about this location. She moved closer and grasped the human's side. "I must get you home."

Sarah shoved the terminator away then stepped back once. "Don't touch me." She targeted Cameron with a nasty glare because she didn't like how Cameron could read her vital signs. "And I can get myself home."

"It is too dangerous and risky," the terminator argued.

"I'm not your mission anymore, remember?" Sarah clipped. Her hands were balled up again in a defensive manner.

Cameron shook her head and took a step closer which put them both in the middle of the quiet street. She then recalled an old promise. "I protect you because you're my human." But her words seemed to recharge Sarah's furry.

"Your human?" Sarah echoed back and her tone dripped with sarcasm again. "You lost your human twenty-two years ago," she heatedly told. She glanced back at the grocery store and pointed at it. "You blew it all up a long time ago, sweetheart."

Cameron lost some of her shield, and her distraught developed on her face. She emotionally argued, "You said I would always be unique in your heart." She remembered Sarah's exact words that fateful day.

"And you took my heart away," Sarah coldly revealed. "You took it all away from me!" she now yelled. She then covered her chest where her heart frantically pounded. "I became the machine that day." Sarah went quiet finally and bitterly stared up at the terminator, who was obviously hurt by the truth. She couldn't take it and walked away from Cameron. She went back to the truck.

Cameron stared at the paved road with glossy eyes. She locked her jaw as she looked up at Sarah, who was starting to open the truck. Her protective streak to keep Sarah Connor safe came back to life at seeing the human about to get into the truck. Cameron swiftly pursued the drunk human.

Sarah had opened the driver's door part of the way, but to her shock the handle was ripped from her hand. The door slammed shut on her. It'd actually scared her, and she spun around only to be wedged between the truck and terminator.

"You are not driving," Cameron harshly stated. She kept her left palm flat against the door.

Sarah actually lost some of her confidence because of the terminator's obvious determination. She quickly realized that there was nothing she could truly do to stop Cameron.

"I will protect you," Cameron swore, "even if it's from yourself."

Sarah leaned in slightly and whispered, "Too little... too late." She straightened up after she saw how she'd cut deep into the terminator's coltan armor.

Cameron tried not letting Sarah get to her because she suspected it's what Sarah expected from everybody else. But Cameron would not stand down like others that may have in the past. She instead imposed herself by moving in closer and lowered her head to Sarah. She softly told, "It is not too late."

Sarah peered up with dark green eyes. She was glued to the truck's door, her hands gripped the metal. She desperately kept her body separate from Cameron in what little space was left between them.

"This is not too little," the terminator argued. She pressed her right hand against the truck door too, just near Sarah's head. "You know I will not give up."

"No," Sarah softly agreed, "but you will leave again."

"I will not this time," Cameron fought.

Sarah suddenly pushed off the truck and tried shoving Cameron away, but she clearly failed against the stronger woman. "You will leave again!" She made another attempt to push Cameron away. "Again and again... just like in my nightmares." She weakly pushed against Cameron's solid form that never budged once. But this time Sarah slumped into Cameron for help this time just as Cameron drew her in close.

Cameron let go of her stoic attitude at seeing the human's true feelings finally surfacing. She brought Sarah into her arms and held her. "I am here to stay, Sarah."

Sarah hid her face past Cameron's navy jacket in pressed her forehead against Cameron's warm chest. She clung to Cameron's shoulders and sharply gasped for air. She was trying not to cry, but it was getting harder. She whimpered, "You left me... you just left me."

Cameron bowed her head until she could gently lean her head against Sarah's. She shut her eyes at hearing what truly hurt the human so badly from years ago. Cameron tried so hard protecting the human from danger and harm, yet she managed to internal harm Sarah in the worst way. She didn't understand it at the time, but now she did because she too experienced the emotional pain from leaving Sarah in 2008.

Cameron gathered her strength yet when she spoke, her voice trembled for the first time. "I did not wish to leave you, Sarah. I wanted to stay with you."

Sarah now rested her temple against the terminator's chest. Her hot tears silently trickled down her face. She muttered, "Every night I dream that I keep losing you." She wiped her face and opened her eyes. "I wake up feeling alone." Now her head was tipped up by gentle fingertips.

"You never lost me," Cameron revealed. "I have dedicated immeasurable processing hours on you after I returned to 2045."

Sarah couldn't help a lopsided smile at a computer's version of how a saddened human would be thinking about another one. She lost her smile though and softly confessed, "I can't... do this again if you're returning to the future. I can't be broken twice."

"I am not returning," Cameron promised in a definitive tone. "I am not leaving you again."

Sarah let out a low breath she'd been holding in her tight chest. She leaned forward until her forehead pressed against the terminator's chest. She hooked the back of Cameron's neck with her right hand.

Cameron kept Sarah close until she felt that the human had calmed down. She carefully studied Sarah's features and told, "I do not wish to argue with you, Sarah."

Gradually, Sarah peered up at the terminator. "I know."

"It is taxing on my systems," the terminator explained, "because I don't like to see you this way."

Sarah just shook her head and gave a low sigh. She murmured, "It is what it is."

But Cameron tilted the human's head up until their eyes met. "What does that mean?" She raised her right eyebrow and summarized, "It sounds as if you've resigned yourself."

"We both know what I'm meant to do... what my life was fated for," Sarah replied. "I've resigned myself to my fate." She leaned back some and gazed up at the terminator.

Cameron quietly considered this along with what else Jean had told her about Sarah Connor. She'd also heard whispered fragments from other humans, who went rather silent once they realized she was near. Cameron could never make sense of why the humans seemed to gossip about her, but she concluded it was because she was the Omega terminator. She'd spoken to Jean about it once and in fact Jean agreed that it was because Cameron was the Omega terminator.

Sarah sensed she'd lost Cameron to something. "What is it?" She found blue eyes focused back on her.

"Perhaps fate is not set in stone."

Sarah huffed and argued, "It's been pretty damn right so far."

"Yes... and no," Cameron debated. "Your marriage and Jean's birth were accurate. However, Jean has continually stated your marriage was strong, and you both were in love."

Sarah shook her head and dropped her hand from the terminator's shoulder. She gripped a sturdy hip instead and murmured, "Maybe ten years ago."

"Then the future could be changing," the terminator purposed.

"Possibly," Sarah muttered.

Cameron slightly frowned because she didn't have enough data to make a positive conclusion. She didn't like this at all so she heavily sighed. She put aside her processing and stated, "We must return to the house."

Sarah considered the motorcycle and posed, "You'll follow me back?"

The terminator tilted her head then replied, "I will load the motorcycle into the truck. You cannot drive back."

Sarah decided it wasn't worth fighting about nor did she mind being driven back. She patted Cameron's other shoulder then started separating. "Alright... I'll help."

"I do not require assistance," Cameron informed. She let Sarah go finally, but she turned her head to the right. Her eyes were fixed on the human.

Sarah grabbed the rear door's black handle and held onto it. She smirked and huskily reminded, "My bike, my truck." She opened the door and ordered, "Get the bike and I'll get these tie-down straps."

Cameron mutely agreed and crossed the quiet street to the motorcycle. She lifted the bike off its stand and kicked the stand up. She then walked the bike to the rear of the truck.

Sarah shut the truck door after she found her four red tie-down straps that she often used for transporting the Harley Davidson in the truck. Long ago, she'd removed the hard tonneau cover because she was moving the bike around a lot. She met Cameron at the back, and she dropped the tailgate then climbed up into the truck.

From a side glance, Cameron caught the human's slow and slightly off-balance movements. She didn't comment on it and instead parked the bike near the tailgate so that it was positioned horizontally. Next she jumped into the truck bed, which caused the truck to heavily dip against her weight.

Sarah had tossed the neatly rolled tie-down straps into a corner then went to Cameron's side. "So how we going to do this?" She combed her fingers through her midnight locks.

Cameron sideway glanced at the human then decided it was easier to answer by just doing it. She knelt down on the bed's edge until her right knee touched the black surface. She bent forward and grabbed the bike's front and rear with her hands. She first lifted it with her arms then started carefully standing up.

"Jesus," Sarah breathed out. She backed off so that she wasn't in Cameron's way. She knew the terminator was incredibly strong, but she couldn't recall a true demonstration such as this one.

Cameron was fully standing and had the bike horizontally locked in her hands. She made a few adjustments so that she could bring the motorcycle onto the bed. She glanced over her shoulder and was glad that Sarah had moved out of the way. She proceeded to align the Harley Davidson in the truck's bed so that the front tire pressed into the front of the black lined bed.

Sarah was clearly impressed and decided it was easier to let the terminator work it out. She folded her arms then worriedly scanned about the local area for any onlookers. She was grateful it was late at night because there was no way she could explain this away. But off in the distance, she spotted headlights growing brighter through the street.

"You may want to hurry," Sarah suggested. "There's a hover car coming up behind us."

The terminator long ago heard the rather quiet car thanks to her excellent hearing. She was starting to kneel and put the bike down. She didn't want to damage anything. Once she fully squatted down, she asked, "Can you balance the bike?"

Sarah quickly moved to the right side after she made it around the rear tire. She held the Harley. "I got it." She watched the hover car speed past without a care, and she sighed.

Cameron stood up and collected the tie-down straps. She studied them and noted they were made of red nylon with ratchets and steel hooks. She knew exactly how to use them in accordance to the Harley.

Sarah held onto the bike despite she could have used the kickstand. But she curiously watched the terminator anchor down the motorcycle, and she was rather pleased at Cameron's precision. She had to admit that a perfectionist super-computer controlled machine was a mechanical engineer's absolute fantasy. And Sarah knew that in her case, she really had one that would most likely do anything for her.

Cameron stood up after ratcheting the last tie-down strap into place on the rear tire. She raised an eyebrow at Sarah, who still held the bike.

Sarah released the bike and smiled at the job well done. "I think I'll keep you around." She tapped the bike's front tire, and the bike only rolled back a half an inch. She was quite pleased because she couldn't have done it better herself.

The terminator was taken by the human's last statement. But she reminded, "We should go."

Sarah only nodded then stepped out onto the tailgate.

Cameron had already hopped out of the truck, but she faced the human. She could tell that Sarah was being slow because the alcohol had indeed affected her motor skills to some degree. She resisted from helping because she calculated that it would anger the human. But she waited until Sarah was on the ground.

Sarah neared the terminator, and it seemed like she wanted to say something yet held her silence. She brushed her fingertips over the terminator's slightly exposed wrist because Cameron had her jacket's sleeves folded back. She then went to the front passenger's door.

Cameron considered what the human may have wanted to say, but she let it go. She went into the still running pickup truck and adjusted the seat back. She buckled up then put the truck into gear.

Sarah was situated too and leaned against the passenger door some. She studied the passing scenery on the drive back home. She was growing weary finally and almost dozed off until Cameron's voice jarred her.

"I haven't told you everything," the terminator confessed. Her voice was low, which indicated slight nervousness.

Sarah straightened up and looked over at the terminator. "About what?" She'd grown tense and easily pushed past her tiredness. But she bowed her head and touched her brow in worry.

"About my mission," Cameron replied.

Sarah closed her eyes at those words and muttered, "I hate being right." She let out a low sigh and tried staying calm. She raised her head up and watched the terminator's profile.

"My mission is true," Cameron explained. She didn't dare glance at the human, who she suspected was probably angry. "I am here to protect Jean." She hesitated but added, "And you."

Sarah positioned her right arm on the door. She carefully asked, "Then what haven't you told me?" She looked over at the terminator and waited for the unknown. She prayed it wouldn't set off her temper. But she noticed by Cameron's expression that Cameron was genuinely confused and concerned too.

"When I returned to 2045," Cameron started, "I was..." She couldn't seem to find the right word for it. She gave a glance to Sarah then found the only word that suited how she felt in 2045. "I was broken." She watched her driving and had to stop at a red light. "But I debriefed with Omega, Jean and the UR about my mission in 2008. Then for a year and sixteen days, I went unnoticed and continued my duty as Jean's protector."

Sarah was curious about where this would lead. She wasn't quite sure what Cameron meant by going unnoticed, but she just listened to Cameron.

"But then Jean confronted me and stated I was regressing." Cameron hit the acceleration pedal, which caused the Power Stroke to whistle loudly down the street. She stayed behind a small hover car that the truck easily towered above.

"Regressing, how?" Sarah questioned.

"I was not becoming more sentient. She thought I was regressing and losing my self-awareness." Cameron looked over at Sarah, who was mulling over the story. "I rarely initiated physical contact. I started spending less time with Johnny. And when I was with Jean, I hardly spoke and just performed my duty like a programmed soldier."

Sarah furrowed her eyebrows and whispered, "You were depressed."

Cameron was quiet for a few beats because she processed Sarah's conclusion. But she went back to her story. "Jean had expected my mission in 2008 to help me become more sentient and self-aware. She was highly displeased that it seemed to have caused the reverse. I tried assuring her that I had not regressed."

"Did she believe you?" Sarah asked.

"At the time, she didn't seem to and threatened to have Omega directly link up to me and scan my systems." Cameron had a dark expression at her memories about that day. "They never scanned me after I returned from 2008 because Jean believed I was sentient and had the right to my privacy."

Sarah found this interesting and was curious as to why Jean concluded Cameron would be sentient after the mission. "So what happened?"

"I tried convincing her that I hadn't regressed and didn't require a scan. She wanted Omega to confirm or deny my regression." Cameron flipped on the left blinker so that they could get onto the highway that would take them home. "She told me she had no other choice unless I could prove otherwise that I hadn't regressed." She pushed down on the gas pedal when the traffic signal gave her a left green arrow. "I couldn't lie to her anymore."

Sarah bit her lower lip for a second then softly guessed, "You told her what happened between us in 2008."

"Yes," Cameron admitted.

Sarah breathed deeply and nodded once. She then glanced at the terminator. "How did she react?"

"She initially smiled," Cameron told, "but became worried about me."

"She smiled?" Sarah checked. Her brow wrinkled, and she stared at the terminator. "Why?"

"I am unsure." Cameron was obviously displeased by this too. "Jean was worried about me psychologically. But I told her I felt relieved to have talked to somebody about what happened between us in 2008."

Sarah bowed her head because she could truly understand Cameron's hardship. She'd never spoken about her and Cameron's relationship to anybody, but a few times she was close to telling Chola Santiago. But for nearly twenty-two years now, Sarah remained in silence about how she gave her heart and body to her protector.

"I am sorry, Sarah," Cameron seriously offered. She was clearly distraught that she'd given in and told Jean.

Sarah was quiet for a few moments then finally shook her head. She understood her former lover's hardship and whispered, "No... no." She wearily looked over at the terminator. "I understand. It's good you told her."

"But I promised you I wouldn't tell her," Cameron refuted.

"I know," Sarah softly replied, "but it's okay." She could tell it greatly bothered Cameron that the promise was broken. But in hindsight, Sarah never knew how hard it would be for them both to hold their silence for so long.

Cameron somewhat settled, but it still bothered her that she'd broken her promise to Sarah. She wanted to tell Sarah the rest about why she was sent on her mission here in 2030. "After I told Jean, she started performing testing on me." She furrowed her eyebrows and mentioned, "I don't believe Omega was aware of them."

Sarah was confused by this too yet asked, "What was she testing for?"

"She had a record of my current state before I was sent back to 2008." Cameron watched her driving and sped up the truck once they were outside the city limits. "She retrieved my current state at the time then did a comparison and analysis. I believe she was looking for signs of progression and development in my systems."

"I'm sure she found them," Sarah quietly decided aloud.

"Yes," Cameron confirmed. She thought about her talks with Jean after she revealed to Jean about 2008. "She never told Omega what happened in 2008. After her comparison analysis, she suggested I return to the past, but I refused because I didn't have a mission." She glanced over at the human. "To gain clearance to use any TDE, you must have an approved mission."

Sarah mulled it over and started guessing as to what happened later. "So when news came that the Resistance used TDE then Jean probably jumped on it and used it as your cover story to send you back."

Cameron slowly nodded and better explained, "I argued with her repeatedly that it was not responsible of her to disguise my wanting to return to you with a mission."

"But she was adamant about it," Sarah muttered or that's how she understood it from Cameron.

"Yes, she pursued several avenues on how to send me back."

"Why though?" Sarah was utterly confused and reminded, "Jean promoted the Timeline Directive. Why would she be so bent on sending you back when it's a greater risk to the timeline?"

"I often tried asking her, but she merely said that someday I would understand the importance." Cameron gave a low sigh. "She refused to explain herself to me. She knew that I would not return to the past unless I had a mission. I would not do it for selfish reasons despite I wanted to see you again."

"Do you think Omega knows anything about it?"

"I do not believe so," Cameron replied.

Sarah shook her head and argued, "But you're not sure." She could tell that Cameron was bothered by what'd happened between 2045 and up until Cameron stepped into the time machine. Sarah was confident that Jean knew exactly what and why she was doing it all.

"I should have told you sooner," Cameron admitted. "But I was unsure how you'd react to this information. Nor did I think it would matter to you."

"Why wouldn't it matter to me?" Sarah gently asked.

"Because it isn't truly relevant to the mission," Cameron answered. "It is merely background information."

"It's relevant," Sarah argued. She shifted in her seat and grasped the seatbelt across her chest. "If I could corner Jean... older Jean and get direct answers from her then I would." She sighed and shook her head. "What the Hell is she up to?"

Cameron was quiet for a bit while she processed an answer to Sarah's question. She then finally hypothesized, "Her ultimate mission has always been to make me sentient. Perhaps that is her reasoning for wanting to send me back."

"Maybe," Sarah muttered. She had a stern look on her face because she was thinking so hard about it. "But what good does that really do if she can't study you while you're developing?" She sighed heavily and dipped her head. "It just doesn't make sense... it's all so contradictory."

"That is a very human characteristic," Cameron mentioned. She then glanced at Sarah when she heard a low laugh.

"True," Sarah agreed. She slowly lost her grin. She set aside her thoughts about why Jean was so hard pressed to send Cameron back to her. Instead her thoughts wandered off about the fact that Cameron had grown depressed. She hadn't expected it to be so hard for Cameron like it was for her. She'd assumed that the terminator would easily rely on her programming to make it through the days.

After several quiet minutes, Sarah hoarsely asked, "Is there anything else you haven't told me?" She turned her head to Cameron. "You know I don't like being lied to or things hidden from me."

Cameron honestly replied, "I have told you everything."

Sarah was convinced and didn't press the terminator further. She also felt that tense edge leave her now that she knew as much as Cameron.

However, Cameron was a bit nervous because she considered Sarah's earlier remark. She reworked her observation into a question and brought it up to Sarah. "If you do not like being lied to or having things hidden from you then why do you do such to Jean and Charley?" She regarded the worn human and checked, "Is it not the Golden Rule to 'do unto others as you would have them do unto you.'"

Sarah rubbed her face at hearing the old bible quote given to her. She easily knew the deep Catholicism history behind the words, and it did sting at her. "Yes," she whispered, "that is the Golden Rule."

"But yet you do not seem to follow it. You are Catholic," Cameron argued. "Why do you blatantly break it?"

Sarah shook her head and tiredly looked at the terminator. "I know... just let it go tonight, Cameron."

Cameron had further proof that humans were extremely contradictory. Yet, she didn't push Sarah any further and could only hypothesize why Sarah lied and hid things from her family. She instead fully focused on the last fifteen minutes of the drive to the house.

Sarah folded her arms over her stomach and leaned against the door. She was extremely run down tonight more than any night. She saw the digital clock read nearly three in the morning. She just wanted to get home and crash into bed until seven o'clock would come for her.

Cameron could tell the human didn't sleep during the last of the ride. She noted though that Sarah had her eyes closed in a silent need for space. Cameron respected it and was left to her processing. Once she came upon the Connor home, she slowed down and hoped the diesel engine wouldn't wake Jean.

Sarah straightened up once she sensed they were home. She was too slow to get out of the truck and get the garage door, which was shut again. She watched Cameron do it then she unbuckled her seatbelt while Cameron pulled the truck into the workshop.

"I will take care of the bike tomorrow," the terminator mentioned. She parked the truck and shut off the engine. "You need to rest."

Sarah silently agreed and shoved open the truck door, but Cameron's door slammed shut. She was lethargic and wasn't quite careful about stepping off the running board because her hand slipped off the door handle. But she was safely caught in strong arms and gently lowered to the concrete pad.

Cameron studied the human's blood shot eyes and stated, "The alcohol has impaired you."

"I've done far worse," Sarah mentioned. She patted the terminator's taut stomach between the jacket then slipped past her. She went to the keypad and slowly punched in the code so the door would shut. She sensed the terminator right at her side.

Once inside the house, Sarah kept quiet so she wouldn't disturb her child. She could just imagine what Jean would say about her and Cameron coming home at three in the morning. She hesitated on the second to last step because she was disoriented but a sure hold on her sides steadied her.

Cameron stood on the step below and balanced the human. "If you fall, I believe it will be more painful to hit me than roll down the steps." Her voice held a teasing note.

"Funny," Sarah muttered back. She made it up to the second floor then started towards the empty master bedroom. She knew that Charley wouldn't return tonight like prior times they'd fought badly. She paused and turned in Cameron's direction. "I'll see you tomorrow." She acted as if more was on her mind, yet she continued on her way to the bedroom.

Cameron remained poised for a moment and watched Sarah silently go into the bedroom. She slightly frowned but went into her bedroom.

Sarah made it to her bed and sat down on it. She bent forward after a moment and fought to get her boots off. She tossed them aside then became far too exhausted to care about her clothes. She rolled back into her bed, clothes on, and fell asleep on top of the bed sheets. Her last conscious thought was about how at least Cameron remained in the house despite their fights, unlike Charley.

**To be continued.**


	6. Lunch Date

**Chapter 6 – Lunch Date**

Cameron turned her head at hearing the gentle knock against the door. She already knew who it was and softly called the CEO of Cyberdyne Systems into her room. She remained resting on her bed, hands tucked under her pillow, and she voiced for the television to mute.

Sarah Connor entered the room, and she was formally dressed in tan slacks and a black blouse that was left untucked. She'd just finished putting make-up on, which made her lips ruby red compared to her dark top and hair.

"Hey," Sarah greeted. She approached the resting terminator, who was in her pajama pants and a clean tank top. She noticed how Cameron seemed to have a relaxed posture in the softly lit room. She briefly wondered whether Cameron had been sleeping, but she brushed the crazy notion aside.

"Morning," Cameron carefully offered. She wasn't sure of Sarah's mood now that it'd been five hours since they'd arrived home. However, she read Sarah's attitude as calm rather than tense or built up.

Sarah sat on the bed's side and faced the younger woman. She could recall a time when she was the younger one, physically. But she was finding out that Cameron was in her mid thirties emotionally. "I'm getting ready to head to work."

Cameron suspected as much yet couldn't figure out why Sarah felt the need to let her know. She knew there had to be some other purpose to Sarah's visit.

"I was thinking," Sarah hesitantly started, "that maybe around noon or one o'clock if you wanted to have lunch together." She shrugged and casually added, "I know it's a bit of a drive to Cyberdyne but..."

Cameron moved her hands to her stomach where her tank top and pants left her skin exposed. "I will be there."

Sarah had followed Cameron's movements but her eyes flickered back to Cameron's face. She nodded and showed a faint smile. "Alright." She climbed up from the bed and started for the door, yet she faltered and turned around. "Cameron..."

The terminator actually sat up and her ice blue eyes locked on the returning human.

Sarah clenched her hand in a nervous habit, but she went around the bed to Cameron's side. She sat down and rested her right hand on her knee. "About last night..." She lowered her gaze for a moment then looked back up. "I know you said you didn't want to argue anymore." She watched Cameron's faint nod so she continued talking. "I don't either. I just... I have a hard time controlling my temper after a few drinks."

"Yes, I know," Cameron replied. "Perhaps if you did not drink it would greatly improve it."

"Maybe," Sarah muttered. However, it was obvious she didn't want to let go of her drinking habit.

Cameron sensed it and concluded it probably was the human's only vise to dealing with life's stresses. She would later research more about this topic.

"I know I get nasty," Sarah admitted. "It's wrong and not fair to you when you're trying to help." She took a shaky breath and whispered, "I'll try working on it."

Cameron was grateful that Sarah recognized it although she didn't expect Sarah could completely control it if the alcohol induced it in the first place. For now, she didn't know enough about constant, heavy drinking and what it did to humans. So she merely replied, "Thank you."

Sarah felt a bit vulnerable discussing it, especially with the terminator. She was glad to close out the topic, and she stood up. "I'll see you at lunch then." She crossed the room to the door.

"Have a good day," Cameron politely offered. She received a smile from Sarah.

"You too," Sarah softly called then she was gone.

Cameron eventually left her bedroom and took a shower to get ready for her day. She wore soft green khaki pants, a creamy white camisole, and a gentle pink blouse over top. She buttoned only so high so that it left her camisole exposed and some of her cleavage. She then put on her black boots and matching belt before she went downstairs to make breakfast. This time she planned to eat with Jean then she would deal with the motorcycle and such.

By mid morning, Cameron went to the workshop and took care of the motorcycle. She carefully put it back on the concrete slab in the workshop then took some time to clean the windshield of the bugs from last night's rides. While she cleaned the bike, she linked up to the internet and began heavy research on human consumption of alcohol. She downloaded over ten gigabytes worth of data, research, and knowledge about alcohol, history, its effects, and alcoholics. It would take Cameron much of the day to process it all and relate it to Sarah Connor.

After the terminator finished with the motorcycle, she picked up the bucket of automotive cleaning products and took it into the small office. She neatly returned the items onto the shelf that had other automotive products. She then went to the right of the shelving unit and set the yellow bucket down, but she paused at catching the bold faced stamp on the side of a box to her right.

Cameron scanned her recent data download and compared it to the name on the box. She now had a match that Talisker was a single malt scotch that was made it Carbost, Scotland. She straightened up and grabbed the box's lids, which were already loose. She pulled it open and stared down into the box that had four blue caps peering up at her. Cameron instantly grabbed a bottle and pulled it out.

The bottle of scotch proudly held its Talisker label, and it was stamped that it was ten years old. The liquor inside was a rich amber shade that would entice many. The bottle contained exactly seven hundred fifty milliliters.

Cameron carefully returned the scotch bottle and noted that the case lacked the other eight bottles. She summarized that Sarah had most likely already drank the other bottles and the four were all that were left. She did a quick calculation and estimated a case of the Talisker was roughly a thousand dollars.

The terminator was rather displeased, but she closed up the box and left it alone. She knew she needed to get ready and leave in the truck soon. She exited the small office then started the F-350, which she reversed out of the workshop. She decided to top it off first before she left.

Two hours later, Cameron found herself parking her pickup truck in Cyberdyne's parking garage in a visitor spot. She wasn't quite use to the parking garage that'd obviously been built in place of the prior parking lot that John Conner had in his day. Cameron was directed back to the front security desk where she had to check in with the guards.

"Welcome back, Miss Phillips."

Cameron tilted her head at the security guard. "Hello, Donald." She casually leaned against the glass desk's high counter. "I'm here to see Sarah Connor again."

Donald cleared his throat and leaned forward. "Yes, she said she was expecting you today." He picked up a temporary security badge for her. "It'll take you to the sixth floor."

"Thank you." The terminator brushed past the security desk and returned to the elevator lobby. She found an elevator immediately opened so she stepped into it. She busied with clipping the badge to her right hip while Vicki, the security system, took her up to the sixth floor.

"This is the sixth floor, Miss Phillips." The elevator dinged then silently opened its door.

Cameron strolled out and approached the CEO's assistant, who was busy chatting over her earpiece.

"I have to go... alright, bye." Candice waved her hand over her desk's surface screen then stood up. "Afternoon, Miss Phillips." She came around the clear desk. "Mrs. Connor is in a meeting right now, but she said you can wait in her office for her." She escorted the young woman through the glass office doors that drew open for them. "I don't think she'll be much longer."

Cameron noticed how Candice was friendlier with her today than last time. She wondered if Sarah had anything to do with it. She continued to follow Candice to Sarah's office, but they passed the conference room. She turned her head that way and spotted the CEO seated at the head with a few others at the table. Besides Sarah, Cameron recognized one unique individual, and she couldn't help but stare on her way past.

Sarah Connor was gazing straight ahead, a stylus pen under her lip, and her expression serious. She broke from her stone posture and looked out the glass walls just as Cameron Phillips passed with Candice. Her features faintly softened, but she refocused on the speaker in the meeting.

Candice watched the young woman sit on the CEO's white, leather sofa in front of the coffee table. "Can I get you anything to drink while you wait?"

"I'm fine," Cameron replied. But she politely added, "Thank you."

"Let me know if you change your mind." The assistant took a step away. "The bathrooms are just past my desk out in the hall." After the visitor's nod, she quietly left and returned to her desk.

Cameron sat with a straight back, and she tucked her hands between her knees. However, she sighed because Jean's reminders about acting more human came to mind. She forced herself to relax in the sofa while she waited. But she couldn't help being somewhat curious so she tilted her head to the perfect angle then focused on the voices from the conference room.

"ZeiraCorp doesn't have the right technology for such a contract," Sarah debated. She lowered her stylus next to her touch sensitivity PDA. "How could it possibly end up in their hands?" She was clearly annoyed and was controlling her temper.

"ZeiraCorp has Andrew Goode," Emily Henderson explained. She stood at the other end of the table in front of a large but blank screen. She headed a subdivision of Cyberdyne Systems that was located outside of Los Angeles.

Sarah narrowed her eyes at Emily Henderson, who wasn't physically here in the emergency meeting but was represented by a two-dimensional hologram. She gave a low sigh and rubbed her brow. She looked at Emily's hologram and ordered, "Tell me about Andrew Goode."

The hologram lowered her head and seemed to be reading something that nobody could see. But behind her the screen flickered on and retrieved factual data about Andrew David Goode. She chanted his laundry list of expertise as a computer engineer and what developments he was best known for in the technology world.

"Wait," Sarah murmured. She raised her voice once she reread the ZeiraCorp employee's resume. "He worked for us in 2012?"

Emily skimmed through the information then did a deeper search. "Yes, he worked as a summer intern between his junior and senior year of college."

The CEO was stunned and wondered why Andrew Goode hadn't been hired after his graduation from CalTech.

"Your father never extended an offer to him," Emily mentioned. She looked up to the CEO. "From what the files say, it appears that Goode had a sexual harassment accusation filed on him from a coworker. It seems the accusation was not proven or disproved, but John Connor didn't want to hire him out of unnecessary risk despite his intelligence and skills."

Sarah silently considered this then mentally reversed to something that'd caught her eye earlier. "What's this Turk?"

"The Turk," Emily echoed back. "It was a homegrown project that Goode began during his senior year of college. It was a computer solely focused on playing chess. He entered it into a chess match and won." She looked up at everybody again. "It put him on the map and landed him a job with ZeiraCorp."

Sarah leaned into her chair and decided she'd heard enough about Andrew Goode. She focused on the original issue and posed, "What can we do to win this government contract before ZeiraCorp?"

"Find an Andrew Goode," a remark was brought up.

Sarah's dark green eyes settled on her best and most dedicated employee at Cyberdyne Systems. "I have a Miles Dyson." She raised an eyebrow at him. "Tell me why you're not good enough, Miles?"

Miles Dyson, who had made the remark earlier, became hesitant but carefully explained, "The government knows that my specialty is electrical engineering. They need somebody's expertise to be in computer engineering, and Goode is the best out there." Miles sensed his answer didn't satisfy the CEO, who he'd known for many years. He sat only a few chairs away. "We can make the best technological hardware, Sarah. Everybody knows it too. But when it comes to our software, we fall short... especially compared to ZeiraCorp."

"Miles is right," Jason brought up. He was second only to Miles Dyson and had been working for Cyberdyne Systems for over ten years. "We don't make the cut, Sarah for developing a fully integrated AI."

But Sarah wouldn't let go, and she carefully asked, "How much is Washington playing into this?"

"A lot," Emily replied. "There's heat from as high up as the President down to the Air Force pilots that want this system brought up. It has a lot of attention on it, and ZeiraCorp has done an excellent job of marketing themselves to the Congressmen."

Sarah took a deep breath but still her frustration edged into her tone. "I thought we were doing a better job at lobbying in Washington?"

"We are," Emily replied, "but ZeiraCorp has had their foot in the door much longer than us."

"Sarah, we're better off focusing our efforts on the exoskeleton contract that the government is offering," Miles tried.

Sarah shifted to Miles and paused but remarked, "I want both."

Miles Dyson gave a silent sigh then leaned back into his chair. He was just as frustrated and couldn't understand why the CEO was so determined to have the artificial intelligence contract from the government.

Sarah was mulling over her choices then finally looked at the CFO to her right. "Rework the numbers... maybe I can woe them better in Washington."

The CFO, Tammy Fields, gave a brisk nod and promised, "I'll have them ready Monday."

"I want them by COB," Sarah ordered.

Tammy breathed in heavily at having to rework the quote with only a five hour window. Yet, she couldn't deny Sarah J. Connor II unless she wanted to lose her job. "By COB," she softly agreed.

Sarah nodded then focused on everybody. "Miles, I want you and Jason to keep getting the prepwork for the exoskeleton contract done. I believe that's due to the government by next week."

"Yes," Miles agreed.

"Alright." Sarah tapped her stylus once against the glass table then concluded, "I think that's about it. Anything else?" At everybody's long silence, she nodded and offered, "Have a good weekend, everybody." She received several chimes back, and she got up from her chair. She briefly watched Emily's hologram fade away then her other employees filed out. She gently called, "Miles."

Miles was talking to his coworker but told Jason to go ahead. He waited for the CEO by the open door and hid his hands in his slacks' pockets.

Sarah waited until they were alone, and she approached the department director. "You're pretty confident that we'll win the exoskeleton contract?"

"Extremely confident," Miles answered. "Our technology far exceeds anything our competitors can match... even if we are a little on the expensive side."

Sarah was sliding her stylus into her PDA. "The government doesn't mind spending extra." She shared a grin with him, but she became serious. "I also need you to start searching for a computer engineer. We've been putting this off too long and now it's going to cost us." She noticed that Miles agreed with her so she promised, "I'll check into my connections at UCLA."

"I'll see what I can do too."

Sarah nodded then asked, "I know it's lunch time but do you have a minute? There's a friend of mine I'd like you to meet."

"Of course." Miles followed the CEO out of the conference room and went to the office. He honed in on the striking, young woman that stood up from the white sofa.

"Cameron, I'd like you to meet Miles Dyson," Sarah properly introduced. "He's the director of the Special Projects Department."

Cameron stepped around the coffee table and took Miles Dyson's hand when he extended it to her. "It's nice to meet you." She gave him a warm smile.

Sarah noted the terminator's receptive attitude that she rarely, if ever, displayed to other humans. She filed this away and looked at her employee. "Miles, this is Cameron Phillips... she's from Vegas. She was just recently honorably discharged from the army. Now she's planning to go to UCLA this fall." She tucked her hands behind her back and revealed, "She's thinking about working part time too for Cyberdyne.

"Really?" Miles perked up at news about the young woman being at Cyberdyne."

Cameron blinked and glanced at the CEO then warmly smiled at Miles. She didn't miss a beat and stated, "I'll be replacing Candice."

Miles grew wide eye, and he didn't know what to say because Candice had been Sarah's assistant for six years now.

Sarah gave a weak laugh to play it off as a joke then grabbed Cameron's shoulder. She gave a hard squeeze in warning and looked at Miles. "Actually, Cameron will probably be in the accounting department." She pleasantly smiled at Cameron yet her eyes held a threat in them. "You're thinking about being a finance or accounting major, right?"

Cameron mirrored back the smile, raised an eyebrow, and muttered, "Apparently." She focused back on Miles Dyson. "I'm great at math... I really love it. But I'm even better at money."

Miles couldn't help a laugh at Cameron's joke.

Sarah relaxed finally and released her grip on Cameron's shoulder. She folded her arms. "Anyway, you'll be seeing more of Cameron around here." She then glanced at the terminator. "Are you ready for lunch?"

"Yes." Cameron slid her hands into her pant pockets. Then she turned back on Miles. "It was nice to meet you."

"You as well, Cameron. I'm sure we'll cross paths again." Miles then gave a smile to Sarah. "I'll touch base with you later this afternoon."

"Great... talk to you then, Miles." Sarah watched him go then she turned to the terminator.

Cameron raised an eyebrow at the human. "I am working for Cyberdyne now?"

The CEO grew smug and teased, "I didn't tell you?" She shrugged and further joked, "You'll get an offer letter in the mail later."

Cameron slotted her eyes at the CEO.

"You'll need a job," Sarah argued. She walked away from the terminator and went to her desk. She started checking her email quickly before they went to lunch. "I figured you could work part-time here." She lifted her head. "Or do you prefer to keep being bored all day?"

Cameron wandered over to Sarah but stood a few feet away. "Why in the accounting department?"

"Well, you are good with numbers," Sarah replied. She picked up her earpiece from the desk then approached the younger woman. "And I need a set of eyes in my accounting department. Somebody I can trust to make sure there's no fraud."

"You're concerned?" Cameron inquired.

"Only a little," Sarah replied. "I have loyalty in all my other departments... I feel comfortable. But in the accounting department there's just too much mystery." She started towards the hallway that'd take them out of the office. "I think you can clear it up for me." She paused in front of the seal doors. "If you don't want to do it then just say so."

Cameron silently considered the offer that would surely keep her busy. She'd also have more time around Sarah, possibly. Most importantly, she could help Sarah at Cyberdyne Systems and hopefully diminish one less stress for Sarah.

"Alright," Cameron softly agreed.

Sarah suddenly smiled and happily replied, "Excellent." She started out the doors, which opened for them. "I'll talk to HR about hiring you. I may have some pull with them." She winked at the terminator.

Cameron tilted her head and almost asked a question but held her silence because of Candice. She knew it was probably something she should know already.

"Cameron and I are going to lunch, Candice. We shouldn't be more than an hour and half," Sarah informed her assistant.

"I'll take care of your calls," Candice promised.

"Thank you." Sarah headed to the elevator lobby with Cameron at her side. "You look like you had a question earlier."

The terminator lowered her voice and checked, "What is HR?"

The CEO chuckled and entered the elevator. "It means Human Resources."

Cameron now understood and just nodded.

"I suggest you do some research on business, accounting, and finance." Sarah leaned against the wall and crossed her ankles.

"I will," the terminator promised. She then commented, "You seem in better spirits today."

Sarah considered it and pushed off the wall. "I guess so." She and Cameron walked off onto the ground floor and headed towards the front doors. "There's this local restaurant nearby that's nice. I haven't been in awhile."

"I'm not extremely hungry," Cameron solemnly admitted.

Sarah curiously thought about Cameron's statement and checked, "You're not hungry?"

"I ate with Jean this morning. I have eaten a lot recently." Cameron followed the human outside. "I only require nutritional supplements once a day." She placed her right hand over her stomach. "Otherwise, I may gain unnecessary weight."

Sarah opened and closed her mouth a few times then finally managed, "You're on a diet?"

The terminator debated about it and replied, "Essentially yes." She had a thoughtful expression and explained, "I must consume nutritional products so that my organic systems may stay healthy."

Sarah shook her head. "You never told me this back in 2008."

"It did not come up," Cameron refuted. She walked closer to Sarah because she almost bumped into two humans. "Also, Jean installed new interfaces with my organic systems so that I can better monitor them."

"Interfaces?" Sarah was confused and tried guessing what Cameron was telling her. "You mean you have a direct connection to... say your stomach?"

"Yes, exactly." Cameron crossed the street with the CEO. "Before, I periodically ate, but I was never aware of when I was hungry."

Sarah was becoming amazed and checked, "So now you can feel your stomach being hungry?"

"Yes." Cameron had a faint smile. "I can feel my stomach growl." Her smile slipped though. "It is highly annoying, and I do not understand how humans cope with it three times out of the day."

Sarah laughed at the terminator's thoughts. She turned right and mentioned, "It's just down here." She slowed her walk when she spotted the restaurant's sign out front. "Did she add any others?"

"Several," Cameron replied. "She also updated some such as with my heart."

Sarah wanted to know more, but she held back her questions. She instead smiled at the hostess.

"Welcome, Mrs. Connor." The hostess knew the CEO, who ventured here now and again but was popular with the servers. "Just two?"

"Yes, please."

The hostess gathered two menus then directed the women to their table, which was a booth. She waited until they were seated then she handed them the touch-screen menus. "Your server will be Wendy."

"Thank you," Sarah replied. She didn't really need to look over the menu because she knew it well enough. She did skim over it quickly while she asked, "What did the interface update do to your heart?"

Cameron was studying the menu, but she easily fielded the question too. "Originally my interfaces between my chassis and organic systems merely supplied analytical feeds."

Sarah peered up from the menu. "So with your heart, you had a constant feed on your heart rate?"

"Exactly," Cameron agreed. "But after the update, I not only know my pulse, but I can feel my heartbeat."

Sarah was truly intrigued by this development, but she stayed silent because the server arrived at their table. She peered up from her menu and listened to Wendy's welcome to Harvey's, a fine steakhouse restaurant in Los Angeles. Then when Wendy asked for drink orders, Sarah nodded for Cameron to go first.

The terminator ordered bottled water with lemon for some flavor. She curiously waited to hear Sarah's order.

"I'll have an ice tea," Sarah told the server. She waited until Wendy was gone and focused back on Cameron. "Why were you given the update? Because the technology is new or...?"

Cameron tilted her head and replied, "I believe because the technology is new. However, I may be incorrect and which case then Jean did the update because she believed I was ready for it."

Sarah folded her hands in her lap and thought about it. "When did she do the update? Before or after you told her about us?"

The terminator easily replied, "Afterwards."

Sarah softly hummed and mentally debated whether Jean did the update because of new technology or because Jean believed Cameron was ready for it. She knew she wouldn't find out the truth so she let it go. She switched topics and mentioned, "I've been thinking about your... financials." She put her head to one side then purposed, "I thought we could open an account for you, and I'll put ten thousand in it."

Cameron was silent but looked up from her menu. "I do not require that much, Sarah. I have very few needs."

"True," the CEO granted. "But, I think you need to have it." She raised an eyebrow and suggested, "For emergency use."

The terminator quickly followed Sarah's line of thought and gave a low sigh. "Very well." She gazed up when their server returned with their drinks and took their entree order. Cameron went first and asked for a Caesar salad with salmon; she was growing fond of seafood.

However, Sarah ordered a filet mignon that came with Harvey's unique sauce glazed over it. Once the server left again, she mentioned, "You'll make a decent pay at Cyberdyne. I figure your monthly spending will be fairly low." She mentally considered a list. "I'm already taking care of your living, your food, and earpiece." She focused back on Cameron. "But, I think we'll need to get you a hover car later. I'm not keen on that much mileage going onto the truck or bike."

Cameron just nodded and knew that Sarah would arrange everything for her. She realized it was quite the opposite situation compared to 2008 when she took care of Sarah. Now, she was relying on the human for support despite she could easily go to Chola Santiago, who provided all necessary resources to UR agents. In a certain light, Cameron concluded that depending on Sarah for support pulled her away from the United Races because it was standard protocol to go to UR agents once arriving in the past.

"Where'd you go?" Sarah gently called. She found sky blue eyes shifted back to her.

"It has reversed," Cameron merely stated. She noted Sarah's inquisitive features so she clarified what she meant earlier. "In 2008, I supported you but this time you are supporting me."

Sarah thought about it for awhile then commented, "I don't mind returning the favor." Her tone was gentle despite her stoic features.

Cameron shook her head and explained, "I should not be dependent on you, especially because you are from this time period. My presence is impacting every aspect of your life. It is absolutely against the directives."

Sarah adjusted her napkin in her lap then picked up her fork. She toyed with it while she spoke. "Is it really a problem? I don't exactly fit into that neat little box the UR made up. I know about Judgment Day and the future."

"Only because of me," Cameron reminded.

The CEO bowed her head briefly then set her fork down. "Well, Omega and Jean did tell you to live with me." She peered up with hooded, dark eyes then slowly smirked. "I guess that sort of settles it huh?"

Cameron gradually developed a frown because she hadn't considered that side of it. "This is very contradictory to the directives." She regarded Sarah again and posed, "Why would they deliberately order me to break the directives, especially the Timeline Directive?"

"Mmmm," Sarah murmured. She then pointed a finger at the terminator. "And the best part about that is the fact that you can break the directives despite they're programmed into you, everybody knows it, and nobody brought that fact up with you." She dropped her hand to the table and smirked.

Cameron suddenly lost her thoughtfulness once she followed Sarah's excellent point. It was very true that Jean and Omega indirectly ordered her to break the Timeline Directive and never discussed whether or not Cameron was capable of it. Instead, Omega and Jean already knew that Cameron could and would break it.

Sarah chuckled once she saw that Cameron put two puzzle pieces together. "They gotcha, Cameron."

The terminator developed dark features. "They knew I could break the directives." Her tone held annoyance that was clearly human in nature. "Jean must have concluded I could after I told her about us."

"Regardless of whether that's the case or not," Sarah started, "it still tells us that Omega may know about what went on in 2008. Why else would he also order you to live with me?"

Cameron bowed her head and stared at the white table cloth. She started processing all the angles and what it could mean.

Sarah was somewhat amused because she didn't want to be annoyed about it anymore. She sipped on her ice tea while Cameron worked it out. She set down her drink then stated, "In the end, I think they knew what they were doing, and I think they're after something else." She found Cameron's curious features lifted to her. "I don't think it's malicious or anything. And you probably are really here to protect us. But there's something else going on too that we haven't quite figured out."

"It doesn't worry you?" the terminator checked.

Sarah shrugged and honestly replied, "I trust Jean... I trust you." She tapped her drink's base once. "It'll come to light in due course." She then relaxed some and mentioned, "I do feel comforted by the fact that I know you're here."

Cameron was pleased by the human's confession. She held her silence though because Wendy showed up with their entrees. She picked up her fork only after Sarah then she moved her salad around a bit with her fork.

After a minute or two, Cameron mentioned, "Thank you for introducing me to Miles Dyson." She caught Sarah's raised eyebrow, and she explained, "He is well known in the future for his work at Cyberdyne. He and you are icons in the future for terminator technology in the UR."

Sarah now understood why the terminator was so receptive to Miles Dyson earlier. She compared it to a fan meeting their favorite idol.

"In the future, there are still some Neural Net CPUs in use that have his signature on them." Cameron tried her salad finally and enjoyed the flavor. She especially liked the salmon's tender and moist texture that filled her mouth.

"That's amazing," Sarah murmured. "He does amazing... beautiful work. I shouldn't be that surprised that some is still in use."

"His design is the foundation for many advanced CPUs in terminators." Cameron paused between her eating. "Jean learned much from him too."

Sarah's head snapped up at this information. "Jean learned directly from him?"

Cameron let out a low sigh because she realized her faint mistake, but it no longer mattered in reality. "She will work at Cyberdyne later and work beside Miles Dyson. She told me that you wanted him to transfer as much of his knowledge to Jean as possible before his retirement." Cameron started piercing lettuce leaves with her fork. "You had plans for her to be the next director of Special Projects after Miles Dyson's retirement."

Sarah hadn't expected this because her daughter never showed any interest in Cyberdyne. She suspected that as Jean aged and matured that perhaps Jean would become interested in Cyberdyne Systems. She had always hoped for it despite she knew what it would mean, for them both.

Cameron had a mouthful, but she replayed the conversation she'd heard in the conference room earlier. After she swallowed, she stated, "You will not win the AI contract from the government."

Sarah was busy cutting her mignon, but she stopped and slowly lifted her eyes to Cameron. It only took her a heartbeat to figure out that Cameron had been ease dropping, again. She started narrowing her eyes but the server appeared and asked how were the meals. Sarah bit her lower lip then pleasantly looked up at the server.

"They're great," Sarah answered Wendy, who promptly left afterwards. Sarah then shifted back to Cameron and clipped, "You have an extremely bad habit." She set her fork down, and her tone became curt. "I know you understand the importance of privacy seeing as Jean was kind enough not to scan you when you came back from 2008." She tilted her head. "I wouldn't mind if you gave such courtesy back."

Cameron went still and carefully processed what the human was requesting. She retrieved the definition for privacy and understood she'd indeed broken it twice now. Last night she felt she had right because it concerned Jean, but today she had no real reason. She set her fork down and seriously replied, "You are correct. I have erred this time."

Sarah settled down once Cameron agreed with her. She took her knife again and continued with her filet. She remarked, "You are nosy, you know."

"Nosy?" the terminator murmured. She searched for the definition and posed, "I am unduly curious about affairs of others?"

"Exactly," Sarah replied. She ate her filet and enjoyed the beautiful taste behind the glaze that highlighted the tender cut.

"Hmmm." Cameron considered this further then shook her head. She was gathering more of her salad but before she ate anymore, she stated, "I am only excessively curious about your affairs. I do not care about others."

Sarah huffed at this news. "Why's that?"

"I wish to know how you've changed since 2008," Cameron confessed. She ate more of her salad while she composed her thoughts better. She then further ventured, "I also wish to understand how you act as the CEO of Cyberdyne Systems." She had a rather curious look on her face. "You are legendary in the future because of your work at Cyberdyne Systems. I have heard many discussions about you, but none have the opportunity as I do to see you as the CEO."

Sarah shook her head because to her, she was just doing her job day in and out. But to Cameron, she was like Miles Dyson, a celebrity, and was highly revered by many in the future. Sarah wasn't flattered at all because she disliked what she was fated to bring to the world.

"Just don't turn me into your research project, Cameron," the CEO requested. "I'm still just Sarah Connor." She forked her slice of filet mignon but paused and looked at Cameron. "I prefer you treat me like I'm just average... like it was in 2008." She lifted her fork some and softly added, "I deal with enough ass kissing and popularity from everybody else as it is."

Cameron tilted her head at the human's speech. She could relate to what Sarah told her because in the future, she was rather well-known since she was the Omega terminator. But here in 2030, she was just Cameron Phillips and nobody knew who she truly was or could do, and she liked it that way. She also liked that Sarah Connor knew her true nature so that she wasn't completely restrained.

After a moment, Cameron nodded and stated, "I understand."

Sarah was chewing on her piece of mignon but she studied the terminator's face. She could tell that Cameron did indeed understand, and it gave her comfort. She went back to cutting up the last of her steak into three bite size pieces.

"I apologize for my nosiness, Sarah." The terminator drank some of her water, but she noticed Sarah's pleased expression from the apology.

"Thank you," the CEO quietly replied. She felt the conversation was closed now that she and Cameron had an understanding. She took a piece of her sliced filet mignon and brought it over to Cameron's bread plate. "Here, try it." She remembered that Cameron liked red meat, particularly filet mignon.

Cameron had a thin smile at the human's consideration. "Thank you."

"Not a problem," Sarah murmured. She missed Cameron's growing smile because she was busy slicing her asparagus.

"This is excellent," Cameron mentioned. She recalled the filet mignon back in 2008 at the restaurant called A Cut Above.

Sarah set her knife aside and raised her head. "Isn't it?" She had a gentle smile. "I love coming here for their filet mignons."

"Yes," Cameron agreed, "I understand why."

Sarah ate her second to last piece but gave her last to Cameron. She then would move onto her sides. But she first drank some tea then set the glass aside and revealed a serious expression. "Listen..." She paused because Cameron focused on her now. "I need to fly out to Washington D.C. tonight in the company Learjet. I'm going to stay overnight, but I should be back home Saturday afternoon or so."

The terminator guessed that Sarah would be going to the capitol in an attempt to sway the congressmen, who were behind the artificial intelligence contract. She nodded then promised, "I will stay with Jean."

Sarah faintly nodded then mentioned, "I'll ask Jean to spend time with you... show you LA and whatnot. I know you could easily research it, but it'll keep her near you more so."

"Yes," Cameron agreed. She moved her salad around so that the dressing spread better. She carefully asked, "What of Charley?"

Sarah paused and gazed across the table with dark green eyes. "What about him?"

Cameron cautiously treaded the topic. "Will he be home this weekend?"

The CEO ate more of her asparagus and mashed potatoes. "I don't know what his plans are."

Cameron could sense the human didn't wish to discuss her husband, but she couldn't help pressing the human. "He is still angry about last night."

Sarah didn't bother looking up and just remarked, "He'll come around."

Cameron tilted her head at the comment then inquired, "How many times will he continue to do so? Humans are very persistent, but they have limits too."

Sarah ignored the terminator's words. She just didn't want to get into a fight, and she was grappling with her temper. But after a beat, she lifted her head and sarcastically stated, "But you'd keep coming back if you were in his place."

The terminator slightly tilted her head then seriously responded, "I am different from Charley." She heard the human's low grunt, but she reminded, "We are different together than how you and Charley are together." She caught how Sarah's defensive manner broke at her true words. "I may have never been married, but I can recognize that yours is failing because you two are separate individuals instead of a team."

"You think that's the secret to marriage?" Sarah was somewhat amused that the terminator, a machine and super-computer, had human marriage figured out.

"There are many aspects to a successful marriage," Cameron refuted. She was still quite stern despite the human's obvious entertainment. "However, from my human interactions I have learned that if two individuals work together then they are as one. But if they are in the mindset that they are separate then the relationship will not last for long."

Sarah picked up her ice tea, but it hovered just over the table while she thought about the terminator's speech.

"That is exactly what happened to us in 2008," Cameron reported. "We were separate individuals at the start; it was you and me. But halfway, it changed to we and us because we were a team." She saw how Sarah was now serious again and thought about Cameron's points. "We are headed in that direction again."

Sarah didn't drink her tea and instead put the glass back down. She pushed her plate forward some then crossed her arms on the table's edge. She silently stared at the terminator on the other side of the table.

Cameron held Sarah's intense stare, easily. After a long minute, it was only broken by the server arriving at their table. She and Sarah allowed the server to take away their plates.

Sarah asked for the check. Once the server was gone, she returned her attention to Cameron and asked, "So you think we're going back to how we were in 2008?"

The terminator detected that perhaps Sarah was testing her. She would be honest and upfront then Sarah could make her decisions. Cameron replied, "Emotionally, yes but it will be different too because we've changed." She moved her head to an angle. "I accept we will not be physically close again."

Sarah was quiet while she thought about the terminator's words. She picked up her half finished ice tea and took a good swallow. She slowly set the glass down while she organized her pending response. She leaned some against the table and quietly checked, "You still see me as your human, don't you?"

Cameron honestly replied, "Yes, I always will... nothing can change that fact, Sarah."

Sarah bowed her head and closed her eyes. She rubbed her brow as she seemed to struggle with something in her. She only dropped her hand and looked up when the waitress came with the check. She smiled at Wendy, despite it was weak. She silently took care of the check then told Cameron it was time to go.

The terminator quietly followed behind the CEO out of the restaurant. She noticed that customers were dressed business or business casual like Sarah. Once outside, she took Sarah's side and held back from saying anything.

Sarah stayed silent on the walk back. But unlike the walk to Harvey's, she was closer to Cameron during the pleasant stroll. She hadn't noticed it nor adjusted it.

Cameron had picked up on their close proximity but made no comment. She was pleased though because she suspected it meant Sarah was growing more comfortable. She concluded her earlier discussion about how they'd become close again was true since it seemed to be happening now.

They finally arrived back at Cyberdyne Systems, and Sarah told Cameron she can take the elevator down to the garage. But Cameron refused and said she'd see Sarah up to her office. Sarah didn't argue and just faintly smiled in return. She and Cameron rode up to the sixth floor and were greeted by Candice.

The assistant keenly observed her boss and the stranger, who she was becoming familiar with now. She went back to her work once they were beyond the sliding glass doors.

"I will keep in touch with you while I'm gone," Sarah promised the terminator. She stopped in the space between her desk and sitting area. She faced the terminator. "I'll either call, text, or visual."

Cameron nodded but checked, "The flight time to Washington D.C. is three hours?"

"About there," Sarah agreed. She nudged back until she could lean against the wood chair behind her. "Hopefully I can get this government contract despite doubt."

"You will not," Cameron factually stated.

Sarah just grinned and reminded, "It won't stop me from trying."

"Yes," Cameron agreed, "that is one of your enduring qualities as a human."

"Oh, I thought it was because I'm far more obnoxious?"

Cameron tasted the human's tease, and she managed to return it after developing some sense of humor. "You have many enduring qualities, Sarah Connor and there are some that are good."

Sarah chuckled and rested her hands back on the chair. "Well thank God your traits balance me out or we'd be up shit creek without a paddle." For the first time, she observed as the terminator crinkled her nose in a very young and cute manner. She realized it made her stomach flutter in reaction.

"Yes," Cameron murmured, "Thank God." She briefly had a thoughtful expression but became serious again. "Will you be home before you fly out?"

Sarah shook her head. "Too out of the way. I have backup of clothes and such here at the office for situations like this." She pushed off the chair finally.

Cameron nodded then stated, "I will see you Saturday then. Thank you for lunch." She obviously hesitated yet managed, "Be safe." She started heading for the doors.

The CEO went around her desk, yet looked down the hall at the leaving terminator. "Cameron?" she called.

The terminator half turned before she made it to the sealed glass doors. She arched an eyebrow and waited for the human's pending words.

Sarah took a deep breath and bit her lower lip for a beat. "You're right."

"I am right?" the terminator's voice echoed down the hall.

"That I'm still your human," Sarah elaborated. "And I know it."

Cameron stood motionless for a beat, but she wasn't sure what else could be said about the topic. She only nodded then left the CEO to her work.

Sarah was poised beside her desk, her left hand on the desk's edge, and she lost her confidence once the terminator was gone. She again had that broken sensation in her that always came to her after Cameron left her. She understood why she felt so alive when Cameron was near her then broken after Cameron left. However, now was not the time for her to confront it, if ever. She needed to get back to work because she had a duel with fate tomorrow in Washington D.C.

**To be continued.**


	7. Taken

**Chapter 7 –Taken**

Sarah adjusted in her seat after the plane touched down on the landing strip. She was worn out both mentally and physically, but she was glad to be back in Los Angeles. Her mood though had declined due to her failure in Washington D.C. She could almost curse Cameron for being right, like always, but she had to find out for herself. After wasting relentless hours this morning with a handful of Congressmen, she was nowhere closer to getting the AI contract from the government. She knew they'd made up their minds to go with Zeira Corporation. Now she indeed silently cursed ZeiraCorp's young, beautiful CEO, who had brought the failing company out of the sewers.

Sarah set aside her annoyance and fished out her earpiece. She turned it on then ordered, "Cameron." She listened to the brief beeps then the terminator picked up.

"You've safely landed," Cameron instantly said.

"Yes." Sarah unbuckled her seatbelt and stood up in the Learjet that was owned by her company. "I didn't get the contract," she mentioned because she knew it was on Cameron's mind. "I couldn't touch it with a ten foot pole." She gave a low sigh and leaned against her large cushion chair. "And don't rub it in either."

"I will not," the terminator replied. She had a slight monotone. "I can come to the airport and pick you up." There was a pause then she noted, "You sound tired."

Sarah seriously thought about it because she was tired, but she'd brought her car to the airport. "I'll be alright but thanks for the offer." She bit back a yawn then tilted her head back. She studied the overhead ceiling. "How's Jean?"

"She is well."

Sarah was glad to hear it but softly asked, "Have you seen Charley?"

"He has only stopped by briefly," Cameron reported.

"Damn," Sarah muttered. She hadn't spoken to him since Thursday night, but she'd called him without any answer then left him an email about her trip to the capital. She still hadn't heard anything from him, and she was tensing up from it. "How was his mood?"

"He only greeted me. He spoke to Jean." Cameron easily deduced that the spouses hadn't spoken to each other since Thursday night. She started becoming concerned because it impacted Jean, who talked to Cameron about it last night. "She suspects, Sarah."

The CEO combed her hair back then flopped her hand into her lap. "I'll talk to her."

The terminator didn't object or give suggestions because she knew it wasn't her place. She just accepted that Sarah would talk to Jean. "Be careful driving back. Jean and I will be here."

"I will, thanks." Sarah reached up to her earpiece. "See you in a bit." She heard Cameron's goodbye then she ended the call. Just as she removed the earpiece, she saw the stewardess come into the cabin.

"The pilot is about to dock the plane, ma'am. Do you need help with your bags?"

Sarah shook her head and gave a smile. "I'm fine. Just get the platform down when the pilot is ready."

"Of course." The stewardess slipped back into the next compartment through the unlocked door.

Sarah busied with getting herself organized and retrieved her overnight bag. She also searched around for her HUG that she'd stowed away earlier. She put them over her head then soon she was allowed to leave the Learjet. She slowly made her way down the gangplank's steps and spotted her hover car parked a few yards away, ready to go. She approached it and the car unlocked for her. She first put her bag into the backseat then climbed into the driver's seat.

Sarah stole a minute to admire the Learjet plane that her company had helped advanced a decade ago. Just before Learjet went under, Cyberdyne Systems and Learjet entered into a joint venture that forever changed aviation. Not only were Learjet planes better equipped with highly intelligent machinery from Cyberdyne Systems, but the hover technology was fitted to planes. The venture had given Learjet a face lift and gave Cyberdyne Systems a lifetime access to the latest and greatest jet.

Sarah broke from her thoughts just as the plane disengaged its hover stabilizers, and it slowly lowered to the ground. She now took the wheel and put her hover car into drive. She headed out of the small, private airport and went home. The hour drive home seemed longer than normal, but Sarah pulled into the garage half an hour past six o'clock. She was slow as she shut off her hover car and dug out her overnight bag. She slung the bag over her right shoulder and wearily climbed the three steps to the door.

Jean Connor pulled away from her cooking upon hearing the garage's side door open.

"I will take care of it," Cameron told the young human. She took over Jean's cooking duties.

Jean didn't argue and quickly rushed down the hall and smiled at seeing her mother. "Hey, Mom." She tossed her hand towel over her right shoulder and grabbed her mother for a hug.

Sarah dropped her bag and hugged her daughter back. "How are you, J?"

"I'm perfect now that you're home," Jean replied. She withdrew and quickly noticed her mother's exhausted features. "Rough trip huh?" She developed a frown and checked, "You didn't get the contract huh?"

"No." Sarah gave a low sigh.

"Was it a total loss though?"

The CEO picked up her bag and replied, "No, I was able to ensure the exoskeleton contract."

"Well that's good," Jean agreed.

"Mmmm." Sarah then furrowed her eyebrows. "Are you making dinner?"

"Yes, Cameron and I have been cooking." Jean stared upwards as she ticked off, "Lemon chicken, noodles with a butter sauce, and asparagus." She focused back on her mother. "Sound alright?"

"It sounds wonderful," Sarah murmured. "Do I have enough time to change?"

"Word," Jean replied. She then separated from her mother and went back to the kitchen.

Sarah shook her head because she rarely understood her daughter's slang at times. She went upstairs and discovered that Charley had only passed through. She tried not letting it bother her despite it did nag at her. She changed into jeans, a teeshirt that had Cyberdyne's triangular logo on the back, and put on her sneakers. She wandered back down stairs where the food wafted from so delightfully.

Jean was seated on a stool at the counter. She seemed to be on duty and watched Cameron's cooking skills. She glanced at her mother, who snuck behind the counter in search of a glass most likely.

Cameron stood in front of the induction stove and paused from her cooking. "Welcome home, Sarah."

Sarah was warmed by the terminator's greeting and came up behind her. She lightly placed her left hand at the small of Cameron's back. "Thank you." She studied the pots' contents and remarked, "It smells great." She found soft blue eyes on her.

"Yes," Cameron agreed. "It will be ready shortly."

Sarah took that as her cue to get something to drink and move out of the way. She went to the cupboards and grabbed a clean glass. She filled it with her red tea and noticed she'd need to make more tomorrow before it ran out. She then joined her daughter at the counter in the vacant stool.

"I called Dad to see if he wanted to come for dinner," Jean quietly mentioned. "He said he already had dinner plans." She looked away from her mother.

"How was he?"

Jean just shrugged but finally answered, "He was quiet."

Sarah just nodded and decided she'd have to find out for herself. She'd go to the hospital tomorrow to corner him if she had to do it. She sipped on her tea but inquired, "What'd you and Cameron do?"

Jean briefly watched Cameron, who was busy with making the final preparations. She turned to her mother. "We just sofa-ed all night Friday...watched horror flicks. Then today we went to the grocery store like you told me to do." She then evilly grinned and mentioned, "We also went four wheelin' in the truck." She laughed when her mother's eyes went wide.

Cameron was filling the plates but looked over and informed, "We did not four wheel in the truck."

"At least somebody listens to me," Sarah remarked.

"I listen," Jean fought, "but I choose whether to follow or not." She grinned at her mother's low sigh. "Well, we did take the truck to the grocery store."

"I'm sure you loved that," Sarah muttered. She straightened up when Cameron held up two full plates to her and Jean. "Thanks." She picked up her red tea and followed Jean to the table. "We need to get you a hover car though, Cameron."

"Mom," Jean complained, "the truck is totally hype."

"And I don't want the miles put on it," Sarah explained. She took a seat across from her daughter. She gazed over at Cameron, who was making her way out of the kitchen and sat at her right side.

"Well, she can have my car and I can get a new one." Jean beamed at her mother.

"I do not want a hand me up," Cameron refuted. She had a small grin around her lips.

Jean laughed at Cameron then saw that her mother was confused by what Cameron said so she translated. "It's like a hand me down but since Cameron is older than me then it's getting handed up."

Sarah shook her head and knew that the terminator retrieved such slang from the internet. She sternly ordered, "Let's say grace."

Jean knew the signal and easily performed the motions of the Cross over her body. She then bowed her head and waited for her mother to pray.

Sarah noted Cameron had signed the Cross too so she softly spoke grace for them. She finished her prayer with an amen that Jean and Cameron both echoed back. She didn't touch her fork first because she believed that the cook or cooks must begin dinner. She waited until Jean then Cameron took their forks then she picked up hers. It was these simple yet important traditions and ceremonies from religion and her family that gave her stability in such a quickly changing world.

After dinner, Sarah retired to her bedroom and organized her clothes from her overnight bag. She needed to repack it for any future trips from the office. While she did so, she thought about her plans tomorrow and roughed them out in her mind. She quietly left her bedroom and went to Cameron's bedroom, she knocked then entered but came up short at seeing Cameron changing into a tank top.

The terminator had her black tank top just past her breasts when she saw Sarah from the corner of her eye. She pulled her top down the rest of the way because she knew how it'd make the human uncomfortable.

"Sorry," Sarah offered. "I guess that teaches me for barging in."

"It is your house," Cameron argued. She straightened out her tank top.

Sarah shook her head at how the terminator let her get away with it. She chastised herself for barging in again without considering the terminator's own privacy. She set aside her thoughts and asked, "You have a minute?"

Cameron tilted her head at the strange request but replied, "Yes."

Sarah entered the room and shut the door. "I was thinking about tomorrow." She sat down on the bed's corner and studied the younger woman. "Usually Jean and I go to Sunday mass at eight o'clock then we go to brunch."

The terminator approached the human and sat down on the bed's foot.

"I know that... you practice Catholicism and..." Sarah wasn't sure how to phrase this correctly.

"Jean has taught me everything I know about the religion," Cameron explained. "She said you and her went to church every Sunday, and she always cherished that alone time with you." She felt she was leading up to what Sarah wanted to say to her. "I do not mind if you two go together tomorrow without me. I have things I can do."

Sarah let out a low breath and nodded. "Thanks for understanding." She could recall several times in the past that Charley would be offended that he wasn't invited with Sarah and Jean. "I thought after Jean and I get back then we could go to the bank, get you an account opened, and set up everything."

Cameron just moved her head in agreement.

"Great." Sarah stood up and ran her fingers through her hair. "I think I'm going to lay down."

"You did not sleep well last night," Cameron guessed. She stood up too and easily rose above the petite woman.

"Mmmm, not really." Sarah was tired and her defenses weak. She knew it because she felt the urge to lean into Cameron, but she refused it. "I'll see you in the morning." She moved to the door.

"Goodnight, Sarah." Cameron watched the human go then she softly sighed.

Sarah went down the hall and checked in on Jean, who was standing over her notebook. She told Jean the plans for tomorrow then said goodnight. She was relieved to get to her bedroom and be alone for the night. She changed into her sleeping clothes, cleaned up, and soon crawled into bed. Tonight had been a long time since she'd gone to bed without drinking any alcohol.

But by six in the morning, Sarah woke up feeling much better and her mood improved despite her loss in Washington D.C. She found she'd never stirred once through the night and slept fairly well compared to most nights. She climbed out of bed and prepared to go to church. She knew Jean was good about getting up too. Shortly, she and Jean were rushing into the garage to Sarah's hover car.

"Come on, Jean," Sarah ordered. She hated to be late to anything, especially church.

Jean rushed through the open door, shut it, and jumped into her mother's car. She set her banana in the cupholder while she buckled up. "Are you sure about Cameron not wanting to go?"

"Yes," Sarah replied. "She said she had some things to do this morning."

"She could always meet us for brunch?" Jean tried.

Sarah had a thin smile while she backed her hover car out of the garage. She could tell that Jean was favoring the terminator. "She said she'd make herself something." She glanced over at her daughter, who was still concerned. She promised, "She'll come with us next Sunday."

Jean smiled now and picked up her fruit. She needed a snack if she was going to make it through mass.

Sarah zipped down the streets and took the back roads to the church. She thought about how she planned to talk to Jean about her and Charley while they were at brunch. She hoped it wouldn't ruin the meal.

Jean finished her banana and set the skin down in the cupholder. She lifted her head as her mother stopped at a four-way intersection that required all cars to stop. She glanced over at her mother and teased, "So how many Hail Marys do you have this Sunday?"

Sarah smirked over at her daughter. "None. I'm still an angel." She noted the oncoming SUV on the otherside of the intersection that was approaching the stop sign. She hit the pedal to zip through the intersection.

Jean laughed at her mother, but she faltered at seeing the oncoming SUV that tore through the intersection. "Mom, watch out!" She pointed at the larger hover car that'd shifted into their lane.

Sarah reacted by jerking the steering wheel to the right. Her hover car was clipped by the SUV, and they were thrown off the road into the open field.

The hover SUV circled around in the intersection then aimed for the stopped hover car. It came fast and slammed hard into the small hover car.

Sarah screamed for her daughter just as the SUV collided with them. But she felt her car rolled over by the SUV lifting it up.

"Mom!" Jean cried out. But she swallowed her next cry because her head slammed into the car's ceiling, which had crushed under the car's weight. Then glass sprayed over her when the front window shattered from the pressure.

Sarah groaned but warm blood trailed down her temple. She managed her eyes open and despite her tangled posture, she tried for the seatbelt. "Jean?" she called.

But Jean didn't move or utter a sound. She remained still until her door was forced open and a man started grabbing for her. She let out a low groan yet didn't wake up.

"No!" Sarah hollered. She was fueled by dread. Her door was also ripped open and hands were all over her. "Get off me!" She tried swinging a punch that pained her already hurt knuckles. She couldn't stop them when a second person helped drag her out.

"Get her daughter in the car," somebody ordered, harshly.

Sarah was hauled out of her car, and she staggered to her feet. She leaned back against the toppled hover car for support and focused her eyes on the black masked strangers.

"Be careful," a man ordered.

Sarah glanced to her right and saw two men carrying her daughter to the black SUV. "No," she hotly whispered and made an attempt. Yet the two men that'd pulled her out from the smashed car shoved her back.

"Leave my daughter alone," Sarah yelled at them. She made another attempt but the guy on the right hit her hard. She fell to her knees.

"Stay down," a man commanded.

Sarah rarely listened and started getting back onto her feet.

"Damn her," a man cursed. He jumped forward and kicked her hard in the stomach.

Sarah fell to the ground, her arms over her stomach, and she kept moving. "Jean," she fearfully muttered; she couldn't believe this was happening to them. She heard double doors slam yet nothing made sense in her blurry eyes. She managed her hands under her body and lifted up. She suddenly was kicked in the stomach again that sent her rolling away.

"Stop," a man snapped. "She's no good to us if she's dead." He made a low movement then said, "Let's go before the cops show up."

Sarah rolled onto her side and listened to the men retreat into the running hover SUV. She raised her head up and vaguely made out the blurry black car speed off with her daughter in it. She groaned and squinted her eyes while she reached into her pocket. She weakly dug out her earpiece that was hopefully still intact. She clenched it loosely and dropped her cupped hand by her face. She opened her hand.

"Cameron," Sarah instructed the earpiece. She wasn't sure if she'd successfully made the call or not because she blacked out. Her only minor comfort was that Cameron could track her hover car's location through her home security system. She didn't remember much of anything after that point, but she eventually woke up to warmth followed by pain. She let out a heavy groan and gingerly touched her forehead. She tested her eyes and found herself staring up at a familiar gray ceiling. She had a sense of deja-vu then her initial fears were calmed by that confident voice she knew very well.

"You are safe, Sarah."

Now Sarah figured out what was so warm and comfortable under her head. She shifted her eyes back further and found the terminator's upside down features above her.

Cameron glanced down at the human, who's head was in her lap. She kept Sarah close to her so that she could monitor the human's vital signs. Her right hand still gently gripped Sarah's wrist. "You have been injured."

"I didn't notice," Sarah sarcastically muttered. She started sitting up once she knew she was in the F-350. "Where's Jean? They took her." She was half up, her right arm across her hurt stomach, and her left hand kept her propped up.

"Yes, I know." Cameron had a calm and focused profile. She was watching her driving. "I have hacked into Verizon Wireless's systems and satellites. We are currently going to Jean's last known whereabouts according to her earpiece's GPS."

Sarah sucked in a breath then straightened up the rest of the way. "Where's that?"

"Sun City," Cameron replied. She glanced at the truck's speed, which was one hundred twenty-five miles per hour. She was not at all concerned about her speed and looked at the injured human. She clenched her jaw at seeing Sarah's bruises and gashes that she did her best to clean up when she found Sarah.

Sarah held her aching stomach with her right arm. "There were four of them... they hit us head on with an SUV."

The terminator carefully listened to the human then asked, "Were any terminators?"

Sarah shook her head then looked at Cameron. "I don't think so." She sat up the rest of the way once she felt ready to bare the pain. "I'm not sure why they didn't take me."

Cameron was considering this factor already and had a possible idea. "Did they say anything?"

Sarah dropped her head against the seat and recalled her earlier memories from the crash and grab. "One guy said I wouldn't be worth anything if I was dead." She rolled her head to Cameron's direction. "It has to be the Resistance." She could tell Cameron was processing it.

"I don't believe so," Cameron argued. "They would have taken you too." She looked at Sarah and explained, "They're most likely kidnappers wanting to ransom Jean to you."

Sarah narrowed her eyes at this idea that hadn't occurred to her.

"You and Charley have a great deal of money," Cameron reminded. "That makes Jean a perfect target."

Sarah shook her head and whispered, "I don't care who they are." She was clearly angry.

"Should we call the police?" Cameron checked.

Sarah swallowed and made her choice. "No... no police." She lifted her head and seriously studied the terminator. "We do this my way, remember?"

Cameron simply nodded and shifted into her terminator mindset.

"They hit us hard," Sarah muttered, "but you're going to hit them harder." She wouldn't let these men come after her daughter again. "We get Jean back then go to the nearest hospital." She was quickly thinking out the plans. "It was a car accident." She glanced at the terminator. "You came and got us out of the hover car."

Cameron silently agreed despite she was concerned about the time lapse. They could work out the finer details later because Jean was their mission now. She followed her internal GPS to Jean's last known location in hopes that Jean would be alive. She considered her plans once they located the kidnappers. She did a mental inventory of the weapons she'd hastily collected from the workshop and stowed away in a large bag. She had everything in the backseat while a Glock was in her rear waistband and a second sat in the cupholder.

Sarah for her part tried staying calm despite the rising panic in her chest. She prayed for her daughter and trusted Cameron to save Jean. She saw that the next exit from the highway was for Sun City.

Cameron pulled into the slow lane and took the exit. She slowed the truck down but yielded to passing traffic on the street. She wedged in and hit the gas pedal. "I lost her location about fifteen minutes ago."

"They must have found her earpiece," Sarah concluded. "Destroyed it." She reached over and painfully grabbed the Glock.

"She appears to be at an old, condemned bank," Cameron reported. She'd made a right down a busy street that had four lanes. She sped past the traffic. She glanced at the handgun in Sarah's lap then looked at Sarah's hard features. "You should not go in with me."

Sarah toyed with the gun in her lap. She couldn't just sit in the truck and wait around.

"You are badly injured," Cameron reminded. "I can handle these men easier without worrying if you're safe."

Sarah tightly clenched the Glock's handle and leaned forward. She internally struggled with Cameron's wise words and her need to protect her child.

"Sarah, her chances of survival increase if you do not come with me. I can terminate these men and safely return Jean to you." Cameron had a hidden plea in her tone. "You must trust me."

Sarah bit her lower lip then looked at the terminator. "Fifteen minutes... if you don't come back by then, I will follow in."

Cameron nodded because it was sufficient enough for her. She could fully focus on Jean's abductors now that Sarah would remain safely in the truck. She tore down the streets at an illegal speed, but she'd long ago hacked into the law enforcements' system and knew the location of all police officers. She wasn't concerned about being caught so she allowed the truck to roar loudly.

Sarah shifted in her seat and sucked in her breath at how it pained her. "Damn bastards," she hissed. She clutched her side. "I think I really broke a rib this time." She dropped her head on the rest. "If you find the guy with the steel tipped boots, kick him in the stomach a few times for me."

The terminator glanced at the hurt human, but she made no comment because she was struggling with her rising temper. She had to control her emotion so that she could be focused on her attack plans. She was busy retrieving blue prints on the abandon bank that were in the county's files. She concluded that the 2020 Digital Law inadvertently helped a sentient super-computer like her, who could easily hack into databases and archives that were protected by weaker computers in 2030.

Finally, Cameron slowed the truck because she was a block away from the forgotten bank. She pulled into a large, empty parking lot that looked to be apart of a mall once upon a time. She could tell by its rundown features and dead lot that it was no longer in use, which please her. But she drove across the cracked, grass infested parking lot until she was on the mall's corner. She stopped the truck because the free-standing bank was on the other side, Cameron didn't want them being seen. She parked the truck then turned to the human.

"Where is it?" Sarah asked, hastily.

"It is around the mall's corner," Cameron explained. She unbuckled her seatbelt. "I will go in, terminate these kidnappers, and retrieve Jean."

Sarah freed herself too but grabbed the terminator's wrist. "If anything happens to Jean-"

"Nothing will," Cameron sternly replied.

Sarah saw how lifeless and cold Cameron's blue eyes were now. She'd seen that before, and she was grateful it wasn't lost. "Fifteen minutes," she reminded, "I'll wait here 'til then."

The terminator silently conceded then shoved open the door. She broke away from Sarah and went to the passenger door.

Sarah slightly adjusted in the seat, set the gun in her lap, and twisted back to Cameron. "Try not to let Jean find out about your metal."

Cameron was currently considering this difficulty. She merely clipped, "I will try." She had a book bag that contained her blue navy jacket. She now shoved eight thirty-three bullet clips, a spare Glock, and zipped it up. She then grabbed the two black Glocks sitting on the seat. She met Sarah's gaze. "Stay here."

Sarah locked her jaw and nodded, but she managed, "Be safe, Cameron."

The terminator heard the human, yet she didn't respond. She wasn't concerned about herself.

Sarah painfully faced forward after the truck's door slammed. She stared out of the window and watched the terminator head to the abandon mall's sidewalk. She noted Cameron simply wore jeans, boots, and a black tank top. She seriously considered how Cameron would hide any bullet wounds that way, but she left it alone.

Sarah leaned forward after Cameron disappeared around the corner. She clutched her Saint Christopher necklace and mouthed a silent prayer for her daughter. She desperately clung to her fifteen minute promised despite she wanted to race out of the truck. Sarah could only be thankful that she had the terminator here to protect them from danger such as this. But Sarah had no remorse for Jean's kidnappers like she may have had twenty years ago when she was much younger. She could only hope their deaths were swift under the terminator's hand.

**To be continued.**


	8. Protector

**Chapter 8 – Protector**

Cameron Phillips adjusted the pack's straps on her shoulders as she approached the forgotten bank's doors. With a brief glance overhead, she made out the faded letters for Bank of America, which had gone under many decades ago. Cameron had a Glock in her right hand, but she retrieved another from her left back pocket. As she neared the locked glass doors, she fired her right gun at the first set of doors, which loudly shattered. She then fired on the second door about three feet behind the first set. She now had the occupants' attention fully on her.

Inside the dark, eerie bank there were four men in the lobby that were standing guard, but they all hollered in unison when shots rang out. They scrambled behind walls or freestanding counters and prepared their guns for the tall, dark woman that entered the bank. Earlier they'd seen her approach yet were unprepared for her arrogant attack. But they started shouting amongst each other on what to do now that their plans were compromised by this stranger. One man covered his right ear and yelled orders over an earpiece.

Cameron switched from her night vision to thermal imaging to locate the humans. She easily targeted the two humans behind the freestanding counter. She raised her right Glock and began firing on them while she remained poised in the entranceway.

Much deeper in the bank's basement, there were artificial flood lights setup and shined on a large metal door that was left open. The gunshots from above made three men jump to life then one kidnapper bowed his head at hearing his comrade's orders over his earpiece.

"Alright, we got it," he snapped back. "We'll be up there... just keep her busy." He lowered his hand then quickly ordered, "Joey, get in there and stay with her."

Joey was a bit younger than the other men, but he nervously agreed to the idea.

"The explosives are setup if you need to get back out," the same man reminded. "Now go!" He shoved Joey towards the vault's open door.

Joey hastily turned and jumped into the vault that was lit by battery powered flood lights. He walked backwards yet watched the vault's heavy door swing close then it sealed up. He held his breath and listened to the gears rotate and locked him into the vault except for the remote in his pocket that would execute the explosives. Joey turned on his boots, adjusted the rifle in his hands, and stared at the young woman tied down to a metal chair.

Jean Connor had bruised features and a few lacerations on her arms. There was damp blood on her right brow. However, her right knee was the worst from an injury in the hover car. She wore khaki capris but they were torn at her right knee and exposed the bloody injury. Jean was in pain and being tied down in the old chair was worsening her knee.

Jean couldn't stretched her legs because the ropes lashed them to the chair's legs. Her arms were handcuffed behind the chair then tied down to the chair's frame. She didn't see anything except darkness, and she was gagged by a red cloth. She only made out the distant rustle that echoed down into the basement, but it was cut off by the heavy slam about twenty feet away. She also knew one of her kidnappers was with her.

Joey quietly approached the teenager and studied her. He then sharply turned upon hearing loud gunfire just beyond the vault. He was worried yet curious and cautiously neared the vault's thick door. He knew he was at least safe from whoever lurked in the bank. He flexed his sweaty grip on his rifle once it went silent outside the vault. He slowly approached the vault and became leery. Joey then suddenly jumped back when the vault's door gave a loud wrenching sound.

On the other side of the vault, the terminator latched onto another piece of the metal door's anatomy and ripped it off. She hastily threw it behind and grabbed a sheet of metal that she peeled back wide enough. Cameron was fast and determined to pull the vault's door apart piece by piece to get to Jean.

Joey took one step back and worriedly stared at the metal door that was being attacked by somebody or something. He started breathing harder and glanced back at the tied girl. He fumbled for his earpiece in his pocket, hooked it, and tried calling a fellow kidnapper. He received no response from anybody and his features fell once he realized he was alone.

Jean Connor fought with her bonds, but it was futile. She was clenching her teeth and hot tears started seeping between her closed eyes. She bit back a pleading whimper. She didn't know what that sound was and feared it meant her life.

Joey slowly reversed from the vault door that loudly boomed or groaned from something wrenching against it. He stole a last glance at the girl then fished out the detonator remote in his pocket. He held it in his palm and looked up at the metal door. He was told the detonator's wouldn't blow the door into pieces but rather send it off it's hinges then make it fall back onto the basement floor. He hoped that the ten ton door would crush whatever was on the other side.

The terminator came upon the concrete panel that was between the steel lining. She balled her right hand into a fist and prepared to punch through the concrete paneling. But she faltered once she heard a low beep then a circular explosion was set off around the sealed seam of the metal, concrete door. Cameron didn't have enough time as the ten ton door was taken off its hinges and groaned towards her.

Joey raised his rifle sum despite he expected this to take care of the attacker. He watched the vault door drop from its welded hinges then it teetered backwards. He lost his faint grin though because the door didn't topple back like he expected it to do.

Cameron locked the ten ton door in her hands then she easily lifted off the floor. Her organic muscles bulged against her skin but her endoskeleton hefty the metal door's weight. She took a sidestep and tossed the ruined door into the basement's dirty open space.

Jean stopped struggling and cringed when a heavy boom echoed throughout the vault. Her ears still rung while a faint breeze brushed against her sweaty exposed skin.

Joey was in disbelief and stared at the well-built woman that'd somehow made it past his six friends and now just tossed the vault door like it was cardboard. He kept staring as she approached him.

Cameron had glimpsed at Jean Connor, but she wanted the last kidnapper first. She extracted her Glock from her front waistband and flicked off the safety. She was lightly riddled by bullet wounds that only showed by the tears in her tank top or bloody spots in her arms.

Joey finally snapped to yet scrambled with his rifle as if he'd forgotten how to use it correctly. He only managed to get it raised before the woman gripped the barrel.

Cameron jerked the barrel away from her then slowly twisted the barrel downwards.

Joey sucked in his breath and fearfully peered up into lifeless blue eyes. "What are you?" he pleaded as if it would save him.

But the terminator saw no point in answering him. She instead freed the rifle from him, dropped it to the floor, and instantly grabbed him by the neck.

Joey struggled against the woman, but he was much too weak. He was forced backwards until his back hit the empty safe deposit boxes. His boots scraped against the concrete floor, and he gradually started slipping down the boxes to the floor.

Cameron kept her grip solid and slowly cut off his breathing by each passing second. She knelt down with him. She studied his vital signs and calculated he had about twenty seconds left.

Joey dug his nails into his killer's arm. He attempted talking to her in hopes he could reason with her. However, he found his vocal box was locked down by her hand so he couldn't speak. He only managed a faint gurgle just as the flood lights danced in vibrant colors.

The terminator tilted her head and watched the frail human approach his death. She always found human death curious because it was so different for them than for machines and computers such as herself. Finally, she detected his heart went silent, and she withdrew her hand. She closed his open eyes then stood up and tucked away her Glock into the front of her waistband.

Cameron almost hurried to Jean, but she remembered Sarah's wishes about protecting Jean more than just physically. She grabbed the dead human, removed him from the vault so that Jean wouldn't immediately see him.

Jean Connor was petrified about what was happening since she couldn't see anything. She'd heard some movements then it went silent, so silent. She figured somebody had to be still with her. She fought with her bonds again and muffled sounds came from her.

Cameron approached the shaken human and stated, "It's me, Jean." She reached for the blindfold, knelt down, and easily pulled it off Jean's head. She hoped her knelt position would hide her bullet wounds for now.

Jean blinked against the bright flood lights but focused on the older woman's calm features. She was relieved and tried talking again without any luck.

Cameron worked against the gag's knot and removed it after a beat. From the simply touches, she detected the human's racing heartbeat, high body temperature, and hurried breathing. "You are safe, Jean." She noted the dried tears and Jean's bloodshot eyes.

Jean gasped a few times then fearfully choked, "Mom... she was... I don't know what..." She had no control over her body and mind's panic.

"Your mother is safe," Cameron promised. She lightly cupped the human's red cheek. "I'm going to get you out of here."

Jean just nodded and was trying to calm down. She bowed her head some and allowed Cameron to deal with her bonds.

The terminator was untying the ropes around the teenager's ankles. She calmly asked, "Can you walk?" She spotted the injury to Jean's right knee.

"I don't know... I don't think so." Jean glanced at her knee but looked away from it. "They carried me in here." She scanned in the interior of the room and realized she was in a vault. She had no idea where or even why this was happening. "Who are they?"

"Kidnappers," Cameron merely replied. She went behind the metal chair and visually inspected the bonds. She studied the old fashion handcuffs that held Jean's arms behind her back. Cameron could rip them open but that would require explanation. Cameron did at least untie the rope that was looped through the handcuff's chain.

"I can't remove the handcuffs," the terminator lied. "But I believe your mother can pick them." She tossed the rope aside and instructed, "Try to stand." She took off her pack while Jean made the attempt. She pulled out her jacket and watched the human.

Jean climbed to her feet but too fast and nearly toppled over until strong arms had her. She clung to Cameron's hips and peered up into cool blue eyes.

"Your knee is badly injured," Cameron deduced. She looked up from it and studied the upset human. "I will carry you out." She now had on her canvas jacket so that her bullet wounds were hidden, and she suspected Jean was too overcome by fear to take note anyway. "Let me get my pack."

Jean nodded and carefully found her balance on her good leg. She released the older woman, who quickly scooped up the closed pack.

The terminator slung it on after she checked her Glock was tucked behind it, out of view. She came around the chair.

"My legs..." Jean was confused and voice quaked terribly. "They burn... so bad." She gazed over at Cameron for some explanation.

"It is the adrenaline in your body," Cameron explained. "You must try to calm down so that it'll pass." She'd positioned herself next to Jean, who now finally took in her immediate surroundings.

The teenager still breathed hard, her chest up and down in rapid succession. She started turning her head further right to where she'd barely made out the kidnapper's bent rifle in a dark corner, but Cameron's gentle touch forced her to stop.

"You must not see." The terminator had drew Jean's face back to her. "When I carry you out of here, you will keep your eyes closed until we are outside."

Jean could do nothing but obediently nod. She then found herself so easily picked up into the tall woman's arms. She wanted to wrap her arms around her savior, but the handcuff's mockingly halted her need. So she hid her face into Cameron's sticky neck so that her view was cut off.

Cameron switched back to night vision once she stepped out of the vault. She inhaled the musky odor that filled the basement of the old bank. She moved quickly out of the basement and into the dismal bank's hallway that was splattered with blood from a dead kidnapper. She entered the lobby that started mixing it's moldy scent with that of pungent metal from both human blood and gunfire.

Jean instantly knew when she was outside because of the sun's light then the warmth. She gazed out now and found that she was in a strange parking lot. "Where is Mom?"

"She is in the truck," Cameron informed. She just rounded the mall's corner and saw the F-350 waiting then the truck's passenger door flung open.

"Jean," Sarah hollered. She nearly tumbled out of the truck, but she caught herself on the door then hurried across the distance.

"Mom!" Jean started wiggling in her savior's arms, but her sneakers met the cracked pavement. She could only manage a step or two then she hit a fierce hug. She struggled against her handcuffs that only bit into her wrists.

"Thank God," Sarah muttered and tightly held her daughter for an long beat. She then withdrew and started checking over her. "You're hurt." She caught the blood on her child's pants.

Jean shook her head and started jerking on the handcuffs that still restrained her. She was getting upset again and whimpered, "I can't..."

Sarah had spotted them in the sunlight's flash. She looked from them to Cameron, who stood guard over them. She parted her lips yet remembered the obstacle.

The terminator easily filled the void. "I will help you pick them, but we should go." She slightly tensed because police alerts started popping up in her uplink to the local police's system. "The police will be here in one minute and twenty-three seconds. We must go, now."

Sarah didn't argue; she knew that determined and protective expression on her former lover's face. She cupped Jean's cheeks and explained, "It's not safe here. We'll get them off in the truck after we get away from here."

Jean blinked back hot tears and nodded. She was at a loss on what was happening, but she let her mother guide her to the truck.

Sarah hurried her child into the rear seats. She climbed in last and saw Cameron's pack fly across the front bench seat.

The terminator got in, slammed the driver's door, and put the truck into drive. She floored the gas pedal and drove around the mall to the opposite side from the nearing police's view. She spotted the back entrance was barricaded by jersey curbs. She instead roared over the parking lot's curb, cut across the grass, and jumped off the edge into the quiet street's single lane. A glance in the rear view mirror, she saw a stream of flashing cars zip through an intersection towards the abandon mall's main entrance.

"Hey, hey it's alright," Sarah soothed her daughter. She held Jean's damp cheeks, her own fingers now moistened by the tears. She drew Jean closer to her and whispered, "You're safe, promise." She slipped her right arm around her daughter's waist and held her.

Jean was still riding out her fear and shock about this morning. She didn't understand what'd happened or why it'd happened to them. All she knew was that her mother was alive, and they were safe now. She gasped for air between her tears and her body's burn was slowly receding.

Sarah was bent forward and kept Jean close to her. She shut her eyes and kissed her daughter's head. She was relieved to inhale that soft lilac scent from Jean's shampoo.

After a good ten minutes, Jean lifted her head and through achy eyes, she asked, "What happened, Mom? Who were they?" She had racing thoughts that were getting wilder.

Sarah swallowed and faintly shook her head. Her right hand swept over the handcuffs, which promptly encouraged her to fix the problem. She didn't like Jean being restrained still so she focused on their driver. "We need to get these handcuffs off."

"When we arrive at the hospital-"

"No," Sarah snapped, "Now, Cameron. Just pullover and help me with them."

Cameron checked her review mirror and took in both Sarah's warning look and the traffic behind the truck. She focused back on her driving then pulled into a large parking lot for a shopping center. She slowly rolled through the parking lot until she found a secluded spot set far back from the shops. She put the truck in park, hopped out, and pulled open the passenger door.

Sarah instructed her daughter to sit up, turn in the seat, and scoot down so that Cameron had room. She observed how her daughter's wrists were red and bruising from the handcuffs. She set her jaw then explained, "Cameron is going to hold the cuffs still while we work the lock." She peered over her shoulder at the terminator.

Cameron was seated on the bench directly behind Sarah. Her front slightly brushed against the human's back and side. She reached forward and grasped the right cuff with both hands. She wiggled her fingers between the cuff and Jean's wrist. She easily calculated that her and Sarah's silent plan would work.

"You have a knife?" Sarah asked but this time her tone was gentler.

The terminator freed her left hand and retrieved a pocket knife from her jeans. She handed it over then repositioned her fingers correctly.

Sarah opened the slim pocket knife then placed the blade's tip into the key hole. "You have to stay still, Jean."

Jean easily nodded and closed her eyes. She just wanted them off.

Sarah merely toyed with the lock in the handcuff but waited for Cameron to handle it.

The terminator curled her fingers firmly around the cuff then slowly started forcing the cuff open with her arm strength. She was careful not to jar anything or else the knife could slip.

Sarah had seen her former lover's strength rarely in the past and only recently with the motorcycle. She was dazzled by how the metal cuff bent and the lock gave out under the terminator's superior strength. But she was relieved once the cuff jerked open and freed her daughter's left arm.

Jean heard and felt freedom, and she brought her arm forward. She was relieved that the warm metal was gone. She noted the angry markings left on her wrist.

"Move to the right a little, Jean." Sarah gently pushed on her daughter's hip. She didn't want Jean to face them, and she kept hold of Jean's right hand. Once Jean was situated, she softly told, "Stay still again." She waited for Cameron to grip the cuff like last time.

The terminator slipped her fingers in the small space then prepared to break the lock. Once Sarah was pretending to pick the lock, she slowly pulled the cuff wider and wider until the lock gave out. She took the handcuffs once Jean was free, and she hid them behind herself so that Jean wouldn't see how she ruined them.

Sarah folded the knife shut then sadly smiled at her daughter, who now faced her. She handed the pocket knife to the terminator and gave a grateful look. She hoped her earlier snap hadn't upset the terminator, and she couldn't really tell one way or another.

Jean instantly hugged her mother, who held her close and kissed her head.

Cameron had put the pocket knife away and backed out of the truck. She quietly shut the door then went back into the driver's seat. She buckled first then put the truck into gear and drove out of the shopping center.

Jean felt thin amount of control settle in her after today. She lifted her head from her mother's chest and shakily asked, "What's happening, Mom?"

Sarah settled back in her seat and brushed the stray locks from her daughter's face. She reached for her internal strength and told herself this had to be done, to protect her child. She inhaled deeply then softly explained, "They were kidnappers."

Jean shook her head and murmured, "Why did they come after us?" She turned her head to the right and studied Cameron's hard profile. "She stopped them... how..." She swallowed hard and fathomed how Cameron Phillips stopped her kidnappers and saved her.

Sarah reached up and turned her daughter's head back to her. "They wanted to ransom you back to your father and I."

"But why?"

Sarah gave a heavy sigh. "Because we have the money... because they thought they could do it."

Jean saw something dark flicker through her mother's eyes, but she wasn't totally sure. She straightened up more but stayed seated close to her mother. "How did she..." Her words were low, uncertain, and her eyes traveled back to Cameron Phillips.

Sarah bit her lower lip for a second before her daughter looked at her again. She read Jean's worry and even fear, perhaps for the terminator. She gathered her child's hands into hers and continued spinning the lies. "The truth is that I hired Cameron."

The terminator appeared to be focused on her driving, but she easily listened to the pair in the background. She carefully recorded Sarah's pending conversation so that she too could follow it.

"You hired her?" Jean was jarred and leaned away from her mother. "For what? To do what?"

Sarah searched her daughter's eyes, and her heart sank. She told herself she had to do this and that some day Jean would indeed understand it all. "To protect you," she calmly replied. "After she discharged from the army, I hired her to protect you... from incidents like this."

Jean had astonished features and looked from Cameron to her mother. She harshly snapped, "You're paying her to be my shadow?"

Sarah wasn't up for an argument and tried staying calm. "Your father and I are high profile... especially because of Cyberdyne Systems."

"I don't believe this," Jean muttered. She shook her head a few times. "Does Dad know?" She caught her mother's hesitation and concluded, "He doesn't, does he?"

"Your father has enough stress in his life."

"And you never let him feel responsible for me... for my life," Jean sharply reminded her mother.

"Jean," Sarah warned.

Jean sighed and turned her head away. She couldn't understand why her mother went to such lengths to protect her. She closed her eyes and wondered what her father would think about this.

"Listen," Sarah tried, and she gently pulled her daughter's face back to her. "When we arrive at the hospital, we have to tell them that it was a car accident... nothing else."

Jean was wide eye at her mother's plans. "Will the police show up?"

Sarah considered this aspect and finally nodded after some thought. "Most likely the car accident has been reported by now."

"But they'll know something is wrong," Jean debated. "They'll know when the accident happened versus how long it took us to come to the hospital."

Sarah was already working on such a problem but stated, "Cameron and I will handle that detail."

Jean bowed her head and murmured, "Dad is going to be so upset."

Sarah bit her lower lip then finally stated, "You can't tell your father what's happened." She hated to do this but the less people in the crazy circle the better off everybody would be in the long run. She instantly found shocked features staring back at her.

"Mom, we have to tell-"

"No," Sarah cut off. She shook her head, and a sharpness entered her voice. "Your father doesn't need to worry about this." She saw how Jean was very unsure so she soothed her tone and pressed, "You have to trust me, Jean."

Jean bowed her head and shut her eyes. She thought about what her mother asked her to do and why it was happening. She was confused and scared, but she indeed always felt closer to her mother than her father. She admired her mother greatly and watched her mother struggle to keep Cyberdyne Systems on her shoulders. Jean didn't understand how her mother stayed together some days. She decided her mother had made certain plans for such a crisis.

"Why?" Jean murmured after long silence. She curiously gazed at her mother. "Why are you protecting me?"

Sarah cupped her daughter's cheeks, leaned in some, and locked eyes with Jean. "Because you're the most important thing in my life, Jean."

Jean was surprised by her mother's affirmation and forthright. She rarely heard such words but indeed witnessed subtle hints of it in what her mother did for her. She wasn't sure what to say and leaned forward until her forehead pressed into her mother's chest. She closed her eyes and hugged her mother.

Sarah returned the long hug, lowered her head, and let out a low breath. She could feel that Jean would listen to her earlier pleas. She would also do anything necessary to protect her only child.

"I love you, Mom," Jean muffled from her hidden spot in her mother's arms.

Sarah brushed her lips over her daughter's temple and murmured, "I love you too." She and Jean stayed together for awhile longer. But Sarah gazed up and stared at the rearview mirror at Cameron's profile. But eventually, the terminator's icy blue eyes focused on Sarah, and it sent a brief chill down Sarah's back to see it. She knew Cameron was still inwardly focused on the mission to get them to safety.

On the drive to the hospital, both Cameron and Sarah's earpieces silently rang with phone calls followed by voicemails. But neither women paid any attention to the calls since they were working out their story for when they arrived at the hospital. Sarah wanted to keep it simple as possible and told Jean to keep the same story as her mother. Finally they arrived at the hospital that was closest to the Connor home, which was about twenty minutes away.

Cameron assisted Sarah out of the truck, but she knew Sarah could walk okay. She turned back and took Jean into her arms. She was too concern the damage to Jean's knee would worsen if any weight or pressure was placed on it. She adjusted the girl in her arms then nodded at Sarah.

Sarah combed her untamed hair back and beelined to the Emergency Room's doors. She automatically became in charge as soon as they entered the ER. She hastily explained to the nurses what happened in the car crash and that they needed medical attention, especially her daughter.

The nurses hurried the three women into a private room and had a doctor on the way. Soon they were taking care of the injuries and performed scans on Jean's knee. The doctor arrived shortly there after and inspected Jean's knee while the nurses tended to the mother. He was pleased to find it wasn't as bad as it initially looked from the outside.

Sarah remained near her daughter while the nurses cleaned then healed her wounds with the regenerator. She had to remove her shirt and receive a few scans around her ribcage.

Cameron had taken a seat by the wall and just watched over the humans. She was grateful that the medical technology in 2030 was far more advanced than in the early twenty-first century. She concluded that once they were done at the hospital that Jean's knee would be mostly healed except for some minor aches. And she suspected Sarah's ribs would only be a memory from the car crash. However, she knew that today's events were burned in their minds, for a lifetime.

Just after wrapping up the the doctor, Sarah ended the handshake and her features dimmed at the approaching police officers. She noted they were uniform, which eased some of her concern.

"Good afternoon, Mrs. Connor," the first officer greeted. He and his partner entered the room without invite. He gave a thin smile to the exiting doctor and nurse then centered back on the two women.

Cameron started to stand, but Sarah's sharp glance made her stay still. She inwardly sighed, crossed her legs, and continued looking relaxed despite her systems were edgy.

"Good afternoon too," the CEO properly returned. She gently touched her daughter's uninjured knee in hidden signal for her to remain seated on the bed. She stepped forward and held out her hand.

The officer, Jason Briggs, took the CEO's small hand and firmly shook. "I'm Corporal Jason Briggs and this is my partner, Officer Emily Hicks. We're with the California State Police."

Sarah simply nodded and slipped her hands into her slacks' pockets. "I assume you're here about my car."

"Yes, Mrs. Connor your hover car was found overturned next to the intersection of Route 11 and Raintree Road." Corporal Briggs produced a touch pad, pulled out a inkless pen, and prepared to take notes. "It was reported by a passerby and appeared abandon."

Sarah dipped her head in agreement. "We were in a minor hit and run," she smoothly explained. "My daughter, Jean..." She signaled her child just behind her then gazed back at the officers. "And I were going to eight o'clock mass. We travel Route 11 anytime we go to church." She half shrugged then continued telling the officers what'd happened this morning. "I stopped at the intersection and on the opposite side there was a fast approaching hover SUV."

Jean carefully listened to her mother's story, which so far was true. Her eyes flickered over to Cameron, who was seated far behind the officers. She noticed how Cameron remained passive yet fully centered on her mother and the officers.

"As we crossed the intersection, the SUV plowed through the stop sign and hit us head on," Sarah told. "We were forced off the road, into the ditch, and we both fell unconscious."

Officer Hicks had a puzzled expression but her partner asked the question on her mind.

"They struck you, deliberately?" Corporal Briggs checked.

"I'm not sure whether deliberately or just weren't paying attention," Sarah replied. She freed her right hand and brushed her hair out of the way. "You'd have to ask them."

"So you didn't speak to them?"

Sarah switched her attention to the female officer. "It was a hit and run," she reminded. "My daughter and I were out for maybe thirty minutes or so. I'm not exactly sure how long. But we came to, and they were gone."

"Did you get their tags?" Officer Hicks pressed.

Sarah shook her head then looked at Jean. "Did you see them, sweetie?"

Jean frowned and looked from her mom to Officer Emily Hicks. "I was barely awake... it was too early in the morning for me." She acted as if she could care less.

The CEO slightly glowered at her daughter's attitude, but inwardly she was rather pleased by it. She sighed and softly added, "Sorry. My daughter goes to church for a reason." Behind her, she heard Jean's low huff, but she ignored it.

Officer Hicks glanced at her partner, and she was sure he agreed that the famous CEO's daughter was probably a spoiled brat. She tried not rolling her eyes so that she remained polite. "Would you be able to describe the make, model, and so on?"

Sarah folded her arms and shifted her weight to her right foot. She furrowed her eyebrows then half turned to Jean. "It was black."

"Navy, mom," Jean corrected. "It was a navy SUV."

Officer Hicks studied her partner's touch pad and saw he was jotting down the information. "Do you know the make?"

Jean just shrugged despite the make popped up into her head instantly.

Sarah racked her memory but came up short. "I'm better with old, historic cars or computers than what's on the road these days." She bit her lower lip then offered, "I think it may have been a Chery... that Chinese brand."

The corporal was bobbing his head and lowered his pad as he focused on Sarah Connor. "So you were struck maybe ten to fifteen minutes of eight o'clock. You blacked out for no more than half an hour...?"

Sarah considered this then gave a single nod.

The corporal glanced at the time on his PDA and did the math. He was slightly baffled yet inquired, "What were you doing between eight thirty to nine thirty when you checked into the hospital?" He saw from the hospital report that the mother and daughter arrived around nine thirty.

"Well," Sarah started, "after I came to, I woke up my daughter. It took us some time to get out of the hover car. After we climbed out of the car, I called Cameron, who is living in my home." She signaled the terminator, who still sat behind the state police.

The corporal and his partner now noted her as if for the first time. Corporal Briggs half turned to Cameron and asked, "Your full name, miss?" He lifted his PDA and entered into the police database.

The terminator stood up and approached the officers. "My name is Cameron Phillips." She took the CEO's side and saw that Corporal Briggs was searching her name in the police database. She was slightly tense while the corporal researched her.

Corporal Briggs discovered the young woman in the system and found the photo matched up perfectly. He attached her information to the police report then looked up.

"I arrived only a few minutes later," Cameron explained. "I helped Sarah and Jean get into the truck. I was going to take them directly the hospital. However, Sarah insisted that we needed to track down the SUV that'd struck her car."

Corporal Briggs instantly gave a curious stare to the CEO.

Sarah shrugged and explained, "Insurance information... the assholes hit me and ran. I was hoping they wouldn't be far away. I figured it'd be easy to pick out their smashed front end."

Officer Hicks now couldn't help rolling her eyes. She couldn't believe this overly rich CEO was more worried about collecting insurance information than getting her child to the hospital. Now she understood why the daughter acted like a brat and not just spoiled to the core.

"We didn't have any luck," Cameron reported to the officers. "I finally insisted to Sarah that we had to take Jean to the hospital."

"Whatever," Jean cut in, "don't make it all about me." She blew up some air, which caused a few strands to lift away. She received a scowl from her mother.

The corporal lowered his touch pad and softly asked, "Anything else?" His question was directed at his partner.

"No." Officer Hicks was satisfied and stepped forward. "We'll file the report so you can send it into your insurance company." She knew the CEO was mostly concerned about that aspect, obviously. She held out her hand.

"Great." Sarah shook hands but looked at the corporal. "Can I get your information?" She fished out her earpiece, held the talk button for five seconds, and released it once it flashed red instead of blue.

"Of course." The corporal was tapping away on the touchscreen. He finally came to the correct screen then linked up with the CEO's earpiece. He uploaded the necessary information to her earpiece then closed out the connection. "Thank you for your time, Mrs. Connor." He shook hands with her too.

"Thank you." Sarah slipped her hands into her pockets and watched the officers head to the open door. She felt her stomach unknot, a little.

But Officer Emily Hicks faltered in the doorway and curiously turned back. "One last question, Mrs. Connor." She saw the CEO's features become serious. "We contacted your husband, Doctor Charley Dixon, after we didn't receive an answer from you." She tilted her head. "He knew nothing about the accident. Why didn't you contact your husband first?"

Sarah Connor swallowed yet quickly informed, "Because I didn't have the insurance information for him." She had a nervous expression. "I won't hear the end of this one."

The officer shouldn't have been surprised, and apart of her felt for the CEO. She concluded the wealthy woman may be the CEO at Cyberdyne System but was apparently ruled by her husband. Emily Hicks just tipped her hat's brim and finally offered, "Goodbye, ma'am." She quietly left with her partner.

Sarah listened to the officers' footfall down the hall until they were far enough away. She released a hefty sigh and dipped her head.

Jean grasped her mother's shoulder. "You alright, mom?"

Sarah covered her child's hand and nodded. "I'm alright." She gave a half smile. "How about you?"

Jean seriously considered it. "Better than earlier." She physically felt better at least, yet she was inwardly shaken by today. She freed her hand then gazed over at Cameron Phillips, who was her hired bodyguard thanks to her mother.

Sarah felt a hint of relief at knowing her daughter was feeling better. But she knew that Jean was forever shaken by what happened today. They would have to discuss it later when they had a chance to be alone. She now turned to the terminator, who stood next to her.

Cameron regarded Sarah Connor, her human, and held a question in her blue eyes.

Sarah lightly touched the terminator's lower midback in a new habit. "Thank you," she whispered, sincerely. She noticed instantly how Cameron's features softened as if a the terminator persona was switched off in Cameron.

The terminator studied her former lover for a beat then glanced at Jean's weary features. She then stated, "We should go home."

Sarah was in full agreement and turned back to Jean. "How about it?"

Jean just nodded and gripped the bed's edge. She really wanted to get out of the hospital and back to her home where she felt safe.

"Let me find the nurse," Sarah murmured. She pushed away from the pair and went in search of their nurse or the doctor to make sure it was okay for them to leave.

Jean was quiet and stared down at her dirty, bloody shoes. She felt uncomfortable now with Cameron Phillips. She wasn't sure how to handle the news about her protector.

Cameron easily detected the young human's uneasiness now. She debated her options on how to relieve it and finally neared Sarah's daughter. "How does your knee feel?" She tried opening the conversation with something simple.

"A lot better but just sore." Jean tested her knee by swinging her leg. It did feel a lot better after the nurse used the regenerator gun.

"That should subside by tomorrow," Cameron concluded. She saw Jean's faint nod. She decided on a new tactic to get closer with Jean, again. She hoped the young human would feel comfortable with her like before. "I am sorry I did not tell you the whole truth."

Jean shook her head and cautiously peered up at the tall woman. "I'm sure mom asked you not to." She noticed how Cameron didn't agree or disagree. "I means it's a bit sketch and stuff but it's kinda... tight."

The terminator considered Jean's last word with a tilt of her head. "Tight?"

"Yeah... you know, cool or whatev." The teen half shrugged and explained, "I mean how many kids can say they got their own bodyguard? It's kinda hype." She had a grin.

Cameron relaxed now that the teen seemed okay with it. "It is pretty tight."

"Word," Jean agreed. But she became serious and informed, "Just don't like... mother me or anything."

Cameron pretended to consider this and told, "Your mother asked I go to school with you and any friends' homes." She stayed serious until Jean went wide eye then grinned.

"That's so wrong," Jean fought. She shook her head but knew Cameron was teasing her. She then leaned closer to the older woman and asked, "You see that female cop?" She noted Cameron's now arched eyebrow. "She was so minging."

The terminator was suddenly perplexed and researched the slang word, but Jean beat her to it.

Jean lowered her voice and defined, "It's somebody that wasn't just touched by the ugly stick, but severely beat by it."

Cameron had just retrieved the definition and was jarred by how the word most likely was a cuss word. But she shrugged and muttered, "She was a bit fugly."

"Word up," Jean agreed. She then grinned, devilishly. "I'm so glad I got mom's genes." She shook her head and quietly stated, "Mom is so hot... even if she's in her Jurassic age."

Cameron folded her thick arms and considered Sarah Connor's physical attributes. "Yes, she is very aesthetically pleasing for a woman in her forties."

Jean slightly grinned at her protector but could tell Cameron was definitely serious. She didn't have a chance to ask anymore and clammed up because her mother returned. She glanced at Cameron, who was fixed on Sarah as if measuring her mother's hotness rating. Jean shook it off though.

Sarah paused in front of the pair because they both oddly stared at her. "What?"

Cameron blinked and suddenly straightened up from her leaning position on the bed. "Are you and Jean cleared to leave?"

"Yes." Sarah was glad once the pair moved away from the bed in silent agreement to leave. She let Jean pass by, and she gingerly grasped Cameron's wrist. "We need to talk later."

Cameron dipped her head in agreement.

Sarah returned the nod then gently squeezed Cameron's arm in a tender manner. She let go and hurried them after Jean, who waited just outside the room. They joined together and left the hospital to go back to the truck. Sarah detected her earpiece's vibration in her pocket, and she assumed it was Charley. Once she was at the truck, she told Cameron and Jean to get in it, but she walked away and put on her earpiece. She wanted a semi-private conversation once she glazed over the story she, Jean, and Cameron were giving everybody. She couldn't shake her knotted stomach or heart's slow sink.

**To be continued.**


	9. Loose Ends

**Chapter 9 – Loose Ends**

"Your father is going to be home shortly," Sarah told her daughter. "Why don't you get cleaned up."

Jean turned around and watched her mother close the yard door. She was glad to be home where it was safe. She finally nodded at her mother's suggestion, glanced at Cameron, and silently went on her way.

Cameron stood next to her human but watched her charge until she was gone around the corner. Her blue eyes traveled over to Sarah Connor. She took in Sarah's worn, dirty features, yet she could tell Sarah wanted to talk now.

Sarah nodded at her office. "Come on," she murmured and trudged into the office after she opened the right door. She let Cameron pass then she closed it. "Charley will be here soon so I want this story straight."

"He will investigate the hospital report," the terminator warned.

"I know." Sarah went over to a chair and leaned against a solid arm. "He may see the police report."

"It will not jive with him," Cameron argued.

Sarah faintly grinned at Cameron's word usage, but the grin fell away. "Can you pull up the report, now?"

Cameron considered the request, and she uplinked to the nearest satellite. "Give me a moment to hack into the state police database."

The CEO revealed her grin once more at the terminator's super-computer abilities. She couldn't deny how much she enjoyed that about Cameron. "If they kept the report fairly simple then we might be okay."

Cameron blinked once, and her monotone laced her voice. "The report is uploaded to your surface computer."

Sarah pushed off the chair and approached the front of her desk. There on the screen was the report, which she grabbed with both hands and zoomed in on the specific details. She scanned over it and muttered a few things. "Here," she murmured. She tapped her finger against the sentence that stated she, Sarah Connor, wished to find the suspect so she could collect insurance information.

"They did not disclose why you cared about the insurance information." Cameron folded her arms and studied the report, carefully. "You can use that explanation to Charley for the time lapse."

"Mmmm." Sarah shook her head and argued, "But he's not going to believe that I wouldn't take Jean to the hospital first thing." She stared blankly at the report. "He knows me too well."

Cameron sensed the human's concern so she edged closer. "You must not tell him the truth." She read the constricting emotions on Sarah's face; they were similar to the ones earlier when Sarah spoke to Charley on the phone. "If he learns about the future then he will become a target."

Sarah clenched her right hand and her face darkened. "He's already a target." She lifted her face to Cameron. "He became a target the day I cared for him."

The terminator knew it was true too. She softly sighed and argued, "He is better off not knowing, Sarah." She was concerned Sarah would finally break down and tell Charley Dixon despite all the risky at every turn.

Sarah swallowed hard and murmured, "Ignorance is bliss." She bitterly smiled then closed her eyes because she wished she still didn't know the truth. She inhaled deeply and tried calming herself before her journey to go any deeper alone continued again. She prayed she was truly this strong for what this will bring upon her.

Cameron was about to speak, but she stiffened and slightly turned her head to the left. "He has arrived."

Sarah slowly opened her eyes and kept her voice low. "Please do not listen to our conversation, Cameron."

The terminator focused back on her human. She freed her arms and nodded. "I will respect your privacy."

Sarah lowered her head some and muttered, "Thank you." Behind her, she heard the door's handle working, and she knew it was her husband. She quickly hid the police report and put the surface computer into standby.

Cameron was reluctant to go, but she respected Sarah's both spoken and silent wishes. She turned on her heels and started towards Charley Dixon. She acknowledged him with only a nod, and they held eyes briefly, but she said nothing. She left the office and shut the door behind her.

Charley waited until the door clicked then he touched his wife's shoulder. "Sarah?"

Sarah instantly lost her heart into her stomach at his gentle touch and worried filled voice. She faced him and read the fear evident in his eyes. She now knew what had to be done, for his sake, and she loathed the future for it.

"My god," Charley breathed once he saw his wife's exhausted and dirty features. He instantly drew her into his arms and held her closer than needed because he worried she'd be gone now.

Sarah returned the hug and took in the scent that was solely her husband. She'd once found brief peace in his arms but that peace had finally gone dry. Now she hugged him as if he'd be a painful memory soon.

"Jean... is she..."

"She's upstairs," Sarah murmured in his ear.

Charley had indeed heard the shower running when he came home. He withdrew from Sarah but still clung to her hips. "You said it was a car crash... hit and run."

Sarah combed her wild tresses back and glanced away from Charley for a heartbeat. She cut her eyes back to him and told, "They hit us head on... took off right afterwards."

"Cameron came for you both," Charley recalled from Sarah's explanation over the phone. He was mixed with confusion and worry. "Why didn't you call 911?" He couldn't understand Sarah's reaction to the hit and run.

"Like I told the police, I wanted to get those bastards’s insurance information," Sarah explained.

Charley let his hands fall, and he oddly stared at his wife. "You should have called 911 immediately... not Cameron."

"I needed her help to find those assholes." Sarah was rather adamant and shrugged her shoulders. "Once we ran out of luck, we went to the hospital and got taken care of."

"I saw the hospital report," Charley brought up. He started frowning and argued, "Jean had a serious knee injury from the accident. I can't believe you'd risk her health like that, Sarah."

Sarah stood her ground though and hotly fought, "She said she was okay. It wasn't as if we were walking anyway."

Charley's brow furrowed deeper, and his eyes darkened from suspicion. "Sarah, that's not like you."

"She was fine, Charley." Sarah grew agitated because she was being questioned by her husband. "I wanted to nail those assholes for hitting us."

Charley detected his wife's anger about the accident, but he expected his wife to make Jean's health a priority. Ever since Jean's conception, Sarah put Jean first above all without hesitation or regret. He didn't know a more protective and careful mother than Sarah.

"Is that what really happened?" Charley tempted.

Sarah slightly rocked back on her heels at his perception. "Yes, Charley."

Charley was quiet for a moment and carefully studied his wife's eyes, face, and body language. He then shook his head and whispered, "I don't believe you'd endanger Jean's life."

"I didn't endanger her life," Sarah snapped. "We merely drove around the local area and tried to find the SUV. We finally gave up and went to the hospital." She sighed after repeating herself again.

"You put everybody at risk." Charley didn't like where he'd have to take this conversation. "You don't do risk... you don't gamble."

Sarah knew her husband was trying to poke holes into her story. She didn't expect him to try quite this hard.

"Ever since I met you, you've calculated all the possibilities, results, and made plans." Charley shifted a little closer and lowered his voice. "You lied to the police, and you're lying to me now."

Sarah was inwardly jarred by his certainty. But she quickly recovered and challenged, "Why in the Hell would I be lying huh?"

"You're covering something up," Charley reasoned.

Sarah laughed in astonishment but instantly fought, "Covering what up?"

"You tell me." Charley narrowed his eyes and waited for her response.

Sarah stared at him then slowly started shaking her head. "Wow," she murmured and walked away from him. "And you're my husband."

"Who means less each day," Charley threw out.

Sarah clenched her teeth and sharply faced him again. "Are we really going to fight after today?"

"It's all we can do well now."

Sarah blinked back the sting in her eyes. She held down her emotions that rose upon seeing her spouse's upset features. She would not be weak, not now. "I haven't lied to you, Charley."

But Charley slowly bowed his head in defeat. He almost felt the tears free, yet he held back. Lately he'd given too many painful tears to Sarah Connor. After a long silence, he sadly whispered, "I know you lie to me, Sarah."

Sarah folded her arms in a defensive manner. She suddenly felt like walls were closing in on her. She swore that Charley seemed so calm despite their world was about to crumble away.

"I've always known," Charley murmured.

Sarah stayed silent and still as she let it happen to her. She wouldn't fight to stop it.

Charley tapped his fingertips against the blanks surface screen that was asleep. "I know you have a security system in the house." He huffed and peered across to his wife. "You got some panic room in there." He raised his right hand and pointed to the wall behind Sarah's desk. "I don't have a clue why, but I know it's there."

Sarah didn't deny or confirm him; she just listened to him.

Charley saw his chance at getting Sarah to open up was hopeless. He felt a dark pain lift into his chest. He desperately fought, "How about that gunshot wound to your shoulder back in college?" He briefly pointed at the scarred shoulder. "I asked you once what it was from, who stitched you up, and you refused to tell me. I respected your wishes then... maybe I shouldn't have."

Sarah stared at him although she was swamped by old memories from her twenties. She blinked away Kyle Reese's face; a man that haunted many of her dreams.

"And this Cameron Phillips..." Charley continued and narrowed his eyes at Sarah. "There's more to her than just some kid wanting to go to UCLA." He folded his arms. "You don't let anybody beyond family in this house for long periods." He could tell his wife wouldn't speak about any of it. He sighed but came over to her. "Sarah, just tell me."

"Tell you what?" Sarah shrugged and shook her head. "You're making outrageous claims." She laughed and taunted, "A panic room, Charley? I mean come on." She became more serious.

Charley didn't like how Sarah refused to admit anything. "You've changed, Sarah... in a way that I didn't think you would." He knew his wife wouldn't give into him, but he still tried another time. "I want to believe you'll tell me what this is all about."

Sarah stared hard at her husband. She shifted her weight onto her right foot after she made her choice. She stepped into his space and quietly told, "I'm not lying or hiding anything, Charley. I don't know where you've come up with this, but it's crazy."

Charley closed his eyes and dropped his head. He brought a hand to his head for a moment. He lowered his arm then sadly stared at his wife. "When did the secrets start?" He hoped for some truth.

Sarah clenched her hands under her arms until her nails dug into her palms. "Before you," she whispered.

Charley felt a chill crawl down his spine at hearing that tidbit. He wondered if their entire marriage wasn't a lie, somehow. "I can't keep doing this."

"You don't have to, Charley." Sarah hesitated but found the ability to do it. "It's not that I haven't change but more that you're finally figuring it out and that's what's not going to change about me." She felt how it hurt him, and she had to look at the pain on his face. She nodded at the double glass doors and told, "The door is right behind you."

Charley Dixon stared hopelessly at his wife, and he could feel the wall built up between them. There were no magical words or special ways that would bring them together again. His wife was always fearsomely independent and truly a loner, who stayed on her feet from deeply rooted pride. He believed spouses supported each other and helped the other rise up higher in life. But he'd come to discover that Sarah Connor didn't need or want anybody to lift her, especially her spouse.

A heavy minute passed then Charley nodded once. He mentioned, "I won't take long. I just want to make sure Jean..."

Sarah slightly softened at his concern for their daughter. "I understand," she promised. "You have time," she added.

Charley thought of a few snide remarks but held them all down. He knew they'd do nothing to help the situation. "I never thought... this would happen... to us." His shoulders ached from a new weight.

Sarah had an expressionless face but offered, "I didn't plan on it."

Charley slightly huffed and glanced away for a beat. He gained control of himself and took one step back. "I always love you... babe." He finally turned and started for the door.

Sarah hunched forward slightly as if the old nickname broke a part of her. She hadn't been called 'babe' for nearly five to ten years now. She listened to the door's quiet click then it went silent in the office. Sarah barely made it to a chair next to her, and she found that her heart still beat but rather erratic. She wasn't sure what drove her heart, only that it wasn't love.

Charley went upstairs and went directly to his daughter's room. He knocked on her closed door and heard her call him in, but he faltered because he had to compose himself for his daughter's sake. He breathed deeply then entered the room.

"Dad," Jean instantly greeted. She had damp hair, clean jeans, and a plain top on. She rushed over to him and enveloped him.

Charley felt relief once he hugged his daughter tightly. "I'm so glad you're okay." He squeezed her harder. "I was worried about you and your mother."

Jean pulled back and asked, "Did you see Mom?"

"Yes, we talked about what happened," Charley replied. He left the rest out because now wasn't the time for anything else. "How's your knee?" He glanced down at it despite it was covered by the jeans.

"It's better now... just sore." Jean guessed her father saw the hospital report. "I'm sure it'll be fine in the morning."

"It should be," Charley gently agreed. He went to his daughter's bed and leaned against the mattress next to her. "Your mother said she tried finding the SUV that hit you?"

Jean slowly nodded and folded her hands in her lap. "Cameron came and got us. We drove around for awhile but couldn't find them." She half shrugged and peered up at her father. "Mom then decided we better get to the hospital."

"I'm surprised your mother didn't call the police first thing," Charley mentioned. He wondered if his daughter had a different story than his wife.

Jean shook her head and shrugged. "I'm not sure, Dad. Mom was just pissed about what happened." She didn't act bothered by her mother's reaction to the accident.

The father just nodded then rubbed his daughter's back. "I'm glad you're both are okay."

"Me too," Jean murmured. She brushed back a few damp, brown strands. "I think Mom was more shaken up than me."

Charley silently considered this but didn't comment. He pushed off the bed and suggested, "You should rest a little... get your mind off what happened today."

"I'll try," Jean muttered. She watched her father going to the door. Once he was gone, she called her television to switch on, and she was immediately on the local news channel. She was about to change it but faltered at seeing news about a slaughter at an abandoned Bank of America building.

Jean pulled her legs up onto the bed and listened to the news report. They didn't show what'd happened but the reporter stood out front of the familiar, old bank. He spoke about what the police had found and what the current speculation was from the state police. After the newscast ended, Jean hurried from her room and went directly to Cameron's bedroom. She hesitated because she recalled who had performed the slaughter in the Bank of America. But Jean set aside her worries and knocked on the door. She entered after Cameron pulled the door open for her.

"Did you see the news report about what happened at the bank?" Jean instantly asked.

"Yes, I am aware of it," the terminator replied. She shut the door and read the teen's worry.

"Mom is going to freak out," Jean brought up. But she was starting to panic after what she'd heard on the news.

Cameron canted her head slightly but reasoned, "There is no evidence that we were there."

Jean went a bit wide eye and argued, "All it takes is a drop of blood, a nail, a piece of hair-"

"We are safe," Cameron insisted to the scared girl. She grasped Jean's shoulders and gazed deeper into her eyes. "You must trust me, Jean."

Jean stared up into her protector's bright blue eyes. She recalled how her mother asked her to do the same earlier today. She couldn't ignore how Cameron had already saved her. She nodded and lowered her eyes.

"Your mother and I will handle this," Cameron promised the teen. She studied how the young human's features twisted tightly.

"Mom has always been protective about me." Jean shook her head then drew her attention back up to Cameron. "Now you too." She considered it was because her mother was paying Cameron to do her job, but it was more than that. "You really care."

"Yes," the terminator confirmed. She couldn't deny it'd once been her purpose to protect Jean Connor. But overtime, she protected Jean because she cared for Jean and also Johnny in the future. She'd sensed the shift inside of herself after she returned from protecting Sarah Connor in 2008.

Jean gave a low sigh and combed back a damp piece of hair. "I hope Mom doesn't freak too badly."

"She will be okay."

"I don't get how she does it," Jean muttered. She felt strong hands leave her shoulders. "She's accomplished so much in her life and handles stress like it's a picnic."

Cameron thought about it then posed, "Do not confuse strength with willpower."

Jean was obviously stumped by her protector's words. She didn't question it though.

"You should relax and not think about today anymore," the terminator insisted.

The teen silently agreed but whispered, "Thanks, Cameron."

"You are welcome." The terminator watched the distraught human leave the bedroom. She then returned to her earlier spot at her desk. She sat in front of her notebook, which was off. Suddenly her eyes glossed over, and she went still like a statue.

Sarah Connor polished off the last of her glass's amber liquid. She cleared her throat after the burn, but she continued to the sink. She first rinsed out the used glass then placed it in the sink for later. She then clutched the sink's edge with both hands. Behind her, she heard footfall she knew very well after many years.

Charley stood next to his wife. "She seems okay."

Sarah nodded once then straightened up. "It'll take her some time to get past it."

Charley mulled over Sarah's interesting words then tested, "Will she really?"

Sarah turned her head to her husband. "I don't think it'll slow her down in the hover car," she tried joking, but they didn't laugh.

Charley glanced at the glass in the sink then looked at Sarah again. "How are you doing?"

"Better," she murmured. "You are going back to work?"

"No." Charley leaned his side against the counter. "I called out for the night."

"Good." Sarah moved away and softly added, "Jean will need you." She went around the island.

Charley frowned at how his wife wouldn't need him, but it was true.

Sarah traveled upstairs and went first to Cameron's room. She softly knocked on the door yet there was no response. She opened the door some and poked her head in but found Cameron gone. She narrowed her eyes and went down to Jean's room.

"Hey, Mom," the teen greeted.

Sarah scanned the room yet came up short again. She held back the confusion from her face and seriously asked, "How are you feeling?"

"Better," Jean answered. She came over to her mother. "Are you going to get a shower too?"

Sarah softened at her child's concern. "Shortly, yeah." She then asked, "Have you seen Cameron?"

"She was just in her room." Jean lazily shrugged.

"Hmmm." Sarah had another thought about the terminator. "How about dinner later? Your father is staying home tonight."

Jean was relieved to hear such news and liked the idea behind a family dinner. "Alright."

Sarah softly smiled and backed out of the room. She shut the door then quickly left the house after she was convinced that Cameron was up to something. She had a bad feeling and left the house through the yard door. She was glad to see the garage was still closed, yet she had her suspicions.

Sarah entered the garage through the side door and found the lights were off in the office. She didn't find comfort in that because she knew the terminator's vision abilities. She made it through the office and went through the door connected to the garage. Just as she opened the door, she heard movements and sounds that were metal.

"Cameron?" Sarah reached out and flicked on the overhead lights. Her eyes darted over to the motorcycle where the tall, dark terminator stood with a Glock. "What the Hell is going on?"

The terminator slammed a magazine into the Glock's handle. She watched the human's approach. "There is a forensic team at the bank collecting evidence."

Sarah expected as much, and she breathed deeply. "Okay."

"There are also police reports coming in from eye witnesses that saw a historic F-350 near the shootout." Cameron now tucked the gun into her waistband.

Sarah softly cursed but argued, "It's circumstantial though. They can't prove that because we were in the area that we killed those kidnappers."

"Not until they find Jean's blood in the bank," Cameron revealed. "Or mine."

Sarah felt her skin chill over at such news. She glanced at the Harley then back to Cameron. "What are you planning to do?"

"I must protect us," the terminator stated. "I must eliminate the threats."

Sarah didn't like what Cameron's words meant to her. She stepped into Cameron's space. "You can't be thinking of..." She wasn't sure she could say it out loud.

"The eyewitnesses must be terminated," Cameron stated.

Sarah was briefly stunned by her former lover's merciless attitude. She quickly recovered and hotly told, "We don't kill just to kill."

"I have never killed just to kill," the terminator calmly stated.

Sarah realized that the terminator had to follow her internal mission to protect her and Jean. But Sarah shook her head several times. "You're not going to go out there and hunt those people down."

"They threaten Jean and your safety."

Sarah feared that the terminator would disobey her and seek out the innocent eyewitnesses. She grabbed Cameron's muscular arm that was covered by the canvas jacket. "I rather deal with the police's questions than have them killed." She could sense she was getting through to Cameron. "There have been enough deaths today."

Cameron spoke after she thought it through carefully. "Very well. I will handle the reports coming in." She tilted her head slightly. "But I must take care of the evidence that the forensic team is collecting."

"How are you going to do that?"

The terminator quickly told her plans to Sarah, who was agreeable about it. She then made a final promise not to terminate anymore humans on her mission tonight. After the discussion, she checked, "How did it go with Charley?"

Sarah shook her head because she didn't want to talk about it right now.

Cameron became concerned and now touched her human's warm cheek. She instantly had a read on Sarah's body, and she frowned instantly. "You have already started drinking."

Sarah removed Cameron's hand from her cheek. "Just somethin' to take off the edge from today." She didn't care for Cameron's ability to peg her drinking each time.

"You have a high intake of alcohol on a daily basis," the terminator concluded after her observations.

The human just brushed off Cameron and ordered, "Save it, Cameron." She brushed her feet across the concrete floor as she back stepped. "Just get the job done and get back."

The terminator said nothing and waited until the human was gone through the office door. She understood why discussing the drinking brought up the human's defenses. She even understood why the human drank so heavily. But what bothered Cameron was she didn't know how to deal with it other than confronting Sarah each time.

Cameron put aside her thoughts and instead went back to her plans. She'd already gathered up two guns but now collected two gas cans. She took them outside the garage and filled them up with as much fuel as possible. She then put them into the truck's backseat and started the truck. She opened the garage door while the truck warmed back up.

Shortly, Cameron was back on the road and headed to her first destination in mind. She drove into Los Angeles at a high rate of speed thanks to the major highway. She followed her internal GPS until she arrived in a residential area in the suburbs of the city. She parallel parked the old truck, shut it off, and checked her Glock before she got out.

The terminator slammed the heavy truck door and walked up onto the sidewalk. She glanced at the young girl, who relaxed on the hood of a hover car. Cameron then looked at the familiar porch where a large man sat in a rocking chair. She crossed the short distance through the small lawn and went up the porch steps.

"I'm here to see Chola," Cameron informed the heavy man. She then was looked over by him, but she waited for him to get up and invite her into the house.

"Wait here." He entered the house, shut the door, and returned in a minute. He silently invited her by just holding the door open.

"Hola, Phillips," a man greeted.

Cameron laid her eyes on Carlos, who sat on a sofa. "Hola," she seriously returned. "Donde está Chola?"

Carlos was highly amused by the tall woman's excellent Spanish. "She'll be here soon." He then pointed at an open seat between two men. "Sit down, por favor."

The terminator had already assessed the two bulky men, and she was calm. She crossed the living room and took the sofa chair.

"Did you hear about this?" Carlos ordered the television's volume higher and signaled the latest news. "Some major shoot up over in Sun City... like eight guys just shot to death." He shook his head. "Absolutely loco."

The terminator watched the news briefly then agreed, "Está loco."

Carlos chuckled at Cameron's matter of fact tone. He had a sly grin and ordered the volume back down. "So how's the new last name workin', Phillips?"

"Excelente," Cameron replied.

"Muy bien... muy bien." Carlos had a smirk and posed, "It is better than Philips, huh?" He chuckled a few times and sat up until he was hunched forward. "You outta be careful around that Connor woman," he warned. "Ella está muy loca en la cabeza." He grinned when the two men chuckled in unison.

Cameron didn't like Carlos calling her human crazy. She didn't show it outwardly though.

"I've heard the woman talk about robots and shit," Carlos revealed. "I think she's been at her job too long."

The terminator now realized that Carlos must have overheard Sarah talk to Chola in the past. For the first time, she felt her skin crawl in natural reaction to a human. "I trust Connor before I trust scum such as you."

Carlos stared darkly at the young woman for a beat then suddenly smiled and joked, "You must have a head thick as metal like Connor." He shook his head and decided, "To each their own demise." He fell quiet because Chola came from another room.

"Hola, Cameron." Chola joined the group but gave looks to her two men, who understood her silent order because they left. "C_ó_mo estás?" She studied the seated visitor.

"Asi, asi," Cameron honestly replied. "Tú?"

"Bien," the Resistance agent replied. She then gazed over at Carlos. "Excuse us, Carlos."

Carlos climbed to his feet and considered the two women. He came to his boss's side but smiled down at Cameron Phillips. "It's good to see ya again, Phillips."

Cameron just nodded in kind. She now understood why Sarah was leery of him. She tried not automatically assessing his threat level to Sarah and Jean because she instinctively knew the results. She'd already made a promise not to kill another human, tonight.

Chola took a step back when the tall terminator stood up. "What's happened?" she quietly checked.

"I need a favor," Cameron simply answered. After Chola's head moved in agreement, she gently demanded, "I need to borrow a hover car for tonight. I will return it late tonight."

Chola was worried and stepped in closer to Cameron so she could keep her voice down. "Does it have anything to do with those killings in Sun City?"

Cameron didn't reply because she believed Carlos somehow would overhear. She instead asked, "Can I use a hover car or not?"

Chola developed a frown but didn't press it. "Yes, of course." She grabbed the terminator, who was about to move. "You'd tell me if the Connors were endanger?"

The terminator had half turned but looked back at Chola. "It is why I was sent back."

"I can help," Chola reminded. "It's why I was sent back too."

"You have already for twenty-two years," Cameron argued. She knew it was Chola's priority mission to keep tabs on the Connors through the years.

"But they sent you back again. Omega or Connor must know something is going to happen." Chola was truly worried now and reminded, "J-Day isn't that far away now, and the Resistance's window is shortening."

"I will protect the Connors until Judgment Day arrives," Cameron firmed.

Chola dared the stakes by reaching forward and opening Cameron's unzipped jacket. She peered through it and saw the few dark circles in the tank top from soaked blood. She suddenly had her hand grabbed, and she peered up into icy blue eyes.

"How many bullets can you take, Cameron before you fall too?" Chola whispered.

The terminator freed Chola and stated, "Many more than a human like you." She now shifted away.

"Connor told me what happened to your primary chip in 2008," Chola stated louder than needed which got Cameron's attention. "You're not invincible," she whispered and knew Cameron would hear her just fine.

"I don't have to be," the terminator argued. "I just have to be enough." She went to the front door and left, but she heard Chola following her.

Chola stepped out on the porch and watched the terminator go to the truck. "Get a hover car for her," she ordered the man to her left. "Now." She watched him go then she looked at Carlos, who was staring at Cameron Phillips.

"Muy loca," Carlos decided aloud. He was leaning against the banister and looked back at his boss. "Just like Connor."

Chola disliked his attitude about Sarah Connor and Cameron, but she didn't have a chance to say anything. She glanced at Miguel, who came back outside and with keys to a hover car.

Cameron Phillips crossed the yard after she checked on her small pack and gas cans in the backseat. She left the truck unlocked for now. She was met at the bottom of the steps by the heavy but muscular man.

Miguel said nothing but held out the key. He watched her take it then he walked to the sidewalk.

Chola remained next to Carlos. "Be careful out there."

The terminator just nodded then started to leave but Carlos's voice stopped her.

"You should listen to her, Phillips especially if you're gonna hang around Connor." Carlos had his arms folded on the banister. He had a toothy smile.

Cameron gazed back at him and narrowed her eyes.

"You never know what could happen around crazy Connor," Carlos joked. He was suddenly hit by Chola and given a dark glare.

Cameron clenched the hover car key tightly, yet she willed her chassis to walk away.

Carlos shook his head and muttered, "Buena suerte, Metálico."

Chola trailed her eyes over to Carlos, and she couldn't control the goose bumps that trailed up her spine.

Cameron had heard Carlos's low whisper thanks to her hearing. She knew what metálico translated into in English. She stood on the sidewalk and turned towards him. She was overwhelmed by her engrained purpose to protect Sarah and Jean Connor.

Chola feared the terminator would come after Carlos any moment. She had old but strong memories from the future in the United Races. She recalled how UR terminators were bad mouthed and called derogatory names such as machine, metal, tin can, toaster, and appliance. A UR terminator could hear the remarks, but they never acted upon them because they were void of emotions. However, Chola knew that the Omega terminator was different, very different from her kind. All terminators were relatively predictable and consistent, but the Omega terminator was not by any means.

"What did I say?" Carlos fought with his boss. "She has a head thick like metal."

Chola clutched the banister a bit tighter and snapped, "Just shut the fuck up, Carlos."

The terminator hinged from taking a step back towards the house. She detected the Glock's warm metal pressed into her back. She wanted to show him metal. Her chassis and highly developed mind struggled greatly until her body trembled from the internal war.

Carlos huffed at Chola's attitude and left her. He went back into the house.

Chola watched him briefly then focused back on the Omega terminator. She whispered, "Please just let it go, Cameron." She suspected the terminator heard her prayer. "He's a fucking idiot. He doesn't know anything." She knew that the terminator was assessing whether or not Carlos knew something about the future.

Cameron looked from Chola to Miguel, who was carefully watching her. She easily calculated one bullet to his head, twenty steps to the porch, a kick to the door, and Carlos's death twenty-seven seconds next. But she didn't act upon her logic and refrained from doing what she believed was best. She just wasn't sure if it was the right choice, yet she continued to the street.

Chola relaxed now that the Omega terminator forwent an attack. She trembled and hung her head because she knew there would have been nothing she could do to stop Cameron Phillips. Nor could she betray another UR agent like Cameron, whose mission was to protect the Connors.

Chola breathed deeply and murmured, "Gracias a Dios."

Cameron opened the trunk of the black hover car. She started loading her supplies, locked up the truck, and finally got into the hover car. She heard Chola's last low whisper to be safe. She slammed the door and drove off at a fast speed with a determined purpose. She'd had Chola's attention the entire time until she was gone from sight.

The Omega terminator went back onto the main highway that ran south and north from the city. She mapped out the fastest way to Sun City and the Bank of America building. She would have to wait a few hours before she could make her move. She needed the darkness for cover. She could be patient, very patient like any calculating terminator.

**To be continued.**


	10. Clean Up

**Chapter 10 – Clean Up**

Sarah stood in front of the living room window and watched until the hover car was too far away. She sighed now that it was just she, Jean, and Charley in the house. She listened to Jean's movements in the kitchen so she went in there.

"Dinner was good, sweetie." Sarah picked up her glass of tea that was leftover from dinner. "Thank you."

Jean smiled at her mother's compliment. She always enjoyed making dinner for her mother and father because they both loved it so much. She'd learned much of her cooking skills from her father and grandmother. At such thoughts, she mentioned, "It was good to see Grandma."

Sarah sat down on a stool. "It was." She cleared her throat after she drank the last of her tea.

"She was really upset about what happened." Jean took her mother's glass and put it in the sink to wash it.

"She'll be fine," Sarah brushed off.

But Jean shot a grin at her mother. "Grandma isn't going to let you drive us to Sunday Mass anymore."

The mother chuckled at Jean and shook her head. "I don't think she's going to drive all the way here to get us then take us to church."

"You want to put money on it?" Jean teased.

Sarah eyed her daughter and slowly grinned because it would be her mother to come pick them up. "No."

"Because you know I'm right," Jean tormented. She dried the glass and put it away. She hung the dish towel back on oven's handle.

"Is your homework done?" the mother checked.

Jean grinned at her mother's deflection, but she didn't argue it either. "Almost. I'll go finish it up." She came around the large kitchen to her mother's side. She kissed her mother on the cheek but before she could get away, her mother drew her into a side hug.

"I love you, Jean," Sarah murmured.

Jean hugged her mother a little harder. "I love ya too." She withdrew then headed to the staircase.

Sarah listened to her child's footfall until it was quiet. She thought about Charley upstairs in their master bedroom, but she wasn't about to go up there. Instead her thoughts went to Cameron, who was out taking care of loose ends from today. She'd told Charley and Jean that Cameron had left to see friends, yet she suspected that Jean knew better.

Suddenly Sarah was jarred from her thoughts by the vibration in her right pocket. She fished out her earpiece and put it on quickly. She clicked the answer button after she heard it was Cameron Phillips. "Hey," she greeted.

"Hi," Cameron replied over the earpiece. She was seated in the black hover car parked on a side street. She was waiting for time to pass by until she had to go. But she wanted to check on Sarah and Jean first despite she had constant feeds from the home security system.

"Did you have dinner?" the terminator inquired.

Sarah slid off the stool and started towards her office. "We finished up dinner about an hour ago." She opened the office door, slipped in, and locked it behind herself. "You missed meeting my mother... she was disappointed you weren't here." She sat down behind her desk.

Cameron stretched her legs out under the wheel. "I would like to meet her." She'd seen a few pictures of Sarah's mother thanks to future Jean. She related much of Sarah's features to the grandmother while Jean shared a mixture of both Sarah and Charley.

"You will," Sarah promised.

"How is Jean?"

The exhausted human slouched in her chair and softly replied, "She's better than earlier today." She rubbed her face some. "She's doing homework now."

"Good," Cameron replied. She was pleased to hear some routine was back because it would help Jean. Once she fixed the loose ends, they would still have some trouble until it settled down.

"Have you found out anything on those kidnappers?" Sarah quietly checked.

Cameron had searched the systems and only came upon two hits. "I could only identify two."

"Can you send me what information you have?" Sarah prompted. She sat up and wakened her surface computer. "Could you get anything out of them before...?"

The terminator understood the unfinished question. "Only one spoke after I-"

"I don't want to know," Sarah cut off. "Just tell me what he told you." She saw that Cameron had sent her encrypted files about two of the kidnappers. She opened the information and instantly recognized their faces.

"He said that they were hired," Cameron revealed.

"By who?" Sarah was skimming over the files.

Cameron studied the passing car from her front window. "He did not know."

"He didn't know?" The human was confused and focused on the conversation better. "He didn't know or he wouldn't tell you?"

"He did not know," Cameron confirmed. "They were hired to kidnap Jean but did not meet their... customer."

Sarah became chilled at such news. She sunk back into her chair and whispered, "That means he's still out there."

"Or she," Cameron argued.

"Let's not get into technicalities." Sarah rubbed her forehead. "There's still a threat out there who we don't know about."

"I will continue to search for who hired them," Cameron insisted. "There will be a digital trail."

"It's a needle in a haystack," the human fought. "If this person is serious about getting Jean then they'll do it again."

"But they have failed, and it cost eight men's lives," the terminator reminded. "I do not believe anybody will take payment for another attempt with such risks."

The CEO couldn't argue Cameron's good point, but it wasn't enough comfort for her. Regardless there was somebody out there that wanted her daughter, for some reason that perhaps wasn't just money. She set aside her thoughts and ordered, "Just be careful out there. This needs to be contained but a wrong move could make it worse."

"I know," Cameron promised. She reached into her pant pocket and retrieved a pocketknife. "I will take care of it." She opened the blade and studied it.

"When will you be home?" Sarah tapped her surface screen to dim it for now.

"I do not believe until three o'clock," Cameron reported. She determined the time was already ten o'clock. "Do not wait for me."

Sarah considered it then softly asked, "Wake me when you get back?"

"I will wake Charley then." Cameron set the open knife down on the dash. She then sat up and started taking off her left jacket's sleeve. She didn't like Sarah's long silence.

"He won't be here." The human pushed her chair back and slowly crossed the office to her bookshelf.

Cameron hesitated but shrugged off the jacket from her left shoulder. She grabbed the knife again and brought the blade to her left arm. "I will wake you." She wouldn't question why Charley wouldn't be home. She didn't consider him a priority of any type.

"Good." Sarah set a short glass on the bookshelf ledge. "Call me if anything comes up, alright?" She picked up the bottle of Talisker. "I mean it too."

"Alright," the terminator swore. "Do not work late, Sarah." She knew her human would start doing work for Cyberdyne Systems as soon as they hung up.

"I'll try not to," the CEO weakly promised. "Catch you later." She set the scotch bottle down then poised to hang up.

"Bye," the terminator properly responded. She hung up like Sarah then removed the earpiece. She set it aside then focused on the blade near her left arm. She positioned the blade to the correct location and drew it across her organic skin. She observed the blood oozing out.

Cameron cleaned the knife blade on her pant leg, closed it up, and put it back in her pocket. She then reached between the slit in her arm and sent an order to her chassis. After a low whine followed by a pop, Cameron had her prize and retrieved her onboard SHS. She turned the blood coated sphere in her fingers then used her tank top to clean it.

The terminator then held the sphere in front of her face about a foot away. She stared directly at it as it started glowing a soft blue. She had a glow to her own eyes that matched the sphere. She remained still for about a minute then leaned to her right over the center dash. She gently placed the sphere on the floor mat on the passenger side. She then put her jacket back on correctly.

The sphere hummed briefly then gradually a human started forming from thin air. The human flickered a few times then went fully solid and sunk into the chair. He had a stern expression but brightened when he laid eyes on the terminator.

"Good evening, Miss Phillips."

Cameron raised her eyebrow at her chatty hologram. "We have work to do."

"Naturally," the hologram rebuffed. He was put off already and mentioned, "You never turn me on just to have small talk." He received a warning glare. He sighed dramatically and remarked, "I pray you someday find a little human in your metal heart."

The terminator was slightly agitated and clipped, "You do not have to be a conversationalist to be a human."

The proud hologram lifted his chain and debated, "But all terminators are not conversationalists so I think you fit the bill." He waved his hand in the air. "You're just like the rest of them. You store me, use me, and expect me not to be hurt."

"You can't be hurt," Cameron argued.

"My metal sphere says otherwise," the hologram fought. He gave a sadden look to his owner. "Would it terminate you to chat with me now and again?"

Cameron turned her head away and muttered, "I thought I asked Jean to fix your chatty defect."

The hologram, an H-201, who had a system update prior to returning to 2030 with Cameron, still remained offended by the comment. "You know, I'm not the only tin can running around with defects in my system, Omega terminator." He found dark blue eyes back on him. "At least I haven't broken the Alpha Directive more times than I have protocol."

Cameron was rather annoyed by this point, and she started reaching for the hidden sphere. "I've had enough of this."

The hologram ceased the terminator's movements for its sphere. "Okay," he let up. "Maybe I went too far with the Alpha Directive poke." He offered a fair smile. "I want to help."

The terminator eyed the hologram then finally nodded. However, she softly granted, "Perhaps it wouldn't hurt if I wasn't so... abrupt."

The H-201 smiled, charmingly at a slight win. "See? It's nice having metal being nice to metal." He sat back in the seat and remarked, "I received your upload." He was gazing out the side window, but he couldn't see that well like a terminator. "Are the cans still there?"

"Yes, so are the flares," Cameron replied. "Start down in the vault."

"Then work my way up," the hologram agreed.

The terminator shifted in her chair too and mentioned, "Come back here quickly so that we can get to the forensic lab. I'll prep the upload for the next mission."

The SHS nodded once then grabbed the door handle. He grinned back at his owner. "Wish me luck?"

Cameron arched an eyebrow at the request, but she seriously stated, "Good luck." She was relieved once he was on his way to handle the abandon bank.

The hologram was middle-aged man with dark, curly locks. He adjusted his black leather jacket and shoved his hands into his pockets. He walked alone the sidewalk and headed down to the forgotten mall from decades ago. He first had to pick up the gas cans and flares that his owner left for him.

Cameron rested back in her chair but her direct link to the H-201 allowed her to see what was happening. She could control him if something went wrong, but she preferred to let him do the work. She decided long ago he was designed to help her, and it did little good for her to control him.

The hologram came to a hover bus stop that was empty. It used to be a stop for the mall back in the day but now it was barely used anymore. He picked up the black flares from the ground, tucked them in his back pocket, and collected the two gas cans in either hand. He noted Cameron's calculations on how long he'd have to escape the bank before the fire trucks arrived. He wasn't too concerned because he could end his hologram at any point.

Cameron continued watching the hologram's progress. But she also began researching the mission to take care of the evidence transported to the forensic lab by the state police. She needed access codes, a name, a face, and building layout.

The H-201 calmly crossed the barren parking lot and beelined to the bank. He was confident much like a terminator. He had a mission and a purpose that drove him. He noted the cameras that monitored the crime scene so he sent a warning to Cameron. He waited a few yards beyond the cameras' angle until Cameron confirmed the cameras' feeds were cut off. Once Cameron okayed it, he started right to the front door that'd been shattered hours ago by his owner.

The hologram paused in the dark lobby until his vision changed to night vision. He was satisfied and made his way down to the vault with his gas cans. He squatted in front of the open vault and lowered the left gas can. He took the right one and freed the lid. He entered the black vault and quickly started coating the vault floor with gasoline until he trailed into the entry room. He collected the filled can and started back to the steps. On his way up the steps, he poured out the rest of the fuel.

The H-201 was satisfied he'd prepped the vault downstairs. He now efficiently covered the rest of the bank on the upper level starting in the offices in the back. He slowly made his way back to the lobby until he covered everything. He'd noted several blood splatters on the wall or blood soakings in the aged carpet from his owner's earlier gunfight. But it didn't affect him any.

Once satisfied with his work, the H-201 went back to the steps at the vault and retrieved a flare from his back pocket. He snapped the flare to life then tossed it down the steps into the vault room. Instantly his eyes filled with yellow light so he left and grabbed the empty gas cans. He didn't want any more evidence left behind. He hurried outside but grabbed his last flare, lit it, and tossed it into the lobby.

Without looking back, the hologram purposefully strolled across the mall parking lot and headed back towards his owner. His backside slowly started glowing a soft yellow. He received data from Cameron that her position had change so he had to go the opposite direction once he was on the sidewalk. From far off, he heard the distant whine from fire alarms, yet he didn't look back. He passed a few strangers that didn't glance once at him.

The hologram had a ten minute walk until he came upon the parked hover car. He opened the rear passenger door and tossed the cans in first. He then climbed into the front passenger seat and buckled up for good measure.

"Good work," Cameron complimented. She put the hover car into gear and pulled out onto the road.

"Thank you," the proud hologram replied. "We are going to forensic lab next?"

"Yes," the terminator confirmed. She watched her driving but followed the GPS to their next stop. "I'm uploading the files for the next mission."

The H-201 started receiving the data then reprogrammed its image for the mission. For a moment, the hologram flickered but changed shape and grew older until it was a man in his early fifties. He was heavier, taller, and ball headed with somewhat droopy eyes. He wore business casual attire and a leather jacket left unzipped. At his right hip, a flashy gold badge occasionally flickered in the street lights that the car passed under.

The terminator glanced at the hologram and was pleased with his new image. "We will be there in fifteen minutes."

"I'm going over the data," the hologram informed in his deeper voice. He eerily stared straight ahead without blinking once. He had a focused expression as he worked through the data. After a few minutes, he blinked and turned his head to Cameron. "I do believe this will... be a cake walk."

Cameron arched an eyebrow at the hologram. "Do not be over confident."

"Like a terminator?" the H-201 poked. He earned a glare for the remark. "Perhaps your method could be more subtle, dear."

The terminator gently sighed and hit the accelerator once the speed limit was raised higher. "It was my method that started this night."

"Yes it was, wasn't it?" The hologram softly hummed and relaxed back in the seat. "For once a hologram's more... subdued method is required than the guns blazing terminator method." He grinned over at his owner, who tried ignoring him. "I can see why Connor created us because we help balance the bull in the china shop approach you terminators were programmed with."

Cameron continued ignoring the hologram, which had a wicked streak about a million processor chips long. She considered whether such annoying humor was directly programmed by Jean.

"Hmmm," the hologram murmured at its silent owner. "Perhaps you could learn something from us holograms after all."

Cameron finally acknowledged the hologram with a glower. "Perhaps holograms can cease pretending there is some imaginary competition between terminators and SHSs."

The hologram huffed and crossed his legs, which was out of character for his current image. "My predecessors are already in use in 2030. But your kind," the hologram ranted, "is just a twinkle in Cyberdyne Systems' eyes." He devilishly grinned at his owner. "Is Sarah Connor having late night fantasies about her first home-built terminator?"

"We were not home-built," Cameron denied. She didn't know why she was bothering to converse with the mouthy hologram.

"I don't know," the H-201 ventured, "I'd say she had to have some inspiration from home." He shot an evil smile at his owner. "Now that she has you around twenty-four seven."

The Omega terminator gave a louder sigh but slowed the hover car on the quiet highway. She had to take the next exit.

"How's that going by the way?" The hologram drummed his fingers on his knee. "Is she still smitten with you like she was in 2008?"

"She is married to Charley Dixon," Cameron curtly reminded.

The H-201 silently thought about the famous Sarah Connor's history, which was actually mysterious. "So are they as close as the stories say?" He caught how the terminator neglected to answer his inquiry. "I guess not... maybe it wasn't happily ever after for Sarah Connor." He actually spoke in sadness at the end. But he perked up some and asked, "What is our creator like as a kid?"

"She is much more carefree than how we know her," Cameron reported.

The hologram mulled it over and nodded after a beat. "I wish to meet her." He now focused back on Cameron. "That is possible if you put me online and introduce me as a friend. She would not know the difference between me and a normal human."

Cameron was silent for a beat then murmured, "Perhaps." She could understand the hologram's fascination with meeting the famous Jean Connor at a young age. Like many terminators, the later holograms were intrigued by their history and creators such as Cyberdyne Systems, Miles Dyson, Sarah Connor, ZeiraCorp, and a few others.

The H-201 accepted its owner’s partial agreement to the idea. He'd have to work on Cameron later when he had the chance. He tried imagining what the young Jean Connor was like compared to the one he knew in 2045. But his processor just wasn't that creative and many questions were left open.

"We are close," Cameron mentioned. She pulled up to an opening among several parked cars on the street. From the GPS, she saw they were about three blocks from the LA's main forensics lab. She parked the hover car but left it on and looked at the hologram. "Do not take long. I will be watching."

The H-201 dipped its head in understanding then stepped out of the hover car.

Cameron unbuckled from the car then started out of the car too. She briefly touched her lower back and felt her Glock securely hidden under her canvas jacket. She walked around the front of the car and exchanged a look with the hologram. She stepped up onto the sidewalk and heard the driver's door slam.

The H-201 didn't waste time and drove off at a decent speed. He was focused on his mission.

Cameron briefly watched the black car silently speed away. She retrieved her direct feed with her onboard hologram as she made the short walk to the metal bench seat for a bus stop. She sat down on the lonely bench and could only wait until the hologram returned for her.

The hologram pulled his foot off the accelerator as he approached the guardhouse for the forensics lab. He held the brake down firmly once he was parallel with the guardhouse.

"Good evening, sir," a monotone voice greeted.

"Hello," the hologram replied after he put the glass window down. He offered a smile to the security system that was a part of the guardhouse. He watched as the red eye stretched out from the guardhouse and came closer to his face. He detected that the security eye was quickly scanning his retina for confirmation to his identity.

"Welcome, Captain Madison, back to the Los Angeles Forensics Lab," the security system invited in a constant monotone. "I will alert the security guards to your arrival. Please pull through the gate."

"Thank you," the hologram replied. He watched the metal box, which held the red eye, retracted back into the guardhouse. He briefly considered how easy it was for him to mimic human images thanks to sophisticated technology from 2045. To the hologram, the red eye security guard was almost archaic at best.

The H-201 pulled the hover car through the drawn open gates and entered the lab's nearly empty parking lot. He quickly found a parking spot closest to the side door that was only used during after hours. As he approached the locked door, it suddenly unlocked and swooshed open for him. The H-201 sauntered into the dimly lit hallway of the building.

"Good evening, Captain Madison," a flat line voice greeted beyond the door.

The H-201 paused in front of the tall, hefty mechanical security guard that almost looked human. He scanned the guard, who was an ancient predecessor to the terminators and were actually considered androids. The H-201 retrieved data about this particular model android that was filled by mostly wires and chips but had no superior strength or intelligence.

The nearly human-like guard held out his hand, politely. "Welcome back, captain."

The hologram collected the android's large hand into his in a brief shake. He noted that the automated guard's skin was made from the old silicon based prototype. He also was aware of the fact that in that instant moment that the guard had scanned his fingerprints for identity verification.

"May I be of any assistance, sir?" the guard calmly replied. He stood stiff and ridged while his eyes were dead.

"Has Doctor Warner left for the night?" the hologram folded his arms and shifted his weight to his right foot. He watched the faint data crunch in the automated guard's glass eyes.

"Yes, sir. Doctor Warner left at seven... thirty-three... pm." The guard canted its head to one side in a choppy motion. "May I be of any other assistance, sir?"

"No," the H-201 brushed off. He took a step away. "Please alert the security system that I'm going down to the labs." He continued on his way down the dimly lit hallway.

"Yes, sir." The automated guard sent the request to the security system. But he slowly turned and stated, "I will accompany you, sir." He received protocol from the security system to do so. He followed Captain Madison with a wide stride until he was beside the captain.

"It's not necessary," the hologram fought.

The android remained at the captain's side and factually regurgitated, "Security protocol states that any after-hour visitors must be-"

"Spare me," the hologram cut off. He held up his hand briefly but lowered it once the android stayed silent. He was glad for that much. However, this would prove to be a minor difficulty. Immediately he was directly connected to his owner, Cameron, who promptly started hacking into the building's security system.

The automated guard's heavy footfall echoed in the hallway, but he turned to the sealed door to the labs. He only had to wait a second before the door unlocked and swooshed open. He continued to escort the captain through the various labs.

"What labs was Doctor Warner working in for the Bank of America Case?" the H-201 inquired.

The android never blinking eyes had a brief white glow before it dimmed again. "Lab Twenty-Seven, sir."

The hologram picked up the pace and noted the automated guard did the same. He detected that Cameron Phillips was close to hacking into the security system, which would indeed help. He slowed once he came to Lab 27. He stepped up to the retina scanner in the wall beside the sealed door. He waited for it to check him. Once the door opened, he entered the dark lab, which started lighting up thanks to automatic lights.

The automated security guard stepped in behind the captain and stopped a few steps into the lab. He became eerily still and only turned his head so that his unblinking, glass eyes stayed locked on Captain Madison.

The H-201 scanned about the lab but went past the work bench. He just wanted to find the forensic material that required destruction. He approached the opposite wall that had pullout drawers.

"May I be of assistance, sir?" the android inquired from across the lab.

The hologram hesitated and glance back at the automated security guard, who would subdue him if he made any attempt to harm the evidence. "No... thank you." He turned back the wall that was lined by pullout drawers. He scanned over the digital readouts until he came to the appropriate group.

The SHS grabbed the handle and pulled it open. He studied the forensic evidence contained in the first drawer but hesitated from touching the bagged items. But he stopped short and glanced over at the android just after Cameron Phillips entered the security system.

The automated security guard suddenly turned on his feet and marched out of the lab. He said nothing and only his heavy footfall was heard echoing down the hallway.

The hologram sent his owner a thank you before he focused back on his task. He only needed fifteen minutes or so to destroy the evidence. He received a feed from Cameron on the total time he was allowed in the lab before she relinquished her control over the building's security system. So he worked rather quickly.

Far from the polices' forensic labs, Cameron Phillips remained seated on the bus stop's bench. She'd already watched two buses come past, but she waited for the H-201's return. She monitored his progress with destroying the forensic evidence while she held control over the building's security system. She noted how her organic systems slightly relaxed once the H-201 exited the forensic labs and returned to the hover car.

Cameron quickly worked to delete any data related to the hologram's arrival and departure to the Los Angeles Forensic Labs. Once she had all traces removed from the security system, she logged out of the security system and waited for the hologram. She didn't have long before she had to get up and approached the black hover car.

The terminator opened the driver's door and found the seat void of any presence. But she focused on the silver sphere in the seat, which she promptly picked up. She first took off her jacket then got into the hover car. After the automatic seatbelt had her locked down, she slipped the sphere through the slit in her arm and allowed the sphere to dock with her endoskeleton again.

Shortly, Cameron zipped off and headed back to Chola's place. She was satisfied that her mission to protect Sarah and Jean was sufficient despite they would probably contend with a few more inquiries from the LA Police.

At Chola's place, Cameron was quick to return the hover key to one of Chola's men. She didn't bother to find Chola because she wanted to return to the Connor home. She instead went directly to the Ford F-350, rid of her gas cans, and climbed into the truck. On the drive to the Connor home, Cameron processed the possible results and outcomes thanks to tonight's mission. She liked to be prepared for all possibilities.

Cameron returned the Ford F-350 to the garage behind the house. She put the gas cans away then collected her jacket from the front bench seat. She shrugged it on while she left the garage. She worried that Jean would see her bullet wounds. Tonight wasn't quite over for Cameron either.

The terminator entered the house from the yard's back door. She relocked the door once she was in the house. She noted that Sarah wasn't in her office so she took that as a good sign. Indeed it was rather late, nearly three o'clock, as Cameron estimated earlier tonight. She softly climbed the steps and slipped into her bedroom. She didn't bother with any lights because of her night vision. She quickly collected her night clothes and went down to the master bedroom after she removed her low-cut boots and socks.

Cameron quietly opened the closed door to Sarah and Charley's bedroom. She peered through the wide-enough opening and zoomed in on Sarah's form under the covers. She detected the human was asleep by her breathing pattern. But Cameron focused on the nearly empty, short glass on the nightstand. Her curiosity got the best of her programming, and she silently entered the room.

The terminator loomed a few feet away from the bed. But she picked up the glass with her left hand and lifted it closer to her face. She instantly detected the hard liquor that Sarah Connor greatly favored, every night. Cameron had a heavy frown and returned the glass. She struggled with her earlier promise to wake Sarah and instead backed away then left the room. She went down to the bathroom.

Sarah Connor had attempted to drink away her fears tonight. But her nightmares still found her and took her deeper into her darkness. She'd hoped the black Glock gripped in her right hand, under the pillow would help her chase them off. Yet, she whimpered in her sleep, and her face twisted tighter.

Just before her nemesis had her, she shot up in the bed with sweat beading over her bare skin. She tossed off the hot blankets, lifted her right leg, and leaned forward some. She lifted the Glock up until the cool steel pressed into her burning forehead and falsely soothed her.

Sarah inhaled deeply then turned her head to the right. She read the clock on the nightstand once her puffy, red eyes adjusted to the digital readout. She thought Cameron would be home by now and wondered why the terminator wasn't here. Sarah was about to grab her earpiece off the nightstand but faltered at a distant noise that she knew was coming from the bathroom.

"Damn her," the CEO muttered. She swung her legs off the bed then got up. She would bet her pay that Cameron Phillips was indeed home and hadn't waked her up like they discussed earlier. As she made her approach to the bathroom, she heard a low ding come from inside the bathroom. Her annoyance fell behind her curiosity, and she tapped twice on the door without making much noise. She only waited a beat before she silently opened the bathroom door.

The tall, muscular terminator stood in front of the sink's counter. She was topless except for her bra and remained poised with needle nose pliers probing a bloody wound on her chest. The bathroom was tainted by the smell of heavy metal more than normal human blood. Cameron frowned at seeing the awaken human in the doorway.

"You didn't wake me," Sarah stated after her eyes cut up to Cameron's face.

The terminator withdrew the pliers from her chest and set them onto the white sink, which was splotched with blood. "Yes." She was unsure why Sarah felt the need to state the obvious.

Sarah sighed and entered the bathroom then closed the door behind her. She leaned against the door slightly in a rather weary manner. "Why didn't you wake me like we agreed?" She watched how the terminator tilted her head.

"You were sleeping," Cameron stated. "I did not wish to wake you."

Sarah bowed her head some and scrubbed her face. She knew better than to assume that Cameron would just simply follow orders or commands like a typical computer. There was nothing typical about Cameron, who was a rational and decision-making being. She lifted her head and took in the terminator's wounded body. She initially counted eight bullet wounds, but she suspected there were more out of her view.

"Let me help," Sarah insisted. She pushed off the door after she brushed her messy hair out of her face. Once close enough, the red bullets in the sink came into her view.

"I do not require assistance," Cameron coolly stated. She wouldn't admit that it made her uncomfortable.

The CEO paused beside the taller woman and peered up into unmoving features. "I can get the ones out of your reach." She went for the pliers, but Cameron's larger hand didn't relinquish the tool.

Cameron studied the human's bloodshot eyes, worn yet tense manner and still held her position. "I am capable."

"I'm sure you are," Sarah agreed in an edgy tone. She gripped the upper portion of the pliers. She sighed once she saw Cameron wasn't budging so she soothed her tone. "You saved Jean and me."

"I am to protect you," Cameron reminded.

Sarah carefully studied the terminator then softly reminded, "Because you want to... not because it's programmed in you." She swallowed hard at the truth. "So let me do something in return because I want to do it." She detected she was winning the minor battle between them. "I want to do it for you." She inwardly sighed when Cameron released the pliers.

The terminator turned on her heels and faced her human. "It is programmed in me."

Sarah swallowed when she suddenly felt wrong. She pulled the bloody pliers off the sink then gazed up at the stoic terminator.

"But I may reprogram myself," Cameron added.

Sarah slightly furrowed her brow as she tried digesting Cameron's news. She watched the terminator, who moved over to the toilet, put the lid down, and sat on it. Sarah inhaled deeply then approached the terminator's back.

"I have already removed all the bullets from my front side," Cameron informed.

"Alright," the CEO murmured. She adjusted the tool in her hand then mentally steadied herself because she'd never done this before. She silently reminded herself that underneath Cameron's skin there was metal and not more flesh. She pressed her left hand against Cameron's upper back then brought the pliers' nose to a bloody wound at Cameron's right shoulder.

Cameron leaned forward slightly so that Sarah had better access and view. She felt the warm hand against her skin then cold metal pass through her skin towards her endoskeleton. From the contact, she determined that Sarah was nervous due to increase heartbeat.

Sarah gingerly removed the first bullet, slightly turned, and opened the pliers’ jaws over the sink so that the bullet fell into the sink. "So everything went alright?" she inquired after she turned back. She noted the slit on Cameron's left arm, which meant Cameron had indeed used the solid hologram sphere tonight.

"Yes," the terminator replied. "The situation has been minimized."

"We'll probably have to still deal with the police," Sarah muttered. She worked out a second bullet from another wound.

"Yes, most likely," Cameron agreed.

Sarah extracted the next bullet but carefully studied its head, which was smashed as if it'd been directly shot at a thick steel wall. "Did you have any problems?" She rid of the bullet and focused on another wound.

"No."

Sarah nodded but more to herself. Her thoughts drifted back to Cameron's earlier remark. "You said you can reprogram yourself," she softly started. She half expected Cameron to confirm her statement, but she could tell this time Cameron waited for her to continue. "How is that possible?"

"I have surpassed my programming," the terminator revealed. She slightly turned her head so that her profile was visible to Sarah. "It is no different than how humans once surpassed their natural instincts."

Sarah considered the terminator's train of thought. It was true that overtime humans were able to override preprogrammed, natural habits given to them simply by Mother Nature. "That took us thousands of years," she finally argued.

"Yes, and terminators are much more advanced than humans," Cameron reminded.

Sarah paused and lifted her eyes to the terminator's features. "Faster learners," she muttered. She went back to work.

"Only because we have the advantage of technology," the terminator explained. "The very technology that man created." She now twisted around slightly so that she had a better look at Sarah. "Just as humans were created by God in his image, we were created by humans in their image." She saw how her words impacted the CEO of Cyberdyne Systems.

Sarah Connor clenched her jaw slightly then hoarsely asked, "Am I your God then?"

Cameron briefly had glossy eyes then returned to the present. "Yes to terminators you are God. Jean is similar to Jesus Christ... the Daughter of God." She turned back so that she faced the glass, walk-in shower.

Sarah swallowed hard as she took in Cameron's speech. She wasn't sure what to make of it and whispered, "That puts terminators one step closer to humanity." She gripped a fourth bullet hidden in a wound and gently wiggled it out. "Now terminators have a religion of their own."

The terminator tilted her head at such a concept. She hadn't considered this data, and it made her think back to her H-201 that insisted on meeting Sarah and Jean. She then quietly replied, "Yes, it does."

Sarah glanced at the terminator's muscular shoulder then turned to pitch the dented bullet into the sink. "Do you see me that way, Cameron?" She remained focused on her task. "As your God?" She tasted the last question, which curled her stomach.

Cameron Phillips heavily processed the question but came up with argumentative results. Her lips upturned in a displeased manner. "It is... complicated."

Sarah was half satisfied with the response but pressed, "Tell me."

Cameron heard another bullet clink in the bathroom sink, but she remained bent forward. She knew there were six left to go on her back. "There is perhaps a part of you that is God to me." She stared blankly at the glass shower while her chips worked through the logic. "The CEO of Cyberdyne Systems, Sarah Connor, is our God... she is our creator." She now twisted around some and added, "But I know the human, who is mortal, imperfect and has emotions... a mother to Jean Connor."

Now Sarah understood Cameron's extreme curiosity several days ago while she was in a meeting at Cyberdyne Systems. It was a chance for Cameron Phillips, the terminator, to witness her God and creator to act in her role as the CEO of Cyberdyne Systems.

"You are simply Sarah," Cameron continued in a more open tone. She shifted forward again and quietly added, "The CEO does not require protection, but my human does."

Sarah faltered from her task and sadly stared at Cameron, who understood her better than anybody else. She was unsure how to handle such a realization that a terminator, a perfect composition of machine and computer, could see through her unlike any human in her life. She firmly gripped Cameron's left shoulder in silent need for physical support as her knees weakened from Cameron's revealing facts.

Cameron detected the faint shudder through her human's hand. She reached up and covered Sarah's firm hand. "I can complete the work."

Sarah sharply came back to the present and repeated Cameron's words. She shook her head and pulled her hand away. "I'm almost done." She returned to her careful task. She decided on a new topic and managed, "Tomorrow can you take Jean to and from school? I'm going to take her hover car to work."

The terminator didn't like the thought of Sarah and Jean being without her after today's incident, but she had little choice. "Yes."

"I'm going to take off work early," Sarah mentioned, "and go down to the hover dealership. You and Jean should join me so that we can pick out new hovers."

"Let me know what time you leave work," Cameron agreed.

The CEO nodded once then turned and tossed another bullet into the red spotted sink.

"I have been working on a tracking-communication device for Jean and you," the terminator mentioned.

"Oh?" Sarah softly prompted.

"Yes," Cameron continued, "it will allow me to track your locations and communicate through earpieces on a secure network." She hesitated but added, "It is discreet and camouflaged merely as a watch."

The human slightly tilted her head as she considered the terminator's idea. "You'll have to show me later." She caught the terminator's nod. She rid of the second to last bullet then dealt with the last one, which was lowest on Cameron's back. She had to kneel down to be level with it.

"That bullet will require more force to remove it," Cameron informed. "It is lodged between two disks of metal along my spine."

Sarah had the pliers gripped on the malformed bullet but faltered at the terminator's words. "Did it do any damage to your endoskeleton?"

"No," Cameron reported, "it is merely... stuck."

Sarah decided to give it a try but her strong tug indeed didn't free the bullet. "Damn," she cursed and dried her moist hand on her pajama covered thigh. "I don't think it's going to budge." She considered what to do to get it out.

But Cameron reached back and awkwardly grasped the pliers’ handles over top of Sarah's hand. "I can remove it." She applied enough grip that was firm but not painful to Sarah's hands. But she placed her strength into the pull as she forced the wedged bullet out of its mark.

Sarah was amazed and held up the sharply pointed bullet after Cameron released her hands. She turned the red bullet around in the air then shook her head. She climbed to her feet and went to the sink but heard Cameron getting up. "I need to clean your wounds."

"They will heal quickly enough," the terminator fought.

Sarah placed the pliers on the side of the sink and faced the younger woman. "You don't need your skin getting infected so humor me and let me clean them."

Cameron considered it and decided it wasn't worth arguing with the stubborn human. She finally nodded after a moment. From that point, she remained silent while Sarah cared for her wounds, yet she readily processed all known data from today’s attackers. She would determine who hired the kidnappers and terminate the human or humans responsible for threatening her makers’ lives.

"I'm concerned that Jean will later suspect you." Sarah's soft voice broke the long silence.

Cameron blinked once then slightly tilted her head in acknowledgement to Sarah's statement. "It is highly possible."

"She'll question how you fought those men," Sarah continued.

"It is possible to explain it," the terminator countered. Yet, she hesitated and coolly remarked, "However, I cannot reasonably explain how I opened the sealed vault."

Sarah's red tinted fingers stilled for a beat overtop of an angry wound. "You tore it open," she concluded aloud.

"Yes."

The human gave a low sigh. "Did she see you do this at all?"

"No, Jean was blind folded inside the vault."

Sarah couldn't decide whether such a horrible act was a blessing or not. "Alright." She nibbled on her lower lip while she continued her ministrations. She let out a low breath then mentioned, "Let's wait to see if she asks questions."

"Jean is highly perceptive," Cameron reminded.

"She doesn't need to know," Sarah cut off. She eyed the terminator's profile. "She will not know, Cameron."

The terminator stared straight ahead at sealed door that went to the hallway. She finally blinked after a long minute then turned her eyes to her human. "It is highly plausible that at some point she will discern I am not human."

"It's a 'what if'… nothing else," Sarah fought. She had her head bowed and stayed focused on her task.

"But-"

"No," Sarah sharply cut off. She lowered her hand and glared up at the terminator. "This is not a decision that has to be calculated then made by you." She tasted the edge in her own tone. "She is my child, Cameron."

The terminator had a brief emotion flicker through her features then her face went blank. She turned her head forward again and made no further pushes. Indeed human orders were a natural aspect of her artificial life, but it didn't mean it caused hot friction in her programming that she still was learning to cope with to this very day.

Sarah Connor felt the argument had died between them. She continued caring for the terminator's organic skin that would be nearly healed by tomorrow. But she couldn't help shaking the notion that despite a terminator's high recuperative powers that they were not invincible or immune.

Finally, the pair were finished patching up the bullet wounds that littered the terminator's skin. Sarah started cleaning up while Cameron put on a clean tee-shirt that covered the majority of her wounds. She then assisted Sarah with disposing of the evidence and promised to rid of the bullets tomorrow. Quietly, they left the bathroom after Cameron thanked her human for helping with her wounds. Sarah only nodded then slipped into the dim hallway. She crept down to the master bedroom and disappeared behind the door.

Cameron stood in front of her open bedroom door. She had the pliers' handles poking out of her rear pocket while her cupped hand concealed twisted bullets. For a moment, she stared at Sarah Connor's shut door and an old sensation awoken in her software that had become her ugliest friend in 2047. But at the same time, it was an overwhelming sensation that made her unique and made her the Omega terminator. After much careful research, Cameron was able to label what was awakened in her systems, and the human's simply called it loneliness. For such a small label, it so precisely cut into Cameron's systems that it indeed made her thankful because in her moments of loneliness she could be closer to human.

**To be continued.**


	11. Breaking

**Chapter 11 – Breaking**

"Show them in, Candice." Sarah Connor listened to her assistant's response then she was surrounded by brief silence before Candice entered the CEO's office. She took a deep breath and stood up from her desk. As Sarah rounded her desk, Candice appeared with two unsuited police officers.

"Is there anything else you need, Mrs. Connor?" the assistant checked.

"No… thank you, Candice." The CEO followed it with a nod and waited until Candice was on her way. She shifted her focus to the police officers. "Good afternoon." She carefully approached them.

"Hi, Mrs. Connor." The right officer stepped forward and held out her hand. "I'm Detective Melissa Helms."

Sarah just nodded then pivoted on her feet as she took the second detective's hand.

"Detective Emily Gore," the older officer politely offered.

Sarah flashed a brief smile then took a step back. "I presume you're here to tell me you caught the bastards that hit my car?"

Briefly Detective Helms's eyes flickered to her partner then cut back to the CEO. So indeed it was true that the wealthy CEO was only concerned about what'd happened to the luxury hover car.

"Afraid not, ma'am," Detective Gore filled in. "We're still working on your case."

"There have been some new developments," Detective Helms cut in. She found the CEO's curious green eyes centered on her for more details. "The young woman, Cameron Phillips, lives with you?"

Sarah Connor slightly raised her chin then claimed, "Yes. She's a friend of the family and plans to attend UCLA."

Detective Helms nodded and continued speaking about Cameron Phillips. "Are you aware of the fact that she knows a local Hispanic gang called La Resistencia?" From the tense shift in the CEO's body, she became very curious.

"No, I was not aware of this."

"Phillips has an exceptional record with the army," Detective Gore mentioned while she retrieved her touchpad from her pant pocket. "We're a little confused as to why she'd be anywhere near La Resistencia."

Apart of Sarah wanted to ask the officers how they found out about Cameron seeing Chola. But she knew it didn't matter now because the link between Cameron and Chola was already established. She just needed to work around it.

"Who is the La Resistencia?"

Detective Gore inhaled deeply then explained, "They're an extremist gang that's very dangerous. They're heavy into drug trafficking but their main operations surround weaponry arsenals."

"Weaponry arsenals?" Sarah tempted. She clenched her jaw at the thought of the police getting close to her and Chola's silent pact.

"We believe La Resistencia is stealing military weapons and selling them on the black market." Detective Gore carefully studied the CEO of Cyberdyne Systems. She wondered why the CEO wasn't more aware of the gang since the company heavily dealt with military weaponry contracts.

Sarah merely nodded then walked away from the detectives. "Most likely you're concerned about whether or not Cameron Phillips is somehow involved with them." She faced them once she was near her desk. She took one step back and leaned against her surface desk.

"Extremely concerned," Detective Helms implied. She lowered her touchpad some. "If she is involved with La Resistencia then that places you into direct trouble, Mrs. Connor."

The CEO folded her arms and shook her head. "Is there hard proof that she's involved with them?" She watched the detectives exchange glances then Detective Gore relented first with a head shake. "If there's no hard proof then I can't suspect her. Her family goes far back on my father's side."

Detective Helms gave a low sigh then seriously focused on the CEO. "Have you given it any thought, Mrs. Connor about whether or not that car accident may have something to do with Miss Phillips? If it is true she's involved with La Resistencia then you're a perfect asset to get the newest weaponry… for the right price."

Sarah had her hands clenched under her arms, and she couldn't drown the instant flare of anger at their deluded concept about Cameron. She shoved off the desk and dangerously fired back, "Are you insinuating that the woman, who came for me and my daughter, would set up for us to be kidnapped and ransomed?"

Detective Helms clutched her touchpad tightly once the furious CEO was upon her and her partner. She sensed the warmth in her body drain away. She hoped her partner was feeling the same wrath.

"It is not impossible," Detective Gore argued, more hotly. She kept her backbone against the CEO, especially when fiery green eyes set on her. "How much are you worth, Mrs. Connor? Perhaps ten trillion?"

Sarah was grinding her teeth and attempted to cool some of her anger. Her steely green eyes stayed on Detective Gore.

"There is no proof that Phillips is linked with La Resistencia," Detective Gore agreed. "But she has been seen going in and out of their territory." She tilted her head then softly mentioned, "An antique Ford F-350 does stick out in traffic." She saw something in Sarah Connor's eyes that she couldn't quite place fast enough before it was gone.

Sarah was taking a few heavy breaths, but her chest settled some as her temper gave way. "I have no reason to suspect her."

"You may not." Detective Gore nodded once then seriously added, "But we have every reason to, Mrs. Connor."

The CEO bit her lower lip then moved away from the officers. "Do not involve my family in your mindless witch hunt." She'd taken a few steps from them but turned again. "Especially my daughter." She folded her arms. "She has enough stresses at school."

"We must question her as well about that day," Detective Gore fought.

"She was already questioned by the other officers at the hospital," Sarah reminded them.

Detective Helms sensed the air thickening again between her partner and the CEO. She lowered her focus to the touchpad and breathed deeply.

"We have to do a follow up," Detective Gore insisted and barely kept an edge from her tone.

Sarah hated to play bad guy in any of this, but she had plans to block these officers with any means. She tilted her head and studied Detective Gore, carefully. "How long have you been an officer, detective?"

Melissa Helms sensed the tension rise to new heights at such a question.

"Over ten years," Detective Gore supplied.

"And you?"

Detective Helms swallowed hard and replied to the CEO. "Seven, ma'am."

The CEO nodded a few times then softly suggested, "I'd hate to see either one of you lose your badges." She started back to her desk but paused beside it. She centered her dark features on the officers. "If you disturb my family any further, I will see that your badges are melted down." She gently laid her hand on the desk's corner. "I promise." She could see the fear in Detective Helm's eyes, but she knew her threat only fueled Detective Gore. "Anything else, detectives?"

Detective Helms was fighting a faint weakness in her legs thanks to the CEO's dangerous warning. She knew, without doubt, that the CEO of Cyberdyne Systems could easily carry out such a dark promise. She tried stilling her heart's wild beat and waited for her partner to handle it.

"No, Mrs. Connor," Emily Gore replied after a long silence.

"Good." Sarah Connor went behind her desk and looked at the pair. "Please keep me informed on what you find out about my case."

"We will," Detective Helms responded. She decided it was best to exit now. She slid her touchpad into her right pocket and glanced at her partner.

But Detective Gore took a few steps closer to the CEO. "Mrs. Connor," she tempted, "if you were in any immediate danger, would you contact us?"

Sarah had just sat back down at her desk. She lifted her attention to the detective and deciphered what the officer was really asking her. "Yes," she smoothly lied.

Detective Helms looked from the CEO to her partner and hoped the interview was over now.

Detective Gore didn't budge for a moment and held a brief staring contest with the CEO. She backed off once she was satisfied that perhaps the CEO wasn't hiding something, finally. She nodded at her partner and headed out of the office.

Sarah eyed the leaving officer's backs. She would wait until they were completely gone from the premises.

Once out of the office and into the lobby, the officers were greeted by the CEO's assistant, who directed them to the elevators. Shortly the detectives took the ride down to the main lobby but certainly not in silence.

Detective Gore sensed that her partner had calmed from the earlier interview. She leaned closer to Melissa then taunted, "Gumshoe."

Detective Helms shot a dark glare at her partner. "Please," she muttered under her breath. "You can't tell me she didn't make you tremble in your boots." She caught Emily's grin, and she sighed before shaking her head. Melissa was still a new detective and hadn't interviewed as many people as Detective Gore had over the years.

"You'll get it," Emily promised her younger partner.

Detective Helms nodded once then quietly asked, "You think there's more going on?" She watched as they came closer to the lobby's floor.

Detective Gore ignored the question and saw her partner's curious features on her. She just shook her head once because she didn't trust, at all, that the walls didn't have ears here at Cyberdyne Systems.

"Lobby floor, Detectives Gore and Helms," the computer, Vicki, spoke up once the elevator slowed down. "Please make your first left to the main doors. Have a good day."

"Thanks," Melissa supplied once she silently agreed that her partner was right about being careful what was said here. She took her partner's side once they left the elevator. But on the walk to the main doors, she suddenly felt very watched despite there were no apparent cameras anywhere in the facility or so it was made to seem that way.

From a live feed through Vicki, Sarah Connor continued watching the detectives leave the building via the lobby. She kept the small screen on the upper right corner of her surface desk, and it gave her time to consider the issue of Cameron and Chola's link. She certainly wasn't concerned about Chola but her thoughts were wild with worry about what this had done for Cameron.

Once the detectives were gone, Sarah scooped up her personal earpiece from the desk and immediately called the terminator. For once, she actually cursed her love for the F-350 truck and keeping it when it indeed stuck out like a sore thumb. After a few rings, she was greeted by Cameron's usual monotone.

"We have another problem," Sarah clipped. She dove right into the officer's interview she had only moments ago. She liked keeping the terminator informed, but she made sure Cameron understood not to tinker with the collected data from the detectives. She also expressed that the detectives had to be left unharmed. She firmly believed that if she and Cameron stayed away from Chola for some time that eventually the detectives would give up the hunt. That only left their means of communication with Chola through the earpieces due to the fact that Cyberdyne Systems encrypted them.

After her talk with Cameron, Sarah took a moment to calm down after being stirred up by this morning's events. She needed to focus on her job right now and let Cameron handle protecting her family. In some ways, it was a relief to now have help protecting her family but at that thought, Sarah became solemn. She knew soon, very soon, her family would become one less and there was nothing she would do to stop it. She decided last night that it was for the best, hopefully.

The rest of the workday went slow for the CEO. She was in and out of several meetings, but they did nothing to speed up her day. She finally left the office at six o'clock and immediately drove to the hover car dealership closest to her home. She expected Cameron and her daughter there already and probably waiting for her. She wasn't the least surprised to find them already prepared to drive off the lot with two hover cars each. Both Cameron and Jean knew exactly what they wanted in their hover cars. It didn't take long for them to settle on the cars and drive off the lot as new owners. But Sarah decided to reclaim her prior, black hover car that Jean had been using while Jean took the new car. Sarah had always been fond of the black car rather than the new white one that'd been recently wrecked.

After the exchange at the dealership and switching of cars, the women started out of the lot towards home, which was ten minutes away. However, Sarah decided to go to the Ronald Reagan Medical Center back in the city. Sarah was following behind Cameron's hover car, but she made a right at the next intersection instead of going straight like Cameron and Jean. She hung up from her call with Jean then called Cameron next.

"Hey," Sarah softly greeted the terminator, "I'm going to the hospital." She was driving her hover car manually and rounded the intersection behind another hover car. "I probably won't be home until midnight… maybe eleven." She now freed her right hand, reached for the touch screen in the center dash, and began programming her car to go to the medical center.

"I can follow," Cameron offered.

"No." Sarah's hand danced across the screen while her eyes flickered between the screen and outside traffic. "Please stay with Jean. I need to see Charley alone." She absorbed the terminator's long silence.

"Be safe, Sarah." The terminator's tone held a note of displeasure, but she didn't bring it up either. "Will you get dinner out?"

"If you and Jean cook then save me a plate…?"

"Of course," Cameron promised. "I'll send you a text if we do."

"Thanks." Sarah released the steering wheel once it started moving on its own. "I'll let you know when I'm on my way back. See you in a bit."

"Bye," Cameron properly replied. She then hung up and fully focused on her drive back to the Connor home.

Sarah though rested back in the seat now that the car was on automatic. She knew the drive back to the city would be about twenty minutes since traffic was light at nine o'clock. She hadn't made one phone call that she'd wanted to make all day. She gently touched her earpiece's touch sensitive button and waited for the voice.

"Chola," Sarah ordered the earpiece. She listened to the low, ringing chirps until Chola finally answered the call.

"Que pasa, Sarah?" Chola greeted in a normal tone.

"Too much," the CEO replied in English. "Como estas?"

"Asi, Asi," Chola admitted. "Y tu?"

Sarah slouched in her seat then after a faint sigh, she replied, "Asi, asi." She rubbed her brow then softly mentioned, "I had some detectives show up at my office today."

"About the hit and run, I presume…?" But Cholas was somewhat skeptic because it didn't make sense for Sarah to call her about it.

"Not really." Sarah bit her bottom lip. "Somebody saw Cameron drive into your territory… they saw the F-350."

"Maldita sea," Chola cursed. "I knew that terminator's attachment to that old truck would stir up trouble."

Sarah slightly huffed but reminded, "I believe it's my attachment."

"I don't know, my friend," Chola argued, "It's one of her distant great grandmothers probably." She listened to Sarah's low chuckle and was grateful to hear it. "Did the cops say how they saw her?"

"It probably was some uniform officers that spotted her coming and going from your area." Sarah combed back some of her midnight hair that'd moved in front of her face. "Cameron and I will only be able to contact you through earpieces until they give up the hunt. Right now, the cops think Cameron is somehow involved with you in trying to kidnap me for weapons or money."

"Very plausible idea," Chola agreed. She considered it then gently teased, "I don't know why I didn't think of it myself."

"Because I already feed you all the weapons you could ever need," the CEO reminded in a light tone.

Chola wistfully smiled because indeed it was true but the purpose behind it was cold and harsh. She lost her smile and mentioned, "I'm afraid I'm not having much luck on my end either. Has Cameron come up with anything?"

"No," Sarah sadly admitted. "This guy is a ghost."

"It doesn't totally make sense," Chola argued. "Why, after all these years, would somebody try to kidnap you and Jean for ransom?"

"Somebody might not be happy about Cyberdyne," Sarah offered. "Or they are just after money."

"It could be the Resistance." Chola still believed somehow the Resistance was involved with the attempted attack.

"It's too organized," the CEO debated. "It's too in depth for what the Resistance would do."

"And they may be trying a different tactic," the UR agent continued arguing. "We can't ignore the possibility, Sarah until we find out who hired those kidnappers."

Sarah gave a low sigh and rubbed her taut brow. "I don't know, Chola." For a moment, she was grateful Cameron was here and handling the situation. Indeed it would be too much for Sarah to handle by herself. "But I'll let you know if we find out anything. Cameron is still digging."

"I will keep poking around as well," Chola promised. "How long shall we wait until a visit?"

Sarah tilted her head back against the headrest and watched the zipping traffic as her car entered the highway to the city. "I'm not sure yet. Cameron is going to monitor the detectives' reports until they drop the case."

"Excellent." Chola shifted in her sofa chair. "Keep in touch, Sarah and stay safe."

"You too, Chola. Thanks again."

"De nada, my friend. Goodnight."

"Night," Sarah murmured then ended the call. She removed her earpiece, set it down on her center counsel for wireless charging, and ordered, "Cyberdyne email." She observed the hologram screen that suddenly projected from the front dash and in front of the window. She began manually going through her newest email since she left the office. Never could Sarah Connor, the CEO of Cyberdyne Systems, be truly punched out from work.

Sarah continued checking her email on the ride into Los Angeles. She only shut down her email once she was five minutes away from the hospital. She then took over the car because she wanted to drive it through the parking garage. She came to the visitor's gate and gave them her identification, which automatically allowed her in since she was married to Doctor Charley Dixon.

Shortly Sarah was parked and stepping out of her black hover car. She had her earpiece in her right hand and heard it beep then gently vibrate. She knew it was a text message, but she waited to check it. She instead pressed the palm of her hand against the car and ordered, "Lock."

The hover car flashed its lights once then it was locked up, tightly.

The CEO strolled away and headed directly the elevator lobby in the garage. She took a ride to the fifth floor and stepped out into the busy floor. She hadn't been to the UCLA hospital in some time, yet she knew the way to her husband's office. A few nurses greeted her with smiles or nods, but once she came upon the nurse's station, she was verbally welcomed.

"How are you tonight, Mrs. Connor?"

"Good, Jenn." Sarah paused by the station and offered a partial smile to the nurse. "Is my husband in his office?"

The nurse, Jennifer, glanced over a screen on the surface desk behind the nurse's station. "Yes, he's in there."

"Thanks, Jenn." Sarah received a brief smile from the nurse just as she headed down the hall. She walked at a slower pace with each step as if her shoes turned into weights. But she was only a few doors away from her husband's office, which was left slightly ajar. She quietly approached the frosted glass door and took in Charley's voice and a familiar woman's voice.

"I'm sorry to hear it."

There was a long pause then Charley murmured, "I don't think there was anything I could have done to avoid it." He sighed and added, "Nothing done differently would have changed it."

Sarah hesitated against the door and bowed her head. Her heart throbbed hard against her chest, but she shoved it down deeper. She then knocked on the glass door and started into the office. She entered and found her husband leaning against his desk while the friendly nurse was seated on his small love sofa off to the left.

"Sarah," Charley surprisingly whispered. For an instant, he had hope in his eyes then it died once Sarah's attention flickered to the nurse on the sofa.

"Hello, Mrs. Connor." The nurse stood up once the doctor's wife came into the room. She offered a small smile.

"How are you, Michelle?" Sarah tried being friendly despite the nurse, Michelle Baum, always caused her stomach to clench harshly. She'd never disliked the nurse but envied Michelle's friendship with her husband. Somehow Michelle Baum managed a friendship with her husband that she could not develop. But Sarah felt she only had herself to blame and reminded herself that Charley was fortunate to have a friend, somewhere.

"I'm well, Sarah." Michelle swept back a lock of feathery, honey-brown hair. She still remained warm towards Sarah Connor despite she'd just heard from Charley some of the ongoings between the couple. She suspected that Sarah Connor had her own story to tell despite she hid it. "Yourself?" she prompted.

Sarah nodded once. "Busy." She tilted her head some then asked, "How's your son?" She developed a furrow in her brow. "John, right?"

Michelle slipped her hands into her pockets and dipped her head some. "Yes, it's John. He's doing… pretty good. He's a bit spirited at his age."

Sarah couldn't hide a smile now and softly joked, "Yes, that's a kind way to put the teen years."

Michelle chuckled and considered their daughter. "I'm sure Jean is keeping you both busy."

Sarah still had her smile, but it slightly slipped for a beat. She looked over at her husband. "She has a good head on her shoulders." Her cheeks filled more from a better smile. "Thanks to her father's genes."

Charley huffed and crossed his arms.

Michelle gazed over at the doctor, and her features softened some.

Sarah looked from her husband to the nurse, and she caught Michelle's gentle gaze on Charley. She slightly bowed her head but couldn't withhold the new tension in her body.

"It was good to see you, Sarah." Michelle was edging to the door. "I have to get back to my shifts."

"Good to see you too," Sarah offered in kind just as the nurse left. She listened to the door shut and her attention centered on Charley.

"I'm surprised to see you here," Charley softly mentioned.

Sarah didn't reply right away. She trailed over to the sofa and took the cool seat that Michelle hadn't been in earlier. She didn't sit back or become comfortable but instead stared down at her black heels. She was still dressed in her business attire from work.

"I've been concerned about you," she admitted after a quiet minute. She peered up with slightly hidden features from her dark hair.

Charley briefly bit his lower lip then confessed, "I'm okay." He now clutched the desk's edge. "Yourself?"

Sarah softly cleared her throat then just nodded a few times. She didn't really answer and instead asked, "How's the apartment search going?" She shrugged and sat up more. "I got your messages."

"I think I found something," Charley solemnly answered. "It shouldn't take long for me to move in it after I sign the documents." He started fidgeting because he wasn't sure how they could so casually discuss this after years of marriage. He just kept pretending his life was okay despite it was falling apart all around him. He could only imagine how Sarah managed any of it so calmly.

Sarah merely listened because she wasn't sure how to respond. She never imagined this day in her life. She'd envisioned many things like Cyberdyne, Jean's birth, her marriage, and certainly Judgment Day. But she didn't picture her divorce or it being so cut and dry.

"What about Jean?" Charley was gripping the desk and white knuckles showed his deeper emotions. "We need to tell her."

Sarah nodded once then swallowed hard at a sharp reality. "Yes." She licked her dry lips then lifted her gaze to her husband. "We will tell her together." She bowed her head and attempted blocking the anger and pain that she already saw on her child's face.

"When?" Charley asked in a broken voice.

Sarah brushed her hair away in a quick motion that caused it to be more wild than normal. She suddenly stood up and looked at Charley. "By the end of this week… maybe Thursday."

"After Jean knows then I will let my parents and sister know too," Charley informed.

Sarah knew she needed to tell her mother too. She wasn't looking forward to any of it. She inhaled deeply then started towards the door. "If there's anything…" She lost her words and dropped her eye contact after she realized how pathetic it sounded now. She pushed the door open and pleaded, "Keep in touch, Charley."

"I will." Charley watched his wife go, and he dropped his head once the door shut. He dug his nails into the desk and desperately fought off his upset. He hated how there were no words or actions that could change his wife's mind. But they could no longer pretend or survive off of nearly empty love.

Charley staggered over to the sofa and collapsed into it. He needed some time alone before he went outside his office to his patients and the nurses. He gazed back at the frosted door and watched Sarah's silhouette grow smaller.

Sarah Connor strode down the hallway without anything revealing on her face. Despite her crumbling marriage, she still had a daughter at home waiting for her. And now, she also had a protective terminator standing watch over her and Jean until the day of judgment. There was enough purpose left in her life to keep her walking down the hospital hall without looking back at Charley Dixon.

At thoughts of the home, Sarah fished out her earpiece and lifted it just after she activated the pop up virtual screen. She waited until the holographic screen materialized, solidified, and revealed the home screen. She tapped the softly blinking text message icon and quickly found a message from Cameron Phillips. She opened it and was pleased to find out that a plate of dinner was being saved for her. Sarah quickly replied to the message then sent it.

After Sarah deactivated the holographic screen, she put the earpiece away and fully focused on the last of her walk to the elevator lobby. She soon arrived at her car, which she started by holding her earpiece in her pocket and verbally ordering for it to start. Sarah climbed into the waiting car and put it onto automatic to go home. She was far too weary to drive home after today.

All that Sarah could think about was her altered future from what Cameron Phillips had told her as a kid. The Omega terminator's prediction was incredibly wrong about her marriage. Now she considered if this would forever change Jean's future and their relationship as mother and daughter. All the questions made a heavy throb begin behind Sarah's forehead. There was not enough computer processing power in the world to calculate what could happen from here out.

What Sarah wouldn't give to have a break from her dark life, but she accepted it was too late for that. In the future, Sarah Connor was God to killer terminators and the Devil to struggling humans for all that her company would develop in the next decade. Indeed there was not rest for the fatefully wicked.

**To be continued.**


	12. The Cost of Mistakes

**Chapter 12 – The Cost of Mistakes**

Sarah Connor, the CEO of Cyberdyne Systems, picked at her reheated meal that Cameron had saved for her. She inwardly sighed and peered up at the terminator on the other side of the counter.

"How was Jean tonight?"

Cameron seriously considered the answer while she washed the last two dishes. "She is… better." She rinsed off the plate then set it in the drying rack.

"She won't be the same again," Sarah seriously stated.

The terminator silently considered the human's observation, but she didn't give any reply. She looked at the human's barely touched plate. "You should eat more, Sarah."

"I'm not as hungry as I thought," Sarah regretfully replied. She picked up her glass of tea and got off the stool. "I'll be in my office." She left no room for further discussion and went through the dining and living room to get to her office.

Cameron monitored the CEO's movements, but she didn't chase after Sarah either. She slightly frowned and picked up the full plate. She wasn't about the pitch it in case Sarah became hungry later. She instead tossed the utensils into the soapy sink and recovered the plate with plastic wrap. She returned the plate to the refrigerator then finished off the last few dishes.

After cleaning up, Cameron started to the stairs, but she faltered and debated whether to check on her human. She seriously struggled with it then opted to go upstairs for the night. She felt that she would only kindle an argument tonight if she bothered Sarah. She also suspected Sarah was probably drinking already.

Sarah was resting on the leather sofa in her office. She was stretched out on it with a half empty glass of her favorite scotch. She left the nearly full bottle on the floor nearby. She had a pillow propped under her head and continued considering her future while she drank in the darkness of her office. There was only a small amount of light coming from her surface desk when she'd briefly checked her work messages.

Sarah thought about her daughter's future more than anything. She felt so dirty after all these years and wasn't sure if she was ready for the coming years. She would have to tell Jean soon that she and Charley were divorcing. It would be a crushing blow to Jean's world, more than Sarah's own. The future only seemed darker from here, Sarah bitterly concluded.

The drinking continued late into the night in the dark office. Sarah considered going to bed, but she refused to go into the master bedroom that she shared with Charley. Instead, she drank herself into unconsciousness and barely managed the scotch glass onto the floor by the empty bottle. She drifted into drunken oblivion where nothing mattered except for the escape.

It would become one of Sarah Connor's biggest mistakes.

Jean had woken early for school. She wanted to keep her normal routine despite what'd happened days ago. She showered and prepared for her day. She had her touch tablet in its sleeve, grabbed her car keys, and hurried downstairs. She offered a smile to Cameron, who was up and making breakfast for her.

"Hey," Jean greeted her protector. She slid into the stool her mother had occupied hours ago last night.

"You're up an hour early," Cameron noted.

"You're up early too," Jean countered. She folded her arms on the table. She enjoyed the wafting scent of eggs, toast, and bacon. She had decided Cameron was a good cook, almost as good as Jean.

"Where'd you learn to cook?" Jean inquired. She received a full plate.

The terminator kept focused on her task at the stove. "My… mother taught me." Briefly Jean's older face came to mind. "She is very good."

Jean smiled in return. "I bet." She then went a bit more serious when Cameron brought her the hot plate. "I'm behind on my Lit project," she mentioned. "I want to get to school early." She received a fork and napkin from her protector. "Maybe I can focus better."

Cameron went to the fridge and poured the teen a glass of orange juice. She needed the moment to consider what was ailing the human. "You are still upset about the kidnapping," she bluntly put it. She returned to Jean, who had stopped eating.

"Yeah," Jean muttered. She said nothing else and quietly thanked Cameron for the orange juice.

Cameron backed up a few steps until she could lean her rear hip against the counter. She folded her muscular, exposed arms since she was still wearing her pajamas and tank top. "Those events will not repeat again."

Jean pushed the scrambled eggs around then slowly peered up at her protector. "But what if they do?" She lowered the fork and took a piece of toast. "You're not Superman."

The terminator canted her head and curiously eyed the human. Jean had once said that to her before when she'd first come online. She didn't understand what it meant because she was indeed incredibly strong, fast, and far more intelligent than Superman. Perhaps she could not fly, but she was real, unlike Superman.

"What if somebody gets killed next time?" Jean murmured, "One of us." She was getting upset again and couldn't eat anymore.

Cameron pushed off the counter and neared the upset human. "I will not let anything happen to you or your mother."

Jean met her protector's confident gaze. She actually felt assure despite Cameron was just like anybody else, not Superman. She shook her head and softly asked, "Who is going to protect you?"

Cameron faltered at the unexpected question. It'd never crossed her chips, and she didn't understand why a protector needed protecting anyway. "I can handle myself."

Jean nearly believed it. She hopped off the stool but took a piece of toast. "Everybody needs somebody," she muttered and grabbed her school tablet. "I'll see you after school." She took the toast with her. "I'm going to say goodbye to Mom."

Cameron heard the human's departure from the kitchen. A displeased look covered her features once she noted the nearly full plate. She seriously wondered why the two humans couldn't eat their meals. She finally decided that emotional conversations didn't belong at meal time.

Jean had noticed her mother's bedroom door left open, which meant she wasn't in there. Most likely her mother was in the office so she quietly opened the glass door. She was right and spotted her mother on the sofa.

"Mom?" Jean softly called. But her mother's body remained still other than her breathing. She couldn't see her mother's face because Sarah was turned away. She faltered some but took a few more steps into the office. "Mom?" she tried again. She came up short upon finally seeing the empty bottle of Talisker on the floor.

Jean dipped her head and swallowed hard a few times. She ignored the sting behind her eyes and looked up again at her mother, who was still passed out. She kept staring until she sensed a warm presence behind her then a sure hand on her shoulder.

"You should head to school," Cameron whispered to the girl. She stared directly at the unconscious human on the sofa. She could even smell the scotch but only because her sense of smell was much stronger than a human's senses.

Jean shook her head and whispered, "I don't get it."

"She has a lot of stress," Cameron reasoned away. But she didn't like it either, like Jean.

Jean faced her protector and revealed her bitter expression, which was heart breaking. "That is not a reason… that is an excuse." She glanced sidelong at her mother then brushed past her protector. "She is only as strong as her bottle is full."

Cameron stood rooted in place, and Jean's words replayed in her mind. She detected Jean's presence in the garage then the hover car was moving out of the garage. She continued staring at Sarah Connor for another minute before she too left the still drunk human. Cameron had to get away from the enclosed house after she quickly changed into jeans and pulled a shirt over her tank top. She was rather consumed by her processes and left her concealed gun in the nightstand.

The terminator tried understanding what was going on with the humans. They were so utterly complicated and emotional unlike a terminator or hologram. Emotions were still new to Cameron, and she struggled to understand hers let alone a complicated human's world. Cameron found her own escape by going to the garage and checking over the truck.

She was only twenty minutes into the mechanical work before her processes returned to Sarah, who was still in the office. She lowered her wrench next to the front driver's side tire. She fought not to go into the shop's office and destroy the remaining case of Talisker bottles. It was extremely tempting. But it was counterproductive to what needed to be really done. Most likely Sarah would be furious at her for it. Cameron finally decided she needed to talk to Jean later, alone.

The terminator halfway pulled herself out from under the truck using the creeper. She sat up but went still when she received an alert from Christopher, the home's monitoring system. It alerted her that humans were quickly approaching the front door. Cameron tossed her ratchet onto the concrete floor and hastily yanked the rest of her body out from under the truck. She launched off the creeper.

But the house's front door was already forced open by the intruders.

Cameron raced across the lawn, helplessly monitoring the flood of armed humans sweeping through the house. They were fast and spreading like wild fire throughout the entire house. She jumped onto the small deck at the rear of the house then charged the glass door, which instantly shattered under her superior strength.

"Stop her!" an intruder hollered from his position in the kitchen.

Cameron ducked just as a flying fist came at her. She stretched out her arm and slammed her closest attacker in the throat. She had two other men charging her with plasma guns ready. A roundhouse kick easily disarmed and knocked them down. Christopher's next warning made her falter, she was too late. Yet Cameron still fought off the next two attackers.

"No, no!" Sarah angrily yelled. "You fucking bast-" Her words were cut off after she was struck hard from behind. Last night's alcohol weakened her senses and control, she hit the kitchen floor after striking her temple against the island's corner. She hastily rolled onto her back, gritted teeth barred brightly. But a strong hand tangled in her shirt, and Sarah was dragged into the dining area. A gasp escaped her at the sheer strength of her attacker and the lifelessness in the eyes.

"Make another move, and she'll be dead," a man snapped at Cameron.

Cameron jerked her attention to Sarah, who was being held off the floor with a gun in her face. She assessed Sarah's attacker, who wasn't human and didn't have the slightest care for human life. She took a step in Sarah's direct, around the dining table, but several plasma guns' charges made her falter.

"Try me," encouraged the same man, presumably the leader.

Sarah ignored the warm blood trickling down her face. She gripped a firm wrist and quickly realized what was holding her hostage. Nothing human could so easily lift her off the ground for such a long period. She'd seen those type of eyes in her past as a teenager.

"What do you want?" Sarah hissed.

The leader glanced at Sarah, but he disregarded her after three of his other team members rushed into the room. "Where's the girl?" he snapped.

"She's not here, sir," a team member reported.

The leader pivoted and focused his anger on Sarah Connor. "Where's your daughter?"

Sarah slightly smirked at him because she wasn't about to tell him.

The leader trembled with rage then looked over at the younger woman and yelled, "Where is Jean Connor?"

Cameron fisted her hands and like Sarah, she held her silence.

The leader nearly barked to have Sarah's head blown off but instead took a deep breath. "Fine." Sarah Connor was key to his boss's plans. Plus Sarah Connor somehow was a control mechanism over the woman named Cameron Phillips, who apparently had excellent fighting skills. After a second calming breath, he faced three of the team members. "I want you to stay here and wait until she returns." He narrowed his eyes and reasoned, "She's probably at school."

Sarah struggled with remaining conscious, her breathes ragged.

The leader seemed to notice it too so he ordered for her to be put down. He was pleased when Sarah Connor was also detained in a steel grip. "Let's transport these two back," he decided aloud. He then signaled Cameron's two guards.

The terminator narrowed her eyes and balled her hands up again. Once they were in her space, she could easily disarm them and kill them. But a hasty glance at Sarah made her go still. She didn't understand why Sarah disapproved of her plans with a headshake. To not resist was completely against her programming and a sudden blow to her temple only angered her.

Sarah fought to break free, strong arms tightened around her. "Cameron!"

Cameron spun and grabbed the rifle's buttstock that was coming at her. She ripped it from the human's hands. She saw the other buttstock coming from her left side, but she took it and fell to her knees. That encouraged her attacker, and he drew back his rifle then slammed her even harder in the head. Cameron finally toppled and shut her eyes.

"Damn brute," he muttered. He shook his right hand after hitting her so hard. He hoped the odd vibration in his hand left.

Sarah was trembling as she stared at the terminator's motionless body on the floor. She knew Cameron was faking it but that hardly calmed Sarah's temper. A few blinks took away the sting in her eyes.

"Get them in the truck," the leader ordered, "and get them out of here." He watched his men round up the hostages. He faintly raised an eyebrow when it took three men to carry out Cameron Phillips, but he made no comment. Instead he joined the team on another sweep through the house. But they took nothing.

Three armed team members remained inside of the house for when Jean Connor returned home. They planned to capture the teen this time without any incident. A lot rested on them performing their duties properly despite the minor setback from last time.

In the hover van, Cameron was sprawled out in the bare middle while six kidnappers surrounded the cuffed Sarah Connor. During the ride, Sarah assessed the kidnappers from head to toe and occasionally glanced down at the terminator. Most likely Cameron was tracking their movements through her internal GPS. After forty minutes, the van parked and the rear doors jerked open to reveal the city's nearly forgotten port.

"Let's use the damn muscle this time," the leader decided after he pushed the left door open. He directed his attention to the rigid machine that was seated next to Sarah Connor. "Remove Phillips after we get Connor out."

The machine remained stiff, his mouth never opening when he spoke. "Yes, sir."

Sarah felt a chill go down her spine at how mechanical the machine sounded in her ears. Staring down at Cameron, she realized how far advanced Cameron was compared to her predecessors. Her thoughts were broken by two humans hauling her way.

"Move, Connor."

Sarah practically fell out of the van and barely caught herself. She was shoved forward by another woman, who had long dark hair and a nasty smirk.

"A little outta shape, Connor?" the woman taunted. Her accent was thick.

Sarah clenched her jaw and resisted the urge to retaliate. The smart remark definitely cut under her skin. She instead marched towards the guarded door.

"Holla, Casey," the guard greeted. He'd already unlocked it and now held it open.

Sarah didn't like that some of the kidnappers had a Hispanic accent that reminded her of Chola's gang.

"Go to the right," Casey snapped. She shoved Sarah in the direction.

Sarah had enough this time, and she came at Casey.

But Casey had several advantages and easily struck Sarah Connor down. She followed it up by kicking the fallen CEO in the stomach. "Had enough now, bitch?"

Sarah gritted her teeth and tasted blood in her mouth. She was grabbed by her shirt and forced onto her feet.

"You're not a fighter," Casey amusingly assessed. "Just a cash hog on a thrown." She signaled her comrade to open the prison.

Sarah was breathing hard and didn't look at Casey unless she wanted to start another fight. A sideways glance told her that the machine was carrying Cameron down the hallway too.

"Get in, cash hog." Casey shoved the CEO into the dim cell. She followed and aimed the plasma rifle at Sarah for good measure. She smirked at the CEO's fists and very pissed features. She glanced at the machine entering the cell with Cameron Phillips. "I guess you didn't get your money's worth out of your little bodyguard." But Casey was surely much shorter than Cameron Phillips.

The machine knelt down, slowly then rolled Cameron Phillips out of his arms. He rose up at a careful pace as if each joint in his chassis had to realign.

Casey reversed out of the cell. Her eyes were trained on Sarah Connor, who seemed slightly unpredictable. "Come on, tin can."

The machine walked out with a heavy footfall. He stopped once out of the cell and waited for his next orders.

Casey grabbed the cell's door and taunted, "Can you say oink, oink, Crazy Connor?" She threw the door shut then slammed the lock pad that went from green to red. Her laugh echoed until she snapped at the machine to follow her.

Sarah took a slow breath and let it calm her anger. Focus was more useful than anger, right now. She shifted to Cameron's side and bent down. "Hey." She was slightly startled by how Cameron's eyes flew open so fast.

Cameron sat up quickly and visually scanned Sarah. "How do you feel?" A frown started shaping her lips after she inventoried the bleeding head wound and bruises forming.

Sarah shrugged in answer. "I'll be fine." But warm fingers touched her tender cheek and this time she didn't brush off Cameron's touch.

The terminator assessed her human's vitals. Her frown deepened further especially once she turned Sarah's head to one side. "How did you get this?" She wiped the fresh blood off Sarah's left temple.

A headshake was Sarah's only answer. She didn't want to discuss the fight with Casey. Her pride was far more bruised than her body. "Come on." She unnecessarily helped Cameron to her feet. She then gazed up at the single florescent light that offered them any light. "We're near the ports, right?"

"Yes," Cameron confirmed. Despite her GPS was blocked inside whatever building they were being held in, she did have a clear signal earlier. "Why did you have me stop?"

A confusing second passed until Sarah understood what the terminator was asking her. Maybe those blows took more out of her than she thought. "I wanted us to find out who these people are… what they want."

Cameron narrowed her eyes and countered, "By endangering your life?" She was displeased and stated, "I fail to see the rationale in this."

"You'll get over it," Sarah brushed off. She approached the sealed door and assessed its thickness. It wasn't a bank vault by any means so she wasn't worried about getting out. But being heard was another matter.

"This is foolish and dangerous, Sarah." Cameron was scanning the interior of the small cell. "It is far too risky."

"And where were you?" Sarah fired off. She held up her hands in waiting answer. "You didn't even have your gun."

"You don't like me to carry it in the house," Cameron hotly pointed out. She approached Sarah and revealed her rare display of anger. "At least I was not passed out drunk."

Sarah was stung, badly. She lowered her hands after she realized they'd both made mistakes. She moved away from Cameron and gave a low sigh because arguing about it was wasting time. They were in the mess and now was the time to plan how to get out of it. "We're here now, Cameron." She paused and saw the terminator conceded with her. "We need to find out who this guy is then get out alive before they get Jean."

"They have a MT108 android," Cameron informed. Her ire seemed completely gone, at least on the surface.

Sarah was well aware of the machine, but she hadn't known the model. "I'm sure you can handle it." She approached the terminator and lowered her head. "I'm sure you can drive it through the floor in short order." Concern over the android was low on Sarah's list.

"They were built to do heavy work," Cameron explained. "They have a lot of strength."

"Stronger than you?"

Cameron narrowed her eyes and honestly replied, "It's possible... if it has been upgraded."

"But it's slow," Sarah reminded.

"Extremely slow." Cameron now approached the door, which was a minimal deterrent for her. She could easily be freed, wipe out the kidnappers, and be gone. But her human's presence was the problem.

"So what you think?" Sarah murmured.

Cameron turned on her heels and remarked, "This is your show."

Sarah heavily sighed, lowered her head, and massaged her forehead. She had an explosive headache either from the alcohol or being hit too many times, perhaps a combination of things. "Help me out here, Cameron."

The terminator relented once she realized she was having an attitude, and it wasn't solving things. She instead scanned the ceiling and studied the ventilation shaft in the one corner. "We have options."

Sarah followed the terminator's line of sight. "You think you can reach that?"

Cameron decided to answer by doing it. She went over and easily pressed her palms against the grading.

"Alright. So we can get out that way without getting their attention." Sarah lowered her gaze to the terminator after assessing the airshaft.

But Cameron shook her head. "You go that way." She read the dislike in Sarah's eyes. "It'll be safer. The shaft may not even support my weight." She glanced at the locked door. "I can dispose of the kidnappers."

Sarah nearly argued that she could handle herself. Yet the truth of the matter was that she could be shoved around these days. And no gun meant her chances were far slimmer. She grumbled but edged closer to the terminator. "They have plasma guns, Cameron... not bullets." She'd realized the kidnappers were better armed this time. Their kidnappers were far more serious now. "Those are military issue only." That fact made Sarah think harder about her kidnappers until Cameron spoke.

"I can handle it," Cameron insisted. She could take several blows from a plasma rifle before going offline, temporarily or otherwise. But if Sarah was hit by one then Sarah wouldn't survive by any means.

"We don't even know if the guy that hired them is here," Sarah reminded. There were several inklings in the back of her head though.

"That doesn't change the fact that they could capture Jean," Cameron brought up.

Sarah was well aware of that part. She sighed and mentioned, "We need information this time." She pierced Cameron with hard look and grinned. "I think I know which one of them will give it to us."

Cameron nodded and trailed her eyes over to the sealed door. "Perhaps we should get started and not waste anymore time." She reached up to the airshaft, tangled her fingers into it, and easily ripped it off. She put the cover aside then faced her human.

Sarah was staring at the black hole and wished she had her HUG or at least a flashlight.

Cameron seemed to understand Sarah's concern and an after process came to her CPUs. She reached into her jean pocket and produced a pocketknife. Grabbing the hem of her shirt, she pulled it off.

Sarah curiously watched Cameron and began appreciating the healthy muscles tightening across the terminator's arms and shoulders. A soft flush caressed her cheeks.

"Hold this." Cameron handed Sarah the black shirt then opened the knife.

Sarah cringed when the blade cut through soft skin and left a bloody line. Then it struck her what Cameron had in mind. A low pop echoed in the cell then a sphere came out from Cameron's arm.

The terminator wiped the sphere clean, but she studied it for a few seconds in her palm.

Sarah parted her lips yet her question fell short. She noted the soft blue glow in Cameron's eyes and how the sphere was doing the same, except it was growing brighter. She remembered the first time she and Cameron utilized the solid hologram sphere in 2008.

Cameron focused on Sarah's face and held out the brightly glowing metal sphere. "Take my SHS for light in the airshaft. I'll be able to track you and communicate with you." She released it into Sarah's hand. "If you need its help then merely say 'Activate', and the hologram will form." She was putting her shirt back on.

"Can he fight?" Sarah wasn't sure why she denoted it as a male.

"Yes, but not very well."

"I'm sure a plasma hit won't bother him." Although the tiny sphere getting directly hit was another concern. Yet Sarah grinned at the brightly glowing sphere. "He's handy."

Cameron gave a low sigh and stated, "You should have not said that." Most likely the H-201 recorded the famous Sarah Connor's praise and would bring it up later.

Sarah shrugged and went serious. "Let's go."

"Sarah..." Cameron handed her human the pocket knife, just in case. It was better than nothing at all.

Sarah clipped it to her jeans' pocket then tucked the sphere into the other pocket, too concerned about dropping it.

"It will hover," Cameron reminded. She went under the airshaft. "Be careful." She knelt down and placed her hands palm up about the distance of Sarah's natural stance.

Sarah approached the terminator and touched Cameron's dirty cheek. "Be careful too." She wished she could have said more to her protector. Now wasn't the time or place so she focused on the mission. She gently stepped into the terminator's hands and tried holding her balance as she was lifted up effortlessly. Wildly her heart pounded as she quickly approached the darkness above her head.

Cameron went slow until she heard Sarah moving into the airshaft.

Sarah already broke a sweat and cursed herself for being out of shape. She reached for the sphere tucked in her pocket. "I hope there's no goddamn rats in here." She released the sphere, which hovered a foot ahead of her and about eye level.

"Just tell the sphere to shock it," Cameron coolly stated.

Sarah rolled her eyes. The idea of a fried rat was even worse in Sarah's opinion. She softly called, "I'm good. Just give me five minutes before you start." She didn't wait on a response and crawled forward. Thankfully the bright sphere did move forward on its own. After this adventure, she couldn't wait for a damn shower. So much dust and dirt was coating her already strained body.

"I'm too old for this shit," she muttered under her breath. Rarely did she cuss but lately a lot things were getting to her temper, which usually stayed in check. She continued following the sphere down the shaft that was rather long. But she came to a junction and could either go left or right. "Damn."

The sphere hovered in the intersection and made the decision by going to the right. It patiently waited for the human to follow.

Sarah gave in because she wasn't sure herself. She rounded the corner and realized all the dust was getting to her so she stopped and squeezed her eyes shut. Hastily reaching down, she grabbed her shirt and used the upper half to muffle a minor sneeze.

The sphere waited, its blue light softly glowing in the shaft for the human.

Voices from under Sarah made her go still. She silently cursed and prayed they hadn't heard her. But a loud boom told her that they were actually responding to Cameron. Their muffled yells were too hard to understand from in the shaft.

The sphere gave a low whistle and now impatiently zipped from side to side in the shaft's small space.

Sarah grinned at the blue sphere then muttered, "Woof." She huffed and continued following the sphere. "Don't make me take back my earlier compliment," she softly warned the sphere. Much to her jargon, the sphere softly whistled at her again. Sarah was not at all amused by the H-201's humor.

The sphere stayed a few feet in front of the human, constantly scanning for threats. At another end, it realized there was only a right so it darted around for a second.

"Slow down," Sarah snapped at the sphere. She stiffened after the sphere whipped back around and revealed itself. She sighed and quickly caught up after wiping sweat off her brow. "What the Hell is that smell?" The scent was putrid and turned Sarah's stomach.

The sphere hurried around the corner again after the human caught up. It went a few yards down the shaft then hovered to the right side. Its bright blue light began pulsating at the answer to the human's earlier question.

Sarah stared wide eye at the dead mouse not far ahead of her. She couldn't believe her damn luck that she had to crawl over the smelly thing. Most likely it'd died within the past day or so. "Great," she grumbled but continued forward. She tried not getting squeamish and instead stayed focused on moving ahead.

The sphere zipped past the mouse after it deduced the human was well aware of it. It hovered in one spot and curiously watched the human manipulate her body over the tiny dead mammal. The famous human was quite interesting, and her expressions very telling, especially about the dead mouse. The H-201 decided to distract the human from her worries over the mouse and gave a low whistle. It wasn't at all surprised by the famous CEO's death glare. Mission accomplished, the sphere deduced.

Sarah was over the dead mouse quickly after being taunted by the sphere. Her temper made her move faster again, and she tried catching up to the quick little sphere. "Can you tell me how Cameron is making out?"

The H-201 responded by lowering an inch closer to the shaft's floor then produced a tiny hologram screen, which flickered once then became clear.

To her amazement, Sarah had a perfect visual feed from Cameron's heads up display. She paused then cringed after Cameron's fist landed into a human's face. Sarah continued crawling and was able to watch Cameron's fight against the kidnappers.

"She's improved," Sarah murmured about Cameron's skills. She noted the sphere bounced up and down in enthusiastic agreement. A grin caressed her full lips at the H-201's response, but her grin faded. Sarah wished she could say the same about herself. Right now her journey through the airshaft was ugly enough.

After an annoyed grunt, Sarah noticed that the sphere rushed ahead and shut off the visual screen. She wondered what was the matter until she realized they were approaching a dead end. "Any way out?" she softly called to the sphere.

The H-201 grew brighter still and revealed an airshaft ventilation cover at the end. It turned in a circle, as if excited by this find.

Sarah approached the dead end and studied the cover that would easily allow for her to slip through it. "Alright," she whispered. She had to go this way and crawling back down the shaft wasn't on her to do list. She could probably kick out the cover without any problem. "Come here," she ordered the sphere.

The blue sphere hovered to Sarah and entered her waiting hand. It was perfectly housed in the human's cupped hand and glowed brighter so there was some light in the airshaft.

Sarah struggled to turn around in the shaft so her feet were facing the ventilation cover. It took a great deal of effort and left Sarah panting. She slumped against the shaft's dirty floor and sucked in a few deep breaths. She realized she had on sneakers and wished they were boots so it'd absorb her pending kicks better. But there weren't many options, and Sarah rammed her feet into the cover.

The ventilation grading merely bent in protest and didn't release from the shaft. Several more kicks still didn't dislodge it from its secure position.

"Holy fuck," Sarah hissed at her bad luck. She was going to be in confession next Sunday for damn sure. If she'd been younger, she would have easily kicked through the stupid cover. She dropped her head against the shaft. "Now what?" In a second, she'd give it another try but the vibration in her hand made her look at the sphere. "You got a better idea?" She opened her fingers.

The H-201 hovered over Sarah's stomach now and a tiny whine echoed in the shaft. Suddenly a red laser shot out and cut into the shaft's siding.

Sarah stared in awe and wished she'd known that earlier. "Let me get out of the way first," she softly told the H-201. Again, she manipulated her body until she was facing the cover once more. This time it'd gone faster for her since she was getting use to the small space. Most likely Cameron would have had a horrible time in the ventilation shaft.

Sarah reversed a foot to give the H-201 room to work its laser. "Alright."

The sphere hovered above the grading cover and carefully assessed everything.

Sarah blew out a breath and urged, "Come on, pokey." She rolled her eyes when the sphere whistled at her. She wondered how Cameron put up with the H-201's humor. But the laser's light caused her to look away for a moment. The smell of metal burning lingered in the shaft.

The sphere shut off its laser and darted to the right after the ventilation covered didn't drop away.

Sarah darkened and nearly spoke until the H-201 shot its laser out again. She blinked once after the red laser was gone. Happily she watched the cover fall away.

The H-201 brightened in triumph at winning against the ventilation cover.

"Nice job," Sarah commented. She grinned though because it'd made a mistake earlier, like a human. But the fallen ventilation cover's rattling went quiet and revealed hollering voices. Sarah heard boots pounding against concrete so she scooped up the H-201 then grabbed the opening's edge. Her palm was slightly cut by the sharpness of the edge, but she didn't care and instead launched out of the shaft.

Sarah Connor managed a sloppy flip yet landed on her feet. Her body complained at her for the awful landing. But she whipped her head up once she saw three kidnappers darting into the loading dock once meant for tractor trailers. Her eyes widened when they raised their plasma rifles. "Shit."

Plasma shots whistled in the wide open space, but they missed their fast moving target. A harsh yell caused everything to go quiet and the discharge of plasma rifles echoed in the large loading dock.

"You'll kill her, you idiots," a woman snapped. "Use your goddamn guns."

Sarah remained stooped behind an old machine that'd once packaged crates. She recognized Casey's voice. She heard three sets of footfall moving through the facility.

"Spread out," Casey ordered to the team. She turned down her radio, which was garbling from her team members that were dealing with Cameron Phillips.

Sarah still held the sphere in her right hand, which she clenched harder. She cautiously moved forward, which was deeper into the facility. She ducked behind a rusted out forklift. A sudden nearby movement caught her ear then gunfire erupted.

"Shit," she hissed again then jumped out of sight before a bullet got her. The forklift had proved enough cover, but she darted behind a concrete column that was wide as her body. Finally the gunfire went quiet, and she released a relieved breath. She dropped her head against the cold concrete and tried thinking.

Suddenly bullets rang out again and a kidnapper pinpointed the wealthy CEO behind the concrete pillar. "I got her!" he hollered.

Sarah hastily rolled around the pillar's side that protected her. The bullets rained on the pillar and chipped away at the edges. She glued her back to it. Her heart was slamming against her chest. Adrenaline started pumping through her veins and burned her muscles. But she was pinned by the gunfire and weakened by her rising fears. Just how in the Hell was she going to get out of this damn mess?

**To be continued.**


	13. Time to Squeal

**Chapter 13 – Time to Squeal**

Sarah Connor gritted her teeth from the rhythmic yet jarring strikes of bullets against concrete. She sucked in a deep breath and closed her eyes. She tried thinking of a plan, but the pounding headache wasn't any help. A sudden vibration in her palm made her look down at the H-201 hidden in her hand. Sarah bit her lip and remembered the terminator's details about the H-201.

Just as quickly as the gunfire started, it also halted and lingering smoke wafted in the air. A few boots scraped against concrete. Two humans, Sarah counted. Then a third set approached the others.

"Come on out, Crazy Connor," Casey hollered.

Sarah gave a low growl at the damn nickname. It was really starting to piss her off. But if Casey thought she was crazy then she planned to live up to it today.

"That tin can is gonna kill your bodyguard," Casey taunted. "Don't be stupid and get killed too."

Sarah reached up and clutched the Saint Christopher necklace that always reminded her of Cameron. She knew better than to be concerned about Cameron's fate. Instead she needed to focus on her plan of attack.

"Alright," Sarah hollered. She rolled the sphere between her fingers. "I'm coming out." She just needed to get close enough to them. Sarah carefully edged around the pillar but held up her hands in universal defeat.

Casey was smug and inched off to the right as the CEO appeared from the hiding spot. She glanced at her team members, who had their guns trained on the CEO. "Come on, piggy piggy," she mocked the CEO.

Sarah felt a flash of hot anger, but she subdued it. She tightened her hand around the sphere and continued forward, closer to them. Each step made her heart speed up, her eyes nervously traveling back and forth between the kidnappers. Anxiety levels were wiring Sarah to a new level that couldn't compare to anything else in her life.

"That's good right there," Casey ordered. She stayed to Sarah's right but nodded at one of the guys. "Cuff her, Jesse."

Jesse, on the right, stowed his handgun then extracted the cuffs from a rear pouch on his belt. He carefully neared the CEO and readied the cuffs by opening them.

Casey shifted on her feet and flexed her grip on the gun. "Hurry up, Jesse," she snapped.

Sarah narrowed her eyes at Jesse then mentioned, "I just have one thing to say."

Jesse paused then slightly tensed when the CEO's hands opened up and something fell from the right palm.

Sarah smirked and stated, "Activate."

The sphere fell fast then sharply stopped in midair about a foot above the ground. Sarah's command had already intuited the H-201's protocol and a huge, muscular man formed between Sarah and Jesse. He had short hair, a nasty grin, and wore all black leather.

"It's just a goddamn hologram!" Casey yelled at the two distraught men.

Sarah stole her chance and jumped at the kidnapper on the left. Gunfire erupted again, but she was shielded by the solid hologram. She kicked her opponent's handgun free before he could use it on her.

Jesse was firing on the hologram and realized that Casey's assumption was wrong because the bullets didn't go through it. He gasped when the hulking man grabbed him by the throat and lifted him off the ground.

"Correction... I am a solid hologram," the H-201 factually stated. "And you are terminated." He broke the human's neck with a quick snap.

Sarah gave off a low grunt after taking a sucker punch to the stomach. She returned an upper cut and knocked her opponent onto his back. She scooped up the handgun then pointed it at him once he was on his feet. But her hesitation was a painful one since he'd lunged for her, the gun skittering away.

The kidnapper rolled Sarah onto her back then he returned the earlier punch, nailing her square in the jaw. He was amazed she didn't black out so he drew back his fist again. But a large hand gripped his extended arm, and he was lifted off the CEO. He was thrown against a broken down machine that rattled in protest.

The H-201 stepped between Sarah Connor and the kidnapper. He approached the enemy and raised his own fist. He threw a punch, but he wasn't a well trained fighter. His hand collided with the machine and left a heavy dent.

"Fuck," the kidnapper cursed after he spun away. He tore off his plasma rifle and didn't give a damn about killing his opponent. He flipped the charge button and aimed at the solid hologram. "Eat this, fucker." His finger drew back on the trigger.

The H-201 grew slightly wide eye after being struck by the plasma shot. He rippled erratically like an old television losing its signal. But he still moved forward for the kidnapper, his hand outstretched.

The kidnapper growled and pulled on the trigger, now that he was sure it'd save his ass. Everything lit up around them when the plasma shot struck the solid hologram again. But the possible victory was useless because Sarah Connor slammed into him. He lost the rifle and struck a concrete pillar. He elbowed the CEO in the gut then got his arm across her throat.

Sarah hissed and tried breaking free. Her strained body ached all over. She suddenly pulled loose but only because the kidnapper's grip sharply released. She stumbled away a few steps and spun around to face the kidnapper. Shock swept through her once she discovered the kidnapper was impaled by a long blade. Her head jerked to the right, and she stared at the H-201 that'd reshaped his arm into a blade like a sword.

The H-201 continued flickering uncontrollably after taking the plasma shots. He canted his head and studied the dying human against his blade. He then coolly mocked, "You eat that... fucker."

Sarah blew out a breath once she realized how dark the H-201's humor could be too. She made a mental note not to get on its bad side in the future.

The H-201 yanked his blade free, which was fading in and out too. He studied the blood on the blade, but it started falling off because the hologram was losing form. He couldn't hold his solid state much longer and had to repair. The H-201 looked at the famous CEO and hastily informed, "Cameron is coming for you."

Sarah could tell the H-201 couldn't hold his hologram much longer. She nearly replied until she sensed a danger at her back.

The H-201 pointed at the pending threat that was coming from the darkness. "W-w-watch," he brokenly shouted, "Out, Mrs. C-c-connor!" He couldn't help though because his hologram failed and suddenly cut off without his control.

Sarah felt the attack already, and she duck before she was hit from behind by Casey. How could she forgotten that asshole? She allowed herself to get too busy with the other kidnappers. Sarah scrambled and darted forward, scooping up the blue sphere. But suddenly the danger was gone, and she spun around to find Casey had vanished. That damn asshole wanted to play games with her.

Quickly, Sarah grabbed the handgun from the fallen kidnapper then she moved into hiding in the shadows of the loading dock. She panted hard but remained tucked behind another forklift that was fairly large. She caught her breath for a minute and debated what to do next.

"Here, piggy piggy," Casey called. Her voice echoed throughout the dark loading dock.

Sarah grounded her teeth but knew Casey was trying to goad her. She instead tucked the H-201 into a back pocket then decided to go on the offense for once. She silently made her way through the loading dock and recalled where she'd last heard Casey's voice.

"Piggy, piggy," Casey further taunted. Her location had changed too.

Sarah slipped between two large trashcans and knelt down. She slotted her eyes and patiently waited until she just caught a small movement in the dim light. "Gotcha," she murmured and raised the handgun. Despite it'd been a long time since she'd fired a gun, she'd been well trained by Cameron. She pulled on the trigger.

Bullets whizzed across the loading dock and struck metal, sparks flew. A Spanish curse called out then gunfire was returned for several seconds. Then everything went silent in the loading dock.

"Come here, piggy piggy," Casey hollered to her opponent. She slammed a new magazine into the Desert Eagle and racked the first bullet. "I know you're ripe for the slaughter."

Sarah had tucked deeper between the trashcans before a bullet got her earlier. She exhaled a shaky breath and released the magazine from the handle. She silently cursed once she confirmed she was out of bullets. Dropping her head against the trashcan, she considered a new plan rather than ending up dead because obviously Casey didn't care for Sarah's life.

Reaching behind, Sarah dug out the sphere and softly asked, "Can you still whistle and hover at least?"

The sphere's renewed glow pulsated in response then it lifted from Sarah's hands.

"Good," she murmured. "I need you to lead her here... to me."

The sphere flashed twice in agreement. Then it hovered out of Sarah's cupped hands after it dimmed to nothing.

Sarah hastily moved to the rear of the trashcans and peered up at the top of the left can. She took a deep breath but first retrieved the knife from her pocket. Carefully placing the closed blade between her lips, Sarah scaled the trashcan and easily made it onto the metal lid.

"Piggy, piggy," Casey called far from the left.

A familiar whistle replied to Casey's taunt.

Sarah grinned when Casey fired on the sphere, which was leading Casey closer to Sarah.

"Here, piggy piggy." Casey moved deeper into the loading dock and fired in the direction of the whistle. Casey's next taunting call also held a note of frustration.

Sarah enjoyed the kidnapper's obvious rise of anger because of the sphere's returned taunt. She edged closer to the end of the trashcan's metal lid. She reached up, removed the knife, and silently opened the blade. The sphere's next whistle made Sarah look to the right, and she saw Casey's silhouette this time. Sarah prepared herself and gripped the knife harder.

The sphere zipped across the floor and neared the twin trashcans. Again it whistled at the kidnapper. Bullets fired well above it and loudly ricocheted off the trashcan. The sphere hovered deeper between the huge trashcans and gave another whistle for good measure.

Casey returned fire on her opponent but kept hitting the damn trashcans. She instead carefully moved forward and scanned for her opponent. She turned on her heels until her back was to the trashcans. Another, distant whistle grabbed her attention and really annoyed the Hell out of her. But a sudden movement from above her head caught her off guard.

Sarah slammed into Casey and drove the knife perfectly into the younger woman's shoulder. She took a cold punch to the face. But she wrenched the blade deeper and enjoyed Casey's painful scream.

"Bitch," Casey sneered. She threw Sarah off then staggered to her feet. She'd lost her gun, somewhere. It was just too dark to find the weapon. She glanced at the knife stuck in her left shoulder.

Sarah smirked at the kidnapper's pissed off glare. "Who's the slaughter again?" She suddenly launched for Casey and threw her into the trashcan. She ducked under a punch. But a knee caught her in the stomach then her feet were taken out from under her. Sarah groaned after connecting with the cold, hard concrete. She rolled smoothly before a boot got her chest.

Casey growled and charged her opponent, who got to her feet. She'd bent forward and rammed her upper body directly into the CEO's stomach. She lifted Sarah off the ground and tossed her like it was a game of football. She groaned though because it caused the knife to go even deeper and hit bone.

Sarah sat up and spit out the blood. She was dizzy, and her damn headache felt like a bomb went off in her skull. She blinked and cleared her vision in time. Again Casey was charging her, but Sarah remembered her martial arts training that still helped her now. She spun out of the way using her hands then stretched out her legs to catch Casey's feet.

Casey gave a scream then went tumbling down face first. A harsh wail broke from her after the knife drove nearly through her shoulder. A sure grip was on her good shoulder, and she was thrown onto her back. Before she could move, a knee rammed into her chest and pinned her against the concrete.

Sarah wrapped her hand around the knife's handle that barely protruded out of torn flesh. She felt a hand on her thigh, but she had Casey locked in place. She emphasized her point by twisting the knife slightly. She leaned forward and casually mentioned, "By the way... I am martial arts fighter." She gave a grin. "And you're going to tell me who you are."

"Go to Hell, Crazy Connor." Casey evilly smiled and revealed her bloody teeth. "You won't kill me," she challenged.

Sarah's lip curled in a low sneer. She then caught sight of the sphere hovering and glowing a yard away. She didn't acknowledge it further until a new presence appeared from the shadows. She nearly panicked until Casey was grabbed by her dampened shirt. Rocking back on her heels, Sarah peered up at the terminator that'd taken Casey from her.

Cameron quickly moved forward while she lifted the injured human. She pinned Casey upright against a concrete pillar that was close by. "She may not kill you, but I gladly will." With her freehand, she latched onto the knife's handle then roughly ripped it out. Casey's scream echoed through the whole loading dock.

Sarah held her breath after Cameron's merciless display. She carefully stood up then cautiously approached the pair. "Cameron," she softly called. But it was obvious that Cameron was in command of Casey's fate.

Cameron held the blade close to Casey's face. "I have extensive knowledge of human anatomy." She sharply drove the wet blade into Casey's left side and watched the pain cross the human's weakened features. "I can make your death long and painful... or quick and easy."

Sarah swallowed hard then decided she better speak up. "Tell us what we want to know," she instructed.

Casey glanced down at the CEO, but the blades sharp twist made her whimper and glare at her pending killer.

Cameron leaned in close and hotly whispered, "Your time to squeal, piggy."

Briefly Sarah closed her eyes once she realized that the terminator heard the ugly taunts. That certainly didn't bolster well for Casey's future. She took a deep breath as she opened her eyes. "Do you know Carlos Salceda?" Sarah had a hunch.

Casey's ragged breaths filled the silence until she groaned from the blade moving up her side. She sucked in her next breath then whispered, "Yes." She grasped the steely arm that held her up. "He's..." She gasped for more air. "He's my boyfriend."

"He's stolen weapons from Chola's caches," Sarah suspected.

Casey nodded then looked at Cameron, who was much stronger than she realized. She also counted a few bullet entry wounds that a human couldn't survive. How Cameron got by the tin can was beyond Casey's understanding, unless this was just a bad dream. But the knife being ripped out from her side was too real.

"Is Chola in on this?" Cameron demanded. When an answer didn't come fast enough, she plunged the blade into the human's lower thigh this time. She knew where there was a sensitive nerve that she could inch the blade to if Casey stayed silent. "Is she?"

"No," Casey rasped. "No," she weakly repeated. Her grip softened on Cameron's arm.

Sarah shifted on her feet and peered up at the terminator's dark profile. She focused on Casey again and questioned, "Why is Carlos stealing from Chola's caches and kidnapping us?"

"For the war," Casey murmured. She dropped her head against the pillar, things were fading fast now. She was snapped to reality when the blade hit a sensitive spot in her leg. "Fuck," she hissed.

"What war?" Cameron asked. She worried it was the future war, but it didn't make sense either.

Casey bitterly stared at Cameron then answered, "Drug war." She swallowed down a mouthful of blood. "We're a part of la mafia."

Sarah slotted her eyes at the slang for cartel. "What drug cartel?"

"La Resistencia," Casey answered. She groaned when the blade was slowly extracted from her leg.

Sarah grumbled once she realized she hadn't pieced together the detectives' information. She'd been too concerned with playing her part as the snobbish CEO and protecting Cameron's honor. They had told her that they suspected Cameron had something to do with La Resistencia. She'd mistakenly taken it as the name for Chola's network, not realizing it was the drug cartel out of Mexico that Carlos was a member.

"Why steal military weapons?" Cameron cut in. She noted Casey's hesitation so she raised the bloody knife in warning.

Casey gritted her teeth but bitterly explained, "Carlos is a lugartenientes in La Resistencia." She breathed deeply then continued talking. "He's suppose to... take over Juarez territory in LA."

"Juarze is another cartel," Sarah explained to the terminator. She then looked at Casey again. "Carlos is banking on the plasma technology to win the war." She accepted Casey's low nod. "Does Chola know Carlos is stealing from her?"

Casey shook her head. "That damn bitch has no clue." A wicked grin spread over her bruised features. But she lost it when she felt a sharp tip trace her skin between her shirt and pants.

"Why take Sarah and Jean Connor?" Cameron insisted. Her temper returned and nearly encouraged her to put the blade into Casey's gut. But she schooled her new anger and gave Casey a slim chance to answer.

"For more weapons," Casey breathlessly answered. "Money." She darkly smiled down at the CEO. "A lot easier to get the plasma guns and money from you than the military, Crazy Connor." Cameron made her regret her smart remark because the blade cut through her chest then poked between two ribs in her lower cage. "Joder," she cursed in Spanish.

Sarah folded her arms and smirked. "Not all that easy after all, huh?"

Casey grunted then looked over at the terminator. "Apparently you take your work home," she mocked.

Cameron lit her endoskeleton's blue eyes at Casey. Then she peeled Casey off the pillar with the blade still stuck in the human. She lowered Casey to her feet, yet Casey continued sinking to her knees. Cameron used the blade to keep Casey under control. Bending forward, her glowing blue eyes bore into the human. "Your mistake was touching my human," Cameron dangerously whispered to the gang member.

Sarah quickly grabbed the terminator's taut arm and ordered, "Let her go, Cameron." She couldn't physical stop the terminator and hoped that Cameron would listen to her. "You can't murder her."

Cameron was gripping the knife's handle tightly and struggled not to slice up Casey's ribs to the heart. "I fail to see the difference between killing and murdering." She edged the knife up a centimeter and found enjoyment from the human's harsh cry.

Pushing aside her shock in Cameron's cold tactics, Sarah made another attempt. "You're murdering her if you're not killing in self defense."

Casey was clinging to the terminator's bloody shirt and waited for her fate. Staring up into those glowing blue eyes would haunt her forever if she lived out the day.

"Let the police handle her," Sarah pressed. "Please," she pleaded.

Cameron struggled with her anger that she was facing much more lately. If Sarah could walk away from Casey, who'd been taunting Sarah from the start, then Cameron should be able to do the same. She inhaled deeply, like she'd seen Sarah do when she was furious. Somehow it actually helped her. The blue glow in her eyes slowly faded away until her organic eyes returned to their natural sky color.

Sarah was relieved once Cameron slowly drew out the knife. What caught her off guard was when Cameron swiftly drove the blade into Casey's lower spine.

Casey released a cutting scream that curled everybody's toes. Suddenly all sensation from her legs down to her feet was gone. She began tumbling after the knife left her spinal cord.

A shaken rasp expelled from Sarah's tense chest while she watched the kidnapper crumble to the floor in a crying heap. She hastily peered up at the terminator in shock.

"She'll live," Cameron stated in monotone. She bent over and wiped the blade clean on Casey's shirt before putting it away. She didn't give damn about the human and rather killed her. However, she respected Sarah wishes though and made a compromise.

Sarah stared at Casey, who was in a lot of pain. She took a step away from the kidnapper until her arm brushed against Cameron's side. It was obvious by how Casey could only move her arms that she was now paralyzed from the waist down.

Cameron gently grasped her human's hand and moved them away from the sobbing kidnapper. Just ahead, she saw her SHS glowing ahead of them and guided them out of the dark loading dock. Once in the light from the overhead windows, Cameron didn't need her night vision and went back to normal view. She faced her human and visually checked her.

Sarah bowed her head and tried blocking out Casey's distant cries. "Can we go outside?" she asked. Now she felt very worn and hoped that Cameron would just get her out of the port's warehouse so she wouldn't hear Casey anymore.

Cameron nodded and relented with her inspection. She took Sarah's hand again, but she extended her left hand for the SHS. She was pleased when the H-201 lifted higher then nestled into her bloody palm. Returning to her task, she led Sarah Connor out of the warehouse and to the door that they'd first arrived in earlier.

Sarah attempted keeping her eyes off the dead humans that littered the place. All the blood and smell turned her stomach, nearly making her sick. The slaughter was a reminder of what the terminator was capable of once a threat was assessed. She squeezed the terminator's hand harder without realizing it.

Cameron stepped over the android, which was missing its head.

Sarah spotted the head about six yards away, wires hanging all over. She suspected Cameron had taken it out fairly quickly once push came to shove. Just ahead was the side door that was still locked tight.

Cameron came right at it and hit it with a solid kick. She held out her left hand when the violently swinging door came whipping back at her. This time she pushed it more lightly to get it out of the way. Straight in front of her was the hover van, but she ignored it and instead pulled Sarah closer to her. The overhead sun gave better light and now Cameron's uplinks were reinstating themselves.

Sarah didn't fuss when Cameron checked over her. She felt a thumb brush across her head wound, wiping the dried blood off. She gave a low hiss from the bruise that reacted to the touch.

"You have a lot of dark lines," Cameron noted aloud.

Sarah sighed and replied, "I'm almost forty-two, Cameron. I'm getting old."

Cameron was jarred by Sarah's comment, but it wasn't the age. Today was the first of July and Sarah's birthday was merely three days away. She put aside that realization and dealt with Sarah's remark. She shook her head and brushed a dark strand from Sarah's face that was obscuring things.

"You're not old." Cameron pressed her fingertips into Sarah's neck while her recently cleaned left hand remained cupping her human's cheek. "And you are very beautiful." She detected a sharp rise in Sarah's heart rate then a warmth against Cameron's left palm. "Why do you flush?"

Sarah cleared her throat then took the terminator's hand into hers. "I don't get compliments about my appearance often."

"I do not understand why not."

Sarah sadly smiled then realized that Cameron had long been done her assessment and was just merely touching her.

"The dark lines are not from age either," Cameron corrected. "It is from a lack of stable, consistent sleep."

Sarah sighed and lowered her eyes. She then bitterly mocked, "Sleep cuts into my drinking schedule."

Cameron regarded her human's expression then processed the comment. After a few seconds, she stated, "Yes. We will have to correct that issue." Her left hand traveled up Sarah's neck and molded around Sarah's cheek.

Sarah still held Cameron's other hand and realized that the sphere had disappeared or been put away. She peered up into curious blue eyes and mentioned, "I think I broke your sphere."

The terminator didn't seem concerned and explained, "It is repairing in my chassis."

Sarah crinkled her nose a little. "I guess he can't take plasma blasts after all."

"I did not say the sphere could." Cameron wasn't happy with the H-201 taking on the kidnapper that'd used a plasma rifle. "Bullets do not harm it, but a plasma blast travels through the solid hologram and damages the sphere." She paused but further explained, "A third blast would have fried the sphere."

Sarah cringed at nearly losing the sphere. "Sorry," she whispered.

"You did not know." Yet a downturn of Cameron's lips said a lot. "I had to force the H-201 to shut down." Cameron noted her human's curious glance. "It was prepared to sacrifice itself to save you from Casey."

Sarah hadn't realized the terminator was controlling the sphere to a certain degree. She thought it was completely independent or they just shared a communication link only. She then furrowed her brow. "Why would it do that?"

"Because you are a Connor," Cameron reminded. "Any UR terminator, hologram, or machine is programmed to protect a Connor at any cost." She was slightly confused why Sarah didn't understand that part yet. "It is in our hard code."

Sarah nodded because she did recall that aspect despite it'd been quite awhile since they'd discussed it. "We should get moving." She turned her head to the right and studied the hover van.

Cameron lowered her hand to Sarah's shoulder after the contact was broken. But she could tell Sarah was thinking through things first.

"Do you know if those men are still at the house?" Sarah assumed Cameron had reconnected with Christopher through the satellite uplink.

"Yes," Cameron reported.

Sarah's jaw went set as plans started formulating in her head. "We need to deal with them along with Carlos." She shook her head and mentioned, "Chola has no idea."

"We should warn her," Cameron suggested.

"No, if we do that then she could get hurt." Sarah ran her fingers through her disheveled hair. "Carlos will probably kill her. He's just using her for access to the plasma technology that I've been giving her."

Cameron darkened at this news. But it was most likely true since Chola was a United Races agent and in charge of building secret weapons caches for the UR to use in the future. She'd learned that some UR agents went awol once they were sent to the past. That wasn't the case with Chola, who had watched over Sarah and Jean Connor in Cameron's absence.

"If we tell Jean to stay at school then she's safe," Sarah plotted aloud. "We can take out Carlos then go to the house to deal with the last kidnappers."

"They may leave before that," Cameron hypothesized.

Sarah shrugged and argued, "Let them. If they do, it's not like they'll come back after Carlos is gone."

Cameron couldn't find a hole in that idea. She nodded then looked at the hover van now. "We can take the van."

Sarah slotted her eyes at the van that'd been used to kidnap them. "No." It just would mean they'd have to dispose of it later, too much hassle and risk. She shifted her green eyes to Cameron. "How far do you think we are from that shipping container?"

Cameron could tell her human had something in mind. "It's about a ten minute walk through the port. Why?" She mimicked Sarah's raised eyebrow technique after Sarah grinned at her.

"Come on." Sarah moved out of the terminator's space, but she still had Cameron's hand. "We need to hurry." She and Cameron went directly to the locked gate. "Send Jean a message?"

Cameron conceded and started connecting to the cell phone's network. She released Sarah's hand then grabbed the old padlock. She curled her hand around it then began squeezing.

Sarah listened to the pop then saw the lock fall out of Cameron's hand. She released a low breath and admired the terminator's strength. Once the gate pushed open, she followed Cameron out of it. "Lead the way," she instructed.

Cameron did take the lead and guided her human through the port to where the shipping container was last located to her knowledge in 2008. She looked over at Sarah and commented, "Chola must reassess her gang members after this."

Sarah shot a grin at the terminator. "Maybe you should do the assessing."

Cameron gave a small frown and replied, "Do not tempt me." For a second, her pace slowed then returned to a brisk walk. "Jean replied that she will remain at school until she hears from us."

"Is she asking questions?" After Cameron's headshake, Sarah muttered, "She will be later." She kept up the pace with Cameron despite it caused a strong burn to her calf muscles. She inwardly groaned at her increasing faults.

Cameron felt like they were moving slow and noted that Sarah was flushed, sweaty, and slightly pale. With great effort, she forced her chassis to slow down for Sarah's benefit. In 2008, Cameron didn't recall this issue with Sarah. It certainly wasn't because Sarah had gain weight, and in fact Sarah seemed leaner. Most likely Sarah's disregard for her body had caused such issues. It surely wasn't Sarah's age because Cameron knew plenty of humans, older than Sarah, who could outperform Sarah.

After toying with her messy hair, Sarah huffed and crossed the aged street. She was thinking about today's events then a thought hit her. "Goddamn it." Another curse went under her breath.

"What is it?"

"We should have checked for an earpiece on Casey," Sarah angrily mentioned. "She'll warn Carlos."

The terminator wasn't concern by any means. "I am already monitoring her cell phone. She has not called him."

"You think the reception is blocked in that warehouse?" Sarah hoped so.

Cameron considered where they left Casey, crawling on the floor. "Most likely." She glanced over her shoulder at Sarah. "However, she may be able to send a text message."

Sarah shook her head and left it alone since Cameron was monitoring things. She noted they entered a long row of shipping containers. "We must be getting close."

"Yes." Cameron was scanning the containers, but none were a match yet. Finally the tenth one down from the next one she passed alerted her. She approached the washed-out blue container that was bolted by a chain and old lock. Nobody would think it held anything important in it.

"You have your universal key?" Sarah joked. Or at least that's what Cameron had called her technique when she crushed the padlock in the weapons cache in 2008.

The terminator gave a faint grin at the old memory. She padded up the ramp, grabbed the chain and nearly ripped it off until Sarah called to her.

"I don't have extra chain in the container... just another lock." Sarah then stepped away after a few coughs hit her.

Cameron narrowed her eyes at Sarah's coughing fit, but she didn't comment. She returned to the task and crushed the padlock instead of breaking the chain. Hastily the doors were opened up and the sunlight poured into the musky container. Entering inside, Cameron approached a jet black car that was considered historic. She canted her head and touched the polished stainless steel emblem that proudly stood up from the hood.

After a deep breath, Sarah collected herself and came up behind her protector. "Have you driven a Benz?" A raised eyebrow was directed at her. Sarah grinned then mentioned, "Keys in the car." She indicated the back of the container with her chin. "But you might want to load up first."

Cameron's salty blue eyes cut to the rear of the container then switched to night vision. She visually inventoried the armaments hanging along the rear portion of the container. "You turned it into a weapons cache."

Sarah shrugged. "Those seem to come in handy." She went over to the left and leaned against the container. The cool metal was welcoming against her hot skin. She watched the terminator go to the back and collected whatever guns she needed for the next battle. After a bit, Sarah bent forward and schooled her breathing in hopes it'd calm her erratic heart.

"Sarah?" Cameron had turned while picking weapons and had noticed her human's distress.

The CEO forcibly straightened up and brushed it off by saying, "Just catching my breath." She combed her hair out of her face. "Can you grab me a Glock and some magazines?" She favored that gun more than anything.

Cameron fulfilled the request then approached the driver's side where there was enough space for her to pass. "I will have to drive the car out so you can get in it."

Sarah already knew that, but first she turned to her right and snatched a new lock from a tiny rack that had three others. She stepped out of the container into the warm day. Once out of the way, the black Mercedes Benz purred to life then rolled out of the container. Sarah climbed into it and was glad the leather seats weren't sticky.

Cameron traded her human the Glock and four magazines for the new padlock. She parked the car away from the container, jumped out, and relocked things. Once in the sporty sedan, Cameron deduced she still had to adjust the seat further back due to her height. She put on her seatbelt then peered over at Sarah. "Buckle up."

Sarah rolled her eyes, but the terminator was right. She reached for the harness and drew it across. However, the car's sudden lurch forward at an incredible speed didn't make her happy. "Be gentle," she sharply warned, "This was my father's car."

"It is a 2000 C43 AMG V8 with twenty-four valves and 306 horsepower." Cameron was racing down the corridor of colorful containers at a hundred miles per hour. "It was built for this."

"I know what it is," Sarah growled. Her next breath hitched once she saw a turn was ahead of them. "Cameron!" She snared the handle above her head and held on as the Mercedes banked the turn with perfect skill. High performance tires squealed loudly over the pavement but gripped the road.

Cameron had slowed down to make the turn, but she hit the gas now they were on an old paved road in the port. "We do not have time to waste and a hover car would have been much faster." She jerked the manual shift into the next gear, which caused the AMG engine under the hood to roar. "But this is... sufficient."

Sarah swallowed some air then dropped her hand to the door's rest. She reached to the center console and put the window down. "I am too old for this," she muttered.

However, Cameron heard it clearly and remarked, "You are not too old for this." She slowed once they approached the road that'd let them enter a main highway. "But you are out of shape." She turned onto the on-ramp but considered a slang word that fit better. "And also uptight." She floored the car again and shifted it through the gears as they merged into the high-speed traffic.

"Uptight?" Sarah snapped. She glanced over at the terminator and swore she saw a thin smirk on those lips. "How the Hell am I uptight?"

Cameron remained focused the driving because it was dangerous since the Mercedes was a piston engine on a major highway with hover cars doing over a hundred fifty miles per hour. "You were more..." She searched for the correct word. "Free spirited in 2008."

"I was a kid," Sarah intensely reminded the terminator. "I didn't have a daughter. And I wasn't a CEO and owner of a multi-trillion dollar corporation."

"You were not intimidated back then like you are now," Cameron argued. She didn't have to look at Sarah to see the outrage. "I had feeds of your vitals while you held the sphere. Your anxiety levels were excessive and not normal for you."

Sarah touched her pounding forehead and couldn't believe she was having this discussion right now.

"You've learned martial arts," Cameron brought up. "Casey had poor fighting skills."

"I'm not what I was, Cameron," Sarah quietly explained. She massage her brow, and it didn't help.

Cameron nodded and coolly declared, "You are correct."

Sarah lowered her hand to her lap then curiously studied the terminator's stern profile. Cameron's simple agreement tasted nasty once Sarah realized what it meant, about herself. She lowered her head against the headrest and considered her messy fight with Casey. If that'd been many years ago, taking Casey out like an annoying fly should have been easy enough. Only a few defensive moves followed by the correct punches and kicks would have disabled Casey rather nicely. Instead Sarah went to greater lengths to take out the unskilled gangmember.

Cameron pushed the AMG Mercedes harder and actually started passing slower hover cars. She effortlessly weaved in and out of the two right lanes as she passed slower traffic.

Sarah took a deep breath in hopes it'd relax her. It wasn't as if the terminator would hurt or kill her. Cameron would protect her at all costs. Finally her grip eased on the door handle, but it didn't sooth her heart rate. After a quiet minute, Sarah had to ask what'd been bothering her since the warehouse.

"Why did you do that?" Sarah turned her head towards the terminator. "Why did you paralyze her?"

Cameron didn't meet her human's gaze because she didn't want to break her driving focus. But she easily handled the question. "I learn from mistakes." She urged the car into the left lane and passed another hover car. "I respected Jean's wishes when she ordered me to not kill the Reese Brothers. It was a mistake." For a second, she looked at her human.

Sarah stiffened at the coldness in the terminator's glance.

"If I had terminated them then you would have not killed Kyle Reese." Cameron shifted into the slow lane again. "I suspect it still..." She considered the correct word. "Haunts you today." From Sarah's silence, she concluded she was right and solidified her choice in paralyzing Casey. If for some reason, Casey remained free then her immobility made her a minimal threat. It was a harsh compromise between Sarah's morals and Cameron's logic.

Sarah shifted in the leather seat and closed the crack in the window. She kept thinking about Cameron's choice to paralyze Casey. The T-888 that'd hunted Sarah in 2008 had been cold, calculating, and absolutely unyielding. That machine could not be reasoned with, at all. That machine was a metal monster that would have killed Casey. But Cameron had a side that listened and reasoned, openly. Then Cameron so chose to either execute logic or show humanity. Sarah bowed her head once she felt grateful that Cameron was capable at being humane, unlike the monsters that did haunt her dreams.

Cameron reached over and turned on the radio. Perhaps the music would sooth the mood, specifically light music. She settled on a station that played her kind of music.

Sarah ruefully smiled when the terminator selected the love station. Apparently Cameron's taste in music hadn't changed since last time. But the third song that played on the air didn't bring back kind memories for Sarah. She clenched her jaw after Toni Braxton started singing her popular song back in the mid 1990s. Sarah quickly looked out the passenger window so her features were hidden from the terminator.

Slowing down, Cameron judged the next exit ramp was closest to Chola's residence in a dangerous sector of the city. She glanced over at Sarah but noticed Sarah was staring out the side window. From a glance in the passenger mirror, Cameron caught the distress on Sarah's face. At first Cameron nearly asked until the singer's tempo rose higher and caused Cameron to pay attention to it more closely.

Instantly the song's lyrics pulled from the internet for Cameron to analyze. She hadn't heard the song _Un-Break My Heart_ until now. Toni Braxton's depth in each sung lyric pulled at Cameron's usually restrained emotions. If it reached into Cameron, then she calculated how it affected Sarah too. Every word reminded Cameron of the day she left Sarah over twenty years ago. Despite there was slightly less than a minute left of the song, Cameron hit the radio's power button and thereby cut off the songs draw on her conflicting emotions.

Sarah licked her dry lips and blinked twice so that the sting was gone. She was relieved that the damn song was gone. Today was a strain on her physically and mentally. She couldn't guess what her night would be like, but it had to be better than what today had been so far. Or at least it was worth hoping for.

**To be continued.**


	14. Falling From Grace

**Chapter 14 – Falling From Grace**

Cameron parallel parked the Mercedes Benz along a side street so it wouldn't be noticed on the busy streets. She peered back at the guns tucked in the footwell of the rear seat.

"So what's the plan?" Sarah prompted. She was bent forward and loading her Glock with a fresh magazine. "As soon as we walk up to Chola's house, shit will hit the fan."

The terminator became bewildered and checked, "Why would shit hit the fan? Chola's house is air conditioned and must have a bathroom."

Sarah racked the first bullet but twisted her head to the left, revealing a grin. "It's an expression." She shook her head then explained, "It means that all Hell is going to break loose."

"Hell is a place-"

"Cameron," Sarah interrupted, "When they see us, especially Carlos, then a huge fight will start."

Cameron nodded. "Yes... shit will hit the fan then." She reached behind the snared a Beretta 92FS handgun that was already loaded. Along with it was an extra magazine. She shoved that into the rear of her waist band then picked up one other gun.

Sarah raised an eyebrow at the nasty looking gun in Cameron's hands. "That is a submachine gun, Cameron... it's not discreet."

"I'm a terminator," Cameron stated, "We are not discreet." She was checking over the weapon. "It is a personal defense weapon called a MP5K-PDW." From a rear pocket, she produced a silencer, which she threaded onto the barrel. A quick inspection confirmed that the 100-round drum magazine was loaded and the gun prepared to fire. She patted the magazine and stated, "A hundred rounds should be sufficient."

Sarah went wide eye and realized her mistake in letting the terminator pick whatever guns she thought would suit the job. She hastily asked, "Would you kill a fly with an axe?"

Cameron logically processed it and replied, "Yes, if it killed it."

Sarah blew out a breath then shifted back to the original topic. "We don't know which of those gangmembers are loyal to Carlos and which are to Chola."

Cameron shrugged and reasoned, "If they shoot then I shoot back." She wasn't sure why they were going over the details. Everything was cut and dry to Cameron's processor chips.

Sarah lowered her head then slowly sat up with the handgun in her lap. "Alright. Let's just do our best to not let Chola get shot."

The terminator turned her head to Sarah and stated, "I like that plan." She started opening the door.

Sarah gawked and snapped, "How you going to hide that..." She lost her voice when the terminator got out of the car with the PDW in broad daylight. "Shit," she hissed and jumped out too.

Cameron stepped onto the empty side walk, slammed the door, and hit the lock button on the key. She shoved the key away into her empty pocket and started crossing the street with Sarah at her side.

"Goddamn it, Cameron there are people, cameras, maybe cops, and-"

"I have disabled all services within a block radius of us," Cameron informed. "There are no police within six blocks of us."

Sarah shook her head and decided it wasn't worth fighting over. She could only pray somebody didn't recognize her. But when they went down a small alley, she caught onto Cameron's plan to stay out of sight. She wasn't aware of a back way to Chola's residence but perhaps that was the gang's intent.

Cameron came out onto another side street and made a right towards the rear of the gang's house. "I will go first." She glanced at Sarah, and a spark of concern rose in her. She didn't want Sarah to get hurt in this dangerous situation. "Stay behind me," she sternly ordered her human.

Sarah peered up and caught the seriousness in the terminator's features. It was obvious that Cameron wanted to use herself as a shield to protect Sarah from gunfire. Most likely they would encounter a lot of it.

Cameron beelined for the seven foot wood fence that protected the rear of the house. She crossed the brick walkway and kicked the fence's door off its hinges. Her initial attack startled a guard at the rear of the house.

The guard was smoking and nearly choked on his cigarette but recovered too slowly. He'd barely drawn his gun before a bullet pierced dead center in his skull.

Cameron watched the guard fall onto the deck and spill blood. But movement from an above window caught her eye. She quickly grabbed Sarah and drew her into her arms.

Sarah yelped when bullets sprayed over them. None of them made their mark on her, a terminator shield all around her.

There was a break in the gunfire, and Cameron took her opening. It only required one bullet to kill the gang member in the upstairs window. She then rushed the steps to the deck as three gang members barreled out from the sliding metal door, which automatically locked behind them.

Sarah remained on the ground and trained her sights on the second gang member. She fired on him and hit him perfectly in the thigh.

Cameron had already dispelled the first gang member then kicked the one that Sarah had shot.

The last one had stumbled away in sheer amazement, but he was grabbed, lifted, and thrown across the deck. He slammed into the wood posts of the deck, his head caught between two posts. He groaned but attempted moving until a bullet cut through the rear of his skull.

Sarah hurried up the deck then glued her back to the side of the house. She curiously watched the terminator destroy the metal door in twenty seconds despite it felt longer.

Cameron entered first and immediately took several bullets in the stomach. She wasn't deterred and returned fire on the huge guy. Once he dropped, she entered deeper with a cold determination to find Carlos. Behind her, she sensed Sarah following in her wake.

Sarah moved around the dead gang member but kept scanning her surroundings for trouble. A low gun pop followed by a woman's cry made her stiffen. "Shit! That's Chola." She started moving forward to the living room until Cameron snared her in time. Her ears rang with bullets whizzing past them.

Cameron enveloped Sarah, effectively blocking the bullets. She twisted enough and swung her arm out with the PDW randomly firing until it hit its mark. She heard the small human collapse into the sofa then the television's gargle refilled the room.

"It was upstairs," Sarah insisted. She was moving through the living room.

Cameron was two paces ahead and vaulted up the stairs with Sarah on her heels. Before she reached the top, a bullet struck her in the forehead and did nothing but slightly irritate her further. She jumped over the last steps and received two more bullets in the gut. An evil grin tugged at her lips, and she wagged her index finger at the stunned gang member, who stood at the end of the hallway.

Sarah heard a body drop after the terminator shot another gang member. She hastily followed after Cameron until a gang member launched out from his hiding spot in a bedroom. She snarled and hit the wall with him on her. She rammed her knee between his legs then a shot was fired. Sarah hollered from a white flash across her side.

Cameron had spun around and Sarah's pained cry made her react quickly to the gang member. She grabbed his head and wrenched hard, nearly tearing his head off. Peeling the dead human off, she tossed him down the steps like a ball. She faced her human and touched Sarah's bleeding wound.

Sarah hissed and insisted, "It's a graze. I'm okay." She pulled Cameron's hand away. "Chola."

The terminator frowned but ordered, "Stay closer." She quickly moved down the hallway yet confirmed that her human was on her heels. Cameron came to the last room at the end and kicked the door in but a hasty scan of the master bedroom revealed nothing. Until a breeze from a window caught her eye. She raced over to it and noted the bloody handprint. Instantly her vision locked on Carlos Salceda darting across the lawn to the destroyed fence.

Sarah peered out the window until a low moan caught her ear. "Chola," she whispered in worry. She crossed the bedroom and knelt down beside her friend.

Chola clung to the bed's frame for support and clutched her bleeding stomach with her other hand. A bloody handgun was forgotten at her side. "That fucking bastard." She gripped Sarah, who was checking over her.

Sarah twisted her head up until she saw Cameron by the window. "Can you catch him?"

"Yes."

"Then don't waste anymore time," Sarah insisted.

Cameron faltered to go because she was concerned for Sarah's life, which was her first priority.

"Go!" Sarah yelled at the terminator.

Cameron set her jaw then turned to the window. She climbed through it, jumped, and easily landed in the lawn far below. Beyond the fence's destroyed door were blood droplets that were easy to follow. Cameron broke into a high speed run and tracked Carlos. Hastily her systems hacked into the cellular network and began tracing Carlos's earpiece through GPS.

Back in the house, Sarah had torn a large piece of the bedsheet off and pressed it into Chola's side. Blood coated her hands and gun, which she set to the side. "Where's your earpiece?" She started searching on Chola's body.

"No cops," Chola hissed. "No ambulance or hospital." She grasped the CEO's wrist and stopped her.

"You're going to bleed out," Sarah snapped. She shook her head and demanded, "Is there anybody?"

Chola sadly smiled at Sarah's concern for her life. She attempted reaching into her jean pocket, but pain tore into her further.

Sarah hastily searched out the earpiece that Chola wanted and asked, "Who do I call?"

"Felicia Burnett," Chola weakly murmured.

Sarah was working the earpiece into place then hit the talk button. "Felicia Burnett," she sharply ordered the earpiece's assistant. Once the call was answered, Sarah hastily explained the situation to the woman, Felicia, and demanded that Chola needed medical help immediately. To her amazement, Felicia responded with a calmness and promised to be there as soon as possible. She instructed Sarah what she could do to slow Chola's bleeding until her arrival.

Time seemed to stretch out into hours for Sarah despite it was only minutes. She kept Chola comfortable and took Felicia's instructions, much of it making sense. But when Chola seemed to relax further against the wall, Sarah gingerly shook her friend's shoulder.

"Chola, come on."

Chola drew her eyes back open and offered a sad smile to her friend. "I'm glad you're here, Sarah." She touched her friend's arm and rested her hand there. "In the Future War, my biggest fear was dying alone."

"N-no," Sarah fought. "Felicia will be here shortly." She took her friend's hand into hers. "Just hang in there." But Chola's assuring smile didn't ease her.

"I am sorry, Sarah," Chola murmured. She recognized the confusion in green eyes. "For what Carlos has done to your family." She tightened her grip on Sarah's hand. "I confronted him only minutes before you showed up."

Sarah bowed her head but guessed, "You caught him stealing the plasma weapons."

"Yes." Chola rolled her head to one side. "I never did like his girlfriend." She caught Sarah's slight smirk. "After Carlos's hires didn't capture you and Jean then Casey took it upon herself to do the job right." Now her smile grew, and she weakly joked, "I'm glad to see she failed."

Sarah shook her head and adjusted the blanket over the bleeding wound. "Don't talk anymore, Chola."

"No," Chola whispered. She shifted despite the trauma it caused her. "You and Cameron have to recover the weapons that Carlos stole." She seriously held her friend's eyes despite her strength was dissipating each second. "If those plasma guns-"

"I know," Sarah gently cut off. She touched Chola tanned cheek and insisted, "Please don't talk now."

Chola managed a headshake and insisted, "Promise me you'll recover the guns?"

Sarah wasn't sure where to begin and would have just left it to the local authorities to handle it. But Chola's grip tightened and made Sarah realized that a positive reply was required.

"Sarah, you know the dangers if the UR's caches are found and ransacked," Chola reminded.

Sarah bowed her head then peered up and nodded. "We'll take care of it," she swore. She couldn't fathom how she'd accomplish such a promise, but that didn't matter right now. Not when Chola began slipping away from the living.

"Chola," Sarah called. She pressed her index finger into Chola's lower neck and found the weakened pulse. "Shit, " she hissed. Panic set in deeper, and she snapped at the earpiece to call Felicia again. Sarah felt the sliver of control slip away despite Felicia's pounding footsteps through the house. May Hell swallow Carlos Salceda for this horror and all his other ones.

Several blocks from Chola's home, Carlos darted down an alley that would give him a shortcut to a park. He slowed at the end of the alley and leaned against a building. Anxiously, he peered over at his wounded shoulder where Chola got him earlier. He silently cursed the bitch for her expertise mark. He really didn't think she had it in her. Rolling off the building, Carlos stumbled and continued running to the beautiful park that separated the gang district from the glitzy populace.

Not far behind him Cameron Phillips sprinted into the alleyway and paused at the end once the bloodstain on the wall caught her eye. She ran her finger through it and rubbed the blood between her fingers until her system was done analyzing it. Quickly her eyes cut to the park where Carlos was headed in hopes to throw Cameron off his trail.

But instead the terminator saw it was a perfect spot to meet up. She touched the compact machine gun tucked under her shirt at the front of her waistband. Just maybe a bullet was too impersonal, and Cameron wanted to get personal with Carlos. She darted off and increased her speed so she'd catch him in the dense park that had trails running through it.

Carlos began staggering a little, but he planned to make it to his friend's place before word spread that he'd shot Chola. He knew that Chola had her friends too, and he'd instantly be on their wanted list. But that didn't really scare him anyway since la mafia was much bigger.

Just ahead, Carlos spotted the overhead bridge that told him he was headed in the right direction. He easily passed under the stone bridge but didn't notice the tall woman that walked out onto it and stared at his receding figure. Carlos glared at his shoulder after it screamed at him again. He was so pissed and hoped Chola died from her gunshot. So lost in his seething, he barely registered the approaching footsteps from behind until he slammed into the gravel path. Suddenly he was snared by his ankle then dragged off the path into the surrounding woods.

Giving off a holler, Carlos tore his gun free but just as quickly lost it after her was thrown over an embankment. He rolled head over heels until he came to a strained stop beside a serene lake. Carlos only got onto one knee before he was struck in the back. Long fingers tangled into his hair, and he was dragged forward then plunged face first into the cool water. His arms thrashed about and finally locked onto a muscular arm that was holding him underwater. He was jerked up from the water and a woman's profile entered his peripheral view.

"You have attempted kidnapping my family twice," Cameron dangerously drew out. She drove the gang leader back underwater and held him for several seconds. His nails attempted clawing through her skin, but it was truly useless.

Carlos was pulled up again, and he spit out the stagnate water that was rather infested by algae. He managed twisting his head towards his attacker and was stunned that it was Cameron Phillips.

"You betrayed Chola," Cameron added to the list. She shoved his face into the water a second time. His struggle was rather interesting to Cameron, and she timed it again before lifting his head. "You've stolen government weapons." A third plunge was less dramatic as Carlos accepted his fate.

Carlos gasped for air after straightening up yet again. He gritted his teeth and threatened, "You kill me then La Resistencia will kill you."

Cameron canted her head and coolly replied, "I can't be killed." She shoved him underwater a fourth time and let him stay longer until his heart would nearly give out.

Carlos swallowed more water but gasped for air once he was drawn out again. He spit out the disgusting water but rasped, "They'll come for you... for your family." Now he understood what Cameron valued so greatly.

Cameron leaned in, her lips close to his ear. "Let them try," she whispered. She then sharply slammed Carlos into the water and tightened her grip on his head. It'd be so easy to crush his skull and leave his brain matter floating in the lake. But why pollute the lake, Cameron decided. She instead pulled him out again then let him collapse into the grass.

Carlos was coughing furiously and spit more water up. His life was spared and that was all that mattered to him. He heard Cameron getting up and walking away after nearly drowning him. He shakily sat up onto his knees and continued breathing hard. Twisting around, Carlos studied Cameron Phillips perched halfway up the embankment and staring at him so coldly with lifeless eyes. It was no surprise to him that Cameron wouldn't kill him considering La Resistencia's power in Los Angeles.

Cameron remained poised there for several long seconds. Sarah wasn't here to advice her on anything and yet if Sarah had certain wishes then it'd been expressed earlier. No, instead Sarah had let her loose to hunt down Carlos for a reason. Unlike Sarah, Cameron would not lose sleep over her decisions and actions. The simple action of retrieving the MP5K with the silencer was familiar to Cameron. And pulling the trigger, after lining her sights, was even that much easier.

Carlos stood motionless for a second. Blood oozed from the bullet's entrance wound in the side of his temple where he'd taken it. Then gradually he crumbled to the ground and stared with glossing eyes at the lake.

Lowering the weapon, Cameron stared at the dead human that'd scared her humans so greatly. She felt no remorse or regret in killing Carlos. There was just stark assurance that he would not threaten Jean or Sarah again. After tucking the gun away, Cameron concluded being so personal with Carlos wasn't worth it. He did deserve impersonal, a bullet in the head.

Cameron turned on her boots and jogged up the embankment the rest of the way. She wanted to get back to Sarah and Chola, who were a good ten minute run. She returned to the rear of the house and entered through the ground floor. Once she approached the steps, she heard Sarah yell at somebody, but not Chola. Cameron raced up the stairs after hearing a new female's voice. The heated argument wasn't good and worried Cameron as she entered the master bedroom. Cameron stared at the newcomer that grabbed Sarah Connor.

"I can't help her... but I can take care of you."

Sarah yanked her arm free and snapped, "You're a goddamn doctor!"

Felicia stepped forward and grasped the CEO's shoulders. "Chola is gone and..." She faltered because Sarah's attention was drawn to the doorway. She stiffened upon seeing the tall, young woman that filled the space.

Cameron processed the newcomer's words then slowly looked over at Chola, who was slumped against the wall. There was blood all over the sheets in Chola's lap and a gun on the floor. She clenched her jaw then gazed at Sarah. When she moved forward, she felt like her feet were heavier than before, until Sarah touched her hand. She was jolted from her processes after she detected how cold Sarah hand felt against hers.

"Chola is..." Sarah couldn't handle the truth and her eyes fluttered for a second. She shifted her attention to Felicia Burnett. "Can't you use the regenerator?"

"If she was still breathing," Felicia sharply answered. She was frustrated and distraught by the fact she was too late. In her right hand she was gripping a medical bag, which had a regenerator. But had Chola called the police then the ambulance would have saved her life long ago. But that wasn't how Chola operated here.

Sarah shook her head then slipped past the terminator so she could get out of the bedroom. However, she was greeted by the dead gang member that Cameron had shot earlier and getting away from the body was barely enough.

Felicia was breathing hard and licked her lips after she looked at Chola again. She silently cursed the agent for being so goddamn stubborn. She swallowed hard then peered up at the taller woman, who was all too familiar to her. Felicia's dark eyes traveled down to the distinct tattoo, and she hoarsely whispered, "You're her." She looked at the stone features of the terminator. "You're Jean Connor's terminator."

Cameron warily eyed the human that she suspected was from the future. She said nothing though and instead pivoted then went to Sarah in the hallway.

Sarah stood in the center of the hallway, her head bowed. She folded her arms and started trembling once she realized Chola was gone. How could this happen, Sarah bitterly wandered. She slightly turned her head when she sensed Cameron's warm presence at her back. Strong hands slid over her shoulders and grounded her again.

After a tough swallow, Sarah whispered, "Carlos?"

"Terminated," Cameron factually stated. She felt a shiver pass through her human that was either relief or fear. But with how Sarah leaned into her, Cameron knew it was relief that it was over with Carlos. She squeezed Sarah's shoulders and softly suggested, "You should let her check your injury."

Sarah bit her bottom lip and struggled with the choice. She reached up and clutched the terminator's larger hand and noticed the sleeve of Cameron's shirt was damp. There wasn't reason to question anything and instead Sarah nodded at Cameron's advice. She unwillingly moved out of Cameron's space.

Felicia was knelt beside Chola and pulled Chola's eyelids down. She planned to contact other agents and let them know about Chola's fate. At the sound of footfall, she turned and found that a new patient waited for her. After a sad sigh, Felicia retrieved the regenerator from the medical bag then approached the famous CEO. Silently she cared for Sarah Connor and the still bleeding gun wound.

Cameron stayed close but was monitoring various systems. Surprises from the police or other gang members would not be good for them.

"You're from the future," Sarah murmured to the doctor. She had her head twisted away due to the soft blue light that the regenerator gave off. In her hands, her shirt's hem was balled up so it was out of the way.

"Yes," Felicia softly answered.

"What year?" Cameron prompted. She didn't have Felicia in her database as a United Races agent.

"Before your time," Felicia answered. She knelt down, set the regenerator aside, and visually inspected the nearly healed wound. "I'm from 2044 but a few months before you were brought online." She prodded the wound and found a still tender spot so she grabbed the handheld regenerator that was about three inches long and an inch thick. The blue light at the end lit up after she hit the button. "I was a researcher on your project."

Sarah was curious and tempted, "You mean you helped build Cameron?"

Felicia paused then softly grinned at the terminator. "So that's your name?" She returned to her task and murmured, "I figured Jean would choose that name."

Sarah peered up at the terminator, who was staring hard at Felicia. What jumped into Sarah's mind was the fact that Felicia had no problem disregarding the Timeline Directive in Sarah's presence. Or else Felicia figured if Sarah knew Cameron was a terminator then the Timeline Directive didn't matter.

"I was put in charge of making sure Cameron's organics worked with her cybernetics," Felicia revealed. "You could say I put that face on her." She glanced up at the terminator and wasn't bothered by Cameron's cold gaze. "Although, Jean did have her preferences." A sigh escaped her after old memories filtered to her mind. She shut off the regenerator now that the wound was healed and only a bruise was left behind.

"But you left before Cameron was brought online," Sarah commented. She faced the doctor, who stood up with the regenerator. "Why?"

"My responsibilities for the project were done." Felicia zipped up the regenerator into the pouch then tucked it into the medical bag. "Jean sent me back so I could patch up any agents here in the past." She twisted around and sadly stared at Chola. "Or try to," she murmured.

Sarah bit her lip then looked at the terminator. Whatever was going through Cameron's chips, it was hard to determine from Sarah's view.

"You both should be going," Felicia instructed. She hefted the medical pack's strap across her head. "I need to call the other agents."

"I know many of them in the network," Sarah insisted.

"I know." The doctor shook her head then explained, "But you can't become a target, not to the police or others." She shifted her attention to the terminator. "Cameron knows this." Yet she looked at Sarah again and offered, "We should exchange numbers."

Sarah seconded the idea but recalled her earpiece was at home. She rattled off her number then had Cameron memorize Felicia's for later. She and Cameron said goodbye to Felicia Burnett then she was guided out of the house by Cameron. She stayed close to Cameron on the short walk back to the Mercedes.

Cameron loaded into the Mercedes then put her weapons on the rear floor. She started the car but sat there, slightly dismal. "That did not go as planned."

Sarah had sunk into the chair and touched her still aching forehead. "He shot her before we got there," she softly mentioned. "What we heard was Chola firing on him."

Cameron put on the seatbelt after the car kept warning her with a constant beep. She gripped the shifter knob but faltered from putting the car into drive. She hesitantly gazed over at her human then softly offered, "I... I am sorry, Sarah." Over the years Sarah had befriended Chola, and Cameron assumed that the friendship had brought Sarah some relief.

Sarah had propped her arm against the door, but she shook her head then leaned her temple against her hand. She didn't wish to think about Chola's death right now. "We need to go back to the port... get the plasma guns."

The terminator didn't reply. She put the car into first gear then darted out of the parking space. There was no need to speed this time, and the drive back to the port took longer. Once there, she insisted Sarah stay in the Mercedes while she collected the plasma weapons. Sarah didn't argue but fished out her Glock in case there was any trouble. After Cameron loaded the trunk with the plasma guns, she relaxed again because they were finally on their way home. Much to their relief the two gang members that'd remained at the Connor home had fled during the drive back. Sarah wondered if perhaps Casey had anything to do with it. But asking whether or not Casey was still in the warehouse wasn't worth it to her. Sarah just preferred not to know.

Cameron had a stiff posture, which was an old habit. She kept replaying today's events and what'd caused so many mistakes that cost Chola's life, their kidnapping, and Sarah's injuries. Her processes were cut off when Sarah softly spoke to her.

"We have to recover the other plasma guns that Carlos stole."

Cameron glanced at her human and considered the idea. "It is dangerous."

Sarah shifted in the two-tone leather seat. "Even more dangerous if we let those weapons circulate, especially with a drug cartel."

"We cannot be sure where they went," the terminator debated. "Nor do we know how many were stolen."

But Sarah wasn't deterred by any means. "We get in touch with a UR agent and find out what's missing from the caches. Chola would have kept an inventory." She ran her fingers through her disheveled hair.

"It is the authorities' responsibility," Cameron further argued. "It will only put us in greater danger."

Sarah sighed but not at Cameron's lack of agreement but more at the fact that Cameron was right. Yet Chola's voice whispered through her mind and made her shut her eyes. "I promised Chola... I promised her we'd get them back."

"We cannot fulfill such a promise," the terminator fought. "Such a mission puts you directly at risk." She looked at Sarah, who wouldn't meet her gaze. "I was sent back to protect you, not recklessly gamble your life."

Sarah looked out the passenger window and didn't say anything back. After a quiet minute, she murmured, "We have to do something, Cameron."

The terminator developed a frown on her lips. Unfortunately her mind was processing Sarah's request despite Cameron knew it wasn't safe. Maybe there was a compromise that would work for them both. But right now that comprise was lost on Cameron.

For the rest of the ride, Sarah remained quiet and couldn't focus on much. Her head was exploding again, which caused her body to drain away any strength. She began breathing carefully in hopes it'd settle her body. But when Cameron pulled onto the dirt lane that went to the rear shop, Sarah realized she'd grown lightheaded. She wiped the sweat off her brow.

"Park on the left side of the shop," Sarah murmured. She cleared her throat then waited until Cameron had the Mercedes shut off. "Can you put those guns in the car's trunk too?" She indicated their handguns and PDW that Cameron had taken from the shipping container.

The terminator nodded and stepped out of the car. She collected the guns from the backseat then hit the inferred key's trunk button. She went to the rear and deposited them there next to the plasma rifles.

Sarah slammed the car's heavy door then leaned her back against the antique car. She slightly bent forward and touched her forehead. A shadow crawled over her, and she knew it was Cameron.

"Sarah?" The terminator nearly touched Sarah until she received a headshake.

"I'm alright." Sarah pushed off the car then slowly put one foot in front of the other. But it felt like a staggering chore until her stomach took precedence over everything else. Sarah darted away just in time before she was forced to her knee and began throwing up what meager contents were in her stomach. The remnants of alcohol burned much greater coming up than when it went down last night.

Cameron was instantly at her human's side and touched Sarah's neck this time. She analyzed everything at once and worriedly stated, "You're extremely dehydrated." Today's heat was also working against Sarah. Then Cameron calculated it'd been over twenty-four hours since Sarah probably ate a proper meal because the alcohol surely didn't account for anything.

After a spitting out some of the vile, Sarah grabbed the terminator's hand from her neck. "I'm okay," she weakly insisted.

The constant trembles passed from Sarah's body into Cameron's hand. Cameron started reaching for her human now, certain that Sarah was too weak. But a frown deepened her features when Sarah grabbed her right arm.

"Just help me up," Sarah whispered. She refused to be carried like a broken human. She still clutched the terminator's strong arm and was lifted up. She nearly argued when Cameron put an arm across her waist. But her drained mind couldn't find a voice to ward off Cameron's concern. Instead Sarah was guided towards the rear of the house that seemed like miles away.

Cameron wanted to walk faster and get Sarah into a bed. Rapidly her chips built a list of what to do to help Sarah recover from her damaged state. Once they were near the deck, she helped Sarah climb up the three steps despite the process was so damn slow.

Sarah started over the last step, a steady hand on her waist couldn't keep her upright anymore. Everything began fading away as her body refused to stay conscious any further after today's excessive strain. Just before the darkness claimed her, Sarah shakily called, "Cameron." Her left foot gave out first, and she went falling backwards.

Cameron was swift and scooped up her human, who released a moan before her head loosely rolled into Cameron's chest. "Sarah?" Any response would have been a miracle, but Cameron wasn't surprise by Sarah's unconscious state. She hurried across the deck, elbowed the door open, and quickly set out to care for her human. Today was riddled with mistakes on both their parts. However, Cameron silently swore that tomorrow the procedures, the choices, and the direction would be changed for the better. Sarah was reaching a dead end, and Cameron could not allow it to go any further than this. Cameron would protect Sarah, even if from Sarah's own self.

**To be continued.**


	15. Bottom of the Bottle

**Chapter 15 – Bottom of the Bottle**

The clock's hologram time changed to seven minutes after one, in the morning. Next to the clock was a half filled glass of water that'd been left untouched for several hours. Both items rested on a small nightstand beside a king size bed in an old style twenty-first century home. On one side of the bed, a middle aged woman continued resting after enduring a strenuous day on her mind and body. Her chest rose and fell at the calmest pace since before daylight over seventeen hours ago.

On the edge of the bed, a younger woman sat ridged and staring idly at the peaceful features of her counterpart. It was the first time that she'd seen such peace on her human's face. Somehow that gave her hope that maybe the coming ten years wouldn't be lost to weaknesses and fights. Just maybe something worth holding out could be salvaged before it was too late. It was worth fighting for in her calculated opinion.

Sarah stirred and turned her head to the right. A soft moan escaped from her lips then slowly her eyelids drew up. First she took in the time through the glass of water. She squinted once she realized she was in her bed, which was rather warm. But the silhouette of another presence caught the corner of her eye and startled her, a gasp escaping her lips. Sarah calmed after she recognized the terminator's features in the dim light of the room.

"Why do you do that?" Sarah fussed. She shook her head and easily recalled when Cameron had done the same thing years ago in the cabin at Big Bear City.

"It still freaks you out," Cameron observed.

Sarah huffed then sat up. "What happened?" She was jogging her memory.

"You passed out," the terminator explained.

Sarah touched her brow and stared at her lap for a second. Cameron's words made her recall losing her footing onto the deck then blacking out within a heartbeat.

"How do you feel?" Cameron prompted.

Sarah lowered her hand and seriously inventoried her body. "Better," she murmured. "My headache is nearly gone."

Cameron had a thin frown at news of a headache. She suspected as much considering it was a dehydration symptom. "You did not inform me of a headache," she softly mentioned. She stretched out her hand towards Sarah. Her palm and fingers molded around the side of her human's neck and immediately the vitals fed into her system. She was pleased that Sarah's blood pressure was returning to normal.

"I just figured it was from a hangover," Sarah admitted in displeasure. Last night she'd drank in excess than the normal intake she had after work.

"Perhaps that was the onset, but it worsened." Cameron didn't need confirmation to know she was right. "You are dehydrated and have not eaten properly in days."

Sarah developed a deep furrow in her brow until it came to her that she hadn't eaten a full meal since Saturday night. Today was now Tuesday in the early hours.

"Do you think you can eat?" Cameron asked. After receiving a nod, she started getting up but Sarah grabbed her wrist.

"Where's Jean?"

"She's asleep in her room." The terminator felt Sarah's hand slip down until their fingers danced together in midair. "She did homemade chicken soup for you."

Sarah rested her head against the bed and sadly smiled.

Cameron drew away, which caused her fingers to slip out of Sarah's touch. She silently left the bedroom and went downstairs to warm up a meal for Sarah. She planned to make damn sure that they didn't have any in-depth discussion while Sarah ate.

For a few minutes, Sarah rested against the pillow and gathered her memories from today. She let out a low breath then decided to turn on the television. She voiced the television on and set it to a local station, which was showing a late show rerun. Not really caring, Sarah moved out of bed then carefully made her way to the attached bathroom. The trip there was a long one but also needed between washing her face, brushing her teeth well, and finding out that her bladder was unusually empty. Dehydration felt like a quarter of her problem right now.

Cameron returned to the bedroom and found Sarah climbing back into it. She already knew that Sarah had used the bathroom due to Christopher's sensors. Waiting until Sarah was comfortable, she came over and handed off the hot soup that rested on a plate. Then there was bread, which she set on the nightstand for later.

Sarah stirred the steaming bowl's contents, and the aroma enticed her empty stomach. She briefly watched the terminator going around the bed. She ruefully smiled at the fact that Cameron laid down on the other side, most likely to make sure Sarah ate dinner.

"How was Jean?"

Cameron became comfortable in an upright position. "She was concerned about you."

"Did you tell her what happened today?" Sarah tried the hot soup, which was rather flavorful.

"I did not." Cameron hadn't explained much other than that Sarah didn't wish for Jean to be home alone until one of them were there. But a lot more questions started flying once Jean discovered her mother unconscious in bed. Cameron had done her best to ebb the teen's worries and still not reveal today's events.

Sarah waited until she finished her mouthful then she looked at the terminator. "Thank you."

Cameron gauged the sincerity in her human's tone and eyes. It wasn't just gratitude for taking care of Jean but for everything today. "You are welcome."

Sarah returned to her meal and ate slowly so she wouldn't overwhelm her stomach. "We have a lot of... things to straighten out."

Cameron appeared focused on the television, but she coolly responded, "I do not wish to discuss it right now." She caught Sarah's hesitation so she explained, "You are eating." She crossed her legs at the ankles to see if it'd be more comfortable. "Serious conversations do not belong at the table."

Sarah curiously studied the terminator then nearly asked where she came up with that idea. She faltered after she recalled their discussion last night after Cameron had reheated dinner for her. After a headshake, she went back to the soup. Well Cameron was right that she learned from mistakes and worked not to repeat them.

"I like that Mercedes," Cameron commented out of the blue.

Sarah coughed and sat up then lightly patted her chest. "What?"

"I said-"

"I know," Sarah rasped. She cleared her throat then spoke again. "But why do you like it?"

"It is... different than the truck," Cameron replied. She gazed over at Sarah. "You said it was your father's car?"

Sarah nodded but ate more of the soup before she told the car's story. "It was my father's last love." She grinned at the terminator. "He had a soft spot for that car. Mom wanted him to get rid of it but instead he hid it."

"Why did she want him to?"

"It wasn't worth anything at the time and cost far too much to repair anything." Sarah thought back on an example. "It has a single large wiper." She caught Cameron's low nod. "The wiper broke so Dad took it to the dealer, and they wanted a thousand dollars to fix it."

Cameron slightly went wide eye at the amount, which was quite a bit for back in the twenty-first century.

"That's when Mom threw a fit and told him to sell it or trade it in." Sarah shrugged and quietly told the rest like her mother was listening in on them. "Instead he rented a storage unit and hid it away... told Mom he sold it."

Cameron couldn't help a small grin pulling at her lips.

"He got the wiper fixed and whatever else it needed," Sarah revealed. "He took it for joy rides, ya know." She shrugged. "I took care of the oil changes and other minor maintenance stuff."

"That explains why you have metric tools in the shop," Cameron concluded. She noted Sarah's sly grin.

"Yeah." Sarah enjoyed the next spoonful and was nearly done. "He willed it to me. He wanted to give it to Jean, but she was only a baby at the time."

"Hover cars are much easier to learn," Cameron mentioned.

Sarah nodded then finished off the soup. She set the bowl and plate onto the nightstand then picked up the bread. "Maybe it's time she learned," she softly considered.

"It is not good for it to sit in storage." The terminator canted her head and saw that her human agreed with her. "If she learns to maintain a Mercedes that would be a rewarding challenge."

"Tell me about." Sarah tore off another piece of bread. "Those things are a bitch to work on." She inwardly groaned at a few fights she had with the car's engine. "Those Germans are smart." She then devilishly peered over at the terminator. "Were you built in Germany?"

Cameron gradually arched an eyebrow and replied, "China."

Sarah laughed and teased, "Little Chinese women had to hook up your wires."

"Obnoxious," Cameron poked. Sarah's smirk proved her point further.

Sarah kept pushing the taunt by asking, "Is Made in China imprinted on your coltan ass cheek?"

"If you were feeling well, I would show you where my imprint was located," Cameron fired off. She was quick this time with her wit and earned a bonus because Sarah choked on her bread.

Sarah swallowed a piece the wrong way and started coughing. She grabbed the water, which soothed her irritated throat. She patted her chest then set the water down once she felt better. "Good one," she murmured.

Cameron had a thin smile at winning that battle of wits for once. She relaxed against the headboard and focused on the television.

"Any news on today's drama?" Sarah popped the last piece into her mouth. She sensed Cameron's curious glance to confirm that dinner was done.

"Yes." Cameron climbed out of bed then went to collect Sarah's dishes. "The authorities believe it is all drug related." She also took the empty glass and planned to refill it.

Sarah nearly asked if Cameron would come back, but she detected the answer by the look on Cameron's face. "Let's hope it stays that way."

Cameron silently conceded. She left the room again. Her second return indeed included a full glass of water, which was deposited onto the nightstand. She laid down next to Sarah and shifted into the same position.

Sarah sipped on the water and knew to drink it all before she slept anymore. She still felt worn out after today and the food was soothing her too. "Cameron?"

The terminator regarded the sleepy human and waited for Sarah.

"Thank you for... everything." Sarah was studying the glass, but she peered up at the terminator.

Cameron wasn't sure how to reply. Even a simple acceptance of the gratitude seemed incorrect somehow. She shook her head and suggested, "You should rest more."

Sarah sensed the terminator's distraught so she let it go for now. She set the nearly empty glass onto the nightstand and decided it was a good idea. "Are you going to stay?" She was moving under the sheets.

There was a long silence until Cameron softly asked, "Do you wish me to stay?"

Sarah was on her left side so she could face the terminator. "I never wished you to go," she murmured. She contently sighed then mentioned, "The TV won't bother me either."

"I know," Cameron quietly replied.

But Sarah wasn't sure if that was in response to the television or Sarah's wish for Cameron to stay. Maybe it was a little bit of both. But that thought drifted away once quiet dreams caught up to Sarah. She slept rather hard through the rest of the night. The terminator faithfully watched over her through the night until dawn. Sarah's internal alarm clock made her wake up at seven o'clock. The space next to her was vacant and also cool to the touch.

Sarah didn't question it and instead got out of bed to find herself feeling a lot better. She was relieved and also dismayed once she realized she hadn't gone to work yesterday. Cyberdyne was waiting for her, and she needed to get in this morning before Candice, her assistant, sent out the National Guard. Slipping into the bathroom was the first step towards getting the day started right.

Downstairs in the kitchen, Cameron was making breakfast for Jean and planned to do the same after Sarah finished her shower. She offered a slight smile when Jean entered the kitchen in a normal rush.

"How's Mom?"

"She is much better," Cameron assured. She put the freshly scrambled eggs onto a plate then went over to the toaster. "She'll be down shortly."

"Thank God," Jean murmured. She smiled at the orange juice in front of her and took it. She could get use to Cameron making her morning meals. Normally cereal sufficed but lately Cameron kept spoiling her each morning.

Cameron was buttering the toast and considering why God had anything to do with Sarah's health. She and Jean had nursed Sarah back to semi-acceptable levels.

Jean brightened at the hot meal slipped in front of her. She grabbed the fork and quickly ate the tasty breakfast.

Cameron dealt with the dishes in hopes to keep the conversation limited so that Jean would eat. She detected Sarah coming downstairs then heard heels against tile once Sarah entered the kitchen.

Sarah straightened out her business suit's collar. Her warm smile settled on Cameron, who had changed into a long sleeve shirt and pajama pants at some point last night.

"Breakfast?" Cameron offered.

Jean put her fork down and smiled at seeing her mother ready for work. She softened when her mother came over to her.

Sarah wrapped an arm across Jean's shoulders, bent over, and kissed her child's temple. "Morning, J." She straightened up then regarded Cameron, who was waiting for a response. She knew better than to deny Cameron's offer. "Please."

The terminator nodded and setout playing chef again.

Sarah retrieved a glass of orange juice too then took the stool next to her daughter.

"You look better," Jean commented to her mother. She ate the last piece of toast and eyed her mother's renewed features.

"Just overstressed lately," Sarah brushed off, too easily. She caught how tension crept into the terminator's shoulders briefly than vanished just as fast. When had that tell become apparent, Sarah wondered.

Jean pushed her empty plate aside then grinned when Cameron put a full one in front of her mother. "You didn't know you hired a chef too, huh?"

Sarah huffed yet had a grin at her daughter. "Apparently."

Cameron leaned against the opposite counter and studied the mother and daughter, side by side. She could see Jean's similarities at a young age, but older Jean looked more like her mother each day.

"So what happened yesterday?" Jean queried now that she had her mother's full attention.

Cameron instantly shook her head and cut in, "That can be discussed later."

Sarah smirked and bit into her toast. She chuckled at Jean's confused look so she explained, "Cameron is also the conversation Nazi now."

Jean grew perplexed and asked, "What?" She looked between the pair.

"Serious conversations do not belong at the table," Cameron repeated.

Jean blinked then looked from Cameron to her mother then back to Cameron. "You're serious," she murmured.

Sarah held up her fork in resignation. She had no problem with Cameron's rule. "So, how's your school work?"

Jean cautiously eyed her protector to see if it was an acceptable topic at the table. She didn't see any disagreement so she replied, "I'm caught up on my Lit project."

"Good." Sarah gazed over at Jean. "Can I expect to see a 4.0 in that class?"

Jean puckered her lips then held up her hand, which teetered in the air. She then held her index finger close to her thumb. "I'm that close to the line between a B and an A."

Sarah grinned over at her daughter because she knew it was difficult class for Jean. She could relate from her days in high school and college.

"Perhaps Jean requires an incentive," Cameron spoke up.

Sarah curiously studied the terminator and raised a perfect eyebrow in silent question.

"Your father's car," Cameron reminded.

Sarah ticked off a back molar after the light bulb lit in her mind thanks to Cameron. She lowered her fork onto the plate then grinned at Jean's very curious features. "You remember Granddad's Benz?"

Jean's eyes bulged. "Do I?" She straightened up and excitedly ranted, "It was the hypest thing on four tires for the twenty-first century. An AMG engine, twenty-four valves, and black and white racing interior." She gave a low whistle of appreciation for the sporty little car. "It sucked that Grandma made him sell it." But her mother's growing grin made her slot her eyes. "He... did sell it, right?"

Sarah shrugged then put the fork down on her cleared plate. "No." She scratched her nose for a second. "No... he definitely did not sell it." She enjoyed her daughter's astonished look. "In fact, he wanted to give it to you years ago."

"I couldn't drive that thing," Jean sputtered. Hell she was a baby when her grandfather passed away. But she still stared in awe at her mother. "What happened to it?" Old photos of that car were still fresh in her mind.

Sarah nodded over her shoulder. "It's parked outside beside the shop."

Jean didn't believe it, nearly tumbled off the stool, and darted through the dining room to the deck's sliding glass door. "Holy..." She bit back her cuss word in time.

Sarah chuckled and gazed over at the terminator, who showed some amusement too.

"She is like her mother," Cameron commented.

"I'll take that as a compliment," Sarah whispered. She then peered over her shoulder at her daughter.

Jean was hurrying into the kitchen and demanded, "Does it still run?"

"Like it's new," Sarah replied. She then mentioned, "Cameron and I took it for a drive yesterday."

Jean sat down and stared in the direction of the shop where the phantom like car was parked on the one side. "Wow," she breathed. She turned to her mother. "What you going to do with it?"

"Well..." Sarah decided to put Cameron's idea into motion. "I was thinking about letting you take charge of it... like your grandfather wanted."

Jean frowned though because her mother was hesitant. "But my Lit class," she guessed. She dramatically sighed at her mother's smirk. Several grumbles rolled under her breath then she hopped off the stool.

"Hey, where you going?" Sarah called to her child.

Jean was in the hallway that connected the kitchen to the foray. She came back towards the kitchen and explained, "I better get to school so I can get my A in Lit and get the keys to that Benz." She spun on her heels and hurried off.

Sarah laughed but called, "Not every kid gets a pretty antique Benz dangled in front of their face."

"I know!" Jean hollered, "I like that better than a carrot." She then darted into the garage after getting her tablet off the table next to the door.

Sarah shook her head at her child's sudden energy. She looked over at Cameron and applauded, "Nice job." She grinned and asked, "You must watch Jean raise Johnny?"

"Yes." Cameron folded her arms and added, "Jean always said the reward method worked best on her."

Sarah laughed and nodded in agreement. "That it does." She then went more serious and indicated the dirty plate in front of her. "Thank you for breakfast."

"You're welcome." Cameron collected the dishes and set out to clean them. "You are going to work."

Sarah knew it was an observation. "I didn't go yesterday." She started towards the hallway. "I don't want my boss to fire me."

Cameron quickly turned her head and saw the grin before Sarah was gone. She huffed then returned to her chore. Despite the simplicity of the mindless chore, it was better than yesterday's early morning events. But yet Cameron would need a consistent challenge soon rather than looking for busy work. Boredom was becoming a new concept for the terminator.

Sarah had her tablet, heads-up glasses, earpiece, and car sensor once she came downstairs again. She approached the kitchen and mentioned, "I'm going to talk to Linda in HR about hiring you."

Cameron felt like her processes had been heard by the CEO. She put the clean dish into the drying rack then looked over at her human.

"I can probably have you start this Thursday." Sarah leaned her shoulder against the wall. "The pay week starts on Thursdays." She straightened up.

Cameron was pleased because it fit in with her plans for Sarah's birthday. She set the tea towel down on the counter then approached Sarah. "We have a lot to discuss tonight."

Sarah carefully searched the terminator's features then nodded. "Alright." She put the HUG on top of her head. "We'll talk about things tonight." Some of her improved mood deflated, but she still offered a smile. "I'll see you this evening." She started through the hallway to go to the garage.

Cameron stood there, uneasy about Sarah's mood shift. She wanted to correct it but wasn't sure how to accomplish such a task. She instead watched her human leave the house for the day.

Sarah sat in the hover car, which had automatically started once it sensed her approach. She buckled up then reversed out of the open garage then turned onto the driveway that'd take her to the road. But she only made it a few yards before she braked the car and just sat there. She removed the glasses from her face and stared out the front window.

Her mind was on Cameron's desire to talk about recent events including mistakes and most likely a need for change. Sarah bit her lower lip after she considered what'd turned her life upside down. Bitterly the heads-up glasses were tossed onto the dashboard. Through the rearview mirror, she had a direct view of the workshop behind the house.

Sarah rammed the hover car into park and got out of the vehicle. She heard it disengage once she was far away from it. She went around the house then crossed through the yard. Her target was in the workshop. Each step closer made her tremble, and sweat coated her palms. She licked her dry lips and forced herself to face the damn demon that waited in the shop's small side office. Sarah entered the office through the side door then went towards the rear.

A large box rattled with glass then light filled the box and revealed the amber liquid of the seven bottles. The first bottle was drawn out and held in small, shaking hands. The Talisker label was proud and stood out against the hard liquor that tauntingly glowed under the overhead light. But Sarah went over to the large plastic white sink and wrenched the bottle open. It was the first sacrifice as the expensive liquor began rushing down the drain.

Sarah tossed the empty bottle into the sink. She grabbed a second bottle, forced it open despite it hurt, and poured it out next. As the ounces flowed out of the bottleneck, Sarah's anger filled up just as fast. She thought about what she was losing in her life because of her addiction to the liquor. She violently threw the third empty bottle into the sink, glass cracked under the strain. The fourth bottle poured out all the lies Sarah told to Jean and Charley. The fifth bottle reminded her of her pending divorce this month. The sixth bottle mocked Sarah that their love-hate relationship was far from over. By the last bottle, Sarah was breathing raggedly and staring so brokenly at the sealed bottle.

Amber alcohol glistened in the light and offered a way to escape from the stress of Cyberdyne, the fear for the future, and all the pain Sarah absorbed after Cameron left in 2008. That solace was palpable on the back of Sarah's tongue, even at eight thirty in the morning. Her blood craved the chemical blindness that the alcohol offered drop by drop. The craving was so strong that Sarah gripped the bottle like it was her only hope in surviving the next ten years.

Sharply a scream erupted from deep in Sarah's chest in desperation to be free from the craving. She gripped the bottle by its neck with all her drained strength and swung the bottle at the empty bottles in the sink. The alcohol's spray burned against Sarah's face and initiated the first tears that she'd held at bay earlier. Her meager strength gave out and the broken bottleneck rolled out from Sarah's fingers. She then toppled to the floor, her left arm barely supporting her upper body. Muffled sobs covered the sounds of the last bit of alcohol draining through the sink.

Sarah didn't see Cameron's sudden arrival or hear Cameron holler for her. She felt more broken than the bottles in the sink. But gentle touches caused her tears to flow more freely. Worried blue eyes filled her blurry vision. Then finally Cameron's voice pierced Sarah's broken haze.

"Sarah, it'll be okay."

Frantically, Sarah shook her head and rasped, "I'm losing everything." She touched her face with her right hand. Her cheek was cut and blood smeared over her flushed skin.

Cameron hastily took Sarah's bloody hand and turned it over. She honed in on the glass shards protruding through the bleeding wounds. She quickly looked up at her broken human. "You are not losing me," she fiercely swore.

Sarah shook her head until Cameron cupped her cheeks and held her still.

"I am not leaving you," Cameron intensely stated like a fact. Tears ran between her fingers and moistened her palms then mixed with Sarah's blood. Cameron reached forward and did what she realized should have been done earlier. She drew Sarah into her body until Sarah was seated in her lap. She felt a shaking arm hook around her.

Sarah clung to the terminator's much larger and stronger frame that hid her away from the world. Her fingers tangled in Cameron's shirt as she wept for what she allowed the alcohol to take from her. In a past life, Sarah had been a strong minded woman that believed in herself. But today a bottle a night kept her through the days. She welcomed the alcohol into her life and now paid for it. Soon she would have nothing if she continued the path unless she changed everything. Fear for such a fate made her violently shake against the terminator.

Cameron held tighter to Sarah once the quakes started in her human. She clenched her jaw against Sarah's heart wrenching sobs. But each one dug deeper into her coltan and struck her processes harder until she couldn't control her organics any longer. The first tear eased down Cameron's right cheek then another followed on her left side over her reddened cheek. Cameron pressed her forehead against her human's temple and started rocking their entangled bodies.

"Oh, God please," Sarah cuttingly begged. She prayed for the strength to find a new way. She tightened her arm across Cameron's back. "Please," she gasped.

"It'll be okay," Cameron promised. Her throat choked each word. She brushed her hand over Sarah's sliced cheek and wiped away the renewed blood. Her slow tears continued falling and mixed with Sarah's tears.

Sarah released Cameron's shirt then she clutched the back of Cameron's neck. She shakily breathed, "I'm s-s-so sorry, Cameron." She inhaled sharply then painfully whispered, "I'm so sorry."

"Ssssh," Cameron frantically begged, "Please, Sarah." She kept drying her human's bloody tears, any attempt to sooth her human. "We can fix this." There had to be a way to repair her human.

Sarah shook her head, and the raw pain continued feeding off her self-destruction. She felt so weak in the face of her demons that hunted her in life. All that was left to do was keep falling until the last drink killed her heart.

"We can fix you," Cameron hoarsely whispered. She couldn't calm her erratic chips and started breathing harder when her heart became overwhelmed next. Cameron gritted her teeth against the chaotic war in all her systems. She forced a surge through her cybernetics that quelled the screaming noise in her processes.

Sarah felt a coolness over her face when Cameron' lifted her head. But a strong hand tilted her head up and through the blurriness she saw determination in blue eyes.

"I won't let this take you from me," Cameron declared with deep conviction laced in each word.

Sarah was locked on Cameron's strength. The ruined foundation under her world ceased cracking and quieted Sarah's fears.

Cameron took another deep breath that continued cooling off her overloaded systems. She wiped the last of Sarah's tears and whispered, "You're not giving up."

Those words pulled deep in Sarah. She let out a low exhale then leaned her head against her protector's shoulder. She shut her eyes that still burned badly. Her right hand fisted in her lap, blood seeping under her hand.

For a few minutes, Cameron sat in the silence with her human. Control was coming back quicker each second, and she saw different ways to fix everything. She peered down at Sarah, who no longer shook against her.

Gingerly Sarah gazed up at the terminator for a moment then tucked her face into Cameron's warm neck. Now she noticed how her right hand was so sore from the glass in it. Somehow Cameron must of sensed it because she was lifted up.

Cameron adjusted the petite human in her arms then carried Sarah out of the workshop. She'd deal with the destroyed bottles later, alone. Her priority was Sarah's wellbeing right now so she returned to the house and went through the still open deck door. She elbowed the door closed then climbed the steps. Once in the bathroom, she used her elbow again to get the light switch then she set Sarah down on the covered toilet.

Sarah steadied herself by holding the nearby sink until her hand screamed at her in reminder. She hissed and clutched it in her lap. But shortly Cameron was knelt in front of her with a pair of tweezers. She snared the terminator's shoulder when the first few shards were pulled out.

"Shit," Sarah growled after the fourth shard.

"Three left," Cameron mentioned. There seemed to be one shard from each bottle. Cameron was focused on removing the pieces before they caused anymore harm. "Try relaxing your hand more." She could tell it was hard for Sarah but the glass had to be taken out.

A strained exhale escaped Sarah, and she clung tighter to the terminator. She clenched her jaw as the next bloody shard was extracted from her palm. From her side view, she watched a frown deepen on Cameron's face as each piece of glass was removed from bleeding skin.

"There are less painful ways to dispose of alcohol," the terminator commented, a waver snuck under the tone though.

Sarah sighed then leaned her forehead against her protector's head. She murmured, "Lecture me later." She lifted her head and caught the dramatic sigh from Cameron.

"Very well." Cameron removed the last shard and tossed it into the trashcan. She stood up and searched for antiseptic so the wounds could be cleaned properly.

Sarah balled and loosened her hand twice. Most of the pain had resided but the bleeding was still going thanks to the tiny punctures through her skin. She then peered up at the terminator's back and spotted a few bloodstains on the white shirt. That didn't make sense because her hand hadn't been in those areas.

Cameron knelt again with a bottle of antiseptic and a washcloth, which was soaked with the fluid. But first she poured some of the antiseptic directly into Sarah's cupped hand.

Sarah hissed against the handful of stings that slowly calmed once the germs were killed. She blinked then focused on the terminator. "You have bloodstains on the back of your shirt."

The terminator regarded Sarah for a second before putting the damp washcloth into Sarah's hand. She gently pressed it so that it'd slow the bleeding. "I still have bullets lodged under my skin sheath that I cannot reach."

Sarah straightened up at this news. "You should have..."

Cameron was closing the antiseptic bottle but gave a half shrug. "It does not hurt."

"Damn it, Cameron." Sarah shook her head then muttered, "We make a real cute pair."

Sarah's remarked caused Cameron to rock back on her heels. "I do not understand how a terminator is... cute." She became further perplexed by Sarah's tiny grin.

"It's just... an expression." Sarah brushed it off then went more serious. "Let me remove the bullets while we're here." Hopefully that logic paid off with Cameron's chips rather than Sarah's concern over the bullets resting under Cameron's skin.

The terminator considered the request then gave a low nod. She stood and quietly left the bathroom, her bare feet leaving a slight impression in the carpet in the hallway.

Sarah remained hunched forward and appreciated the terminator's grace and strength as she moved through the house. She sighed then lowered her head. She removed the cloth and studied the wounds that weren't bleeding so hard. As she sat there, the scent of alcohol began burning under Sarah's nose. A sickening sensation twisted tight in Sarah's stomach. Her clothes needed to be changed before she went to work.

Cameron returned shortly with needle nose pliers, which she handed off after Sarah straightened up. She turned her back on Sarah then removed her shirt and squatted down to make it easier.

Sarah blew out a low breath at seeing the terminator topless. She shook it off then focused on her task. A quick scan revealed the four bullets that were too hard for Cameron to get, and Sarah set to work. Despite Cameron didn't have to feel the pain, Sarah was always gentle.

"Why did you decide to destroy the alcohol?" Cameron prompted after some silence.

Sarah snared a second bullet's crushed body and gently wiggled it free before pulling it through the entrance wound. "Because it's too late to get a refund from the liquor store."

It took a few seconds for Cameron to determine it was Sarah's way of getting around the difficult topic. "Nor can you get a ten cent refund on the glass bottle deposit," she stated.

Sarah paused from finding the last bullet at Cameron's lower back. She realized that the terminator just one upped her at her own game. It was hard to say when Cameron had become more perceptive with human sarcasm, but Cameron was catching on quickly. "You were right yesterday." Cameron's sidelong glance made Sarah explained herself better. "We need to correct my drinking issue. I just..."

Cameron heard the renewed shaking in Sarah's voice.

Sarah removed the last bullet and tossed it with the others into the sink. She leaned away once Cameron started putting on her shirt. Shortly curious blue eyes were on her after Cameron turned on her feet.

The terminator touched her human's knee and hoped Sarah would say the rest.

Sarah tapped the pliers' tips against her thigh. "I'm just really..." She glanced off to the right then nervously focused on Cameron again. After a hard swallow, she whispered, "I'm scared, Cameron." She bowed her head then softly confessed, "The drinking... is all... I've known to get me through." She turned her head and sensed her emotions rising again, but she fought them off. She bit her lower lip then dipped her head again. "For awhile there I had my father to talk to... then he died."

Cameron squeezed her human's knee and waited for Sarah.

"That's when it started," Sarah shakily admitted. She tapped the pliers' tip on her thigh a few times. "A couple of drinks turned into a half a bottle then into a bottle." A thick lump formed in the back of her throat.

"You could not speak to Charley about anything?"

Sarah shrugged and bitterly smiled at the terminator. "He was so busy with his own life... the ER job and teaching at UCLA." She combed her hair back. "I couldn't talk much about the Future War to anybody." Sometimes she and Chola had shared a mild conversation, yet it was never serious or personal. "But I could talk to Dad about Cyberdyne at least."

Cameron was openly concerned about her human's past.

"I've probably destroyed my damn liver," Sarah cynically remarked.

The terminator slotted her eyes at this potential key fact about Sarah's health. She then curiously asked, "When did your father die?" That date was important to when Sarah's alcoholism began.

Sarah pursed her lips and shook her head at the date that jumped in her mind. "September third... 2015."

Confusion quickly entered the terminator's blue eyes, and she murmured, "He was only sixty years old."

"Yeah." Sarah's head bobbed a few times. "He drowned his liver." Her lips tugged with an angry smile. "In alcohol." She couldn't help the resentful laugh that bubbled up. "Alcoholism is a bitch... runs in the Connor side apparently."

"It is genetic," Cameron sadly agreed.

Sarah was living proof of it. She hadn't meant to end up in her father's same trap that killed him early. But she'd slipped into it over a long period. Most likely that same story happened to her father. She just never learned how it happened to him other than knowing Cyberdyne Systems was a contributing factor.

"You were married in 2013," Cameron stated. "Then you must have took over Cyberdyne in 2015." Sarah nodded so Cameron calculated, "You were twenty-seven when you took over the company." She'd heard that Sarah took ownership in her early thirties, not late twenties. "There are many inaccuracies," she whispered.

Sarah could tell that the terminator was caught off guard by her age of when she took over Cyberdyne Systems. Another error was the fact that her husband had been a long-term supporter of her and Cyberdyne. She rolled her tongue along her molars then suggested, "Maybe you were told what they wanted you to believe."

Cameron revealed a thin frown, but she set that aside then mentioned, "Your liver can heal."

Sarah knew that and murmured, "But that takes time."

"We have time," the terminator reminded. "You have time." She tilted her head then considered another aspect to Sarah's alcoholism. "And now you have somebody to talk to... about everything."

Sarah sadly smiled and touched the terminator's cheek with her good hand. She sure as Hell hoped it was enough and not too late for her. Sometimes Judgment Day became personal and executed a human before all the rest. Sarah prayed she wasn't on the list after all her mistakes because not even Cameron could protect her then.

**To be continued.**


	16. Grant Me the Strength

**Chapter 16 – Grant Me the Strength**

"So you'll pick him up after Mom goes to work?"

Cameron was seated, rigidly on the barstool. A dip of her head firmed her promise. Yet curiosity entered her blue eyes. "Are you sure she will like this?"

Jean was cooking dinner tonight. "Definitely." She stirred the pasta noodles. "She had one when she was a kid." She turned to the stove and focused on the meal. "I can't believe it's Mom's birthday tomorrow."

Cameron could tell the teen was about to say more, but she mentioned, "She is home."

Jean was baffled how her protector knew this. However, the garage door's noise confirmed Cameron's words. She slightly parted her lips yet the question left dangling off her tongue. Instead she looked over at her mother, who came down the hallway.

Sarah joined the pair in the kitchen and set her tablet down on the counter near Cameron. "Your turn huh?" she teased her daughter.

"We're rotating," Jean explained. She then smirked and tormented, "We're going to work you into the meal cooking rotation."

"Oh no." Sarah shook her head and explained, "I bring the bread home."

"I study all day," Jean spoke up.

Sarah then looked at the terminator. "What you do?"

Cameron wasn't sure if it was a tease by how serious her human's expression was, until she saw the glint. "I maintain your fleet of cars." She watched Sarah's smirk appear.

"Until tomorrow," Sarah called on her way to the fridge.

"Tomorrow?" Jean peered over her shoulder at her mother. "What's tomorrow besides your birthday?"

Sarah rolled her eyes at the mention of her birthday. "Cameron starts at Cyberdyne."

Jean blinked then looked between them. "Nobody mentioned this." She then shot a warning glare at Cameron because it put a wrench in their plans for tomorrow that they'd just discussed before Sarah showed up.

Sarah had a full glass of homemade ice tea. She smirked at her daughter after turning around. "Sorry... Cameron and I are still working you into the news rotation."

"Ha... ha." Jean returned to cooking but made a mental note to figure out what Cameron really planned to do about tomorrow. "You're not taking tomorrow off, Mom?" She went to the nearby cupboard and pulled out dinner plates.

Sarah came over to the island, near Cameron. She leaned her hip against the island but studied her daughter. "No, why?"

Jean set the stacked plates near the stove. "It's your birthday," she reminded. She already knew her mother always worked on her birthday, unless it happened to fall on a weekend. But Jean still wanted to check on her mother's plans.

"J, since when have I taken off?" Sarah set her glass down then decided to handle setting the table for them. She collected the utensils and napkins from the island's drawer on the other side.

"There's always a first," Jean remarked. She was relieved her mother would be at work. She then asked, "What you want for dinner tomorrow?"

Sarah shrugged and walked around the island after the noted Cameron's rather passive features. As she rounded the island, she reached over and affectionately pushed on the terminator's shoulder but continued to the dining room table.

Cameron twisted her head around and considered her human's playful nature. She liked it, a lot.

"You're not helping, Mom," Jean called towards the dining room.

"We could go out," Cameron prompted.

"Oh yeah, how about hot and spicy Indian food?"

Sarah cringed at that option that Jean voiced. She continued setting the places on the table.

"The Capital Grille," Cameron suggested over Jean's idea.

Sarah paused and gazed over at the terminator. How the Hell did Cameron have her so pegged anymore? Sarah absolutely loved steakhouses. She didn't comment and finished the last setting then rejoined the pair in the kitchen.

"Oh yeah, you paying, Cameron?" Jean teased.

The terminator couldn't hide a faint grin from tugging at the corner of her lips.

Jean slotted her eyes at the look from her usually stoic protector. But the bubbling water made her turn to the stove. She checked the time and realized the noodles would be tender so she grabbed the pot. Shortly, she had dinner on the table with her family. After saying grace, they passed around the grated cheese to put on the spaghetti.

Sarah set the cheese aside then quietly asked, "Have you heard from your father lately?"

Jean cautiously glanced over at Cameron, who would gave a warning look if the topic wasn't good at the dinner table. Somehow that habit was developing in her and Sarah. A quick check confirmed that it was okay so she answered, "Yeah. I talked to him today."

Sarah nodded and ventured, "How was he?"

"Okay," Jean murmured. She didn't add more because it was a sensitive topic. Nothing formal had been brought up between her and her parents, but Jean knew. She suspected that at the beginning of next week that her parents would bring the hammer down on the nail, seal the coffin. Just the thought made Jean ache, but she put away her distraught.

Sarah left it alone and would later talk to Jean more. But asking about Charley had automatically caused a muscle at her neck to tighten painfully. She reached behind and rubbed it for a second before going back to her meal.

"Tomorrow do you want to ride together?" Sarah inquired. Her soft green eyes locked on the terminator.

Cameron raised an eyebrow and argued, "Would that not be seen as fraternizing with the boss?"

Sarah sighed, dramatically and shook her head. "They've already started gossiping about us, Cameron."

Jean laughed. "For real?" At her mother's nod, she laughed again and looked at Cameron. "Good luck."

Cameron was befuddled and asked, "What is there to gossip about?"

Jean leaned over and quietly explained, "They probably think you're hooking up with my mom."

"Jean," Sarah softly warned her daughter.

Jean straightened up and focused on her mother. "Well maybe they're not, Mom." A lot of hollow hope was in her voice.

Sarah rolled her eyes and decided no response was better. She subconsciously toyed with her wedding band and engagement ring. They still shined brightly on her left hand despite her marriage was so badly tarnished now.

Cameron caught Sarah's interest in the rings that were the only other jewelry that usually accompanied Sarah's Saint Christopher necklace. For a wealthy CEO, Sarah tended to keep everything low key when it came to luxury and spoils. She then noticed that Sarah was now playing with her food, which was not a good sign. It needed to be correctly, quickly.

"We should invite your mother to dinner," Cameron brought up.

Sarah gave a small grin at mention of her mother. "You haven't met her yet."

"No." Cameron was nearly done her small plate. "I would like to meet her." There were several ideas loading into Cameron's process of what the first Sarah Connor was like. "Do I call her Sarah too?"

Jean choked on her next mouthful and had to get her glass of water.

Sarah was shaking her head but had a grin at Jean's reaction. She waited until she was assured Jean was okay then she looked at Cameron. "If she says you can... otherwise it's Mrs. Connor."

Cameron dipped her head in understanding. "If I can, then what do I call you?"

Sarah sensed Jean's smirk even though she didn't have to look. "Well..."

Jean was done her food so she pushed the plate to the side. She folded her arms on the table and waited for her mother's explanation for Cameron.

Cameron began noticing the flush around Sarah's cheeks. Then she saw Jean's devilish look and knew something was quite interesting.

Sarah cleared her throat and explained, "Mom reserves the right to be called Sarah... since she's the oldest of us three." She ignored Jean, who was bowing her head and trying not to chuckle.

Cameron understood that the youngest Sarah was nicknamed Jean and kept that name for all her life. But she wasn't sure what her human, the second Sarah, would be called among the three of them. She hadn't really considered this issue until now.

"So when I was a baby... Mom picked out a nickname for me." Sarah was pained to go over this with Cameron. "I do _not_ use it beyond my family," she emphasized. From Cameron's intrigue, she knew there was no going back from it. After a hefty exhale, she quietly revealed, "Mom's nickname for me is... Etty."

Jean kept her head down and covered her mouth, her eyes tightly shut. Despite she heard her mother's nickname so many times, she could never get over how funny it sounded to her ears.

"Etty?" Cameron repeated in disbelief. After Sarah's nod, she just stared for a several seconds then declared, "I like Cammy better than Etty."

Sarah suddenly laughed at the terminator's opinion about Cameron's nickname versus Sarah's one. She hadn't expected such a great remark from Cameron. Apparently the awful nicknames ran in the Connor family. Perhaps Jean's future son, Johnny, was a reincarnate of the first Sarah Connor considering their nicknaming convention.

Cameron had a lithe smile at hearing Sarah laugh. It wasn't often she could enjoy Sarah's laughter.

Jean gawked at Cameron and asked, "Who calls you Cammy?"

The terminator released a huge sigh like an annoyed human would have done. "My nephew."

Jean softly whistled and shook her head. "Lucky you."

Cameron decided not to get into her arguments about how highly inaccurate the nickname was, especially after hearing Sarah's awful nickname. She collected her plate and stood up. "I am lucky," she stated seriously. "He is family... despite his terrible nickname for me." She took Jean's plate then also Sarah's.

Sarah had a tender smile at hearing the terminator's feelings for Johnny. She picked up her nearly empty glass then stood up. "Thanks for dinner, Jean."

Jean was coming around the table and received a quick kiss on the cheek. "Not a problem." She refilled her glass then went upstairs.

Sarah set her glass near the sink then stopped the terminator from cleaning the dishes. "I've got it." She needed something to keep her busy rather than drinking.

Cameron nearly argued until she caught on that Sarah needed to stay busy. She nodded then shifted away from the sink. "Do you want dinner at the steakhouse?"

Sarah began the dishes and shrugged in answer.

"You do not like celebrating your birthday," Cameron observed aloud.

Sarah looked at her protector, who leaned against the counter off to her right. "It's Independence Day... I always get fireworks and that's enough for me." She put the clean dishes into the drying wrack.

Cameron bowed her head and softly mentioned, "The first year I was brought online... Jean disappeared on the fourth of July."

Sarah curiously studied the terminator then went back to cleaning. "Why?"

"I thought to remember Judgment Day," Cameron replied. "I later learned it was to memorialize you." She folded her arms, which were nearly healed from the other day's bullet wounds. "She went to the place where you died." She stared at the space between her and Sarah. "I do not know where that is," she whispered.

"Maybe we'll find out in ten years from tomorrow," Sarah sadly murmured.

Cameron lifted her head and held Sarah's eyes. "Yes... we will."

Sarah wasn't sure how she felt about that bittersweet idea. She would have ten years with Cameron, but it was the end of their story that made her shiver. She returned to the present and continued with the dishes. She chatted with Cameron until she was done cleaning the kitchen then they went upstairs together. For the second night in a row, Sarah didn't retreat to her office for the evening and instead stayed away from it and its contents.

Cameron went into her room and changed into nightclothes. She'd been wearing long sleeve shirts so that her wounds were hidden from sight. Tomorrow she could wear camisoles or tank tops again if she wanted to. But that was of little concern compared to what she and Jean needed to finish talking about before Sarah had interrupted them tonight.

Jean was busy doing her homework until she spotted Cameron coming into her room. She shut off the tablet's screen then shifted in the desk chair. "Hey."

Cameron had shut the door and went to the foot of the bed, which was near Jean.

"So how are you going to pick him up if you're starting work?"

Cameron sat ridged with her hands on her knees. "I will after work." She canted her head. "That is why I didn't wish to ride with your mother."

Jean now understood and was relieved too. She shifted in the chair so that she sat with her legs on the side. She leaned her side against the back of the chair. "I'm nervous about..." She hesitated then looked over at Cameron. "Are you scared to talk to her about rehab?"

Cameron nearly replied with ease but faltered and seriously considered it. "I am scared for her." She lowered her eyes and whispered, "If she does not agree then I'm afraid what will happen to her."

"And to us," Jean added.

Cameron realized that the human was right because Sarah impacted all of their lives in this family. She realized just how important it was that Sarah accepted going to rehab.

"She's going to freak about Cyberdyne though."

Cameron and Jean had discussed this yesterday, and they planned to intervene on Friday, after Sarah's birthday. She was well versed in interventions, rehab, and alcoholism after countless hours of research and discussions with Jean. It didn't surprise her that Jean was so keenly aware of her mother's problem.

"It will still be there when she returns," Cameron reminded.

"I hope she sees it that way," Jean murmured. She was staring at the floor. "What's she doing now?"

"Watching TV," the terminator stated.

Jean let out a low exhale. "She didn't drink last night." She regarded Cameron again. "I wish she hadn't brought up Dad." She was almost positive that triggered a deep stress in her mother.

"She cares for your father." Cameron shifted her hands on her knees. But yet Cameron related to Jean's concerns too. That was why she and Sarah delayed their serious conversation that they'd agreed upon the other day. Cameron assessed that such a conversation would create too much stress on Sarah right now. It could wait awhile for right now, especially since Cameron was confident that recent evens had dissolved some of Sarah's former confidence.

Jean shook her head. It'd been hard not to discuss her father and what was happening between her parents. But she'd held her silence so that her mother wouldn't become upset and be triggered to drink. So far it seemed to be helping despite tonight's brief mention of her father.

"They're going to divorce," Jean hoarsely whispered.

Cameron sat in silence. It wasn't her place to confirm or deny and discuss it with Jean.

Jean trailed her glassy eyes over to her protector. "Dad kept hanging in there... hoping he could beat out Mom's drinking." She swallowed then muttered, "He just didn't get he was one of her reasons to drink."

Cameron lowered her eyes after hearing Jean's keen insight on the couple. She hadn't considered how Charley Dixon fit into Sarah's drinking.

Jean realized she was talking too much about the unspoken divorce that was pending between her parents. She shook her head then looked at Cameron. "You still think we shouldn't get Grandma involved in this?"

"No, we can handle this," Cameron promised.

Jean nodded and decided it was better that way. She then sadly smiled at her protector. "Thank you for helping... for caring about Mom."

Cameron wasn't sure exactly how to respond, but she tried, "Sarah is... important to me." She felt a little uneasy and stood up.

Jean tilted her head back so she could see the older woman. "Yeah... I got that." A half smile played on her lips.

"Goodnight, Jean." Cameron started for the door.

"Night," Jean softly called.

Cameron shut the door then went down to her room. She paused and considered checking on Sarah but decided against it. She instead retired to her bedroom and laid down with the television on for the night. She half paid attention to it while her system performed a scan through various databases for the local authorities. The constant checks helped her stay ahead of any problems with the police for them.

As the night wore on, Cameron started performing maintenance routines on her software, chassis, and databases. But just before three o'clock in the morning, the house's security system alerted her that Sarah was up and slowly moving, out of the bedroom. Cameron opened her eyes and wondered if Sarah planned to go downstairs to the office. Her calculation was nearly ninety percent sure that was Sarah's destination, until Sarah defied it by coming to her bedroom.

"Cameron?"

Her human's soft call held traces of fear and caused Cameron to sit up quickly. Immediately she pinpointed Sarah leaning against the doorframe for support. Cameron was by her human's side instantly and felt trembling hands cling to her. Sweat was all over Sarah and spread over Cameron's hands.

"I can't... sleep," Sarah breathlessly told. "Then I started..." She was fighting for air and shook uncontrollably. Her heart was racing like she'd been in a marathon.

Cameron's alarms rose as Sarah's vitals fed into her system. She quickly deduced, "You are suffering from withdraw." She picked up her human and carried her to the bed. She laid Sarah down on the side she'd been resting and where it was warm. "Your heart rate is excessive."

Sarah was sitting up and held onto the terminator's arm. "I thought I saw Kyle Reese... in the bedroom with me." She shook her head. "He told me I had to be stronger than I imagine I can be."

"You are hallucinating," Cameron concluded and that worried her greatly. She pressed her fingertips directly into her human's neck over her pulse point.

Sarah reached up and grabbed the terminator's hand. She found blue eyes focused on her face now. "Cameron..." She was undeniably scared, and it shined on her face under the television's glow. In the past some of the withdraw symptoms hit her after twenty-four hours but not this bad because she calmed them by getting a drink.

The terminator frown and explained, "You're having delirium tremens." She knew what was included in the DTs, especially since Sarah's heart rate was so high. "You need to drink a glass of alcohol, Sarah."

"No... no n-n-no," Sarah fought. But Cameron grabbed her shoulders and cut through her fears.

"This could be fatal," Cameron stated. "You could have a heart attack from the withdraw symptoms because you stopped drinking suddenly. Your heart rate is already much too high." She touched her human's hot cheek and softly pleaded, "Please, Sarah."

Tears rolled down Sarah's cheeks at hearing the terminator's desperation to keep her safe. This was an enemy that Cameron had a hard time fighting off for Sarah. After a shaky breath, Sarah bowed her head then nodded in agreement.

Cameron straightened up and instructed, "Lay down. I will be quick." She was already moving to the door.

"There's some still in my office," Sarah whispered. She rested on her side, labored breathes making it more serious.

The terminator thought as much and hastily left the bedroom. She kept the door cracked and shortly returned with a small glass of the amber colored scotch. She sat on the edge of the bed then handed it off to Sarah, who needed help sitting up.

Sarah hesitantly drank the scotch that was both soothing and painful to have back in her body after almost two days. She hung her head forward with the empty glass between her hands. She felt so weak for having any liquor after getting in almost forty-eight hours. But instantly her body's trembles started easing, and heart would shortly follow suit.

Cameron took the glass and touched Sarah's lowered back where there was exposed skin under the tank top. She received a new read, which told her the alcohol was already quelling the withdraw symptoms. But she decided it was best to get rid of the glass first so she left with it.

Sarah ran her fingers through her hair after she heard Cameron leave the room. She stood and found her strength was a little better. The taste of scotch still rolled around on her tongue so she went to the bathroom down the hall. She quickly rinsed out her mouth then washed her face to get rid of the sweat and tears.

The terminator stood in the doorway of the bathroom and waited for her stricken human. She shifted aside when Sarah come out, but she couldn't help putting an arm across Sarah's lower back. She guided Sarah back to the bedroom and didn't plan to leave Sarah alone tonight.

Sarah crawled under the bedsheets in Cameron's room. She went to the center of the bed then felt Cameron get in behind her. Sarah curled up on her side and struggled with her hatred for the alcohol. Its impact on her body had been so great and nearly sent her into a tailspin tonight. Now she realized just how dependent she'd become on the alcohol over the past fifteen years.

After accepting how bad it was, Sarah closed her eyes and gripped the pillow under her head. "I can't do this, Cameron."

The terminator disregarded rules or need for separation any longer. She grasped Sarah and drew her lithe form into her larger body. Sarah's hand gripped her arm and held tightly.

"I need..." Sarah broke and trembled from emotions. She distraughtly whispered, "I need help."

Cameron placed her left leg overtop of Sarah's legs then tucked her face into midnight stress. She tried putting her processes together that were being jumbled by new emotions. Above it all was relief after hearing Sarah's desire to seek out help. She moved her head away and admitted, "Jean and I had planned to discuss with you on Friday about going to rehab."

Sarah blinked against the renewed tears. "I can't... I can't wait that long." She gritted her teeth and then rasped, "I need to go tomorrow."

"But tomorrow is your birthday," Cameron reminded, distraught thinly laced her voice.

Sarah faintly shook her head, which caused the tears to move faster. "If I don't go tomorrow, Cameron then I won't be celebrating anymore birthdays."

The terminator tightened her grip around her human and silently agreed that it was for the best. In rehab, they could properly treat Sarah's withdraw symptoms that would plague her for the first week. The rehab's program was thorough in healing and would give Sarah tools to battle the alcoholism. "There is a rehab on the east coast," she quietly told her human. "It is far away from here and the program runs for thirty days."

Sarah shut her eyes once she realized the terminator had done research already, and most likely with Jean. She swallowed then murmured, "Tell me more about it."

And Cameron did tell her human about the quiet rehab that was in an isolated location on the east coast. She explained how the program worked and why it did work for people in recovery. As they talked about it, Cameron could tell that Sarah was calming down and seemed quite open to going to the rehab that she and Jean had found.

"You will stay with Jean?" Sarah softly questioned.

"Of course," Cameron promised. She had planned on taking care of Jean while Sarah was gone. "What about Cyberdyne?" she prompted. It was hard to say how Sarah planned to handle the company.

Sarah was quiet for awhile then let out a low sigh. "Miles will take care of it." She then squeezed the terminator's arm that she'd been clutching most of the night. "You will be there too," she softly realized.

"Yes." Cameron shifted her head on the pillow. "You trust Miles Dyson?" She already suspected so, but she wanted to confirm it.

"Yes," Sarah whispered. She closed her eyes because she was starting to feel weary. "I will call him tomorrow... tell him what's happening. I'll also call Tony and put you on the list for approved employees to use the company jet."

Cameron hadn't expected that part. Most likely Sarah wanted her to have that authorization so she could come and go from the east coast.

"Jean is also approved to fly on the company jet," Sarah mentioned. "She just doesn't know it."

"You will tell Miles you'll be in rehab?" Cameron questioned.

"Yes." Sarah swallowed hard at the thought of telling Miles, but she would do it. They'd known each other for a very long time since Miles came to Cyberdyne in 2008. "But I'll tell the rest of management that I'm on vacation... in the islands or something."

"You will not be able to communicate with Cyberdyne at all while in rehab," Cameron reminded.

"I know," Sarah murmured. That part scared her, but she hoped once she let go of the control that it would be easier. She could trust Miles and Cameron to look after the company's wellbeing. What would constantly sit in the back of her head would be Jean and Cameron's safety. Despite Cameron was a terminator, it just wasn't a hundred percent assurance that they'd be okay while she was cutoff from them in rehab. That part didn't scare her, it terrified her.

Cameron thought that Sarah had fallen asleep, until Sarah turned towards her. She waited for her human to speak what was on her mind.

"I'll need to call my mother... tell her what's happening," Sarah sadly admitted. That talk wouldn't be the greatest, and Sarah didn't look forward to her mother's reaction.

"Yes," Cameron softly agreed. She didn't like meeting Mrs. Connor under such circumstances. However, Cameron felt that Sarah's purpose, to go to rehab, was an extremely important choice and change in Sarah's life. Cameron though couldn't offer any reassurance to her human simply because she didn't know Sarah's mother.

Sarah closed her eyes and murmured, "We'll fly out in the morning."

Cameron adjusted her arms around Sarah and realized that morning wasn't that far away. "You should rest, Sarah." She felt her human nod against her chest. She hoped that Sarah could get a few more hours of sleep before the sun came over the eastern horizon. Thankfully Sarah's steady breathes led to Sarah's slumber.

Sarah didn't stir through the rest of the night, exhausted from her body's withdraw. But a little after eight o'clock, Cameron woke her and suggested they get ready. Sarah was uneasy about how to begin her day when she knew what lay ahead of her. Cameron suggested a shower first then a hot breakfast, which she promised to make for Sarah. After her human's low nod, Cameron separated and went down into the kitchen. While breakfast was prepared, it gave her a chance to consider their next plans.

"Good morning," Jean greeted. She was ready for school and wondered if the first platter was for her or her mother. She turned on her heels when her mother's movements caught her ear. She oddly noted her mother's rather casual attire but didn't comment on it right away. Instead she approached her mother with a huge smile.

Sarah returned the smile, but it was uneasy. She was warmly hugged for a long minute.

"Happy Birthday, mom," Jean tenderly murmured in her mother's ear.

Sarah tightened her arms around Jean. "Thank you." She withdrew then followed Jean over to the island where Cameron had set to settings.

"You decided not to work today?" Jean hesitantly checked. She was weary of this because it could mess up her plans.

"Sort of," Sarah replied. Her body language showed she was uncomfortable, but a glance at Cameron's cooking told her it'd be a few more minutes. She figured she could explain to Jean before breakfast was served. She cleared her throat then met Jean's concerned stare. "I actually... I decided..."

Jean reached over and touched her mother's thigh. "Mom, what's..." She shook her head, not sure what to ask.

Sarah parted her lips slightly but glanced over at Cameron, who was putting the eggs and toast onto a plate.

Jean wondered why her mother looked at Cameron at that moment. Perhaps her mother was seeking strength from the usually quiet protector? She shook off the notion until she saw their gazes lock.

Cameron came over with the plate of scrambled eggs and raisin toast. She carefully considered Sarah's worries and understood how hard it must be for her human. Finally, she met Jean's worried features and stated, "Your mother and I discussed going to rehab last night."

Jean slightly rocked back on the stool and was surprised by the news. She'd been prepared to have such a discussion tomorrow or the next day, not right now.

Sarah bit her lower lip for a second but was grateful that Cameron opened the topic. She softly revealed, "I'm going to leave today for rehab."

Jean released a low breath that she'd been holding for seconds. Subconsciously her hand tightened on her mother's thigh. "Mom..."

Sarah bowed her head after seeing her daughter's mixed emotions. She swallowed hard and murmured, "I have a problem." But her words seemed so weak and nearly worthless. She made herself look up and say it again. "I have a drinking problem.... and I need help, Jean."

For several seconds, Jean stared in awe at her mother after the alcoholism was discussed between them for the very first time. Then sharply upset spiked in her, and Jean slid off the stool. She quickly drew her mother into her arms for a hard embrace.

Sarah tucked her face into the crook of her daughter's neck. Slowly hot tears started running down her cheeks and slid onto Jean's skin.

Jean shared her mother's pain and mixed with her own after years of watching her mother drink into oblivion. She tightened her hold and whispered, "It's going to get better from here." She couldn't hold back her own tears.

Sarah rocked their linked bodies and bit down a low whimper after Jean's promise. Some demon in her told her that Jean would disown her, but that was simply a lie. Instead she absorbed her daughter's loving support and realized she could do this. She could become a better person.

Cameron remained still on the other side of the island. Her processors were rapidly assessing the embrace between mother and daughter, a beautiful relationship that would strength from this point onward. Cameron knew that future Jean greatly admired her mother, and now it began to make sense why. But for Sarah, it was deeply obvious that salvaging her relationship with Jean would drive her to be sober and stay sober.

Sarah pulled away but wiped Jean's tears dry.

"I'm going with you today," Jean stated.

Sarah nearly denied it, until she read the determination in Jean's eyes. She dipped her head in agreement then sadly smiled. "Thank you," she murmured.

Jean released her mother then sat on the stool. She looked at Cameron, who was still there with them.

"You should eat," Cameron suggested to her human. "Eggs do not taste good cold."

Jean actually laughed because it broke the emotional moment.

Sarah ran her fingers through her hair then nodded at Cameron. She became situated and picked up her fork.

"Something to drink?" Cameron inquired. After Sarah's second nod, she went to the fridge and decided to get both humans a glass of orange juice.

"I need to tell your grandmother," Sarah softly mentioned to Jean.

Jean bowed her head and listened to what perhaps was a list of to do items before they could go to the east coast. She carefully listened to what her mother needed get done, which included making sure things at home were secure.

After breakfast, Sarah went upstairs to get prepared for the next step in her life. She first had a few phone calls to make to get certain things at Cyberdyne taken care of then last was her mother. Most likely Cameron would be up shortly and help her pack. Sarah suspected that Jean would be busy letting her teachers know that she'd be doing online classes today.

The first call wasn't the easiest or the hardest, but Miles Dyson was both shocked and proud of Sarah's decision. He promised to take care of the company and deal with any potential rumors about Sarah's strange leave of absence. Like Sarah, he had a lot invested in the company and their success over the years. They'd both worked too hard to let Cyberdyne suffer, especially by their own hands.

The next calls were quick and easy, but it was the last call that made Sarah anxious. She'd just ordered the earpiece to call her mother when Cameron joined her in the bedroom. She was glad for the terminator's confident presence on the bedside. Lightly her shoulder leaned against Cameron for moral support.

Cameron rested her hand on Sarah's leg and carefully listened to the conversation between older Sarah and middle-aged Sarah. She could detect the voice resemblance between them and nearly had a hard time discerning who spoke over the earpiece. After a few minutes, she tilted her head and studied Sarah's distraught features.

Sarah felt the terminator's curious stare. She couldn't meet it and instead covered her hand over Cameron's larger one. Most likely her increased heart rate told Cameron enough. After a moment, their fingers curled together in a solid hold.

"Alright," Sarah quietly responded to her mother. "Thank you, mom." She let out a low breath then added, "We'll see you there." She ended the call and removed the earpiece. She was relieved and also spent, leaning into Cameron.

The terminator had heard the entire conversation and imagined it wouldn't be easy for Sarah to explain to her mother why she was getting into a plane for the east coast. But once Sarah admitted to her drinking in front of her mother, the last family member, then all of them could begin again. There was little doubt in Cameron's chips that the drinking had also impacted Sarah's mother too. Refocusing in their current task, Cameron suggested they get Sarah packed to go to the rehab. It wouldn't take them long either.

Sarah agreed and climbed to her feet, her hand still in Cameron's. She needed the support more than before once she realized what she was about to face in rehab. But she as she tried imaging what her future would be like after becoming sober, she couldn't quite grasp it. Such a life seemed like a dream. Perhaps it would become her life.

**To be continued.**


	17. The Things I Can Change

**Chapter 17 – The Things I Can Change**

The sun ducked behind a soft cloud that was on its journey across the blue sky. Several other puffy clouds followed like sheep after their shepherd. What kept them hurrying through the sky was the gentle summer winds that offered relief from the July heat. From far below, one human appreciated every wonder that Mother Nature provided today. How many times had she forgotten nature's beauty? Those days spent in the woods as a little girl had been lost on Sarah Jeanette Connor. But today was different as she awed upon the summer sky from her peaceful solitude on the wood bench.

After a content sigh, Sarah Connor reflected on her past two weeks so far. As she inhaled again, the midday smells of summer filled her, renewed her. Everything around her was so much more alive now that her body was beginning to recover and expel its former disease. What the alcohol once blocked now was free to excite her senses again. It amazed Sarah what the world really smelled, tasted, and felt like now that she'd been reawaken.

A low noise tickled Sarah's ear, and she twisted around until she could see over her shoulder. But it was a false alarm so she returned to the beautiful scenery of the river under the sunny day. Slowly memories from two weeks ago drifted back to her, before she left for the secluded rehabilitation center.

Two weeks ago, Sarah Connor was a lost, frightened wreck on the tarmac at a general aviation airport about thirty minutes from her home outside of Los Angeles. But what kept her grounded was the loyal terminator on her right and her loving daughter on her other side. They patiently waited for the third arrival at the airport while the hover aircraft was going through a preflight inspection. They didn't wait long as a Cadillac SUV quietly floated into the parking lot and an average height woman with salt and pepper hair stepped out.

Sarah held her breath but shifted away from her daughter and the terminator. She approached the striking beauty, who reflected a future age that Sarah would not reach before Judgment Day.

Jean struggled on whether to follow and instead remained next to Cameron. She decided her mother and grandmother needed a moment alone.

"What is going on, Etty?" the mother asked her middle aged daughter. Concern already swept across her aged features and filled her green eyes.

Sarah Connor just shook her head then moved in for a warm hug.

The mother quickly returned the hug, slightly taken aback by it. Rarely did her daughter show such quick affection like this. She stole a glance at her grandchild, Jean, who was waiting beside a tall brunette. She suspected it was Cameron Phillips that Jean spoke about often.

"Is everything alright?" the eldest of the Sarah Connors demanded.

Sarah withdrew from her mother but wasn't surprised by her mother clutching her shoulders. "I'm leaving for a month, mom." Before her mother could ask questions, she hastily explained, "I'm going to rehab... before I follow Dad's footsteps further."

The mother opened and closed her mouth several times, unsure what to say first. Memories of her husband's alcoholism swarmed her before she put it in the past again. She let out a low breath and cupped her child's warm cheeks with both hands. For a few seconds, she saw remnants of her daughter still in the body of a cold, hard CEO.

"Thank God," she gasped and hugged her daughter again.

Sarah shut her eyes tight and sunk into her mother's embrace for a long minute. No longer able to control them, tears bled from her eyes after the fear left her shoulders. Why she'd expected a horrible reaction from her mother, she was not sure. Instead she could feel her mother's full support about her choice and the future.

Elder Sarah tangled her fingers into wavy, dark hair and let her daughter cry on her shoulder. She sadly smiled at her daughter's ability to face the truth and change it. For so long, she was convinced that Sarah would follow John Connor's fate. But now there was hope for her child, and she was so thankful.

Sarah withdrew from her mother and whispered, "I'm leaving today."

The mother gave a low nod and took Sarah's hands into hers. "Would you like me to go with you?"

Sarah hesitated and weighed the offer. Most likely her mother would find peace by finally having a chance to save her daughter from the alcoholism, unlike her deceased husband. After a hard swallow, Sarah whispered, "I would like that, Mom."

Elder Sarah gave a firm nod then her eyes cut to Jean and Cameron. "Is..."

Sarah gazed over her shoulder at the pair waiting for them. "Yes." She turned back to her mother. "We're all going together."

"I'm not much on flying," the mother weakly admitted. She squeezed Sarah's hands and sadly added, "But I am going to be there for you."

"You always have been," Sarah insisted. She squeezed her mother's hand one last time before letting go.

Jean blew out a breath once her mother and grandmother approached them. She took a few steps forward and sadly smiled at her grandmother. "Hey, grandma."

Elder Sarah took her grandchild into her arms. "It's good to see you, Jean."

Cameron noted the slight height difference between Jean and elder Sarah. She suspected Jean was shorter due to Charley Dixon's genes. She put aside her processes when Sarah Connor I focused on her.

But Sarah stepped between her mother and the terminator. "I'd like you to meet Cameron Phillips, Mom." She looked at Cameron and properly informed, "This is Sarah Jeanette Connor... the first."

Elder Sarah took the young woman's larger hand into hers. "It's nice to meet you finally, Cameron."

"You as well, Mrs. Connor." Cameron returned the brisk shake before she took a step back into her original spot.

Sarah was pleased that the terminator was polite with her mother. "The plane should be ready."

"It's coming out of the hangar now," Jean pointed out. She'd turned on her heels and watched the plane glide out from the hangar at a slow speed compared to what it could do in the sky.

"We should go meet it by the terminal," the CEO suggested to them. She guided the group to the front of the terminal and waited for the hover plane. As she waited, Sarah casted a glance at the terminator and realized how well Cameron so easily fit into her family. Oddly it seemed as if Cameron was made for the Connor family. A sly grin slipped across her features once it hit her that it was indeed true.

Once the hover plane parked beside the terminal, Sarah Jeanette Connor II faced what was about to come in the next thirty days. A shaky breath didn't calm her crazed heart. It'd been a long time since she'd noticed how well her heart could beat like this. Sarah inhaled deeply and slowly let the air out between her slightly parted lips. Somehow that settled a few nerves but not all of them. It wasn't until Jean's hand slid into hers that she found a distraction from her fears.

"It'll be okay now," Jean softly promised her mother.

Sarah found words hung on her tongue's tip. But truly she was unsure how to respond and only nodded in agreement.

Jean smiled, warmly then led her mother to the hover plane that'd lowered onto the tarmac.

Sarah paced her breathing as she gathered herself, preparing to face her demons soon. She closed her eyes and paused at the only step into the aircraft's open cabin door. But a warm hand molded against her back, and Sarah knew it was Cameron.

Sarah Connor had found her strength to enter the aircraft.

Gently the memories faded into the back of Sarah's mind. She returned to her new life, here on a bench at the rehabilitation center. But at some point, she'd grasped the Saint Christopher charm that she'd worn ever since Cameron returned it to her. Sarah blew out a quiet breath and considered her past two weeks. The ride on the hover aircraft seemed like a memory from a previous life. Slightly blurry yet more vivid than the past fifteen years after her father's death. Even if she had ten years before Judgment Day, Sarah swore she'd make this last decade memorable and good, for her, for Jean, for Cameron, and for her mother. None of her last days would be lost in alcohol, lies, anger, and shame. That Sarah Connor was put to rest two weeks ago.

Sarah lifted her chin and studied the sky. The beautiful blue hue reminded her of Cameron's eyes that she'd fallen for as a teenager. She longed to see those blue eyes after two weeks. She had much to say and tell Cameron. There was much to apologize for and thank too.

A nudge in Sarah's mind made her turn on the bench. Her eyes roamed across the lush green lawn until she focused on the parking lot. Once upon a time, she wouldn't have been able to see this far. But now she easily picked out the tall, young woman in the parking lot. Sarah knew who it was immediately, and it made her pop up from the bench.

Sarah wasn't dressed in anything fancy, unfitting for a CEO of a Fortune 100 company. Her black tank top was slightly worn, like her jeans. Her sneakers were plain and dark grey. But the growing smile on her face outshined it all. She hurried across the lawn and sidewalks, in pursuit of her prize after waiting so patiently. Her heart beat so wildly as she came upon what she saw as perfect beauty of technology and nature.

"Sarah," Cameron Phillips greeted with a slight waver in her tone and a thin layer of awe in her features. She couldn't process all the changes in Sarah Connor fast enough.

"Hey, you." Sarah smiled, brightly. She didn't waste another second and jumped in for a hug.

Cameron would have stumbled a step if she were human. She caught Sarah and returned the fierce hug after she absorbed how different Sarah looked and acted already.

"It's so good to see you," Sarah whispered into the terminator's ear.

Cameron bowed her head closer and silently agreed with her human. Already the vitals from Sarah's body were feeding into Cameron's system. Sarah's apparent changes were burning up Cameron's chips, and the few seconds gave her a chance to handle it. Once the hug ended, Cameron visually scanned over Sarah's features and was clearly impressed.

Sarah raised an eyebrow and teased, "You look like you've seen a ghost."

Cameron blinked and tried processing the statement that was rather confusing to her.

Sarah reached up and cupped the terminator's cool cheek. "It's me, Cameron."

Slowly the terminator took Sarah's hand into hers, studing it for an instant. She then gazed upon Sarah again and softly agreed, "Yes... yes, it is."

Sarah's grin slipped into a sad smile. "Cameron..." She lost her smile and shook her head. "I'm so sorry... for what I have done and not done."

"It cannot be changed," Cameron reminded. She dipped her head closer and whispered, "But it can be forgiven."

Sarah closed her eyes and was humbled when Cameron drew her in for another hug, much tender. She was reminded how human Cameron was, unlike Sarah at times.

After the hug, Cameron stole a chance to carefully study Sarah's face. She touched Sarah's right cheek and followed Sarah's jaw with her fingertips. "You look younger already."

Sarah gave a low nod. "I'm getting healthy again." She had to admit she also felt younger now that the alcohol was gone from her system. She also found sleep quicker at nights and rested better compared to the past.

"Yes, I know." Cameron had already detected so after reading Sarah's vitals.

Sarah was uneasy from Cameron's undivided attention so she diverted it by turning on her heels. "Welcome to Ashley's," she offered. She held out her hand to the rehabilitation center's campus, which was a hidden paradise from the rest of the crazy world.

Cameron tore her gaze off the human and scanned over the buildings, church, and beautiful landscape set alongside a river that connected to a bay. "It is beautiful."

"Yes," Sarah softly agreed. She peered up at the terminator. "I would show you around but..."

Cameron understood the center's rules so she dipped her head. "I understand."

Sarah also recalled a detail that was important to them, right now. "We don't have much time before you need to leave."

"Yes, that's what the guard explained to me." Cameron saw the displeasure in Sarah's eyes, but they couldn't do anything about it.

"Come sit with me for a minute." Sarah guided the terminator across the lawn, back to her earlier seat. "How's my mom and Jean?"

"They're doing well," Cameron reported. She followed alongside her human. "Jean is staying with your mom."

"They'll be here Sunday?"

"Yes," Cameron promised. She took a seat on the bench next to Sarah.

Sarah was relieved to hear the news. She relaxed against the bench and crossed her legs. "Somebody is keeping an eye on them while you're away?"

Cameron nodded. Not only was somebody from the United Races checking on them, but Cameron had left the SHS-201 behind to care for them. Jean and older Sarah were not aware of the small SHS that could hide itself so easily.

Sarah didn't press further, trusting Cameron's judgment. She then shifted mental gears, but Cameron preempted her.

"Why did you ask me here before Sunday?"

Slightly nervous, Sarah shifted in her spot and gathered her thoughts before she explained herself to Cameron. She briefly glanced out at the river then met Cameron's calm features. "Ashley's offers programs for family members and their addict." She hesitated again.

"Yes, that is next weekend." Cameron tilted her head and didn't expect Sarah to be so nervous right now. "All of us are planning to come then."

Sarah was grateful that her daughter and mother were planning to attend Family Weekend next Saturday. But that wasn't why she'd asked Cameron here this weekend. "Tomorrow and Sunday is Couple's Weekend." She caught the terminator's hidden curiosity in those blue eyes. She better explained, "It's for spouses and significant others to understand and work through the addiction and alcoholism... together."

Slowly thin eyebrows drew closer on Cameron's brow. She stared at Sarah, almost oddly.

"I want..." Sarah faltered and reattempted, "I'm hoping..." She lost her words again and shook her head. She gathered herself and gently asked, "Will you attend it with me?" From Cameron's bewildered stare, Sarah wondered if it was a good idea after all. But she steeled her worries and waited for Cameron to respond.

The terminator parted her lips, slightly. Yet her processes were still going too fast until one solid piece of result stood out in the forefront. "What about Charley?"

After a second, Sarah's head bobbed several times as she considered how best to answer such an important question. Long ago she'd contended with it before she'd settled on asking Cameron to be here this weekend. "Charley and I are no longer together, Cameron." She held the terminator's eyes. "Once I'm done rehab, I'll be signing the divorce papers with him."

Cameron lowered her eyes to the small space between her and Sarah. She knew that the divorce would be final, especially once Sarah spoke to Jean about it. But that didn't explain Sarah's choice in selecting Cameron.

"I love him dearly," Sarah confessed. She swallowed hard when she felt lost blue eyes locked on her. "But what I have felt for him... it was nowhere near what I felt for you."

Cameron clenched her hands in her lap, uneasy about the conversation now. "That was a long time ago, Sarah."

"It really was," Sarah murmured, "But still so raw like it was yesterday." She swept away several wavy strands from her face. "We have ten years left, Cameron... just ten years."

Cameron looked down when Sarah's hand covered hers. Instantly Sarah's accelerated heartbeat registered with Cameron. Now what lacked in the reads was the usual blood alcohol content that often showed up.

"I'm not going to waste these last years with the wrong person," Sarah stated, strongly.

For the first time, emotions jolted ahead of Cameron's logic, so instantly. "I'm not a person," she snidely reminded the human.

Sarah bowed her head but squeezed Cameron's hand under hers. She let out a low breath and allowed them both to calm down. Memories from that night that her daughter told Cameron that machines couldn't have a heart were bombarding her. Sarah could be more heartless than a machine.

"I'm a... Tin Miss," Cameron coolly reminded.

Sarah shut her eyes but after a second, she gazed up and smiled ruefully. "No you're not." She shook her head, and the smile pulled wider. "A machine wouldn't have the reaction you just had about this."

Cameron stayed silent and stared hard at Sarah.

"You're not a Tin Miss," Sarah stated. She searched the crystal blue eyes and was able to read them, what was behind them. "You're the person that I fell in love with... whether you're made of flesh, metal, or something in between." She squeezed Cameron's warm hand. "I didn't fall for cold steel."

Cameron continued staring at Sarah, who was so different than two weeks ago. Somehow she concluded that time had gone backwards, and the teenage Sarah Connor now embodied this older version. Wherever the cold, brutal Sarah Connor went to, Cameron wished her farewell.

Sarah flexed her jaw several times, trying to handle her raised stress levels. It was a very new yet old experience because she no longer could seek out a glass of scotch to make this easier. Instead she vowed to face life and handle it in a healthy way.

Cameron inhaled, after what seemed like a minute. Then she breathed out, "Coltan."

Sarah tilted her head, confusion dancing in her eyes.

"You didn't fall for cold coltan."

Sarah slowly cracked a smile at the terminator's attempt to both joke and lighten the mood. "Coltan," she whispered in agreement. "You're right... my mistake." She noted how Cameron's shoulders actually lowered as if tensed up earlier. She reached with her freehand and cupped a soft cheek that hid the very coltan behind it. "I am sorry, Cameron. I was wrong... very wrong. There's a lot I have to make amends for."

Cameron stayed quiet and processed the human's words. She concluded that Sarah was being honest. She nodded once then reversed to the original topic. "If I agree to this weekend... what does that make us?"

Sarah was unsure again yet still went forward with the conversation. "I can't give you a clear answer right now, Cameron." Guilt started but quickly Sarah confronted it before it ruined anything. "So many things are changing for me. I'm just starting to figure out what's left and right... up and down."

Cameron let out a low sigh once she realized Sarah was right. She'd done much research about recovering alcoholics. Right now Sarah was going through dramatic changes as if waking up from being asleep for so long. To have an answer was pressing for far too much, and Cameron understood she needed to give Sarah time.

"I can promise you that I will give you an answer," Sarah brought up. She closed her eyes briefly then whispered, "I really need you, Cameron... by my side." She now had both of Cameron's hands in hers. "I only trust you completely."

Cameron gave a low nod then softly promised, "I will join you."

Sarah was truly relieved, on many levels. A mild rush made her breathe deeply then she looked over her left shoulder at the building behind them. "Then... I think we have enough time." She stood up. "Come on."

The terminator stood from her stiff, seated posture and followed alongside her human. She wished to ask many questions but withheld them. Now wasn't the best time and most likely this weekend would lend to many answers.

Sarah bounded up brick steps to one of the building's side doors. Her movements were faster and agile compared to before rehabilitation. "This way," she ushered. She guided them upstairs one floor then into a hallway of doors. Sarah paused beside a door and gently knocked on it.

"Come in," a man called.

Sarah worked the knob and entered first. She received a warm smile from the gentleman behind the desk.

"Hello, Sarah."

"Hi, Dr. Sherman." Sarah stepped aside so that Cameron could join them.

Doctor Sherman came around the desk and approached the pair. "You must be Cameron."

The terminator glanced at Sarah before she took the offered hand from Doctor Sherman.

"This is Doctor Boyd Sherman, Cameron." Sarah waited until they were done shaking then she explained, "He's been helping me in my recovery." She looked his smiling features and added, "Dr. Sherman is my councilor."

"It's nice to meet you," Cameron properly offered to Doctor Sherman.

"You as well." Doctor Sherman casually leaned against the desk's edge. "Sarah has spoken highly of you." Quickly his psychological mind assessed Cameron and how she fit into his patient's life.

"Cameron agreed to join Couple's Weekend," Sarah revealed.

Doctor Sherman was obviously pleased and smiled, warmly at Cameron. "That is great news." He laced his hands together in his lap and remained focused on Cameron. "It's not just a weekend about our loved ones, who are in recovery. But also about healing ourselves after what pain the alcoholic has caused in our life."

Sarah could tell that the terminator was uneasy, even though it was well hidden. She reached over and touched Cameron's arm before she jumped into the conversation. "Cameron doesn't have much time before she needs to leave. But she needs to sign up for the weekend."

Doctor Sherman understood and hastily went around the surface desk. "Let me pull up the application so you can quickly fill it out. I'll see to it that it gets filed correctly." He retrieved the form, hands dancing on the surface desk. He spun the application around so that it faced the pair on the other side. "It should only take a minute."

Cameron retrieved the earpiece from her pocket and rested it next to the application on the screen. Within seconds her personal information populated on the application, and she put the earpiece away. Only a few questions at the bottom took another thirty seconds then Cameron signed at the bottom with her index finger.

"Great." Doctor Sherman closed up the application then slid it over to his email. He sent it on its way to the coordinator for the Couple's Weekend. A quick glance at the time in the upper corner of the desk made him suggest, "You should be going unfortunately." Doctor Sherman came around the desk again. "But thank you for stopping in, and I'll see you both this weekend."

"Thanks, Dr. Sherman." Sarah returned his smile then started to the door.

"It was good to meet you, Cameron." Dr. Sherman followed the women to the door.

"You as well." Cameron didn't linger and left with her human.

Sarah led the way back outside and strolled towards the parking lot. Her hands were behind her back. "Thank you for coming and doing this." She slowed just near the parking lot. Rules didn't allow her to go any further, and she respected them.

Cameron faced the human and quietly assessed Sarah.

"You're uneasy," Sarah softly noted aloud.

"I am..." Cameron searched for the correct word to describe the new sensation. "Yes." She nodded and agreed, "I am uneasy and slightly confused."

Sarah knew there wasn't much time left for them until tomorrow when Couple's Weekend would start. She bobbed her head a few times until she promised, "We'll have the weekend to help those feelings get better."

"They are not negative," Cameron argued. "I just wish to understand how you've changed so greatly."

Sarah sadly smiled at the terminator. "Welcome to sobriety." She took a step back then hesitantly checked, "See you tomorrow morning at nine?"

"Of course." Cameron watched Sarah turn and head off. But it felt incorrect in Cameron's chips so she called, "Sarah." She found her curious human's features on her. She canted her head and stated, "You did not say goodbye properly."

Sarah downturned features warmed, and she quickly crossed the distance. Within seconds, she found herself surrounded by Cameron's larger, warm body. She tightened the hug and was thankful that the terminator was so dedicated to her. She hesitantly withdrew and murmured, "See ya tomorrow." This time, she really hurried off before she broke regulation.

Cameron watched Sarah for a minute before she went to the rental hover car. She climbed into it and no longer saw Sarah Connor. As she left the rehabilitation center, she considered what this weekend would bring for them. The uneasiness that Cameron felt was difficult and new. But she looked forward to learning what changes had happened to Sarah Connor, a sober Sarah Connor.

After Cameron drove off the property onto the main road, she realized that Sarah hadn't asked about Cyberdyne. Not a single word or question. It took several microseconds for that to fully process through Cameron's chips, but it did get processed completely.

Then a thin smile pulled across Cameron's lips.

**To be continued.**


	18. The Things I Cannot Change

**Chapter 18 – The Things I Cannot Change**

"Miss Phillips, there is no way to simply... reprogram ourselves," the counselor, Amanda Stewart, explained. "As an alcoholic, Sarah can make changes that will aid her in staying sober."

"Change people, places, and faces," a patient next to Cameron explained.

Cameron carefully listened to everything that was shared in the group therapy. So far, the education had helped a great deal to understand Sarah as an alcoholic. "What if it is not possible to change places?" A soft squeeze to her thigh made her look at Sarah on her right side.

"That is often the case," Amanda agreed. "But we make do." She glanced at Sarah before focusing on Cameron again. "Each individual's situation varies and often what works for one person will not for another." She crossed her legs and added, "But you, Sarah, and your counselor will go over those things later."

The terminator understood and filed the topic away.

"Next," Amanda introduced, "We like to discuss you." She pointed at the loved ones that had joined for Couples' Weekend. "Your loved one has changed significantly since you last saw them two weeks ago." She watched many of the spouses and partners nod in agreement. She folded her hands on her knee. "But there is still much healing to do."

Cameron carefully considered what the counselor was explaining to them.

"Each of you has much healing to do," Amanda further reminded. "For your relationships to heal, you both must go through recovery." She softened her tone. "There were many difficulties that you have gone through." She looked between each of the couples. "Your loved one's sobriety can be hindered by your pain if it isn't healed first."

"The lies," one spouse softly spoke.

Amanda held her silence and allowed the husband or wife speak about their recovering spouse. It was an opening to what had to be healed over time.

A husband swallowed hard and stated, "The anger."

"The yelling," another wife recalled.

Cameron stared at her lap and studied her hands. She recalled what was under her skin and what Sarah had said about her. "Hatred," she whispered, "And coldness." She curled her left hand into a fist and felt every inch of coltan balled up under the skin. That coldness was still fresh in Cameron's processes, but the data files were harshly jerked away when Sarah's hand covered hers.

"I am not her anymore," Sarah Connor stated to the terminator. She found searching blue eyes on her. "I will never be that Sarah again."

Around the room, the other couples watched in admiration and renewed hope. Amanda sadly smiled at the beginnings of new life from a dark past. This was why she joined the rehabilitation center and loved her job. These moments reminded her why it was so important to help couples reconnect and rejoin after such hardships.

Through the day, Amanda continued guiding the couples through treacherous waters. Tears spilled over and over through the difficult hours. However, the progress was amazing in her eyes. She sensed each couple could recover, some more than others. The chances were there, and Amanda did her best to guide them forward.

By the afternoon, the couples had wound down and relaxed with a playful game. Each couple was teamed against another and played for nothing except a kiss. Amanda hoped each couple gained enough trust and comfort that they could work as a team again. By the end, the Blind Maze had forced each couple to communicate merely through touch as they guided their loved one around obstacles in the room. Amanda was not surprised that the couple, Sarah and Cameron, had passed it first.

Afterwards, the couples said their goodbyes and the patients walked their spouse out to the parking lot. Tomorrow was their last day together. It was usually the fastest weekend within the thirty days, and also one of the hardest yet rewarding too.

Sarah walked close to Cameron. She had a sad smile as she considered today.

"Do you think it is true?" Cameron posed. She found curious eyes upon her so she stopped and faced Sarah. She was about to clarify her question, but her attention went to the church behind Sarah.

Briefly, Sarah glanced over her shoulder at the church then gazed up at Cameron. "What is true?"

"That God has a reason for everything?"

Sarah parted her lips, but she failed to answer quickly. She was stumped but only because she had not mixed a terminator with the idea of God. Previously they had briefly spoken about religion, but Sarah was still absorbing that Cameron recognized religion.

"He does not make... mistakes," Sarah finally answered. She nibbled on her bottom lip and wondered why Cameron asked her.

"But humans do," the terminator stated. She lowered her stare from the church to Sarah. "You were made in God's image." She canted her head. "I was made in your image. Perhaps I am the mistake."

Sarah was unsure how to reply and felt uneasy too. She spotted a few couples saying their last goodbyes because time was almost over. She refused to let their day ends this way after all the progress they made in group counseling. She gathered Cameron's hands into hers.

"Do you believe in God?" Sarah searched the terminator's eyes, which danced with life like any human's own. She knew the answer now before Cameron said it. The answer meant everything.

Cameron glanced at the church one last time then whispered, "Yes." She had no logical reason why God existed other than the life in her chassis and the love between her and Sarah. "I do believe in God."

Sarah squeezed the terminator's hand after the words weakened her knees. "Then you too know that God does not make mistakes. He has a plan for us all."

For a long second, Cameron held onto Sarah's words. She let out a low breath.

Sarah worriedly saw a few spouses driving off. She quickly drew Cameron's arms out and released hands. She started a long, tight hug.

Cameron held Sarah close and tried processing all the changes in Sarah. It was still rather new yet also old. She recalled the Sarah Connor as a teenager, who was so similar to now. She had missed that Sarah Connor. She felt relief for the first time and bowed her head closer to Sarah's cheek.

Sarah pulled back slightly and whispered, "I'll see you tomorrow morning for breakfast." She leaned in and quickly brushed her lips across full lips before kissing Cameron's forehead. "Thank you for being here."

The terminator straightened up and stared in wonder at her human, who had taken a step away. "Goodnight, Sarah."

Taking steps back, Sarah smiled and offered, "Goodnight." She turned on her heels and left before it became any harder. She felt the terminator's stare on her for another minute. It was a bit before she looked back over her shoulder and saw Cameron standing in the open driver's door. She gave a final wave.

Even from a distance, Cameron could easily admired Sarah's beautiful features that had been renewed by sobriety. She considered what Sarah had last said to her about God, and she had a thin smile. It was amazing to have Sarah back.

The evening was rather quiet and uneventful. Cameron had returned to her hotel room and called Jean. She was pleased that everything was quiet back in Los Angeles. There was no concerning data from the H-201, who was watching over Jean and Sarah's mother. The last battlefront to check was Cyberdyne Systems, and Cameron used her issued tablet to log onto Cyberdyne's network.

The tablet finished linking to Cyberdyne and extended its screen from it glass body. The hologram extension gave Cameron a full view of data such as emails, reports, and recent ongoings at Cyberdyne. It was obvious that Myles Dyson was doing an outstanding job in Sarah's absence.

Cameron scanned through all the data and was pleased that Cyberdyne was in safe hands. She felt less concerned about leaving Los Angeles back on Friday. It was only a few days that she was gone. But, Sarah had left Cyberdyne in her and Myle's hands.

As Cameron shut down the tablet, she considered the fact that Sarah had yet to ask her about Cyberdyne. Several times they had talked about Jean and older Sarah. However, the company was not brought up even once. Cameron considered why and could only conclude that Sarah wished to focus on her life for just thirty days rather than the company that would bring Apocalypse to the world.

The terminator put the tablet away then decided to change into more comfortable clothes for the evening. She did not bother with dinner tonight and had not eaten since Friday morning. Her focus was on Sarah and their relationship rather than her organics' needs. Most likely tomorrow she would eat with Sarah at breakfast, which would be enough.

Lying down, Cameron allowed her body to shut down several services until she was in a dormant state. Her systems were able to perform proper maintenance to her date, software, and continue monitoring for trouble in Los Angeles. She remained a motionless doll until seven o'clock the next morning. She had to prepare for the last day with Sarah before she returned home.

Breakfast was a pleasant leisure that Cameron enjoyed with Sarah. Together, they talked about what Sarah had learned at the rehabilitation center. Cameron's own knowledge was fairly extensive, but the religious aspect was new to her. Sarah explained to her friend how the rehabilitation included healing her soul, which had been lost in the alcohol. Cameron mostly understood it, just as she mostly understood religion. However, there were still mysterious in religion for Cameron.

"Which reminds me," Sarah murmured. She glanced at the clock on the opposite wall. "Do you mind going to church with me?" The last time she went to church, before rehab, she and Jean never made it. She had also excluded Cameron at the time.

"I would enjoy that," Cameron agreed. She and Sarah returned their dirty dishes then left the mess hall. She followed her human to the church, which was centrally located on the property. She admired the wood doors as they approached it.

"There's no specific denomination," Sarah softly explained. She held the door open for her friend. She entered into the warm church and followed Cameron to a pew. Much to her amazement, she watched the terminator genuflect and crossed herself.

Cameron moved into the pew and watched her human mimic the genuflect and cross. She canted her head at the curious glance from Sarah. Yet, they said nothing and instead kneeled forward for a few silent prayers.

Sarah signed the cross again after she was done her prayers. She sat there and stared at Cameron, who was almost done praying too. She was baffled by the terminator's obvious understanding of the religious rituals from a Catholic background.

The terminator sat beside Sarah and surveyed the few other people still coming in for service. She then met Sarah's gaze.

Sarah leaned towards her friend and softly asked, "Did Jean teach you about religion?"

"Yes, of course." Cameron was unsure why Sarah was so surprised. "She believed it would add culture to my programming." She turned her eyes to the altar at the front. "It has taught me a lot. However, I do not think it is the same for me as it is for you."

Sarah suspected so, but she still wanted Cameron's explanation. "How so?"

"Many humans talk about being close to God," Cameron replied. She shook her head and looked at Sarah. "I do not understand this." She studied her human's soft features. "I do not feel what you feel."

Sarah reached over and placed her hand over Cameron's. "It's different for everybody." She looked away when the pastor took to the altar. She and Cameron rose up when given the order, and they sang the hymn picked for the opening. Through most of the service, their hands stayed together.

After the pastor's moving sermon about addiction, Sarah felt rather spent and sat for several minutes after the service was over. The last hymn had been Amazing Grace, which brought a few tears to Sarah. She wiped them as she sat there, close to Cameron.

The terminator knew that their counseling meeting was in ten minutes but there was no real rush. She waited until most of the people were gone then focused her attention on Sarah. "Are you alright?"

"I'm good." Sarah sadly smiled and patted her friend's leg. "I'm better... a lot better." She was quiet for a moment then hoarsely added, "Thank you." She cleared her throat. "Thank you for coming this weekend."

Cameron was unsure what to say.

"You didn't ever give up on me," Sarah realized aloud. "Or give up on us." She shook her head and whispered, "But I did."

"We all falter," Cameron reminded the human.

"Do you?" Sarah countered. She curiously peered up at the terminator.

"One day perhaps I will," the terminator admitted.

Sarah softly huffed and muttered, "Welcome to humanity then." She ran her fingers through thick locks. "We should go."

Cameron nodded and stood up with Sarah. After another genuflect, they left the empty church and went to the main building where Doctor Sherman waited for them. The counseling meeting could last up to three hours or more, if necessary. Sarah hoped she was mentally prepared for it.

"Sit down." Doctor Boyd Sherman indicated the sofa across from his regular chair. In his lap, he had a tablet for taking notes. "How was yesterday?"

"It went well," Sarah replied.

Doctor Sherman read the agreement on Cameron's face. He was pleased to hear it. "How many days left?" His attention was on Sarah, who was getting comfortable beside the terminator.

"Eleven days," Sarah replied. Soon she would return to her previous life in Los Angeles, but she was no longer that same woman that had entered the rehabilitation center nineteen days ago.

"And next week is family week." The doctor crossed his legs. "Your daughter and mother will be coming?"

"Yes." Sarah was nervous and excited to see them. However, returning home made her the most anxious.

"After that, you will fly back to LA," Doctor Sherman reminded. He deciphered his patient's stress levels rising just at the mention. "Do you feel ready?"

Sarah would normally rebuff such a question, but she honestly replied, "No."

Doctor Sherman sadly smiled at Sarah's honesty, which had been hard at the start of their relationship. He nodded and explained, "And that's why we are here." His eyes cut over to Cameron before he focused on both of them. "You're fortunate, Sarah... very fortunate." He indicated Cameron. "Right beside you is your best tool for success." He collapsed his hand back in his lap.

Sarah moved her head in agreement. "Cameron is one of the few reasons I sought help."

"Yes it is," the doctor readily agreed. He smiled at the pair before going serious again. "Returning home would be extremely difficult... you'll be faced with many triggers."

"What can be done to remove the triggers?" Cameron prompted.

Doctor Sherman noted the young woman's straight forward attitude. "Not all of them can be removed. Some have to be relearned." He folded his hands together. "But the obvious ones we can prepare for right now."

Sarah nodded and looked at the terminator. "I will need your help... even before I come home."

Cameron met her human's concerned gaze. "What can I do?"

Sarah had a bittersweet smile. Her emotions caught in throat and made her next words shaky. "I need you to go through the house and remove all the alcohol."

Cameron blinked and considered such a task.

"That even includes medicines and other products that may have alcohol content," the doctor informed.

"Like mouthwash," Cameron offered.

"Yes." Sarah had a serious look. "Everything and anything with alcohol." She partially turned in the seat so she could see Cameron better. "You can't miss anything." She swallowed hard and revealed, "Behind the books, at my desk, in the drawers... in cabinets, the garage... in my bedroom closet."

"At work?" Cameron checked.

Sarah shook her head. "I never drank at work."

Doctor Sherman had learned early on how controlled Sarah kept her drinking during the day even though it took over at night. He was pleased by the fact that Sarah had not drank at work, which would have been far more challenging.

"Is there anything else I can do to prepare?"

Sarah shook her head. "There will be much more we'll have to do once I return home."

Cameron glanced at Doctor Sherman then back to Sarah. "Such as?"

"Much of Sarah's drinking took place in the office, at home," Doctor Sherman reminded. "It would be ideal to change the office, if possible."

The terminator considered what could be done about the office. Indeed it was often where Cameron found Sarah drinking or passed out from drinking.

"I had an idea," Sarah mentioned. She looked at her therapist. "It came to me last night." She ran her fingers through her hair. "I've been out of shape for... a very long time."

Cameron canted her head and stated, "Jujitsu." She received a smile from Sarah.

"I loved jujitsu when I was younger," Sarah explained to Doctor Sherman. "I did it competitively."

Doctor Sherman smiled and shifted in his seat. "That would be an excellent outlet for you, Sarah."

"That's my thought." Sarah looked at the terminator. "And we could change the office to a small gym instead."

Cameron considered the idea and was pleased by it. "You do not wish to do work at home any longer."

"If I can help it," Sarah agreed. "I want to leave work at work."

Cameron nodded. "It is an excellent idea."

Sarah smiled and reached over, taking Cameron's hand into hers. "Will you learn and practice with me?" She grinned. "I could use a partner."

Doctor Sherman quietly watched the pair's interactions. He could tell they had history that was not long but still deep.

"I would love to learn," the terminator agreed. She only knew a few moves that Sarah had taught her from when they first met. Cameron had considered learning more once she returned to the future, but she refused to because it reminded her too much of Sarah.

Doctor Sherman made a note on his tablet then leaned forward, which drew the couple's attention to him. He continued conversing with them and made certain that Cameron understood the challenges ahead of Sarah. He could tell that Cameron listened carefully and asked important questions. It was also obvious that Cameron had already done research about alcoholism and recovery. He decided that Sarah's continue sobriety would no end after the rehabilitation. Sarah was strong willed, and she had exceptional support.

On the way out of the office, Sarah and Cameron thanked Doctor Sherman for his help. He pledged his continued support, even after Sarah returned home. He emphasized she was welcomed to return to the facility for visits, including seeing him.

Once outside, Sarah guided Cameron across the campus to one of the main buildings where the couples's weekend would complete. She took Cameron's hand again and gave a gentle squeeze. "Thank you, again... for coming."

"I am glad I came," Cameron declared.

"Me too." Sarah smiled at the terminator.

Cameron returned the earlier squeeze. She and Sarah continued talking about the rehabilitation center, and its long history. It had been an excellent choice on Cameron and Jean's part. Sarah was only halfway through her time at the facility. She was grateful for the thirty days, but she did yearn to stay with Cameron. She just was unprepared to return to Los Angeles and her home.

After the couples' weekend ended, Sarah walked the terminator towards the parking lot. Like the other rehab patients, she drew Cameron to a quiet spot so they could say goodbye in private. She stood close to Cameron; her hands in her jacket pockets.

"I have something for you," Cameron mentioned. She reached into her jacket and retrieved a tiny cube. "Jean, your mother, and I put this together."

Sarah received the gift and realized it was a hologram cube. She smiled and turned the device through her hands a few times. She tapped the hidden button on the base then cupped it in the palm of her hand. Instantly she was greeted by a hologram of her daughter, who began to speak but Sarah ended it by turning it off. The rehab's rules prohibited nearly all technology, including holocubes.

"You can make it silent too," Cameron informed.

Sarah nodded and tucked the cube into her pocket. "Thank you." She would listen to the recordings later, alone. She peered up at Cameron. "You'll be here when I'm released?"

Cameron raised an eyebrow. "Where else did you expect me to be?"

"Off fighting another terminator," Sarah joked.

"Apparently that was not the reason that Jean sent me back." Cameron quirked a tiny grin at Sarah's eyes rolling.

Sarah shook her head. "It was a setup," she agreed.

"Even so, I am thankful." The terminator cupped Sarah's cheek and read the new life in Sarah.

"Probably not earlier when I was a wreck."

Cameron sighed and placed her hand on Sarah's shoulder. "You can be... challenging at times."

Sarah laughed. "Is that a nice way of saying I was an asshole?" She shook her head and went serious. "Keep Jean and mother safe."

Cameron nodded. She then was pulled into a long hug. She kept Sarah close against her body and whispered, "I will not leave your side... never again."

Sarah tightened her arms around Cameron and swallowed hard. She lifted her head, and her eyes glistened in the afternoon sun.

Cameron felt a pull within her towards her human. But, she resisted it.

Sarah closed her eyes after warm lips brushed across her forehead. She let out a breath that made her tremble. When she rested her temple against Cameron's shoulder, a few tears stained the terminator's coat.

Cameron withdrew and felt an ache from doing it. She held Sarah's hand and swore, "I am your terminator."

Sarah knew they had to part. She clenched Cameron's hand tighter and started walking backwards, their arms stretched out. "You're so much more than just that." She let go, turned on her heels, and left Cameron.

The terminator stood baffled by Sarah's last words. She raised her hand, which still tingled from Sarah's touch. She balled up her hand then looked at Sarah in the distance.

Sarah gazed back and waved at her terminator.

Cameron returned the gesture before she entered the parking lot, towards the rental car. She had a drive to the nearest airport where the company hover jet waited for her. On the travels home to Los Angeles, she processed everything she had learned about Sarah and the alcoholism. Her calculations told her that the years ahead could be beautiful. It left a small yet pleasant smile on Cameron's features.

Once home, Cameron was bombarded by questions from Jean, who greatly missed her mother. Jean looked forward to seeing her mother next weekend. However, she was most excited to have her mother come home in two weeks. Jean kept her father updated on Sarah's wellbeing at the clinic. She was unsure whether her mom was okay with telling her father about rehab, but Jean believed her father should know about it.

As the days went by, Jean and her grandmother took the Cyberdyne hover jet across the country to see Sarah. Like Cameron's experience, they learned about Sarah's alcoholism and sobriety. Jean understood what Cameron meant when she said that her mom was her old self. What had been a cold, dark layer around her mother was now gone. Jean, like her grandmother, was thankful for the miracle.

After the thirty days were completed, Sarah Jeanette Connor was greeted by her family at the facility's main building. She traded hugs with her mother, daughter, and Cameron before she finished the last paperwork. She had said goodbye to several other people including Doctor Sherman. On the journey home, Sarah mentally planned out how she would reenter her previous life that was once a catastrophe. She made plans for home and plans for work, but the plans for home were far more detailed than work.

That night, Sarah slowly approached the front door to the house. Her mother had dropped her, Jean, and Cameron off then said goodnight. Sarah carried a single bag and stared at the front door. Slight panic set in her chest, and she almost took a step back. A warm presence at her back made her stop.

Cameron touched Sarah's lower back. "It's safe inside," she promised. She had removed the alcohol weeks ago and checked multiple times before tonight.

Sarah swallowed and whispered, "Only if you're there."

Cameron nodded.

Jean joined the pair. "It's okay, Mom." She helped her mother climb the few steps to the front door. She worried about her mother, but she suspected a recent but small change inside the house may help. Jean grasped the door handle, which read her biometrics and released the lock.

Sarah followed in after Jean and sensed Cameron right behind her. Then a low bark startled her and made her go wide eye. "Oh my god... Jean."

Cameron shut the door and watched as the scene unfolded before her.

Jean stepped aside and giggled at the puppy, which skidded across the wood floor.

Sarah set her bag aside and stared at the black dog that probably weighed three pounds, if not smaller. "What..." She looked at Jean then Cameron and back to the puppy.

"Happy Birthday, mom," Jean bashfully offered. She pointed at the puppy sitting between them. "He was your birthday present from me and Cameron."

Sarah softly laughed and petted the dog. She adored his black coat, short tail, and handsome figure. "He's a Scottie."

"Yeah." Jean knelt down and petted him too. "We had planned to bring him home on your birthday but..." She looked at her mom and shrugged. "We still did."

Sarah chuckled and continued enjoying the dog. "What's his name?"

"We... sorta haven't named him yet." Jean yelped when the puppy nibbled at her fingers. She shook a finger at him for his sharp teeth.

Cameron now knelt down and announced, "I have been calling him Omega."

Sarah went wide eye and laughed at the terminator's choice. She loved the irony that the puppy had the same name as the future A.I. that temporarily controlled Cameron like a dog.

Jean rolled her eyes and asked, "What kind of a name is that for a dog?" She ruffled the dog on the head. "Omega."

The Scottie wagged his tail then nibbled on Sarah's hand.

"He doesn't seem to mind," Sarah noted.

Jean shook her head and laughed. "He's your puppy, Mom."

Sarah still absorbed the fact that they now had a dog. "I like the name." She winked at Cameron, who gave her a small smirk.

"He's pretty much trained," Jean mentioned. "The breeder did a great job of getting them trained to go outside." She looked up from the dog. "We just have to take him out frequently right now. And Cameron setup an invisible fence."

"I still have to install a dog door," Cameron commented. "I was uncertain where you would like it."

Sarah nodded and decided it could wait until later. She smiled at the pair. "Thank you." She looked at Omega and ran her fingers through his soft coat. "He's really handsome."

"And a nice greeting party," Jean joked.

Sarah smiled softly.

"He sleeps in my bedroom," Cameron declared, much to her dissatisfaction.

"Yeah Cameron tried locking him out, and he whined the whole night." Jean laughed and stood up. "I couldn't deal."

Sarah stood up too and took her bag. She could tell the puppy was highly interested in her and followed her upstairs. Sarah paused in the hallway and stared at the open door to her bedroom.

Cameron came up stairs a moment later and approached Sarah from behind. She grasped tense shoulders and realized Sarah refused to go into the master bedroom. She took the bag from Sarah and said, "You should sleep with me tonight."

Sarah licked her dry lips and nodded. "And Omega," she joked.

Upon hearing his name, the puppy grabbed Sarah's jeans and pulled with a low growl.

Cameron glowered at the puppy. "I don't understand why I allowed Jean to talk me into a puppy for you."

"He's cute," Sarah argued.

Cameron gave a dramatic sigh that she had learned from humans a long time ago.

Sarah bent down and scooped up the puppy. She received a few licks for it. She and Cameron entered the bedroom and sorted things out. Sarah was extremely tired and soon was in bed after changing into her pajamas. She slept rather well until the next morning and work up early, a new habit from her days at the rehab facility.

For her first day back, Sarah stayed at home and Cameron took a personal day from work. Once Jean was gone, Sarah stood in the master bedroom and stared coldly at it. Beside her, Omega sat next to her feet. She refused to return to the master bedroom where she had drunk herself to sleep many nights. It was also one of the spots she and Charley often fought about their marriage.

"You want to change the room?" Cameron prompted. She stood a few steps into the room and surveyed it.

"Yes." Sarah crossed her arms and scanned the room. "I want to repaint it... get new furniture... a new bed." Her eyes travelled over to the terminator, who was also assessing the bedroom. "And I want you to move in here with me." She bit back a grin when Cameron sharply looked at her.

"Do you not think it's a little soon?" Cameron was caught off guard, and it showed on her face.

Sarah approached her terminator and asked, "Haven't we slept in a bed together before?"

"This is... permanent," Cameron replied. She was still uneasy.

Sarah stood in front of the terminator and peered up. "Are we not permanent?"

Cameron faltered to process the quick change or a proper answer.

Sarah touched Cameron's firm stomach and added, "You can think about it." She let it go and looked at the room again. "What color should we repaint it?"

"Red," Cameron stated.

Sarah turned her head sidelong and grinned at the terminator. "Maybe a red accent wall." She tilted her head. "I'll have to think about it."

Cameron tilted her head. "We could also modernize the room." She looked at the human. "You lack many modern conveniences."

"I like it that way." Sarah smirked. "Come on." She left the room with Cameron behind her and the puppy stumbling in front of her.

Sarah's main concern was the office. She and Cameron stood in front of the sealed doors and stared it. Sarah was unprepared to enter it, just yet. She would try in a few days. But somehow the doors provided a barrier for now. Sarah envisioned how it would look as a fitness room for them. She smiled at the idea.

After breakfast, Cameron suggested they take a ride in the old Ford truck to get away from home. Sarah picked up Omega, a leash, and followed Cameron to the garage. She was happy to get out of the house for a few hours. During the ride, she explained to Cameron that she planned to work a few half days at Cyberdyne before she went full time again. Cameron readily agreed and planned to spend her days with Sarah at home unless Sarah told her otherwise. It worked out well and gave them the chance to renovate the office.

On the first half day back at work, Sarah was warmly greeted by the employees. Many asked her about the vacation and noticed how the vacation had helped her. It was unheard of for the CEO to take time off much less a vacation. But only Miles Dyson knew where Sarah went for thirty days. He welcomed Sarah back with a hug. He saw a new light in Sarah's eyes that had been lost when John Connor died. He was grateful that Sarah Connor had returned to herself.

As the days passed, Sarah found a new routine to her life that was much healthier than before rehab. Her days at work were easier and ended when she left the building, unless it was an emergency. She and Cameron drove to work together and shared lunch together. It was a pleasant change than the normal. Often dinner was ready when they arrived home then afterwards Sarah went to an Alcoholic Anonymous meeting each night. After a few months, Sarah cut back to three times a week at a meeting, like Doctor Sherman planned out. Eventually she would go once a week as an outlet to her stress and keep her sobriety. Her sponsor also provided another support system. Sarah hoped to later introduce her sponsor to her family.

At home, the office had finished its renovation to a fitness room. The master bedroom was a mess story that still required a couple more weeks of work. But Sarah was in no rush because she had a room with Cameron in another bedroom. Part of her was happy that way even if she preferred the extra space of the master bedroom.

Omega was four months old and had grown into his paws. He grew taller and wider, but his coat remained black. He had become close to Sarah and often followed Cameron everywhere. He seemed fascinated by the terminator, knowing something was different about her. Sarah found it adorable and was pleased that the dog was fond of the terminator. It proved that dogs and terminators could get along after all, mostly.

During the early evenings, Omega often found himself in the new fitness room. He laid on the floor, quietly at times or chewing on a rawhide. His attention often on his two masters, who made quite a lot of noises including yells, smart remarks, and grunts. Omega did not understand why his two masters like to hit each other, but he realized they seemed to like it. Tonight was the same as most, and Omega lifted his head after a loud boom.

Sarah gasped and covered her chest after the wind was taken out of her. "That... was... good," she gasped between breaths.

Cameron knelt beside her partner. "You should not provoke a terminator." She was sweaty like Sarah but not breathing as hard. Her workout clothes stuck to her body.

Sarah smirked. "I like provoking you."

"You are incredibly obnoxious, Sarah Connor." The terminator lifted Sarah onto her feet. She took a step back.

Sarah bounced on her feet, the blue matt soft under her. "My head is thick as coltan."

"Perhaps thicker," Cameron taunted.

Sarah laughed then suddenly lunged for her opponent.

Cameron acted with defensives moves that blocked Sarah's swift attempts. She had learned a lot from Sarah in the past few months. Soon they would take professional classes now that Sarah felt better prepared to relearn jujitsu.

"Try the move... again," Sarah ordered the terminator. She mentally prepared for Cameron to redo the nasty toss.

"Once was not sufficient?" Cameron challenged. She blocked a punch then a jab.

"Again," Sarah snapped.

Cameron instantly executed the new move. She grabbed Sarah's fist then arm and spun around her until her back pressed into Sarah's back. She swung Sarah forward again then swiftly lowered to a knee while her right arm went between Sarah's legs.

Sarah gave a low cry even though she knew it was coming to her. She was lifted into the air, over Cameron's knelt form, and slammed onto her back again. This time though, her right arm was locked by Cameron's arm and another arm came across her throat.

Cameron had Sarah locked down in place. She looked at her partner and asked, "Satisfied this time?"

Sarah smirked because she realized an error on Cameron's part. She broke the lock and twisted on her butt.

The terminator had no chance as Sarah blurred out of view. Suddenly she had Sarah Connor seated on top of her, hand on her throat, and a fist against the top of her head. If Sarah had the proper weapon, she could have easily damaged a terminator's CPU chip in the head.

Sarah lifted her left hand from Cameron's head and explained, "Next time, lock my right arm the other way. I can't get up that way without breaking something." She withdrew her hand from Cameron's throat.

Cameron understood the difference. "Would you like to do it again?"

Sarah blew out a breath. She was averse to being thrown down again. "Tomorrow." She became comfortable on top of the terminator. "You still learn quickly."

Cameron had a small grin that she rarely showed to anybody. "Even if I have a slow teacher...?"

Sarah slotted her eyes, yet she grinned at the terminator. "Old... I'm an old teacher." She chuckled and leaned down closer. "Are you flattering me again?" Memories from decades ago in a hotel room drifted back to her. She could tell Cameron remembered too.

"I enjoy flattering you," Cameron teased.

Sarah smiled, which caused her lips to brush across Cameron's full ones. "You do," she whispered. A charge spread through Sarah once her lips finally pressed into Cameron's lips after so many long years. Sarah melted into the tender kiss that took away decades of loss. Cameron's tongue against hers caused a painful moan. Sarah barely withheld her repressed emotions from when Cameron left her.

Reaching up, Cameron threaded her fingers through Sarah's tied up hair. She had waited so long to kiss Sarah Connor again. Dormant emotions were released inside her programming and caused Cameron to whimper for the first time.

Their tongues danced slowly and remembered each other. Sarah felt the last wound heal in her heart. She slowly ended the kiss, their lips still moving together. She withdrew with Cameron's bottom lip slipping free from between her teeth. Carefully, Sarah breathed in the air as if it were new to her.

Cameron's kiss had returned Sarah to a human again.

For a moment, Sarah leaned her forehead against Cameron's brow and continued inhaling deeply, which filled every corner of her. She traced her thumb over Cameron's swollen lip. Sarah smiled, happily.

Cameron slid her hand down and hooked the back of Sarah's neck. She breathed in until her chest could no longer take more. She slowly released it.

Sarah thought back to their first kiss when she was a teenager. Cameron's reaction after their first kiss was comical. A devilish grin spread across her features, and she huskily asked, "You're not going to jump up and rant about the Alpha Directive?" She lifted her head after a strange but pleasant sound rang in her ears and throughout the room.

Cameron closed her eyes hard and continued allowing the noise to emanate from her lips. She had no control over it.

Sarah was shocked by Cameron's first laugh then quickly joined in too. She imagined their voices carried out of the room because Omega gave a low bark. They settled down, and she smiled down at Cameron.

After a few deep breaths to ease the ache in her chest, Cameron rested her hand against Sarah's cheek. "You are my Alpha Directive." She drew Sarah down for another sensual kiss.

**To be continued.**


	19. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

The night was calm and warm in Los Angeles. Outside the city, it was cooler but just as calm too, until a weather anomaly started near a small convenience store in the tiny town of Essex. Bolts of lightning charged the air behind the store. Then quickly the bolts joined like a spider web and formed a blue orb. The crackles grew louder until suddenly the blue orb popped and vanished as fast as it had formed earlier.

Left on the ground was a charred circle in the desert dirt. In the center of the circle, a nude man remained knelt and bent forward. Smoke rose from his skin as he cooled off in the night. His black hair was short, his body solid, and features stone cold when he lifted his head. He appeared to be in his early thirties.

He stared straight ahead, his dark brown eyes unfocused for a beat. He then jerked his head to the right and left before he stood up. He stared at the night sky and studied the stars. Something about the stars' positions told him enough.

After a minute, he walked around the store, his long legs carrying him quickly. He passed a beat up hover car. He assessed the store after he entered it.

"Hey, fella," the storeowner called out. "How about some decency?" He was shocked the customer wore nothing.

The stranger approached the counter. "I am in Essex?"

"You got it, Sherlock," the storeowner mocked.

The stranger tilted his head and assessed the storeowner. He gave a fake smile. "I require your clothes and hover car." He then lost the smile and coldly added, "Please."

The storeowner took it as a robbery. The police were at least twenty minutes away, but he was prepared for such problems. He retrieved his hidden shotgun and pointed it at the nude man. "I don't think so."

The stranger looked at the barrel pointed at his chest. He cut his dark eyes up to the storeowner, who performed a voice dial over an earpiece. He took the opening and snared the barrel while side stepping in case.

The storeowner cried out before the buttstock slammed into his face. He fell unconscious on the floor with an emergency operator talking in his ear.

The stranger hopped over the counter, tore the earpiece, and crushed it in his hand. He then quickly stripped the clothes off the owner and changed into them. He found the car keys in the jean pockets. Last, he put on the boots and took the shotgun with him. Once outside, he went directly to the hover car, which unlocked for him.

The hover car started immediately, and the systems loaded within a minute. It was an older car but offered enough technology for the stranger. The onboard screen lit up and greeted the driver. The car's bluetooth quickly connected to a new device, and the screen switched to navigation mode. The screen showed a map from Essex to Los Angeles.

"From your location to Saint Cecilia School is approximately two hundred twenty-five miles. Your estimated travel time is three hours and twelve minutes," the car chirped aloud. "Your ETA is eight thirty-six AM."

The stranger accepted the car's estimations. Most hover cars were faster, but this old one traveled at slower speeds. It was faster than walking to Los Angeles. He propped the shotgun against the passenger seat and put the car into drive.

He had a mission to complete.

**The End**


End file.
